


Родина твоего страха

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LABB, LisenaK



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Action, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Impotence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, cannibalism mentioned, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: После Атаки – распыления газа CW7, призванного остановить глобальное потепление, мир покрылся льдом. Время шло, наступила Оттепель. Выжившие создали Возрожденные государства, окруженные Мертвыми землями, и отстроили города на месте руин. Мир снова встал на колесо – начались новые войны за территорию и борьба за власть.Но жизнь продолжалась и за Мертвыми землями – Автономия Насон простиралась на многие мили, оставаясь слепым пятном на карте нового мира. Пока однажды оттуда не пришли люди.Это история об их лидере, который вывел людей из ада Мертвых земель и привел их в Кардос, небольшой округ на самой границе государства Гильбоа; о наместнике Кардоса – принце, отправленном в ссылку; о героях, которые готовы отдать жизнь за свой народ. Это история о любви.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 142
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	1. Иствоч

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть иллюстрации:  
> [Родина твоего страха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799560)  
> [Ущелье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763797)  
> [Принц дронов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798117)  
> [Огни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763716)  
> [Душ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763833)  
> [Бочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763512)  
> [Растворимый кофе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797889)  
> [Твои страхи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797982)  
> [Встреча](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904752)  
> [Страха нет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910878)
> 
> К тексту есть два постканона:  
> [К черту бабочек!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421043)  
> [Тогда и сейчас](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/out_of_competition/works/26577052)

Джек открыл дверцу внедорожника и спрыгнул на землю. Под ногами чавкнуло. Он посмотрел на заляпанные грязью ботинки и усмехнулся. Поначалу возвращаться в полевые условия было непривычно: сказывалось время, проведенное во дворце взаперти, в комфортной обстановке королевских покоев, где ничего не происходит и ничего нельзя изменить. Потребовалось несколько месяцев и «командировок» на базу, чтобы снова привыкнуть и к суровому гарнизонному быту, и к свободе принимать решения. Хотя бы некоторые из них. Но даже теперь, когда простые рутинные вопросы управления округом перестали казаться делами особой значимости, осознание, что он снова нужен и при деле, не могло не вызывать в нем чего-то похожего на воодушевление.

Джек сделал шаг в сторону из лужи, обошел машину, остановился и осмотрелся. Вид вокруг был донельзя унылым, вернее, типичным для захолустного уголка Кардоса. Редкие гарнизонные постройки, жилые бараки, пара складов, чуть в отдалении короткая взлетно-посадочная полоса и холмики капониров. Грязно, пусто, тоскливо. Только правее, там, где к военному городку подступал редкий, в пятнах осенней ржавчины лес, было за что уцепиться взгляду. Осень уже вовсю чувствовалась в воздухе. Это в городе обычно намного теплее, да за домами почти не видно неба. А здесь серое, затянутое тучами, оно низко висело над головой, намекая на скорую близость снега. До настоящих заморозков оставалась пара недель. 

Он сунул руки в карманы и поднялся по короткой лестнице на крыльцо приземистого двухэтажного здания, где нынче располагался штаб. Кажется, вопреки всему, возвращению на базу Джек был по-настоящему рад. Он кивнул светловолосому парню, вытянувшемуся по стойке смирно у входа. Тот улыбнулся, бросил короткое «С возвращением» и, протянув Джеку тонкую папку, проворно сбежал вниз, чтобы забрать вещи из машины. Хлопнула дверца, водитель за спиной коротко крякнул клаксоном и джип покатил дальше в направлении ангаров, оставив Джека с лейтенантом Фаулером, секретарем штаба, наедине. 

В папке оказались все те же фотографии и рапорт, которые Джек уже успел просмотреть по дороге. На снимках с гелвуйских беспилотников без труда можно было угадать очертания Разлома, ущелья на окраине Мертвых земель, следы построек да покореженные, то засыпанные песком и камнями, то вставшие на дыбы рельсы. 

– Что еще мне нужно знать до того, как мы войдем внутрь? – Джек закрыл папку. 

– Наш дрон зафиксировал движение у западной границы Разлома. Группа людей, человек тридцать, движется со стороны Насона. Перемещаются медленно, но уверенно, если верить Шайло. Свежие снимки прислали только что, полковник ждет вас, чтобы ознакомиться с материалом.

– А Геф? В том секторе патрулирует ударный «Зенит», странно, что они до сих пор не открыли огонь.

– Может, еще не заметили? 

– Или сами в деле. Перемирие перемирием, но с каких пор мы доверяем Гефу? – Джек вошел внутрь и быстрым шагом направился в дальний конец коридора, где располагался небольшой конференц-зал. – Совещание через пятнадцать минут. 

По пути Джек заглянул в уборную, чтобы смыть с лица дорожную сонливость. Плеснул в лицо холодной, рыжеватой водой и скептически хмыкнул, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Вот ведь как: затянувшийся вечер в офисе, ранний подъем и три часа дороги от Кардоса – одноименной столицы округа – и уже под глазами легли синеватые тени. Совсем не двадцать лет, пора уже это признать. Джек пригладил мокрой пятерней отросшие сильнее привычного волосы, стараясь не обращать внимания на первые проблески седины у левого виска. Одернул пиджак. Он соскучился по кителю, по удобной, сшитой на заказ форме, что определенно лучше соответствовала этому месту. Но все же здесь была вотчина Энтони Бёрка, и поддержать авторитет полковника, не выпячивая столичные полномочия, казалось Джеку в сложившейся ситуации куда более правильным. За без малого восемь месяцев подобная тактика принесла свои плоды, и хоть и не сделала их по-настоящему близкими друзьями, но установила между ними то особое уважительное доверие, которое Джек ценил. И надеялся, что это взаимно. 

В конференц-зале все уже собрались. Джек кивнул знакомым, пожал сухую руку полковника Бёрка и устроился в соседнем кресле, привычно закинув ногу на ногу. Лейтенант Фаулер пощелкал клавишами, и изображение на широком настенном экране приблизилось, позволяя разглядеть то, чего не было видно в распечатках. Он навел огонек лазерной указки на несколько пока еще бесформенных черных точек и повторил то, что чуть ранее сообщил Джеку лично:

– Утренние сводки из Шайло подтверждают наши вчерашние опасения. Судя по разведданным с беспилотников, мы действительно имеем дело с группой людей. Около тридцати человек движутся с короткими остановками в юго-западном направлении от границы с землями Насона. Пока нет однозначных предположений о месте назначения этого отряда, но осмелюсь заметить, что если они не свернут в ближайшее время, упрутся прямиком в развалины Аль-Фарра. Возможно, это и есть их цель. 

Лейтенант многозначительно замолчал. О том, что на месте былых городов и крупных поселений уже давно побывали гефские и гелвуйские разведчики, знали все. Хоть и не все догадывались об истинных результатах этих миссий. Джек взглянул на полковника: 

– Вы верите в эту версию?

– Пока нет другой информации, придется отталкиваться от того, что имеем. – Бёрк постучал пальцем по конверту, лежащему перед ним на столе. – Вторым пакетом из штаба пришел приказ перехватить этих людей до подхода к границе на дистанцию ракетной атаки. 

– И что будете делать, полковник? 

– А что делать. Приказ есть приказ. То есть максимум завтра к утру у нас должен быть план операции и подходящая группа спецназа наготове. Вот только если мы ошиблись и там засада, а под полой они прячут ракеты, наших ребят положат в считанные секунды. – Бёрк встал и хлопнул по столу ладонью. – Да они там в Шайло охренели совсем! Им, может, сверху и видно все, да только они забыли, что у нас тут не курорт. Плохая идея – оставлять полуголой базу. Что если это Гефу надоело изображать дружбу? Или в Насоне решили только на первый взгляд прикинуться дурачками, а в итоге устроить рыбалку на живца? 

– Хм. Приблизь посильнее. – Джек сделал знак Фаулеру, прищурился и подался вперед, вглядываясь в изображение на экране. – Вроде гражданские, оружия на первый взгляд не видно. Это какие-то ящики? Выглядят подозрительно, но… Давай предыдущий снимок. И еще один. Теперь назад. Двигаются хаотично, какой-либо организации не прослеживается. Были бы военные, шли бы группами. По виду все мужчины либо носят мужскую одежду, не разберешь. Может, все-таки беглые арестанты или какой-то поисковый отряд? Что там можно искать в этой дыре? Может, подпустим поближе?

Джек тоже поднялся со своего места и, отобрав у Фаулера планшет, отодвинул изображение на экране. Между условной границей Кардоса и точками на карте раскинулись просторы Мертвых земель. 

– Фора во времени у нас еще есть.

Полковник Бёрк покачал головой: 

– Если они найдут схрон и возьмут заначку, будет хуже... 

– Не возьмут. – Джек усмехнулся, глядя, как брови Бёрка подозрительно сомкнулись на переносице. – Мы отправили туда своих людей и выгребли все еще в начале обострения конфликта с Насоном. Нечего там искать. У вас есть своя техника проследить за ними еще километров двести?

– Увы. Наши дроны тихие, но так далеко не летают. Давно просил выделить нам что-то помощнее, но у короля другие приоритеты.

Джек пропустил упрек мимо ушей. Если бы он мог хоть на что-то влиять на самом деле. Но ему давно дали понять, где его место. Джек бросил взгляд на стену с облупившейся кое-где краской, такой же унылой, как и все вокруг: никаких иллюзий.

– Черт. Я свяжусь с Шайло, попробую отговорить их бросаться в наступление прямо сейчас, пусть продолжают наблюдение. Заодно выясним, где пропадают «Зениты». Если это Геф, они не станут отправлять людей без поддержки с воздуха. 

Джек горько усмехнулся про себя: вот это уже по нашей части.

* * *

Мерзлая, безжизненная земля в сеточке схваченных изморозью трещин была твердой как камень. Кёртис тяжело переставлял ноги: каждое движение отдавалось в спине короткими вспышками боли. Шаг, еще один, еще. Его взгляд вяло блуждал под ногами, лишь изредка отмечая то острый камень, то кусок железа, когда-то занесенный сюда бурей, то новую дырку в ботинке. По сторонам он не смотрел уже давно. Да и толку смотреть? Кругом, насколько хватало взгляда, простиралась пустынная равнина, и только за спиной еще виднелись изломанные вершины гор, за которыми остался Насон и вся его прошлая жизнь. Кёртис не оглядывался.

Он споткнулся, неловко дернулся, с трудом удержав равновесие, и замер. Вдохнул медленно и ровно, восстанавливая ритм дыхания. Нужно просто идти. Вот так. Шаг, еще один, еще… У них получилось. Только это имеет значение. Они вырвались. Прошли мост Дружбы и вышли в Мертвые земли. Теперь им оставалось только одно: бороться из последних сил с природой и усталостью и продолжать идти туда, где на старых, нарисованных по памяти на истлевшей бумаге картах было место, пригодное для жизни. Их единственный шанс.

Двадцать восемь человек шли вперед вдоль остатков старых железнодорожных путей уже почти девять суток. Восемнадцать оборотов единственной стрелки на его часах. По расчетам, питательных батончиков, что они успели украсть и спрятать за два месяца перед побегом, должно было хватить еще на пять оборотов. Что будет потом, Кёртис старался не думать. Надеялся просто дойти.

Он притормозил ненадолго, чтобы сверить направление. Осеннее солнце уже быстрее катилось к горизонту, но дни были еще достаточно длинным, чтобы хватало времени не потеряться на равнине. Кёртис бросил быстрый взгляд влево. Ребята, воспользовавшись его заминкой, остановились, чтобы подменить тех, кто нес ящики с остатками провизии. Кёртис и сам пошевелил затекшими плечами, поудобнее устраивая за спиной Эдгара – тот уже четыре оборота стрелки часов не мог идти сам – и двинулся вперед. Шаг, еще шаг... Он чувствовал на спине тяжелое тело, пригибавшее его к земле, отчего каждый шаг давался ему со все большим трудом, но где-то в глубине души он радовался – так спина какое-то время меньше мерзла. Вот только последние четыре деления мороз стал подбираться все ближе. Дело близилось к ночи и воздух, чуть прогретый за день, начинал остывать.

– Кёртис? – Таня, идущая справа, дернула его за рукав, выводя из транса. – Кёртис… Умер он. Все, отмучился!

До Кёртиса не сразу дошло, о чем она говорит. Он знал одно: нужно идти вперед. Не останавливаться. Он машинально сделал еще несколько шагов и замер, не услышав привычного сбивчивого топота за спиной. И только когда обернулся, понял, что все стоят. Стоят и смотрят на него. Заинтересованно.

Еще некоторое время потребовалось, чтобы разжать онемевшие руки и опустить тело Эдгара на стылую землю. Казалось, что друг всего лишь спит, лицо его было таким спокойным, как тогда, когда они мечтали о свободной земле, пытаясь вспомнить, какое оно – тепло солнца. Вот только теперь ресницы Эдгара подернулись инеем и... 

– Кёртис! – Таня встала перед ним. – Ботинки мои! 

С грохотом ударился о землю ящик, что-то громко выкрикнул старик Пауль, и в ту же секунду заголосили, кажется, все. Неразборчивые крики слились в единый гул и доносились откуда-то издалека, будто сквозь вату. Чтобы лучше слышать, Кёртис стянул с головы шапку, вытирая ей лицо. От морозного воздуха, чуть остудившего голову, гул, наконец, превратился в отдельные слова:

– ...ногу! ...бедро! Запас!

Кёртис вздрогнул и в ужасе отшатнулся. 

– Нет. Нет! – уже громче выкрикнул он. Голоса стихли, десятки пар глаз уставились на него, и в этой внезапной тишине Кёртис обвел взглядом людей:

– Мы похороним Эдгара как человека! Останемся людьми. Мы дойдем до живых земель и не опустимся до того, чтобы… – голос сорвался, перехватило дыхание и, набрав воздуха в легкие, Кёртис продолжил: – Таня, ты забираешь ботинки, твои прохудились. Пауль мерзнет, он берет пальто. Жан, ты берешь шарф…

Говорить было сложно, но раздевать закоченевшее тело было еще сложнее. Кёртис упал на колени перед телом Эдгара, коротко скользнул ладонью по замерзшей щеке и принялся расстегивать пуговицы. Пальцы не слушались, запястье ныло от боли. Все правильно, так ему и надо, мародеру. И все же, протягивая сверток одежды дрожащему Паулю, Кёртис не сомневался. Эдгара уже нет, а они есть, и им надо дойти до живых земель. Это ничего, это даже хорошо, если вещи пойдут в дело. Они должны дойти любой ценой...

Шаг, еще один. Люди шли дальше. Длинные мрачные тени, размазанные по земле тусклыми лучами закатного солнца. Где-то там, за спиной осталась могила Эдгара: куски ржавого железа, обломок шпалы, камни и остатки каких-то конструкций. Кёртис надеялся, что это хоть на время сохранит тело. Он шел, не замечая, что каждый вдох дается с большим трудом. Это его время оплакать погибшего друга. Он дал себе на это один оборот стрелки часов.

* * *

Джек нажал кнопку отбоя, отложил телефон в сторону, сделал глоток кофе и поморщился: опять остыл, как и следовало ожидать. Он потянулся, прикрыл крышку ноутбука и откинулся на спинку стула. Из облюбованного им дальнего угла в штабе наблюдения, наскоро организованного в конференц-зале базы, видно было, как негромко переговаривались дежурные и оператор дрона. На вторые сутки мягкий полумрак помещения начал казаться Джеку уютным, и все больше времени он проводил здесь, предпочитая вполголоса решать рабочие задачи по телефону, а то и просто наблюдая за снующими туда-сюда людьми. В штабе не утихало небывалое оживление, вызванное прямым подключением к дальним разведывательным беспилотникам Шайло, и местный персонал использовал малейший повод заглянуть к дежурным, чтобы нет-нет да перекинуться парой слов и поглазеть на чудеса военной техники, невиданные ранее в этом захолустье. Джек то и дело ловил обрывки речи, хмурился, услышав в очередной раз приставшее к нему намертво прозвище «принц дронов» – своеобразное признание его заслуги в том, что у парней появились новые игрушки, – и гадал, как скоро им надоест. 

Переговоры с Шайло прошли непросто. Это раньше одно упоминание титула и имени Джека Бенджамина открывало двери в кабинеты генералов. Теперь же простому наместнику Кардоса пришлось покрутиться, прежде чем удалось добраться до нужных людей в разведке. Услышанное ему не понравилось. Нехватка информации, то и дело звучащие в эфире угрозы и нарастающая напряженность в отношениях Шайло и Насона заставляли военных нервничать и делать поспешные выводы. А случись столице совершить ошибку, под удар попадет Кардос, приграничные гарнизоны и, как не раз бывало до этого, его, Джека, люди. Ничего не меняется.

Джек вздохнул. Он смотрел на снимки поверхности Мертвых земель – замерзшие, пустые пространства, изрезанные трещинами и усыпанные обломками прошлого, – и ощущал себя так же. Опишите вашу жизнь в двух словах? Усталость и опустошение. Усталость и опустошение.

– Сэр, – из раздумий его вывел голос оператора беспилотника, – посмотрите сюда? 

Камера приблизила изображение, картинка задрожала, как всегда бывало при живой съемке с дальнего расстояния, но даже в нечетких очертаниях фигур на экране было что-то странное. Казалось, они остановились и собрались вокруг какого-то продолговатого темного предмета, размахивая руками и указывая на одного из тех, кто обычно шел впереди.

– Что это? – Джек поднялся со своего места и приблизился к экранам.

Дежурный переглянулся с оператором и пожал плечами. 

– В прошлый сеанс все было как обычно: они прошли километров десять, никуда не сворачивая, вот этот – главный у них, что ли? – несколько раз останавливался, они что-то доставали из ящика, возможно продовольствие, и через несколько минут отправлялись дальше. А теперь вот… 

– Можешь стабилизировать камеру? – Джек подался вперед, вглядываясь в картинку. Там, за сотни километров от базы, люди расступились в стороны. Дрон спустился ниже и завис над объектом, изображение дернулось несколько раз, но вот наконец камера сфокусировалась на лежащем предмете и...

– Это же человек, – ахнул второй дежурный. 

Что-то внутри Джека оборвалось. 

– С ними что, был кто-то раненый? Вы с ума сошли?

– Издалека не разберешь, сэр, – в голосе дежурного послышались нотки обиды. – Если все это время его несли на себе, камера могла не различить особенности фигуры. Тем более в темноте. Вы же сами знаете, сэр. 

Джек вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Дежурный был прав. И все же надо было раньше заметить. Надо было... На экране отобразилось какое-то движение. Люди подходили и уходили по одному, и вскоре возле лежащего на земле тела остался только один. Джек смотрел на сгорбленную фигуру на коленях, и к горлу подступала дурнота. Если это гражданские, а с ними больные или раненые, как долго они уже идут в таком состоянии и как долго смогут продержаться без еды и воды? Если бы они выехали сразу, как было приказано Тони, добрались бы до отряда еще вчера. Они могли бы помочь. Но нет же, ему все надо сделать по-своему. Упрямый осел! А теперь… Джек заставил себя посмотреть на экран. Пилот уверенно следил за тем, как люди разбрелись по равнине, стаскивая отовсюду камни и обломки металла. Камера снова приблизилась к месту происшествия. Дежурный побледнел и отступил на шаг.

– Они что, собирают могилу? У нас в поселке раньше так хоронили зимой, когда земля слишком твердая, чтобы копать.

– О господи, – прошептал Джек. 

И, позабыв про ноутбук и телефоны, бросился прочь из зала: нужно было срочно поднимать людей.

* * *

Машины они заметили еще издали. Небо со стороны живых земель едва начало светлеть, когда на горизонте появились большие темные тени, движущиеся им навстречу. Сонные люди растерянно поднялись со своих мест и собрались вокруг Кёртиса, все громче переговариваясь и с тревогой глядя, как стремительно вырастают перед ними грозные силуэты. Тишина, ставшая привычной за время пути, прервалась ревом двигателей.

Кёртис поднял руку, призывая гомонящий народ к тишине: 

– Мы не знаем, кто они, они не знают, кто мы. Стоим спокойно, договорились? – Если голос подрагивал, то это было почти незаметно. 

Люди сбились плотнее в группу, словно так могли что-то противопоставить мощи машин, которые окружали их со всех сторон, заставляя жаться друг к другу. Грязные, усталые, голодные. Кёртис оглядывался по сторонам и молился, хоть и не знал кому, одними губами повторяя: – Спокойно. Только спокойно. Стоим. Они не Уилфордовы ублюдки! Не они!

Машины сжимали их в круг, а люди стояли, выжидая, что будет дальше. Наконец движение прекратилось, с лязгом откинулись борта, на землю один за другим спрыгнули вооруженные автоматами солдаты и взяли их в плотное кольцо. Много солдат. В горле Кёртиса что-то булькало, и он тихо, на грани слышимости попросил: 

– Подойдите ближе и поднимите руки... – сам поднимая руки и делая шаг вперед.

На машинах был изображен силуэт какого-то крылатого насекомого. Символ казался смутно знакомым, словно уже попадался на глаза раньше, но кому он принадлежал или что означал, Кёртис не знал. Однако он точно знал, что это лучше, чем знак Уилфорда с изображением бегущего поезда на флаге.

Один из военных, по всей видимости командир отряда, сделал шаг вперед, раздались характерные щелчки и, словно повинуясь безмолвному приказу, солдаты развернули оружие в сторону Кёртиса. Кёртис сглотнул и замер. В ушах зазвенело. 

– Кто вы? – раздался рокочущий голос командира. – Назовите себя и цель вашего вторжения на нейтральную территорию. 

Язык, на котором обратился к ним незнакомец, звучал странно. Мягче, с непривычными интонациями и шипящими звуками, но, к удивлению Кёртиса, все слова были знакомы и смысл понятен. Что-то подобное он слышал и раньше, когда пытался разговорить заключенных из дальних уголков Насона. Кажется, в прошлом все действительно говорили на одном языке, и сейчас им повезло быть понятыми своими… спасителями? 

– Мы… Мы не враги, – Кёртис изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос не дрогнул и звучал убедительно, – мы пришли с миром. У нас нет оружия, мы не причиним вред.

Он обернулся. Те из людей, кто стоял ближе, лихорадочно закивали в подтверждение его слов. Остальные неуверенно переминались с ноги на ногу, и в глазах у них плескался страх. Кёртис поднял голову и встретился взглядом с командиром отряда, на лице которого читалась смесь недоверия, жалости и брезгливости. Хороши же они, наверное, были в его глазах: оборванные, грязные, трясущиеся от холода. Но не этим сытым мордам судить их внешний вид.

– Эти люди... – Кёртис дернул рукой в сторону своих сограждан. Запястье снова стрельнуло болью, но он не придал этому значения, как проигнорировал и автоматчиков, что синхронно сделали шаг вперед. Он вдохнул побольше воздуха и продолжил, молясь про себя, чтобы ему поверили. – Эти люди прошли через каторгу и смерть, но смогли вырваться и выжить. Им не нужно ничего, кроме шанса начать все заново. Мы безоружны, и мы не враги. Просим убежища в живых землях. 

Машину трясло уже четыре деления стрелки часов. Кёртис сидел в кузове, съежившись у самого борта, и с каждым поворотом стрелки с нарастающим ужасом осознавал: они бы не дошли до живых земель. Сейчас, глядя собственными глазами, как наматывались на колеса машин километры мерзлой земли, он понимал, что им неслыханно повезло, даже если подобравшие их военные связаны с Уилфордом. Они живы. 

С того момента, как их разделили на группы и рассадили по машинам, Кёртис молчал, стараясь не обращать внимания на нацеленные им в спины дула автоматов. Он не сомневался: у этих оружие точно заряжено, и любое неверное движение рискует обернуться трагедией. Поэтому он сидел, опершись локтями о колени, и смотрел в пол на ботинки, лишь изредка перекатывая в ладонях свою бутылку с водой. Вкусной, такой, как он помнил в детстве, водой. Этот вкус назывался «сладко» и взрывался на языке смесью недоверия и восторга. Роскошный подарок, который надо беречь.

Еду им выдали тоже. Шуршащие упаковки с чем-то, что с виду напоминало их батончики, вызвали бурную реакцию у всех от мала до велика. Судя по лицам людей, еда была вкусной. Кёртису до смерти захотелось протянуть руку и тоже попробовать эту странную штуку, но он лишь помотал головой, отказавшись от угощения. Кто знает, когда доведется раздобыть еду в следующий раз, а значит, нужно экономить не только воду. Их много, еды мало, а он сильный и может перетерпеть голод. В животе глухо заурчало, и Кёртис бросил взгляд на рассохшийся ящик с их запасом протеиновых батончиков. Он настоял на том, чтобы взять продовольствие с собой, хоть командир отряда, что за ними прислали, и сморщился от запаха, проникающего наружу из-под неплотно подогнанной крышки. Себе же взял только воду, дважды пересчитав бутылки и убедившись, что хватало всем с запасом. И сейчас Кёртис дышал, мелко подрагивая от холода, и позволял себе делать по маленькому глотку только раз в половину деления стрелки часов.

Чем дальше они продвигались в сторону живых земель, тем отчетливее Кёртис осознавал, что их сведения о мире за границей вечной мерзлоты, которые с таким трудом удавалось воссоздать и сохранить, здесь не стоили и ломаного гроша. Он старательно пытался сопоставить все, что видел, с истлевшими картами, бережно спрятанными в нагрудном кармане его бушлата, и запомнить как можно больше деталей. Как оказалось, за прошедшие десятилетия после Оттепели рельеф местами изменился почти до неузнаваемости. Только горы да холмы вдалеке еще оставались незыблемым ориентиром в этом новом пространстве. Да река, начерченная на карте чьей-то дрожащей рукой, никуда не делась. Вот только Кёртис ожидал увидеть привычное сухое каменистое русло, но здесь, к его изумлению и ужасу, в реке была вода. И пока очередной поворот дороги не скрыл окончательно ее из вида, он до рези в глазах вглядывался в игру бликов на поверхности и повторял одними губами: «Живая». 

Потом вдоль дороги стали появляться редкие дома и какие-то постройки, машины замедлили ход, миновали блокпост и вскоре въехали на небольшую площадь в окружении редких деревьев и небольшой толпы людей все в той же форме, что и их конвой. Кёртис оглянулся вокруг. Хозяйственные блоки, чуть в отдалении низкие дома с рядами темных окон, какие-то сооружения, по виду военного назначения – ничего примечательного, но что-то похожее он уже видел раньше. Видимо, военные – а в том, что их привезли в военную часть, он не сомневался, – везде одинаковые. Вот только серое небо казалось выше, чем на родине, и сквозь него пробивалось солнце. Кёртис зажмурился: пожалуй, даже слишком светло. Между тем его и остальных спустили на землю и оставили здесь же в центре площади, отгородив от ворот громадами машин. Кёртис прислушался. Группа военных постарше остановилась в зоне видимости, явно изучая прибывших. Как он понял из долетевших обрывков разговоров, они ждали появления руководства, которое решит, что с ними делать дальше. 

В ожидании Кёртис опустился на землю, привалившись к колесу еще не остывшей машины. Так было теплее. Глаза сами собой закрывались, но отодвигаться от теплого железного бока не хотелось совсем. Он почти согрелся, в бутылке оставалась вода и было почти хорошо...

Из усталой дремоты его вывел топот ботинок и лязг металла. Видимо, местные получили наконец приказ и им принесли три большие кастрюли с чем-то одуряюще вкусно пахнущим, с грохотом водрузив их прямо на пол кузова одной из машин. Кто-то крикнул, чтобы подходили по одному, и Кёртис неловко поднялся, с трудом покидая насиженное место.

В считанные секунды у машины собрались люди. Они толкались локтями и плечами, стараясь занять место получше в некоем подобии очереди, и Кёртис встал чуть поодаль, дабы убедиться, что все получили свою порцию и не передрались при этом. На подносах появилось что-то, что по форме напоминало их батончики, но ярко-желтое, пористое, с жесткой коркой более темного цвета, а в мисках – густое варево. В животе заурчало, но Кёртис не торопился. Говорил тихо, ненавязчиво пропуская вперед к раздающему еду самых слабых – тощую Йону, самую младшую из них, Таню и старика Пауля. Сам он встал, замыкая очередь, и, только проверив, что в одной из кастрюль осталось еще больше половины, протянул руку за тарелкой. Стрельнуло привычной болью запястье, но еда так пахла, была так близко, что устоять было невозможно.

Окинув взглядом их импровизированную стоянку и удостоверившись, что почти все доели и двинулись в очередь за добавкой, Кёртис вернулся к своему колесу и снова сел. Поудобнее устроил миску с едой на коленях и зачерпнул первую ложку…

Только тогда он увидел, как со стороны здания справа к ним движутся люди. Командир, что привез их сюда, еще двое в форме, судя по выправке – начальство, и какой-то человек в штатском. Кёртис вздохнул, распихал по карманам бутылку воды и выданный кусок «хлеба», как называли эти бруски местные, встал и двинулся им навстречу. По пути он заметил Йону, которая мялась, не решаясь подойти за добавкой, и передал ей свою тарелку.

– Ешь! А то сиськи не вырастут!

Девчонка хихикнула, крепко схватила тарелку, едва не приплясывая на месте, и отбежала к Тане под бок, зная, что та в обиду не даст если что. Сам Кёртис посмотрел на нее и мотнул головой, прогоняя усталость – вот ради чего им стоило все это затевать. Видеть, как улыбается Йона, как однажды найдет свое счастье и Таня, потерявшая своих детей, но получившая право на жизнь. Как Эдгар… – Кёртис сглотнул, закашлялся, но люди в форме уже подошли почти вплотную, и он выпрямился, расправил плечи и посмотрел прямо на них. Он понимал, что они здесь лишние, чужаки из другого мира, неизвестно зачем пришедшие в эти земли, что еще вчера здесь никто их не ждал, да и сам он никогда не ждал ничего хорошего от военных. Но сейчас Кёртис готов был сделать все, чтобы выбить пришедшим с ним людям место в этом сытом и безопасном мире.

* * *

Полковник Бёрк встал из-за стола и скрылся в маленьком закутке за стеллажом в углу кабинета.

– Кофе? Не слышу... 

Джек кивнул и промычал что-то невнятное. 

– Ясно все с вами, Бенджамин.

Щелкнула кнопка, послышалось характерное шипение кофеварки. Джек зажмурился и тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать сонливость. Кофе у Бёрка был гадкий, но сейчас он был рад и такому. Джек снова не выспался. Вернее сказать, до рассвета так и не сомкнул глаз, вглядываясь в темноту потолка, ругал себя за решение выждать время и считал шансы тех людей дождаться помощи и не замерзнуть. Ночью в Мертвых землях и без того было холодно, а с наступлением осени температура уже не поднималась выше нуля. Еще со времен службы Джек помнил, что холод, голод и обезвоживание с каждой следующей ночью сводят эти шансы на нет. Только бы успеть. Господи, только бы успеть. Под утро пришло сообщение от дежурных, что отряд, посланный с базы, подобрал беженцев и движется назад. Связи с лейтенантом Томсоном, командиром отряда, еще не было, на снимках с воздуха – только силуэты машин. О том, скольким удалось спастись, он так ничего и не узнал. Совещание бюджетного комитета однако отвлекло Джека, вернув его ненадолго к привычным задачам. Убеждать. Просить. Уступать. Обещать. Как быстро ему, привыкшему брать все и сразу, пришлось этому научиться. И только когда в кабинет ворвался лейтенант Фаулер с сообщением, что отряд вышел на связь и скоро прибудет на место, снова вернулась тревога. 

Бёрк поставил перед Джеком дымящуюся кружку. Джек сделал глоток, обжегся, закашлялся... и наконец проснулся. 

– Из Шайло были указания насчет беженцев? 

– Пока ничего конкретного. Ими интересуется разведка, само собой, и еще служба внутренней безопасности, хотя эти-то куда лезут – непонятно. Возможно, пришлют кого-то из столицы или заберут их туда, но пока наши разберутся между собой, кому первому достанется лакомый кусочек, решать на месте придется мне. – Бёрк посмотрел на Джека и быстро поправился: – Нам решать. 

– Что вас беспокоит, Тони? 

– Это же не машину щебня разгрузить. Это люди. Их нужно кормить, им нужно где-то ночевать. У нас в казармах нет столько места. Кроме того, не сочтите меня козлом, но не стану я оставлять не пойми кого в одном помещении со своими парнями. Они же из Насона как пить дать. Мы нихрена про них не знаем. Сейчас мы их накормим, а ночью встанут и загрызут половину базы. Их по-хорошему надо всех в камеру и как следует допросить. А их сколько? Под тридцатку. А камер у нас сколько? Шесть. Не сходится математика. 

Джек кивнул. 

– Не сходится. И допросить надо. Но в Шайло правы с тем, что не торопятся. Эти люди сейчас растеряны, измотаны, может, даже напуганы. Если сейчас начать давить на них и продолжать запугивать, никто ничего не скажет. Им нужно дать возможность успокоиться, вот тогда можно... поговорить. 

– Это вас в разведке так учат? Не боитесь, что сбегут?

Джек улыбнулся невольно. 

– Не сбегут. И кстати, что вы думаете про старые бараки справа от медчасти?

– Ими никто всерьез не занимался со времен, как мы заняли эту базу. Проще построить новое, чем привести в жилое состояние весь этот бардак. Хотя... иногда те бараки использовали вместо склада для хранения всякого барахла. И вроде бы водопровод там еще работает...

– У этих людей все равно нет ничего лучше. А возможно, никогда и не было. Поставим отопление – у вас должны быть мобильные печи – на первое время хватит. Из внутренних помещений всего два выхода, будет проще с охраной. И не говорите мне, что гарнизон не в состоянии прокормить пару дней лишний десяток ртов. 

– И все же… 

Джек многозначительно пожал плечами и поднес к губам кружку, словно нарочно демонстрируя полковнику печатку наместника Кардоса на безымянном пальце. Из приоткрытого окна донесся шум двигателей, топот ног и голоса. Кажется, едут. 

– Завтра, полковник. Мы подумаем об этом завтра. 

День выдался на удивление солнечным. Что это, если не божий знак, еще пару лет назад подумал бы Джек из прошлой жизни. В этой лишь поежился – несмотря на солнце, на улице было холодно – да пожалел, что оставил пальто в кабинете. Он поплотнее запахнул пиджак, потер враз замерзшие руки и быстрым шагом проследовал вслед за полковником и обоими лейтенантами. Томсон наклонился и что-то негромко сказал Бёрку, но Джек не расслышал. Все его внимание было направлено на центр площади, где в окружении грузовиков располагались чужаки. Вытягивая шею из-за спины полковника, он силился разглядеть их и вдруг понял, что все это время считал про себя, сопоставляя увиденное с метками на снимках с дронов: один, два, три… все. Все оставшиеся в живых двадцать семь человек добрались до базы. И только тогда Джек позволил себе выдохнуть и оглядеться. 

Зеваки, что собрались по краю площади, ближе не подходили. Почему – стало понятно, только когда они вплотную приблизились к грузовикам. Ветер качнул воздух в сторону и Джек поморщился: от вновь прибывших несло. Он постарался задержать дыхание как можно дольше и бросил полный сочувствия взгляд на Томсона: не позавидуешь лейтенанту и его парням – столько часов трястись в одной машине с этими. Томсон кивнул, признавая очевидное. Между тем от группы людей отделился высокий заросший мужик в бесформенном бушлате и встал перед ними. Из-под надвинутой до самых бровей шапки лихорадочно блеснули глаза. Джек узнал его силуэт: кажется, это он вел остальных от самого Разлома. От Джека не укрылось то, как по дороге он отдал свою тарелку тощей девушке с растрепанными черными волосами, и то, как несколько человек повернули головы вслед и, чуть помедлив, тоже отставили в стороны свои пайки и встали за его спиной. 

– Кто здесь главный? – полковник Бёрк обвел взглядом собравшихся и в упор посмотрел на мужика в шапке. Тот в сомнениях оглянулся по сторонам, но его люди молчали. Вот только то, какими глазами они смотрели на него, говорило яснее, чем слова. Губы Джека искривились в горькой усмешке. Когда-то давно, еще ребенком, он видел по телевизору хроники отцовской молодости. Тогда на генерала Бенджамина, а после – нареченного короля Гильбоа, люди тоже смотрели так. Взглядом, полным обожания, но еще – взглядом, в котором горела непоколебимая вера в него и надежда на лучшее. Хотел бы Джек, чтобы когда-нибудь и на него смотрели так же. Видит бог, раньше он мечтал об этом. Теперь… Теперь он знал, что иногда слепая вера ни к чему хорошему не приводит. И все же что-то похожее на зависть противно шевельнулось внутри.

Джек одернул пиджак, поправил галстук и шагнул вперед:

– Ваше имя? 

– Мы... уже все рассказали. Вот ему, – указательный палец с грязным, обкусанным ногтем качнулся в сторону лейтенанта Томсона. Мужик в шапке говорил грубоватыми отрывистыми фразами, не похожими на знакомые Джеку диалекты. И это было... интересно. В Гефе так не говорят, а их учили различать особенности гефской речи. – Мы пришли с миром. Этим людям нужна помощь. Они… 

– Успокойтесь. Это вы за главного? Просто назовите ваше имя. 

Джек старался говорить как можно мягче, заговаривая этого человека, как когда-то лошадей в старой отцовской конюшне. 

– Эверетт, да скажи им! – раздался звонкий голос со стороны машин, и черноволосая девчонка махнула рукой. – Все равно ведь это ты, ну!

Мужик в шапке строго зыркнул на нее в ответ. Джек попросил у неведомого бога терпения и изобразил свою лучшую официальную улыбку. 

– Эверетт, значит. Что ж мистер Эверетт, повторите еще раз, что вас привело в наши края?

Тот вздохнул, сглотнул и наконец отчетливо и ясно произнес те три слова, ради которых столько дней все эти люди шаг за шагом продолжали идти вперед:

– Мы просим убежища. 

На то, чтобы озвучить условия сдачи и раздать указания конвою и людям, у полковника много времени не ушло. Снова зашумели голоса, всхрапнули двигатели и машины укатили прочь. Тогда первой в сторону бараков двинулась девчонка. За ней понемногу потянулись и остальные. Не в силах больше смотреть на этих оборванцев, Джек вместе с полковником и Фаулером отошли в сторону, оставив Томсона выставлять охрану и командовать парнями на месте. 

– О господи. Вы их видели? Скажу Доку, пусть займется санобработкой. И чтобы эти кабысдохи ни ногой отсюда, слышали? Если увижу хоть кого-то на основной территории – наряду не поздоровится. На кой мне это счастье? – полковник пнул подвернувшийся под ноги камень, и тот с шумом укатился в кусты. Джек скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не стучать зубами от холода, пожал плечами. Слова полковника и враз посвежевший воздух слегка отрезвили его. Как это бывало после вспышек раздражения и гнева, следом накатило раскаяние. Никто из этих людей не виноват в том, что им пришлось пережить за это путешествие или намного раньше. 

– Дрю, – Джек хлопнул Фаулера по плечу, – давай в штаб. Объявим по гарнизону, может, соберем чистую одежду, белье и полотенца. Пока что это лучшее, что можно для них сделать. 

Эверетт покидал площадь последним. Он кивнул солдатам, которые катили бочку с мазутом в сторону бараков. Натянул еще ниже шапку на лоб и зашагал тяжелой походкой в сторону нового дома. 

– Как называется это место? – На полпути он обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Джека. И тот сам не понял, что его дернуло сказать:

– Кардос. Вы на территории Гильбоа и под моей защитой.

* * *

Фонари горели через раз. Джек направлялся к дальним баракам, чертыхаясь и спотыкаясь о неровности асфальта. День был трудный, он устал и в кои веки все, чего хотел, – просто сбежать и укрыться в теплой пустоте своей квартиры, завернуться в одеяло и проспать часов этак сорок. Но все это потом. Сначала надо найти Эверетта, убедиться, что беженцы не разбрелись по базе и охрана на посту точно знает, что делать. Ладно, последнее, может и лишнее, у Бёрка хорошие люди и с дисциплиной порядок. Но есть еще вот это – Джек поудобнее перехватил сверток с одеждой. Защитник хренов. Как ты собрался их защищать? Завтра король прикажет сдать всех по одному, что ты тогда будешь делать? Ни-че-го. Джек злился на самого себя: не в том он был положении, чтобы разбрасываться подобными обещаниями. Господи, только бы Сайлас и в самом деле не отдал приказ...

Резкий и холодный осенний ветер налетел откуда-то сбоку, и Джек, украдкой шмыгнув носом, поглубже втянул шею в воротник: еще мокрая после душа голова замерзла моментально.

Напротив входа в приземистое каменное здание, отведенное под временное пристанище беженцам, скучали двое часовых. Веселые язычки пламени плескались в здоровенной бочке из-под мазута, которые здесь на базе патрульные приспособились использовать в качестве костра, и теперь один из часовых, опустив оружие, грел руки у огня и рассказывал старые анекдоты, пока его товарищ, лениво посмеиваясь, следил за входом и докуривал свою сигарету. Еще один пост по плану должен был дежурить с противоположной стороны дома у главного входа, выходящего на дворовый проезд, и, если верить отдаленным голосам и отблескам огня на фонарных столбах, там было гораздо веселее. Джек собрался, заставил себя выпрямиться, нацепил дежурную улыбку и подошел ближе. Парень с автоматом посторонился, Джек протянул руки к огню и на долю секунды будто снова перенесся в свое армейское прошлое. Стало теплее и уютней, и во второй раз улыбнуться получилось уже намного искренней. 

– Господин майор? – второй парнишка, совсем желторотый, с виду еще недавно вылетевший из гнезда, со смесью тревоги и восхищения глянул на Джека. Тот немного смущенно отмахнулся: 

– В отставке. Не надо вот этого. «Сэр» будет достаточно. 

– Слушаюсь, господин ма… сэр. Что-то случилось? 

– Это вы мне скажите, – Джек глянул на нашивки парня, – рядовой Гросс, как там наши… гости? Все на месте?

За плечом Гросса слабо светились окна здания: должно быть, в уцелевшие патроны успели вкрутить новые лампочки. Джек пригляделся и заметил движущиеся тени в проемах окон. 

– Так точно, сэр. Мы заступили сразу после ужина, заходил док, пробыл с полчаса внутри, ушел один, потом в двадцать три ноль-ноль как водится отбой, так мы двери сразу закрыли, остались здесь, с тех пор никто не выходил. Второй наряд подтвердит, у них тоже тихо. Сэр, если позволите, эти люди там – они как зомби, сэр, никуда не денутся. Вот мы и… – Парень смутился. Покрутил в руке неуставной бычок и бросил окурок в огонь. В свете пламени румянец на щеках отливал красным. 

Джек кивнул. 

– Не трясись, рядовой. Знаю я вас. Эверетт внутри?

– Да, был внутри какой-то мужик с похожим именем, может, он и есть. Сэр, куда вы, сэр?

Джек поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж и остановился в дверях. Может, людям Эверетта было незнакомо слово «отбой», может, они просто слишком устали и едва соображали от всего, что свалилось на них за день, но теперь те, кто еще не спал, потерянно бродили по помещению и то перекладывали с места на место нехитрые пожитки, то просто замирали у окон, вглядываясь в ночь. В этом замедленном хаотичном движении было что-то жуткое, и Джек помедлил на пороге, прежде чем окликнуть кого-то в поисках Эверетта. Ответили ему не сразу. Наконец кто-то кивнул на душевые, и Джек боком протиснулся между рядов железных коек. 

Эверетт и правда был в душевой. Он уже успел раздеться – бушлат, кофта и шапка бесформенной кучей валялись здесь же на полу – и теперь стоял в одних штанах, опираясь рукой о железную раковину, и, кажется, не понимал, что делать дальше. Другая рука, перевитая шрамами, медленно потянулась к электробритве и замерла. Он двигался вяло, словно обессилевшая муха в паутине, и мелко дрожал, сам того не замечая. Так человек, который давно забыл, как бывает, когда тепло, перестает обращать на это внимание и только время от времени подрагивает от холода, что когда-то проник под кожу и теперь сидит глубоко внутри. 

Джек знал, каково это. А еще – что такое нечеловеческая усталость, помноженная на неподъемную ответственность за своих людей. Бывало и его так же накрывало на фронте, вот только раньше Джеку везло: он был не один. Куда теперь все ушло?

Он больше не думал. Бросил свой сверток с одеждой к вороху белья, уже сложенному кем-то на скамейке. Подчинившись инстинктам, подошел к Эверетту, коснулся его предплечья, потянул в сторону душевых. Ничего не сказал, да и что было говорить, все сегодня уже сказали не раз.

Эверетт как сомнамбула развернулся в нужную сторону, не выпуская бритву из рук. Джек выдохнул шепотом:

– Отпусти.

И только тогда бритва с грохотом упала в раковину. Эверетт даже не вздрогнул, невидяще глядя в пространство перед собой. Джек, чертыхаясь про себя и морщась от резкого запаха давно не мытого тела, довел его до душа и отошел, чтобы включить воду, настолько горячую, насколько можно было терпеть. 

Эверетт оставался на месте, продолжая дрожать, пока его почти с силой не впихнули под душ прямо в штанах. Джек отпрыгнул в сторону, отряхнул залитое водой пальто и огляделся. Док говорил что-то о насекомых и санобработке, поэтому Джек взял с полки бутылку, выдавил почти половину содержимого на жесткую мочалку и сунул в руки Эверетта, блаженно зажмурившегося под струями горячей воды: 

– Штаны сними. Потом мойся, – и сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы не получить вторую порцию бодрящего душа.

На удивление Эверетт послушался, вжикнула молния и мокрые штаны упали вниз. Он начал медленно водить по телу мочалкой, даже не пытаясь прикрыться. Джек принялся изучать некогда белый казенный кафель, но постепенно перевел взгляд на Эверетта. И то, что увидел… Нет, когда-то он читал о войнах прошлого и об узниках лагерей, но до сих пор ему не приходилось видеть своими глазами ничего подобного. Здесь, в тусклом свете флуоресцентной лампы, перед ним стоял живой человек, разбитый, истощенный до предела, со впалым животом, торчащими ребрами и худыми бедрами, покрытыми тонкими темными волосками, стоял, пошатываясь от усталости, и снова и снова заставлял себя держать открытыми слипающиеся глаза. Джек смотрел. В голове было подозрительно пусто.

Эверетт мылся минут десять, движения становились все медленнее, но бледная кожа наконец приобрела розовый оттенок. Это хорошо. Удовлетворенный увиденным, Джек кивнул сам себе, протянул руку и перекрыл воду. Сунул в руки Эверетту полотенце:

– Вытрись. – Одежда осталась на скамейке в раздевалке. Джек вздохнул, дождался, пока тот закончит возиться с полотенцем, и, взяв его за запястье, вывел из душевой. – Одевайся.

Джек смотрел, как этот человек одевается: сначала белье и носки, пытаясь проснуться и понять, как же это надеть, затем майку с длинным рукавом, джемпер, штаны, которые были ему велики – скорее всего, достались от кого-то из ребят покрупнее... Рука Эверетта потянулась к бушлату, но не к тому, что лежал у раковины, а бывшему форменному, с которого срезали все пуговицы и нашивки. Джек схватил его за плечо:

– Ты не пойдешь на улицу. Простынешь. Спать! – более сложные фразы, как Джек уже догадался, тот не воспринимал, и поэтому разговаривал с ним короткими понятными приказами, как делала няня в детстве, когда им с Мишель случалось простудиться. В ответ Эверетт смахнул его руку, помотал головой, натянул бушлат и влез ногами в чьи-то расшнурованные берцы, явно на пару размеров больше, чем нужно. Чертов упрямец! Но не его ли упрямство до сих пор спасало всех этих людей. 

– Спать. Где твоя койка? – Джек так и не дождался ответа. Он вздохнул, вывел Эверетта в общую комнату, подталкивая между лопаток раскрытой ладонью, нашел взглядом свободную койку в углу и позволил ему просто рухнуть на постель. Эверетт шевельнулся, поплотнее завернулся в бушлат и обхватил себя руками, дыхание его замедлилось, и в следующую секунду он, как в бездну, провалился в тревожный сон. 

Джек еще с пару минут стоял над спящим, глядя, как мечутся его глаза под закрытыми веками. Эверетт тихо всхлипнул во сне, по лицу скользнула гримаса боли. Джек присел на корточки рядом, осторожно коснулся плеча. 

– Эй… – он быстро оглянулся, не заметит ли кто, но вокруг было тихо. Люди успели разойтись к своим койкам и, кажется, никому в помещении уже не было до них никакого дела. – Прости, что не успели спасти твоего друга. Это моя вина. Если бы я мог хоть что-то исправить… 

Но Эверетт его не слышал. Джек встал, протер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, наскоро привел себя в порядок и вышел на улицу. Кивнул Гроссу с напарником и быстрым шагом направился в сторону дома.

Все стихло. Джек глянул на часы – время перевалило за полночь. Патрули разошлись, и на улице не осталось ни души. Только где-то далеко, со стороны взлетно-посадочной полосы лаяли собаки да шуршали под ногами налетевшие за день сухие листья. Джек шел, засунув руки в карманы, перед глазами все еще стояло пустое выражение лица Эверетта. 

Зачем он это сделал? Эверетт – взрослый мужик, способный о себе позаботиться. Он мог оставить его там, в душевой, и ничего бы с ним не случилось.

Всю дорогу до квартиры Джек задавал себе этот вопрос, но пока что ответ был один – они с этим Эвереттом и правда в чем-то похожи. Джек тоже командир. Ему тоже нужно было заботиться о своих людях. И для него сейчас это было… приемлемое объяснение.

* * *

Будильник запищал как обычно в шесть. Не открывая глаз, Джек хлопнул ладонью по кнопке, перевернулся на другой бок и натянул одеяло по самые уши. Еще пять минут, ну пожалуйста. Утро было беспощадно. Стало слышно, как хлопнула внизу входная дверь – пришла домработница – зашуршали бумажные пакеты, пискнула плита в кухне. Дом наполнялся звуками. Джек тяжело вздохнул, потянулся и вылез из постели. Из открытого окна тянуло холодом. Он поежился и прошлепал босиком в ванную. Включил воду – погорячее – и уставился в зеркало. Из зеркала на него смотрел какой-то едва знакомый лохматый и заспанный парень. Джек зевнул, поморщившись, когда хрустнула челюсть, и с сомнением поскреб щетину на подбородке. В другой раз он бы непременно ухватился за шанс отдохнуть от необходимости держать марку: на базе все было проще, чем во дворце или в управлении, здесь его внешний вид мало кого заботил, не перед кабинетом министров выступать в самом деле. Но рука потянулась к станку: он – лицо официальное, и сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы расслабляться. Официальное лицо в зеркале вымученно улыбнулось.

Пока он просыпался в душе и приводил себя в более-менее подходящий статусу вид, с кухни потянуло запахом еды и свежего хлеба. В животе заурчало. Джек, чуть помедлив, нацепил кольцо с печаткой, завернулся в халат и спустился вниз.

В столовой сидел Бёрк и с аппетитом жевал тост. Полковник демонстративно посмотрел на часы:

– Полчаса на душ? Ваша светлость рискует утонуть в роскоши.

Джек окинул взглядом неподобающую одежду и почувствовал, что краснеет. 

– Тони? Что вы здесь делаете? – он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Наваждение хрустело свежим тостом и уходить никуда не собиралось.

– Майя впустила. Хороший тут кофе, не то что наша штабная дрянь. 

– Но… 

Бёрк одним глотком допил содержимое кружки, встал, отправил ее в мойку и повернулся к Джеку, сразу переходя на «ты»:

– Садись.

Джек со стоном опустился на освободившийся стул и уронил голову на руки. Перед ним материализовались тарелка с омлетом, еще одна кружка с дымящимся кофе и планшет полковника. Браузер был открыт на новостной странице. 

– Ешь и читай.

_«Сегодня представитель Насона выступил с официальным заявлением. Лидер насонской автономии Уилфорд Третий требует в срочном порядке утвердить статус неурегулированных границ между государствами в пределах Мертвых земель. Кроме того, одним из условий сохранения мира между странами остается выделение в пользу Насона части плодородных территорий. В этот раз однако речь идет уже обо всем участке земли от равнины Кана, через восточный Кардос до Галаадской низменности со стороны Гефа. Угрозы в адрес наших правительств подтверждаются возрастающей активностью на границе. Гильбоа и Геф расширяют зону совместного воздушного патрулирования, но…»_

Джек стиснул зубы и в сердцах бросил вилку на стол. Телефон молчал со вчерашнего вечера. Какого черта! 

– Ночью, а точнее уже под утро, Насон предпринял попытку выйти в нейтральную зону и нанести ракетный удар в нашу сторону. Спокойно, Джек! Это самодел. Мы обнаружили след запуска и перехватили ракету задолго до ее подлета к границе. К счастью, гефский «Зенит» тоже оказался поблизости и разнес их установку к чертовой матери. – Бёрк вздохнул, скрестил руки на груди и невесело усмехнулся: – Скажи мне кто раньше, что я буду рад Гефу, я б ему в морду дал. А теперь вот оно как...

– Почему не сообщили мне? 

– Сообщил. А дальше что? Официально нам нечего предъявить Насону. 

Полковник отошел к окну, и по его осунувшемуся лицу Джек только сейчас понял, что тот еще не ложился. Джек нехотя кивнул, признавая его правоту. Кусок в горло не лез. Он отодвинул тарелку с остатками завтрака, встал, засунул стиснутые кулаки в карманы халата и замер, явно не зная, что делать дальше. Бёрк обернулся:

– Не это меня тревожит. Такие инциденты случаются здесь нередко и уже стали рутиной. Проверь бумаги твоего предшественника и убедишься в этом сам. Но то, куда клонит Насон, мне совсем не нравится. Готов спорить, эти вот, – он кивнул в сторону улицы, – разворошили змеиное гнездо. И теперь прилетит по нам. На месте Шайло я бы не медлил с допросом, Джек. В ведомство генерала Хатчисона уже ушла вся информация по задержанным. Может, стоит начать действовать, не дожидаясь, пока разведка пришлет своих людей.

– Да, учитывая обстоятельства, должен согласиться. Возьмем этого Эверетта, пожалуй, старика и еще двоих на ваш выбор и приступаем сейчас же. 

– Сейчас? – полковник выдохнул облегченно, вопросительно поднял бровь и невольно улыбнулся, кивая на костюм, заботливо оставленный домработницей на спинке стула: 

– Шестьдесят секунд на одевание! 

Джек подхватил одежду и, уже взбегая на второй этаж, крикнул:

– Управлюсь за сорок пять.

* * *

Кёртис проснулся от того, что чьи-то руки грубо дернули его вверх. Он запутался в бушлате, попытался было отбиться, когда его рывком поставили на ноги, но не успел. Ему тут же заломили руки за спину и вывели из барака. Расслабленный и сонный он почти не сопротивлялся, только краем глаза видел, что проделали это не с ним одним. Его, старика Пауля, Мин Су и одну из женщин, кажется, Ким, вели куда-то. Спросонья Кёртис решил, что сразу прикопать у забора. Этот вариант он никогда не исключал, хоть и не говорил о таком возможном исходе остальным.

Его опасения подтверждало и то, что все еще спали, а военные действовали тихо, чтобы никто не успел поднять панику. Это хорошо для девчонок, пронеслось мимолетной мыслью. 

Он не помнил, чем закончился вчерашний день, разве что на краю сознания отпечатались смутные воспоминания о светлых глазах и тихом голосе. Одежда на нем была чужая, но чистая и целая, вот только… Карты! Еда! Все, что у него было в карманах! Куда делись его вещи, Кёртис не мог даже предположить. Хорошо, что он успел спрятать часы. Вряд ли они понадобятся мертвецу, но все же... Стиснув зубы от стреляющей боли в вывернутом запястье, он шел вперед в направлении приземистого здания, служившего штабом гелвуйцам, судя по флагам и часовым у входа, и то и дело вертел головой, стараясь проследить, куда ведут остальных. Казалось, стоит потерять их из виду, сразу случится что-то страшное.

Конвой провел Кёртиса вдоль здания к боковому входу и дальше по гулкому темному коридору в небольшое помещение с закрытыми дверями, освещенное только парой люминесцентных ламп. Здесь его втолкнули в комнату, единственными предметами мебели в которой были стол и два стула. Стало окончательно ясно, что привели на допрос. Кёртис зажмурился и тряхнул головой. Проход по улице немного освежил его, но все равно до смерти хотелось потереть лицо, чтобы окончательно прогнать из головы сонную хмарь. А еще – поесть и отлить. Только не светило ни то, ни это.

Его посадили за стол, лязгнул металл, и на запястьях сомкнулись наручники. Кёртис дернулся, больше инстинктивно, нежели в надежде освободиться, но цепь держала крепко, и он покорно опустился на стул. За спиной встал один из солдат. Хоть Кёртис пока не разбирался в рангах гелвуйцев и не различал их погоны, но помнил лица, поэтому не удивился, когда на стул напротив уселся тот. Из важных.

Повисло молчание. Пришедший вояка положил перед собой толстую папку и откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди. Вошел второй конвоир и поставил на стол стакан с водой. Кёртис сглотнул и огляделся. На родине обычно все было проще: тебя бьют – ты говоришь. Если вода – то ведро, в котором тебя будут топить, пока не выдашь все, что знаешь, а что не знаешь – тем более. Но он слышал истории о подобных комнатах для допросов, поэтому понимал, что за темным зеркалом кто-то наверняка стоит. Вдруг по мальчишечьи захотелось показать этому кому-то средний палец, но Кёртис не стал. Не в том он сейчас положении, чтобы задирать своих... тюремщиков?

Сами допросы для Кёртиса Эверетта уже давно стали делом привычным и не пугали. За свои годы и не такое доводилось пережить, тем более, как он видел, в этом Гильбоа к пленникам относились лучше, чем на родине – к собственным гражданам. Вот только от его ответов могло зависеть благополучие остальных, а значит, нужно было вести себя смирно. Кёртис вздохнул:

– Что вы хотите знать? – Он смотрел на стакан воды, стоящий перед ним, и чувствовал, как от голода крутит внутренности. 

Человек напротив проследил за его взглядом и пододвинул стакан поближе. Кёртис потянулся было вперед, но быстро понял, что длины цепи не хватит. Стиснув зубы, он убрал руки. Человек напротив сделал вид, что не заметил его движения. Медленно, словно специально растягивая время, открыл папку. На стол перед Кёртисом легли какие-то незнакомые черно-белые картинки и… его карты. 

– Итак, Эверетт, откуда это у вас?

Кёртис внутренне подобрался и нехотя заговорил. Посыпались вопросы: кто вы, откуда родом, кто вас послал? Какова цель вашей миссии? Откуда узнали, куда идти? Как дошли? Сколько вас было и почему вы покинули свою страну?

Кёртис смотрел на воду в стакане и сжато рассказывал о том, что они все вместе оказались в одном исправительном лагере на окраине страны. Условия там были жуткие даже по меркам Насона, и девчонки сгинули бы, проработав в этом месте еще хоть немного. Их было жалко, и нужно было что-то делать. В юности сам Кёртис слышал сказки о том, что там, где кончаются владения Уилфорда, есть живая земля, где светит солнце и растет трава, из которой делают еду. Они с лучшим другом с детства мечтали попасть в это чудное место, и теперь решили, что терять больше нечего.

Он называл имена людей, что шли с ним, чуть запнувшись и глубоко вздохнув на имени Эдгара, рассказывал, как экономили паек, выдаваемый по триста грамм в сутки на человека, как бежали из лагеря в пересменок, уворачиваясь от пуль, как переходили Разлом по хлипкому мосту Дружбы – и кто придумал такое название? – и шли по мертвым землям, посасывая серый, горький лед вместо воды... 

Он говорил и будто снова чувствовал иней на ресницах, с которым просыпался в бараке. Будто снова под ногами была пустота Разлома и качались пережившие вечность балки. 

Кёртис закашлялся, замолчал и опустил глаза, глядя на свои руки. Пальцы с неровно обкусанными ногтями едва заметно дрожали.

– Я видел, у вас здесь есть сигареты. Угостите? – Он перевел взгляд на лицо человека напротив и сглотнул. – И поссать я бы не отказался. 

Это было дерзостью, и Кёртис внутренне собрался в ожидании наказания, но, к его удивлению, наказания не последовало. Начальство кивнуло, и два парня в военной форме, сменившие конвой за спиной и теперь глядевшие на него с немым укором, вывели Кёртиса в коридор, провели вдоль ряда дверей. В проеме одной из них он увидел Мин Су. Тот сидел, наклонив голову, напротив гелвуйского офицера, спутанные волосы падали на глаза. Кёртис едва успел крикнуть: «Говори все как есть!» – прежде чем его уже силой поволокли дальше, а дверь в комнату для допросов с грохотом захлопнулась за спиной. Мин Су, бывший торчок, любил приврать для красного словца, и что он плел этим серьезно настроенным военным, было известно одному Уилфорду. А может, и ему не было.

За свою выходку Кёртис рассчитывал получить как минимум точный удар под ребра прикладом и сгруппировался, но ничего не произошло. Его втолкнули в сортир… и все.

Кёртис отлил, вымыл руки и лицо и вдоволь напился воды из-под крана. Она была такой холодной, что сводило зубы, но смогла на время заглушить резь в желудке и боль в запястье. Хорошего помаленьку, и временная передышка подходила к концу. Кёртис выпрямился, напоследок плеснул в лицо пригоршню воды и повернулся к своим провожатым, соврав им прямо в глаза:

– Я готов! 

Шагал обратно медленно, всматриваясь в каждую дверь и ища взглядом знакомые лица. Больше никого не было. 

Комната для допросов оказалась прежней. Проходя мимо зеркального окна, Кёртис мельком бросил взгляд на отражение и с трудом узнал в нем собственное лицо с обострившимися скулами и слипшимися ресницами. Его подтолкнули вперед, усадили за стол, но в этот раз пристегивать не стали. Напротив сидел все тот же военный чинуша и изучал Кёртиса, как забавную зверушку. Но кое-что все же изменилось. На столе перед ним стояла железная кружка, исходящая ароматным паром, лежал кусок такого же, как вчера, хлеба да початая пачка сигарет и коробок спичек. Кёртис принюхался и усмехнулся: 

– Спасибо. Я о таком… «сервисе» только в книгах читал. Давно, когда еще были книги. 

Есть хотелось до такой степени, что он, наплевав на все, схватил хлеб, откусил сразу большой кусок и запил его чем-то горячим, густым и острым на вкус.

В ответ на его слова вояка напротив нахмурился, но промолчал. Ему позволили поесть, закурить, и допрос пошел по новой. Снова вопросы, на которые в этот раз Кёртис просто не знал ответы. И только когда речь зашла о том, за что посадили Кёртиса и остальных, он пожал плечами:

– У нас просто сажают. Режим такой. Если чем-то недоволен и соседу обмолвился по случаю, завтра придут и здравствуйте, рудники, сроком на десять лет с конфискацией имущества. Или жена соседа захотела твое пальто, напишет донос, а дальше никто разбираться не будет. Так Таню на пятнадцать лет отправили породы долбить… – Он выбил вторую сигарету из пачки, покрутил в руках. – А за сигареты и убить могут. У нас такие не производят, нет сырья, а к старым запасам доступ имеют немногие. Если ты не из элиты – значит, украл, значит, разговор с тобой будет короткий. Остается только кранол, а к нему привыкают быстро. Зато вопросов не задают... – Огонек задрожал, неровным светом искажая лицо Кёртиса. Он затянулся, посмотрев в глаза этому военному начальнику. – Поэтому и ушли. Кого нам еще бояться? Терять нам все равно больше нечего. Да и некого, если подумать...

* * *

– ...Да, уже начали. Персонал базы в состоянии провести первичный допрос. Я лично прослежу за этим... Да, генерал. Вы же сами меня учили, сэр, и опыт у меня есть... – Джек подавил вздох и прислонился лбом к стеклянной перегородке. – Вспомните, дело Рахаба. Это мы убрали Тейта и раскрыли Маха, и даже охота на Белиала… Что? Разумеется, это не типичный случай. Я понимаю. Но, сэр, я был там лично, и по моим наблюдениям серьезный интерес представляют единицы. Тратить лучшие ресурсы разведки на горстку беглых арестантов, когда… Именно так. Проверим и сообщим. Если получим важную информацию или что-то пойдет не так, вы узнаете об этом первым... Спасибо, сэр, я ценю ваше доверие.

В трубке раздался сигнал отбоя. Джек выдохнул, выключил телефон и снова прислушался к происходящему в соседней комнате. Полковник Бёрк вел допрос методично и спокойно, как по учебнику. Вопросы задавал по существу, вот только Эверетт так и не сказал ничего конкретного о том, кто и зачем послал его в Гильбоа, даже намеком не выдал, будь он неладен. Впрочем, о своей жизни в Насоне рассказывал много, и от того, что нет-нет да открывалось в рассказах Эверетта, волосы на загривке Джека становились дыбом. 

– У вас вода прозрачная и вкусная, я такой давно не пил, у нас такая только в столице, и то не у всех. Вы ее очищаете от металлов? 

Поначалу еды ему не предлагали, и только в перерыве принесли горячий куриный бульон. Эверетт набросился на него жадно, почти с восторгом, но тут же опомнился, успокоился, снова собрался и, нахохлившись, продолжил пить мелкими глотками, грея руки о железную кружку. 

Джек уже не удивлялся – еще утром он попробовал на вкус тот провиант, что несли с собой пленные, и, попытавшись прожевать один из ощутимо пованивающих брусков, чуть не расстался с завтраком. Отвратительная субстанция, больше всего похожая на прогорклую муку, замешанную с водой. А эти люди как будто только ей и питались, выживая в тех краях, где, как известно, далеко не мягкий гелвуйский климат. 

Примерно через час Бёрк вышел, оставив Эверетта одного. Тот зачем-то повертел головой по сторонам, словно лишний раз хотел убедиться в отсутствии охраны за спиной, потер правое запястье, поморщился, как от боли, и закрыл глаза в попытке незаметно подремать, пока его оставили в покое. 

Джек все больше мрачнел, какое-то тревожное чувство ворочалось за грудиной, как будто он упускал что-то важное, что-то, что лежало прямо на поверхности, но никак не удавалось поймать. Он устало потер переносицу, накинул на плечи пальто и вышел из комнаты. С трудом ориентируясь в этой части здания, он наконец нашел выход на улицу, остановился на крыльце и втянул ноздрями холодный осенний воздух. Ночной ветер снова принес с собой тучи, и в стылом воздухе слышались запахи недавнего дождя. В лужице под ногами валялись свежие бычки. Джек рассеянно ковырнул один носком ботинка, поморщился – куда катится дисциплина и порядок! – и похлопал себя по карманам. Пусто. Хотелось закурить, и Джек впервые за много лет по-настоящему пожалел о том, что когда-то бросил эту привычку. Так и стоял, ежась от холода на ветру, пока не прояснился туман в голове и не стало чуть легче дышать. Дверь открылась, его окликнули, и, вдохнув напоследок поглубже, словно перед прыжком в воду, Джек развернулся на пятках и вернулся в здание. 

Он наскоро перекусил в офицерской столовой, перекинулся парой слов с Бёрком и Томсоном, и вернулся в помещение по соседству с комнатой, где держали Эверетта. Тому уже принесли поднос с едой и теперь, наклонившись над тарелкой и неловко орудуя ложкой, он торопливо закидывал в себя кусочки курицы, поглядывая на дверь, словно боялся, что сейчас кто-то войдет и заберет у него остатки обеда. Может, раньше так оно и было? Ведь явно в заключении этот человек не впервой... 

Джек сложил руки на груди и подошел ближе, радуясь, что его не видно. Конечно, стоило закончить здесь и пойти послушать, что говорят другие, сверить показания. Все только начиналось, и впереди было очень много работы, но ему вдруг стало любопытно, что будет дальше. Между тем, Эверетт доел, отодвинул от себя тарелку и, стараясь сделать это незаметно, опустил галеты в карман. А потом, сыто откинувшись на стуле, вдруг ухмыльнулся в бороду, поднял руку и помахал пальцами в «зеркало», разделяющее его и Джека.

От неожиданности Джек сделал полшага назад и, мотнув головой, фыркнул. Так вот ты какой, Кёртис Эверетт, пока тебя никто не видит. И это тот, на кого готовы молиться люди, которых он вывел из ада. Джек покачал головой и спрятал усмешку. Кажется, этот человек начинал ему нравиться. Но ему было не до симпатий, и по-настоящему важно стало другое: Эверетт знал, что за ним наблюдают. А значит, его могли к этому готовить, или он как минимум бывал на подобных допросах раньше, а значит, он не просто случайная жертва системы, а значит, он знал больше, чем говорил, а значит – Джек не ошибся. Еще бы понять, что именно этот Эверетт может рассказать. Увы, про Насон им было известно так мало, что и Бёрк, и сам Джек вынуждены были продвигаться вперед на ощупь. Чересчур медленно. Чересчур. 

К окончанию пятого часа пребывания в комнате ничего принципиально нового из него вытянуть не удалось. Разве что сотрудничал он все менее охотно, скуривал одну сигарету за другой. То и дело пытался прятать в рукава джемпера загрубевшие от тяжелой работы пальцы, словно в помещении было слишком холодно, хотя полковник, сидящий напротив, был в одной рубашке. И надолго замолкал. Наконец, Бёрк поднялся, жестом показал охране, что допрос закончен, и вышел. Спустя пару минут следом вывели Эверетта, свет погас и комната погрузилась в темноту.

У входа в небольшую переговорную рядом с кабинетом полковника Джека нагнал лейтенант Фаулер. Парень торопился, на ходу рассовывая по папкам бумаги и рискуя выронить всю стопку разом. Ноутбук, который он с большим трудом удерживал локтем под мышкой, имел все шансы отправиться следом. Джек усмехнулся, помедлил немного в дверях, подпуская его ближе, забрал компьютер и кивнул в сторону коридора:

– Как там? 

– Нормально. – Парень облегченно выдохнул, перехватил документы поудобнее. – Нет. Черт, чего мы только не наслушались сегодня. Простите, сэр. Спасибо. 

Он запихнул последний лист в папку и потянулся к ноутбуку. Джек опустил руку с компьютером и знаком велел продолжать. Фаулер насупился и зачастил:

– Да один из этих, какой-то там Намгун Мин Су. Вы бы слышали, что он несет! Если вкратце, то этот Эверетт – робот, точнее андроид, которого собрал и запрограммировал сам Уилфорд Третий и послал к своим лучшим людям, чтобы увести за собой в рай. А программа такая заложена, что он дорогу по каким-то допотопным GPS-меткам определяет и прет вперед, как одержимый. Другие не верили, что он робот, а сам этот Су не зря всю жизнь с машинами, простите, трахался, вот и заметил, что «Эверетт» не ест и не пьет, видимо, на солнечных батареях. Аккумуляторы-то сдохли бы за сорок лет, что они сюда шли. Но теперь люди тоже «сдохли», и все-таки попали в рай. Уилфорд не обманул. А настоящий Эверетт сгинул еще во время первого восстания, с тех пор его никто не видел… И вот так целый день. Хех, я не знаю, сэр, чем они там долбятся, но такого бреда в жизни не слышал... 

Джек ощутил холодок между лопаток и внутренне подобрался, – первого восстания, значит, – но тут же изобразил на лице смесь сочувствия и удивления. 

– Кажется, я пропустил все самое интересное, – с этими словами он протянул парню ноутбук, ободряюще хлопнул по плечу и посторонился, открывая дверь. – Когда будут готовы расшифровки?

– Обещают к завтрашнему утру закончить. Краткие отчеты у меня здесь, с собой, я оставлю вам копии, но вы лучше сами все послушайте. 

– Разумеется, Дрю, – кивнул Джек и следом за ним вошел внутрь.

В переговорной было непривычно тихо. Никаких разговоров вполголоса, обычных для таких собраний, резковатых армейских шуток или сосредоточенного шуршания бумаг: все замерли в ожидании начала совещания, погруженные в собственные мысли. Сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи проникал тусклый вечерний свет и желто-сизыми размытыми полосами ложился на усталые лица собравшихся. Фаулер извернулся, щелкнул выключателем, мигнули и с тихим гулом засветились люминесцентные лампы, и Бёрк, отставив в сторону так и не открытую бутылку с водой, которую все это время крутил в руках, встал со своего места. Говорили по очереди. Джек улучил момент и пробрался поближе к окну. Из щелей нещадно дуло, но он был рад возможности глотнуть немного свежего воздуха. Спрятавшись за ворохом карт, сложенных здесь когда-то, и то и дело поводя плечами от коварного сквозняка, он внимательно слушал рассказы остальных, пытаясь найти несоответствие в словах и поведении допрашиваемых. 

Как оказалось, в вопросах, касающихся последних действий Насона, они были совершенно бесполезны, а о возросшей активности на границе либо действительно ничего не знали, либо слишком усердно молчали, что, впрочем, было вряд ли возможно: воздушная разведка доложила об этом совсем недавно. В остальном – рассказывали примерно одно и тоже да рассыпались в благодарностях чертовому Эверетту, считая, что без него не дошли бы сюда, где есть еда и тепло. Это в конце-то сентября, когда листья по ночам уже схватывал иней...

* * *

За Кёртисом закрылась дверь камеры, щелкнул замок, и он остался один. Повел плечами, потянулся, разминая затекшие за долгие часы сидения мышцы, и осмотрелся. Он оказался в квадратном помещении с единственным забранным толстой решеткой узким окном у потолка. Выкрашенные светлой краской стены, железная кровать со свернутым на ней матрасом и стопкой постельного белья, прикрученный к полу стол, стул, и – внезапно! – настоящие унитаз и раковина в углу. В первые минуты камера показалась Кёртису огромной, пустой, очень тихой… и почти роскошной.

Бушлат и шапку у него все-таки забрали. Чувствуя себя почти голым, Кёртис стянул с кровати одеяло, поплотнее закутался в него и, расстелив матрас, устроился лицом ко входу. От непривычного чувства сытой тяжести в желудке клонило в сон. Ему казалось, что ноздри все еще вдыхают этот восхитительный, насыщенный запах. Веки сами собой опускались, и в памяти против воли всплывали далекие, незваные образы: смазанные очертания лица в обрамлении длинных волос, тихий голос, старая, потрепанная книжка с картинками и детский восторг при виде ярких блюд, диковинных зверей и цветов. Тогда все это было для них веселой выдумкой, волшебной сказкой. Кёртис зажмурился что есть силы, прогоняя наваждение, и заставил себя открыть глаза. Толку теперь от тех воспоминаний? Все гораздо проще – для человека, последние восемнадцать лет питающегося одними энергетическими батончиками из перемолотых членистоногих, нехитрая армейская еда стала настоящим пиром. Ну так побаловались и хватит. Сколько еще продлится заключение, как там остальные, и что они уже успели рассказать – вот что было действительно важно. 

Через пару делений на его часах в двери лязгнула металлическая задвижка, открылось окошко и перед ним появился поднос. Принесли шесть галет, бывших в Насоне редким лакомством, и стакан горячей темной воды. Кёртис сделал глоток и с удовольствием покатал крепкий горько-сладкий напиток на языке. Чай, кажется, это называлось чай. 

– Эй! Спасибо за королевский прием! – крикнул он вслед удаляющимся шагам за дверью и сам же негромко посмеялся в ответ на свою неуклюжую попытку пошутить. Но перед тем, как продолжить нехитрое чаепитие, все же спрятал пару галет в карман брюк. На потом.

Больше его никто не беспокоил. Время тянулось густой вязкой смолой, за окном совсем стемнело, пошел дождь. Кёртис слушал, как где-то совсем рядом барабанят по металлической крыше тяжелые капли, стрелка часов медленно завершала очередной круг. Наконец устав ждать, когда кто-то войдет и все начнется сначала, Кёртис встал, как мог застелил кровать, улегся, накрывшись с головой тощим одеялом, и обхватил себя руками. Показалось, что стало чуть-чуть теплее. Уже проваливаясь в сон, он все же не удержался и прошептал, будто пробуя забытые слова на вкус:

– Где ты была сегодня, киска? У королевы у английской…

* * *

Когда они наконец стали расходиться по домам, уже совсем стемнело. Выходить на улицу не хотелось. Снова второй раз за день пошел дождь, как будто хотел дать понять всем без исключения, что осень подходит к концу раньше срока, крупные капли забарабанили очередями по подоконнику, и в приоткрытое окно резко потянуло холодом и сыростью. Где-то внизу простучали каблуки по асфальту, недовольные голоса кляли погоду на чем свет стоит, а здесь, в переговорной, еще висело в воздухе эхо совсем других слов.

Джек рассеянно смотрел, как суетится вокруг стола лейтенант Фаулер, собирая бумаги и расставляя по местам стулья – ну хоть у кого-то из них было понимание, что делать дальше, – и отчаянно желал, чтобы в его жизни все было так же просто и понятно. Ощущение слабости и беспомощности накатывало и сбивало с ног. Что-то похожее он уже испытывал, когда только приехал в Кардос. Тогда город также внезапно затянули дожди, не совсем типичные для этого региона в сентябре, и Джек думал, не должен ли он увидеть в этом какой-либо знак или указание свыше. Но шли дни, похожие друг на друга как две капли воды, и единственное указание, которое он усвоил яснее ясного – не забывать зонт, выходя из квартиры по утрам. Джек поморщился, возвращаясь из воспоминаний. Надо действовать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но как? У него нет ничего. Без железных доказательств готовящегося нападения Насона – или без этих чертовых знаков свыше – Сайлас не поверит. Джек и сам бы, наверное, не поверил. Он, как послушный сын, слишком хорошо выучил уроки отца. И все же должна быть какая-то зацепка, должна. Джек смотрел на струи воды, росчерками трассеров вспыхивающие в свете фонаря за окном. 

– Господи, – прошептал он одними губами, – тебе плевать на меня, ладно, но если тебе небезразлична эта земля, дай нам хоть что-то, ну же, пожалуйста… 

Звонок внутреннего телефона прозвучал в тишине неестественно громко. Полковник перебросился парой фраз с кем-то на другом конце провода, закончил отстукивать дробный ритм по клавиатуре ноутбука, устало потер переносицу, и, кажется, наконец вспомнил про Джека.

– Ну и что ты про это скажешь? – он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди. 

Джек облизнул сухие губы, поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Бёрка:

– Как минимум мы можем быть уверены, что это не Геф. При всем моем уважении к нашему... недавнему противнику, сомневаюсь, что им могло прийти в голову что-то подобное. Я навскидку могу придумать с десяток историй попроще, а главное – достоверней. Да, лейтенант Фаулер?

Он пихнул локтем проходящего мимо парнишку. Тот растерянно взглянул на него, взмахнул длинными ресницами. 

– Так точно, сэр?

Джек усмехнулся, подмигнул парню и удовлетворенно кивнул, когда напряженные плечи Дрю немного расслабились и в уголках губ промелькнула неуверенная улыбка. 

Он обернулся к полковнику:

– Эверетт… Вот с ним что-то не так. Этот мужик утверждает, что не работает на правительство Уилфорда и к военным отношения не имеет. Что побег – исключительно его личная инициатива. При этом все прошло на удивление гладко, и он привел к нам организованную группу людей, считай, что целый взвод в полном составе, потеряв только одного человека. Говорит складно, действует в соответствии с легендой. Слабо верится, что он действительно обычный гражданский. Не выпускайте пока. Я бы присмотрелся к нему получше, может удастся вытянуть что-то поинтереснее. Хотя это вряд ли, пока не знаешь, где надавить. 

Бёрк кивнул:

– Есть такое дело. А остальные? Истории на стыках ровные, не придраться. 

– И как бы дико это ни звучало, я им верю. Возьмите завтра кого-то другого и допросите тоже, но, сдается мне, услышите плюс-минус то же самое. – Джек мотнул головой. – Но вот что меня беспокоит, Тони. Допустим, они говорят правду. И что получается? Эти люди уже ничего не боятся. Вы сами слышали, там, откуда они пришли, творится какой-то ад. Они глубоко убеждены, что самое худшее в их жизни уже случилось в Насоне, а стало быть, эти отчаянные психи не остановятся ни перед чем, если почуют возможность вырваться на свободу. Вы же сами, если я правильно помню, охотник, вам ли не знать, на что готов дикий зверь, борющийся за жизнь. Что если… их натравят на нас? Слово там, слово здесь. Сколько их в Насоне, таких? Кто готов пойти за ресурсом, который достаточно просто взять? Что если завтра всех этих заключенных выведут на волю, построят в шеренги и отправят добывать себе лучшую жизнь? И что нам делать, если они придут?

– Они не придут, – жестко возразил полковник, бросил взгляд на замершего поодаль лейтенанта. – Если бы Насон мог напасть, они сделали бы это раньше. Дрю, пойди в центр наблюдения, забери оттуда отчеты и отнеси ко мне домой, потом запросишь курьера на завтра… и чтобы я тебя здесь до утра не видел.

Джек изобразил на лице сочувствие, дождался, пока Фаулер выйдет за дверь и наконец поинтересовался:

– Зачем вы его отослали?

Бёрк не ответил, зевнул, поманил Джека за собой в примыкающий к переговорной кабинет. Достал из сейфа початую бутылку виски и от души плеснул золотистый напиток в стаканы. В воздухе разлился резкий пряный аромат. Джек с сомнением посмотрел на Бёрка – сутки на ногах, вряд ли виски сейчас хорошая идея, – но отказываться не стал. Горло обожгло, в желудке растеклось приятное тепло.

Полковник сделал глоток виски, затем еще один, помолчал задумчиво, и все же решился: 

– Они, бывало, приходили. Последний раз это случилось восемнадцать лет назад. Вышел на нас один...

Джек кивнул. По позвоночнику пробежал холодок, хотя окна в кабинете были закрыты.

– Я тогда был в самом начале карьеры, отслужил срочную, затем дважды по контракту, да какого-то черта женился и перебрался в штаб. И вот-вот, значит, должен был получить капитана, когда меня отправили с инспекцией сюда, на базу Кардоса. Я только прибыл, лето, жара, не успел дойти до здания освежиться, как на площадь перед штабом – а в ту пору здесь была площадь побольше нынешней – въехали машины. Четыре или пять внедорожников, не помню, зато остальное всю жизнь перед глазами. Из головного выскочили наши парни. Лица у них были какие-то белые. То, что было дальше… Такого я не видел, Джек, больше ни разу, никакая армия к этому не готовит. Сейчас об Атаке почти не говорят, а в детстве нас бабки, бывало, стращали ужасами первых лет во льдах. Страх, холод, голод и пустота. Вот тогда все перед глазами и встало...

Бёрк поставил опустевший стакан на стол и жестом попросил Джека налить снова. Тот послушался, и второй стакан полковник опрокинул уже залпом. Джек подобрался, внимательно вслушиваясь в историю. Если поначалу им руководила въевшаяся за время, проведенное в разведке, привычка – Джек хорошо знал, что в нетрезвых речах собеседника можно порой услышать всякое, о чем говорить не принято, – то теперь в нем проснулся искренний интерес. Он налил еще по одной, поежился под тяжелым взглядом полковника над кромкой стакана. Бёрк закашлялся, выдохнул и продолжил:

– Они вытолкнули вперед человека, вернее то, что от него осталось. Тощий, как сама смерть, Джек. Он сидел на земле, дрожа, словно от вечного холода, и это в плюс тридцать-то, смотрел на нас дикими глазами и все повторял: «Живые земли. Живые земли есть». Только вот с собой он нес обглоданные останки трупа. Блядь, Джек, «консервы»! Так он называл своего товарища. Понимаешь? – Бёрк сглотнул и невесело хмыкнул. Джек почувствовал, как желудок неприятно шевельнулся, – Вот. До меня тогда не сразу дошло, а как дошло, оставил свой обед прямо там. Поверь, не один я. Дальше его уволокли на допрос, этого я уже не видел, но знаю, что потом увезли его куда-то в Кардос, а там – неизвестно. В тот же день последовала подписка о неразглашении, да только какой в ней теперь смысл. – Полковник помолчал. – Еще пару раз мертвяков находили примерно там, где мы подобрали этих. Максимум миль с пятьдесят до окрестностей Аль-Фарра пройти могут, а дальше как держит что. За последние три года, как запустили программу с дронами, пытались засечь хоть кого-то, но эти первые. Им повезло. И что группа большая, и что дошли… 

Джек не перебивал полковника Бёрка, внимал каждому слову и пытался вспомнить, где уже слышал что-то до боли похожее. Какие-то отголоски в памяти: солдатик в руке, солнечный зайчик, Сайлас такой высокий, звенят графины с выпивкой. Кто-то из «дядюшек» поднимает его на руки и, качая на коленке, рассказывает историю. Сказка страшная, вот только рассказывает он не так интересно, как няня, и Джек не слушает. Вспомнить бы, кто это был.

Ему предстояло многое обдумать сегодняшней ночью по пути в Кардос.

* * *

Хлопнула дверца автомобиля, и Джек откинулся на спинку сиденья. Путь предстоял неблизкий. Выехали в ночь, чтобы до рассвета успеть в Кардос, а оттуда в Шайло. Дождь закончился, но в воздухе все еще висела противная холодная взвесь, отчего казалось, что все вокруг насквозь пропиталось этой влагой, отяжелело и застыло, повисло неподъемным грузом на плечах. В салоне было тепло, и стекла моментально запотели, реальность за окном расплывалась перед глазами. Клонило в сон. Джек вытянул ноги, ослабил узел галстука и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Нужно было собраться, но думать получалось плохо. Ровный гул двигателя убаюкивал. Он стиснул зубы и принялся отстукивать ритм своих мыслей ногой по полу автомобиля.

Столько лет Насон был всего лишь смутной тенью, призраком угрозы, старой пугалкой для детворы. Его и боялись-то скорее по привычке да потому, что о нем ничего не знали. Джек припоминал, как сослуживцы с севера по ночам у костра, дурачась, пересказывали бабкины истории о снежных людях, которые едят детей и однажды придут и принесут с собой ледяной холод и смерть. И вот пугалка ожила. Что если в этих рассказах все же была доля правды? Оставшиеся севернее за Мертвыми землями люди не только выжили во время Атаки и после, но и как-то приспособились к изменившемуся климату. Основали автономное государство с жестким тоталитарным строем, свели контакты с остальным миром к минимуму и затаились. Прошли годы, люди привыкли, что Насон так и остался белым пятном на картах нового мира, погрязли в своих заботах и войнах, потеряли бдительность. И вот теперь пришло время расплаты за беспечность. Что они там замышляют? Они же сидят на оружии, Джек помнил это еще из учебников истории. Раньше на территории, где по всем современным расчетам располагалась земля Уилфорда, было столько разного оружия, что легко хватило бы захватить и уничтожить пару соседних стран. Что если им удалось добыть его, и сейчас, опираясь на реальную силу, угрозы в адрес общественности перестали быть пустыми словами. Но тогда почему они ничего не предпринимали раньше? Почему сейчас? Ответа не было.

Машину слегка качнуло при выезде с развязки на шоссе. Джек очнулся от своих мыслей, протер ладонью стекло. За окном стремительно проносился лес, сливаясь в сплошную, едва различимую в темноте полосу. Он вытянул шею и посмотрел на часы на приборной панели. Час двадцать. Через час они будут в Кардосе, где уже готовится к вылету вертолет в Шайло, к утру – в столице. Значит, еще можно попытаться немного подремать – нормально заснуть он сможет еще нескоро. Еще с армии Джек помнил этот простой способ обмануть время – откинуть голову на подголовник и закрыть глаза, не думая ни о чем. Почти медитация, позволяющая отдохнуть, прогнав из беспокойной головы все мысли, заставляющие сомневаться в себе и том, что сделано или, что еще хуже, не было сделано вовремя. Тяжелые веки сами собой сомкнулись, дыхание замедлилось, и Джек сам не заметил, как провалился в мутную дремоту.

Он вспомнил имя того человека, который пришел на ум во время разговора с полковником Бёрком, только в вертолете по дороге в Шайло. Смотрел через иллюминатор на землю, на светлеющую полосу горизонта и отыскивал в памяти по крупицам всю информацию, которую знал о генерал-майоре Натаниэле. В пору его детства тот, конечно же, еще не успел дослужиться до генерал-майора, но уже тогда был весомой фигурой в правительстве Сайласа. И как раз лет двадцать назад генерал-майор Натаниэль возглавлял разведподразделение Гильбоа. Вероятно, достаточно успешно, чтобы спустя столько лет остаться едва ли не единственным выжившим из числа давних соратников Сайласа. Сколько лет Натаниэлю сейчас, если тогда он был одним из самых старших в отцовском ближнем круге – около семидесяти, как раз тот возраст, в котором старики так любят поболтать о былом. Или рассказывать сказки… Джек облизнул пересохшие губы и ухмыльнулся. Как его учили, информацию порой можно добывать странными путями. Но любой путь хорош, если он выведет к цели. 

Едва выйдя из вертолета, Джек схватился за телефон, и спустя полчаса нервного ожидания и бесконечного поглядывания на часы, набрал нужный номер.

– Генерал-майор? Это Джек Бенджамин. Не рано ли... Разве старик? Ну что вы, скажете тоже... Ушел в отставку. Так вышло. Неужели разведка не донесла? Ха-ха, вы правы... В Кардос… Да вспомнил тут, как вы мне в детстве сказки рассказывали. Например, про смерть, идущую с севера. Помните такую? Нет, лично… Конечно, приеду… Особняк? Найду, не переживайте. До встречи часа через полтора.


	2. Шайло

Джек стряхнул с пальто капли воды и переступил с ноги на ногу, соображая, что делать дальше. На ковре отчетливо отпечатались мокрые следы. Он поморщился и отошел в сторону, чувствуя незнакомую доселе неловкость. Раньше во дворце все было намного проще, но с тех пор, как принц Бенджамин в последний раз переступил порог отдельного входа для членов королевской семьи, он бывал в Юнити-Холле лишь дважды. Оба раза как посетитель. Оба раза было тепло. Кто ж знал, что однажды он будет стоять здесь и глупо озираться по сторонам, словно какой-то провинциал, не зная, куда к едреной матери деть это чертово пальто! Из неловкой ситуации его спас один из многочисленных безликих дворцовых слуг, возникнув словно из ниоткуда и забрав у него промокшую одежду. Джек облегченно вздохнул, кивнул и зашагал в сторону уже знакомой лестницы на второй этаж, стараясь не думать о том, что будет делать, когда придет пора возвращаться.

Он взбежал наверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, выругался, запнувшись и чуть не потеряв равновесие – опять не с той ноги! – в конце второго пролета и остановился перед длинной пустой галереей. Сделал глубокий вдох. Пахло сыростью, холодным мокрым камнем, как всегда бывало во время дождя. Он пригладил влажные волосы, поправил пиджак и пошел вперед, и казалось, что сам звук его дыхания эхом отражается от стен. Так внутри оживали и эхом отражались в нем воспоминания о разбитых надеждах, неоправданных ожиданиях и пустых стремлениях... 

Скучал ли он по Шайло и Юнити-Холлу? Отчаянно и безнадежно. 

Соберись! Дворец стоял и будет стоять, с тобой или без тебя, ничего не изменится. Джек тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Ничего и не изменилось... Разве что охраны стало больше. Раньше гвардия дежурила только у главного входа и в коридорах, которыми пользовались король и члены семьи. Через верхнюю галерею, открытую для публики, проходы были свободны. А теперь он проходил мимо постов – даже головы не повернули, не узнали, что ли? – и недоумевал. Король боится? Или решил продемонстрировать свою силу? Только... это больше похоже на ее видимость. Когда-то для того, чтобы показать свою силу, Сайласу не нужна была стража. 

Джек миновал один знакомый поворот, другой и оказался перед короткой анфиладой комнат, ведущих к залу Совета. Боковая дверь бесшумно открылась, и перед Джеком возникла Томасина, верным королевским цербером перегородив ему путь. 

– Он вас не ждет… сэр, – голос Томасины, все такой же, каким Джек запомнил его в их последнюю встречу в поместье, был холодный и тяжелый, как камень. 

Джек вскинул подбородок, губы сжались в упрямую линию. 

– Насколько мне известно, с минуты на минуту начнется открытая часть заседания. Как действующее должностное лицо я имею право выступить. Или пока меня не было во дворце, в протоколе что-то изменилось, о чем не посчитали нужным уведомить администрацию? 

Он сделал маленький шаг вперед, собираясь обойти ее справа. Томасина не шевельнулась. Джек смотрел на ее лицо, оказавшееся так близко, видел тонкие морщинки на темной коже, – странно, отчего бы это, ведь камень не стареет, а чувства не оставляют на нем следов, – и удивлялся тому, как сильно изменился он сам: наверное, ему следовало ненавидеть ее за прошлое унижение, за те слова, после которых закрылась дверь и он оказался один на один с Люсиндой – и со своей никчемной жизнью. Но ненависти не было. Он смотрел на женщину перед собой – и не чувствовал ничего. Неужто повзрослел и научился разделять долг и личные обиды? Джек чуть склонился к уху Томасины и прошептал сквозь зубы: 

– Пропусти. Мне нужно поговорить с королем. Не думал, что ты уже принимаешь решения за Сайласа, Томасина. Надеюсь, когда он узнает, это не станет для него сюрпризом… 

Томасина отвела взгляд и отступила в сторону. Джек стремительно преодолел оставшуюся часть коридора и толкнул тяжелые двери. На секунду ему показалось, что он снова видит ту же картину, что и в день, когда он преклонил здесь колено в надежде принять корону Гильбоа: ряды стульев, королевский трон и – черным пятном среди яркого света – фигура отца. Точка. Конец всего. Джек моргнул, стиснул кулаки, впиваясь ногтям в кожу, и наваждение рассеялось. Перед ним был все тот же зал Совета, каким он видел его тысячи раз до этого. Под шум голосов, похожий на гул растревоженного улья, Джек спустился вниз и остановился перед королем. Чуть наклонил голову:

– Сэр?

Сайлас не поднялся навстречу. Не улыбнулся. Да что там, кажется, не пошевелил ни единым мускулом на лице. Джек поежился от холода, заполнившего пространство между ними. Они не виделись несколько месяцев, но в отношении Сайласа к нему не прибавилось тепла. Неужели он все еще надеется на что-то?

– Наместник Кардоса? – протянул Сайлас и направил указующий перст на Джека. – Что заставило вас явиться сюда столь внезапно и – лично? Только не говорите, что пришли нас порадовать своими небывалыми успехами. Что там у вас нынче, повысили удой на полпроцента? Ветряные мельницы наконец-то стали крутиться в нужную сторону?

По залу прокатились редкие нервные смешки. Джек стиснул зубы. 

– Сэр, мне нужно срочно поговорить с военным советом. У меня есть информация, касающаяся ситуации с Насоном. 

– Вот как? Почему об этом говорите вы, а не мои генералы?

Грузный мужчина приподнялся со своего места и негромко – но этого было достаточно, чтобы услышало ближайшее окружение короля, – произнес: 

– Разведка предоставила вам полный отчет, сэр, еще до начала совещания. Папка с докладом по состоянию на сегодняшнее утро лежит у вас на столе. 

Сайлас сжал губы и метнул в него холодный взгляд, прежде чем обернуться к Джеку.

– Видите, наместник. Беспокоиться не о чем. Генерал Хатчисон держит все под контролем. 

– Простите, сэр, но я считаю...

Договорить ему не дали. Сайлас встал во весь рост и обернулся к министрам:

– Что ж, Гильбоа – свободная страна, а это открытое заседание, здесь каждый волен высказываться по своему вопросу, но… – король сделал эффектную паузу, развел руками, и у Джека что-то больно кольнуло внутри от этого знакомого жеста, – в порядке своей очереди. Ваш доклад не был заявлен заранее, поэтому, сядьте, наместник. Не мешайте уважаемым людям делать свою работу.

Да что он тут несет! Джек смотрел на короля, пока все присутствующие уставились на на него, не скрывая этого. Изучали. Замерли, как чайки на пристани, что следят за рукой с куском хлеба в ожидании броска. Ждали скандала. 

Джек выдохнул, развернулся, коротко кивнул Хатчисону, надеясь, что Сайлас не заметит. Руки дрожали. Он крепче стиснул кулаки. Удивительно, как мало Сайласу нужно, чтобы вывести его из равновесия. И как быстро он научился _так_ бояться своего короля... нет, своего отца. Джек сам не заметил, как губы на мгновение исказила едкая ухмылка. Король. Диктатор. Отец. Человек, вершивший судьбу этой страны. Стареющий фанатик, ищущий во всем знаки провидения, или безумный тиран, играющий с безграничной властью? Кто же ты – Сайлас Бенджамин? Кто ты для меня сейчас? Ответа на этот вопрос не было, как и три года назад. 

Джек шел к свободному месту, выпрямив спину, и в голове было пугающе пусто. Сколько таких собраний проходило в этом зале с его участием, сколько он успел провести сам. Все это было будто в прошлой жизни, подернутое дымкой. К черту то, что когда-то он стоял здесь и его место было рядом с королем. Теперь его место с краю. Главное – не оступиться на потеху толпы и просто подождать. Ведь ты научился ждать, так, наместник Кардоса?

Прошел час, второй… Дождь закончился, плотная завеса туч поредела. Джек, прищурившись, смотрел в панорамное окно на косматые серые облака, плывущие по небу, цепляющиеся за крыши небоскребов, и раз за разом прокручивал в голове свою речь. После всего, что он слышал накануне, и утренней встречи с отставным генералом Натаниэлем кровавый пазл правления династии Уилфордов начал складываться в целую картину. И сейчас, пытаясь подобрать единственно правильные слова, он как никогда понимал, что второго шанса поговорить с королем у него может не быть. Он должен это сделать сам. Должен убедиться, что Сайлас услышит и все поймет правильно: Насон – не пустая угроза. У этой страны нет ресурсов, возможно – нет высоких технологий, но есть грубая сила и отчаянное желание выжить. А значит, однажды, возможно, очень скоро, они придут, и мы должны быть готовы.

Джек потер пальцами переносицу, помассировал виски. Голоса людей вокруг доносились откуда-то издалека. Казалось, никому не было дела до недавнего выступления Насона. О чем они вообще? Ремонт очистных сооружений в Селе, утилизация пластика? Господи! Как будто в стране все хорошо… Все… хорошо...

Стая птиц пролетела так близко от окна, что на миг Джеку показалось, что они врежутся в стекло, но в последний момент они сменили курс, рассыпались в стороны черными брызгами. Он вздрогнул невольно, тряхнул головой. В ушах зазвенело и перед глазами поплыло. Джек откинулся на спинку кресла, стараясь унять головокружение... И вдруг понял. Это было похоже на голос свыше, словно кто-то другой, мудрее и опытнее, тот, которого он ждал всю жизнь и в которого больше не верил, вдруг шепнул ему на ухо: Уилфорду не удержать власть в благополучном государстве. В мире, который борется за выживание, его методы работают. Но не тогда, когда под ним будут сытые люди. И не в Гильбоа. Он потому и не спешит бросить все на захват новых земель, осторожничает. Пускает пыль в глаза. О чем говорили те люди? Первый бунт. Второй. Насон на грани. Уилфорд шантажирует наши страны, а самому страшно потерять свою власть. Как страшно Сайласу. 

Джек мысленно застонал. Король знал все заранее, но здесь – Гильбоа, и сейчас ему не выгодно говорить о войне, поэтому он действовал все по тому же сценарию, как и тогда, во время пропажи Хартии, и не раз до этого. А он, наивный, хотел быть героем, но снова выступил в роли дворцового шута. Стоп. Об этом потом. Думай, Джек, думай. Уилфорд устраивает международный скандал, отвлекает внимание своих людей. Оттягивает неизбежное. Что будет дальше? Маленькая победоносная война? 

Кажется, он сам не заметил, как начал в нетерпении постукивать носком туфли по полу в такт своим мыслям. Кто-то покосился, явно не одобряя, и Джек, вымученно улыбнувшись, снова уставился в окно. Шли минуты томительного ожидания. Несмотря на волнение, от вынужденного бездействия начало клонить в сон. Он рассеянно смотрел, как над Шайло медленно сгущались сумерки: тут и там зажигался свет в окнах, вспыхнули алым буквы «Кроссген» на фасаде высотки напротив. Вот ведь как бывает, промелькнула вялая мысль, Уильяма Кросса давно уже нет, а компания живет... 

– …Подготовьте ваши предложения по перепрофилированию к концу недели. – Резкий голос короля вернул Джека к действительности. Сайлас взглянул на часы и встал. – Боюсь, господа, наше время вышло. Мы продолжим завтра. 

Король дал знак неизменным Перри и Хэнсону сопровождать его и под шум отодвигаемых стульев и шелест бумаг удалился. Джек уронил голову на руки. Внутри закипала злость. Вот и все. Он даже не шут, он просто никто, пустое место. Казалось, с уходом Сайласа на него вообще перестали обращать внимание. Гул голосов стихал, люди расходились, переговариваясь о своем, пока в зале никого не осталось. Джек уходил последним. Тяжелые двери с мягким стуком закрылись за спиной. Он миновал пост охраны, свернул за угол, где никто не увидит, и прислонился лбом к холодной каменной стене. На что он рассчитывал в самом деле? Что _отец…_ что король услышит? Постоял минуту, переводя дыхание, и, закусив губу, направился в сторону выхода. Звук шагов гулко разносился в пустом помещении, отдавался в висках. Казалось, что голову вымыли изнутри с мылом и в ней не осталось ни одной мысли. 

Уже на галерее его окликнул Хэнсон. 

– Постойте, сэр!

Джек замедлил шаг, недоумевая, что могло понадобиться от него советнику сейчас. Хэнсон поравнялся с ним, остановился, тяжело дыша и поправляя сбившийся набок галстук. Джек невольно улыбнулся. Хэнсон – один из немногих, кто был к нему пусть не добр, но справедлив. И он – один из немногих во дворце, кто до сих пор звал Джека «сэр» как ни в чем не бывало, и в этом не было ни тени жалости, осуждения и презрения. Джек был благодарен.

– Король будет ждать вас в большой гостиной. Он хочет поговорить наедине. Вы же помните дорогу и провожать не нужно?

Джек кивнул:

– Помню. Конечно, помню. – Сердце забилось быстрее. – Спасибо, Хэнсон.

– О, не благодарите. Удачи, сэр. 

Он потянулся было привычно хлопнуть Хэнсона по плечу, но одернул себя и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошел назад, стараясь не слишком ускорять шаг и не сбить дыхание. «Наедине». Неофициально, вот как. Раз этикет не позволяет переступать черту с наместником Кардоса, ничто не мешает отыграться на Джеке. Он усмехнулся. Что еще может придумать король для унижения собственного сына? Снова целовать землю у ног? Значит, будет, что ж, ему не привыкать, переживет и это. 

Джек уже поднимался по неприметной внутренней лестнице, когда на секунду показалось, что он услышал стук каблуков где-то за дверью на этаже, знакомый голос и в ответ – звонкое «мама». Первым порывом было броситься туда, оттеснить Люсинду в сторону, и… Джек понятия не имел, что дальше. Он помедлил немного, отвернулся и улыбнулся печально, прислушиваясь к топоту и возне внизу: давным-давно в детстве они с Мишель сами любили прятаться в этих коридорах и бегать по гулким залам вечерами, когда все уходят. Время детских игр прошло. Он тряхнул головой, упрямо вскинул подбородок и, кусая губы, двинулся дальше. Джек хорошо помнил их уговор с отцом и то, чем грозит его нарушение. Помнил, ради чего он все это затеял, лишившись того немногого, что у него оставалось, и согласился занять пост наместника, а по сути, отправиться в добровольную ссылку в глухое захолустье подальше от Шайло. Да, сын никогда его не узнает, но Джек – не Сайлас, он не рискнет жизнью и будущим этого ребенка ради минуты сомнительного признания, как бы сильно этого ни хотелось. Они – не его семья, и никогда ею не были. Но будь он проклят, если не сделает все для безопасности этих людей. 

Землю так землю. 

Джек остановился у дверей большой гостиной, глядя на полоску света, пробивающуюся между створок, вытер ладони о брюки. Господи, в бою и то было легче. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, одернул пиджак, вошел внутрь и медленно двинулся вперед. Король сидел на диване на другом конце огромной пустой комнаты и покачивал бокалом темного вина. Кажется, на вошедшего он не обратил никакого внимания, поглощенный разглядыванием бумаг в папке на коленях. В расстегнутом пиджаке, в очках на носу, Сайлас казался почти домашним: вот-вот он поднимет голову, улыбнется и спросит, как прошел день… Но не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы понимать – этого не будет никогда. Джек сделал пару шагов. Мягкий ворс ковра на полу глушил звуки, и он, сглотнув, окликнул:

– Сэр?

Сайлас заметил его, отставил в сторону бокал и поманил ладонью. 

– А, пришел наконец. Что ты о себе возомнил, щенок! Что можешь являться как ни в чем ни бывало…

Джек сжал кулаки.

– Отец… Сэр. Я не нарушил протокол. Если вы об этом… – и, решившись, выпалил на одном дыхании: – Сэр, там, в зале совета, зачем вы так? Только для того, чтобы унизить меня?

– Твое унижение только в твоей голове. – Сайлас демонстративно вздохнул и постучал пальцем по виску. 

– Я… – Джек осекся. Слова короля вдруг странным образом остудили вскипающую хорошо знакомую по прошлой жизни обиду и злость. Не с отцом ты пришел сюда говорить, а с королем. Вот и говори. Он выпрямил спину, кивнул на папку, будучи уверенным, что знает, что там, и отчеканил: – Полковник Бёрк и его люди в Иствоч провели допрос прибывших из Насона беженцев. Я уверен, что все это вы уже прочли в отчетах разведки, и не стану отнимать ваше время. Но есть кое-что еще, о чем вам стоит подумать, сэр, и что, возможно, еще не вошло в доклады, поскольку остается на уровне догадок. Если позволите. 

Джек сделал паузу, и Сайлас едва заметно кивнул, давая знак продолжать. 

– Судя по словам задержанных, обстановка в Насоне постепенно накаляется. По стране уже прокатилась волна бунтов в прошлом, в том числе с участием одного из беглецов. Бунтов, нацеленных на переворот. Безуспешных, но… 

– ...ты зацепился за эту мысль, ведь не понаслышке знаешь все про перевороты. Безуспешные, конечно.

Губы Сайласа скривились в презрительной усмешке. Джек стиснул зубы, глядя на королевские туфли. 

– Да, и все же. Зерно упало в почву и дало всходы. Аресты, телесные наказания – все это мера временная. Если Уилфорд не хочет спровоцировать очередное восстание, ему нужно сместить фокус с проблем внутренних на происходящее вовне. А еще лучше – дать людям иллюзию надежды. Поэтому они подняли голову и сыпят угрозами, но медлят с реальным нападением на Царства и Геф.

– Доказательства? – перебил его Сайлас. 

– Разве не эту тактику вы сами демонстрировали на совете пару часов назад, сэр?

– Не забывайся. – В голосе отчетливо послышалась угроза. Тяжелый взгляд уперся Джеку в лоб, и он поежился, как под дулом пистолета.

– Ваше величество, я... Сэр... я чувствую, что это правда. Спросите у Него, спросите у Бога! Что он скажет? Нужны доказательства? Будут доказательства. 

Сейчас, почувствовав интерес со стороны короля и сосредоточившись на главном, говорить было легко: если эти северяне придут, никому из них не поздоровится. Нужно быть готовым к атаке, но действовать на опережение. Дать приказ о создании комитета по урегулированию ситуации с Насоном с полным карт-бланшем в отношении подбора персонала и внешнего найма, действовать под контролем Армии Гильбоа и лично короля, но иметь полномочия совместно с министерством внешней разведки приступить к проработке операции и подготовке агентов внедрения. Сайлас слушал, потягивая вино, периодически хмыкал и смотрел прямо на Джека. Изучающе. Оценивающе. Словно охотник на бабочек, разглядывающий новый экземпляр в своей коллекции. Наконец король жестом остановил его и, склонив голову набок, произнес:

– Почему это должен быть ты? Хочешь добавить к своему послужному списку еще один провал, который мы, как страна, только-только пришедшая к миру, не можем себе позволить?

– Сэр, дайте мне шанс. – Джек подался вперед. – Я прошу не для себя, не ради славы, возможности выслужиться и получить прощение. Я помню свое место и действую только в интересах государства. Просто... как и все здесь, не хочу, чтобы мою землю разрывали снаряды и убивали моих людей. 

– В Гильбоа нет твоей земли и твоих людей, – прошипел Сайлас. Он тяжело встал, приблизился, узловатый палец уперся Джеку в грудь. Тот отступил на шаг и покорно склонил голову. 

– Так точно, сэр.

Джек открыл было рот, готовясь убеждать, умолять, если потребуется снова и снова…

– Но я тебя услышал, – поднятая ладонь короля, остановила его: – Хэнсон сообщит о моем решении. А теперь – вон! 

Только спускаясь по ступенькам дворца и сунув руку в карман, чтобы достать телефон, Джек понял, что от напряжения пальцы свело судорогой и ему никак не удается разжать кулак. Он стоял под порывами ветра в расстегнутом пальто, всматриваясь в темное, затянутое облаками небо и пытался осознать, что же только что произошло. Прошло минут десять, прежде чем он не без труда набрал номер на кнопке быстрого набора:

– К утру мне нужен вертолет, мы летим обратно в Кардос. 

Оставалось нанести поздний визит генералу Хатчисону.

* * *

– Сэр, ваш кофе. Простите, что так долго.

Водитель сел за руль, обернулся и протянул Джеку стальную термокружку с выгравированной бабочкой на боку. Джек хмыкнул. Это было что-то новенькое. Интересно, кто придумал снабдить служебную машину дорожной посудой с госсимволикой? Вряд ли это идея Розы. Сколько он помнил, мать никогда не позволяла им брать кофе навынос…

Кольца звонко стукнули о металл, и он вернулся в настоящее, кивнул с благодарностью, принимая кружку. Заурчал мотор, и машина плавно тронулась и поплыла вдоль оживленной улицы. Джек смотрел в окно на спешащих по своим делам людей. Вот так, они живут и знать не знают, что творится в паре сотен километров отсюда. Счастливые. Первый глоток крепкого, еще горячего кофе вернул поток воспоминаний. Джек прокручивал в голове события последних суток, пытаясь спланировать дальнейшие действия.

Генерал-майор Натаниэль и полковник Бёрк были правы. Джек дергал за нужные ниточки, и ему открывались все новые подробности истории своей страны. Вывезенные из Кардоса в Шайло во время войны с Гефом архивы Гильбоа сохранили материалы старых дел о беженцах из Насона: фотографии, записи допросов, имена, показания очевидцев, а главное – адреса, по которым, при должном усердии, можно было отследить их теперешнее местонахождение. В общей сложности за последние двадцать лет нашлись девять человек, осевших в стране: Кармел, Экрон, очень символично – Новая Надежда. Кардос. Их расселили по пригородам, кому-то дали кусок земли, кого-то устроили на нехитрую работу. Создали новые биографии с нуля, так что никто ничего не заподозрил. И только бумага знала, кто эти люди и откуда, и что хранится в глубине их памяти. Джек бросил взгляд на толстую кожаную папку, лежащую рядом на сидении. По какому праву он решил, что может ворваться вот так в их жизни? Сломать мир, что они выстраивали все эти годы? Чтобы дать шанс трем десяткам других – напомнил он себе. Он сжал в пальцах кружку. По иронии судьбы тот самый Иссей Сагава, о котором говорил Бёрк, почтальон сорока девяти лет, идеальная характеристика – не замечен, не привлекался – жил здесь же, на окраине Кардоса. Семья, дом, все как у нормальных людей. Вот только какой нормальный человек может сказать, что знает вкус человеческой плоти. Ты его хоть похоронил, мразь? Все, что осталось... Джек стиснул зубы, поднес кружку к лицу и втянул ноздрями запах кофе. Он понимал, что есть ситуации, из которых нет выхода, но не мог преодолеть отвращение и брезгливость. Ведь есть же группа Эверетта. Этот человек – «не лидер», как же, но все же не хозяин им и не командир, – не допустил подобного. Дал людям возможность остаться людьми, а не стать безвольным стадом, пожирающим себе подобных. Черт возьми! Эти люди заслужили свой шанс на нормальную жизнь. Эверетт заслужил.

Автомобиль остановился, и Джек понял, что не может расслабить сведенную правую руку – так сильно он сжал пальцы, – а водитель обеспокоенно смотрит прямо на него:

– Приехали, сэр. Сэр?

Джек мотнул головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, подхватил планшет и папку с документами и открыл дверцу: – Спасибо. Я дальше сам, можете быть свободны.

Он вошел в холл через главную дверь и двинулся в сторону лифтов. Подождал, пока служебная машина уедет, и вместо того, чтобы подняться в квартиру, спустился на парковку, где стоял внедорожник, еще заляпанный дорожной грязью с прошлого приезда. То что надо, чтобы не бросаться в глаза раньше времени. Джек сел за руль и включил навигатор: до дома бывшего насонца, а ныне рядового гражданина Гильбоа, было минут сорок по пробкам. Самое время собраться и подготовиться к разговору.

Иссей Сагава говорить не собирался. По крайней мере, сначала. Сверкал щербатым ртом и ухмылялся, стоя на пороге и удерживая дверь. 

– Кому это надо? Я ничего не знаю! Какие бумаги? Отвали! Я – гелвуец! Кто докажет обратное?

Джек пинком распахнул дверь, срывая ее с цепочки, и, оттолкнув Сагаву в сторону, ворвался в дом. Обернулся на ходу:

– Ты знаешь, кто я, – тяжелым армейским шагом прошел по коридору в маленькую захламленную кухню. Сагава семенил следом. Джек остановился, демонстративно осматривая помещение:

– Хорошо устроился. Что тут у тебя? Дом, хозяйство... Ужин готовишь? Сам? – Он приподнял крышку на кастрюле, заглянул внутрь и брезгливо поморщился. Разжались пальцы и крышка с грохотом упала на плиту. В глазах Сагавы вспыхнула смесь страха и злости:

– Это вторжение в частную собственность. Да что вы себе позволяете! Это незаконно! Я буду жаловаться!

Джек вытащил стул, оседлал его и швырнул папку на стол. Сагава был прав в отношении нарушений закона, но, как любил говорить когда-то Сайлас, здесь и сейчас он и есть – закон. Чуть склонив голову набок, он прошипел с улыбкой:

– Кому?

Сагава отступил на шаг и грузно осел на табуретку. Джек прищурился, губы сжались в тонкую злую линию:

– Забыл, кто тебе все это дал? Я напомню. – Из папки показалась пожелтевшая бумага. – Протокол допроса, четырнадцатое июля двадцать девятого года...

– Вы мне угрожаете?

– Что вы, мистер Сагава, просто хочу передать привет из прошлого. 

– Они сказали, что больше никто не узнает… 

– Пока не знает. Твоя судьба в твоих руках, мистер Сагава. – Джек медленно размял шею и кивнул в сторону фотографии на холодильнике: – Жена и дети? Хорошие. Повезло тебе. Думаешь, они будут рады узнать правду?

Сагава дернулся, как от удара. Джек безразлично пожал плечами, достал из папки фотографии и одну за другой начал выкладывать распечатки на липкую поверхность стола. Дойдя до фото Йоны, чуть помедлил и с силой пихнул листок в руки бывшего насонца.

– Смотри сюда. Она тоже ребенок. Девчонка совсем, лет на пять старше твоей. Хочешь, чтобы ее в Шайло и в Геенну? Сам избежал смерти и голову в песок? Хочешь, чтобы на твоих руках была их кровь? Конечно, тебе ведь не привыкать марать руки в крови. Так? 

Зрачки Сагавы расширились. Джек подался вперед и посмотрел прямо на него:

– Говоришь, ты гелвуец? Вот и будь гелвуйцем.

Сагава тяжело вздохнул и как-то разом обмяк на табуретке: 

– Полчаса. Потом жена вернется. 

Джек кивнул с королевской вежливостью: 

– Конечно, мистер Сагава, – и торжествующе усмехнулся про себя, когда тот поежился, словно от холода. 

Но говорил насонец мало, и больше о себе. Не то правда забыл, не то не хотел вспоминать. Попался по доносу за чтение анти-пропагандистской литературы, помотался по лагерям. Жил, как все, в бараках по сто-двести человек, с продуваемыми на морозе стенами и одной печуркой, и той рядом с охраной. Питался пайком из переработанной саранчи с глюкозой. Уж чего, а саранчи в Насоне с лихвой хватало. Ни медикаментов, ни каких-либо самых минимальных санитарных норм. Жуткое место, в котором годами как сказку передавали из уст в уста рассказ о благословенной стране, куда идти десять дней и десять ночей, в которой не властен Уилфорд и где светит солнце. Люди, понимая, что гниют заживо в этих скотских условиях, бежали толпами, только вот почти никому не удавалось перейти охраняемый мост на границе Мертвых земель, а если кто и переходил, там и погибали. 

Джек кивал – слова Сагавы только подтверждали то, что он слышал и читал ранее. Но сейчас ему нужно было другое. Впрочем, и убеждать он умел неплохо – кажется, всю жизнь тренировался только в этом. Наконец Сагава с сожалением отложил в сторону ручку с золотым пером, и Джек уже собрался уходить, когда иссохший палец насонца указал на снимок из кипы фотографий перед ним:

– Сколько таких для консерв с собой взяли, раз толпой дошли?

На секунду возникла пауза, после которой Джек сгреб в охапку бумаги и резко поднялся со своего места: 

– Никого. Спасибо за информацию, мистер Сагава. Гильбоа ценит вашу помощь.


	3. Иствоч

Кёртис проснулся от собственного всхрапа. Закашлялся, поплотнее укутался в бушлат и, слегка приоткрыв веки, вгляделся в циферблат часов. Единственная стрелка замерла, не доходя до цифры шесть, и в полумраке было непонятно, утро сейчас или вечер. Он погладил пальцем шершавый ободок и снова порадовался, что успел тогда, в первый вечер, собрать остатки сил и спрятать часы за шкафчиком в душевой. Больше никогда тюремщики не заберут у него единственное, что осталось от наследства отца… и от него самого. Кёртис повозился на своей узкой койке, устраиваясь поудобнее так, чтобы со своего места в углу видеть все помещение, и прислушался. Пауль беспокойно крутился справа от него, Йона что-то бормотала, прижавшись спиной к громко храпящему отцу, кто-то, не то Ким, не то Таня, вскрикнул во сне. Он знал эти звуки еще в лагере, и сейчас, такие привычные, они успокаивали его, убаюкивали, уговаривали позволить себе слабость провалиться в зыбкую дрему еще на чуть-чуть. 

Вчера под вечер их, наконец, собрали всех вместе и заперли в том самом бараке, куда привели в первый день. И хотя следов побоев на первый взгляд не было видно, напротив, все люди были одеты и накормлены, они явно нервничали. Догадывались, что хорошего ждать неоткуда, разве что одна тюрьма сменилась другой, более комфортной, но все равно тюрьмой.

Кёртис почти заснул снова, но природа требовала свое: хотелось отлить и поесть. Впрочем, есть здесь хотелось постоянно. Пришлось тихо встать и боком пробраться к лестнице, осторожно протискиваясь мимо спящих. Он помнил, что сортир был внизу у входа в барак: настоящий теплый сортир, не дыра в хлипком вагончике, как они привыкли, и не улица с ямой, где в мороз яйца примерзали к телу, стоило только спустить штаны. Кёртис усмехнулся: как мало порой нужно для счастья человеку!

На обратном пути он поднял упавшую Танину подушку, поправил одеяло, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в постель, остановился у окна. От стекла тянуло холодом. Кёртис зевнул, достал из кармана шапку, надел на голову, уже по привычке скрестил руки на груди и, спрятав ладони под мышки, остался наблюдать за двором. Со второго этажа было лучше видно, как вдалеке за пустырем небо уже начало светлеть и стали отчетливей проявляться тени часовых на посту. Разве что тихих голосов солдат не было слышно: раннее утро, гарнизон еще не проснулся. Кёртис пригляделся к расположению зданий, стараясь воссоздать в голове карту базы, как можно лучше запомнить ее и представить с разных сторон. По обыкновению посчитал часовых, зафиксировал, откуда прибыла смена караула. К его огромному сожалению, бумаги и карандаша под рукой не было, да и взять неоткуда, а значит, вся надежда только на себя и свой разум. Горло снова перехватило, он кашлянул в кулак и с ужасом подумал, что если с ним что-то случится, у остальных нет шансов выбраться отсюда. Оружие. Машины. Заслоны. Здесь все было настоящее. 

Йона тихонько проскользнула ему под руку, – кажется, все-таки разбудил, – обняла, прижалась к груди. 

– Кёртис, почему тебя так долго не было? Что им от нас надо? Теперь так и будет?

Кёртис пожал плечами, неловко потрепал девушку по волосам и покачал головой. Йона шмыгнула носом: 

– Они и меня хотели забрать, да отец не дал, тогда его взяли вместо меня. Но вечером отца отпустили, а тебя не было, снова и снова. Других уводили, приводили. А ты… Я думала, ты не вернешься. – Она вытерла глаза рукой и выглянула в окно. – Что делаешь?

Кёртис растерялся:

– Смотрю.

– А на что ты… ой, там Тим идет! – Йона осеклась, смутилась, и, словно вспомнив о чем-то важном, встрепенулась, отступила на шаг, – Кёртис, я сейчас! – бросилась к своей кровати и принялась рыться в ворохе вещей. 

Кёртис заинтересованно проследил за ней. Тим, значит? Йона извлекла на свет холщовую сумку, в которой что-то интригующе лязгнуло. Она подхватила ее, вернулась к Кёртису и уселась на пол прямо у самых ног. Тот, подумав, опустился рядом. Из сумки появился небольшой армейский термос. Йона свинтила крышку и плеснула в нее… 

– Чай! Попробуй. Мне Тим принес. Я хотела тебе отдать и совсем забыла. А это... – она снова запустила руку в сумку, повозилась немного и протянула ему баночку с чем-то густым и сладко пахнущим, из которой торчала единственная ложка. – Это называется «джем»! Вкусно – просто жуть! 

Она широко, восторженно улыбнулась и сунула ему банку под нос. Кёртис хмыкнул, отодвинулся, сделал глоток чая. Все еще теплого. Вот так-так, значит, ничего себе у девчонки подарки! От джема, впрочем, хотел отказаться, но Йона настойчиво сунула ложку ему в руку, и он, помедлив секунду, зачерпнул немного тягучей ароматной массы. Повинуясь какому-то неосознанному, полузабытому порыву, опустил в чай, размешал, отпил немного и замер. Это было… восхитительно! 

Он опомнился, вернул девушке импровизированную кружку и пробормотал неловко: 

– Не надо было. Сама бы ела. За что мне-то… 

Та улыбнулась и обняла его за шею. 

– Что ты, Кёртис как маленький, в самом деле. Без тебя бы ничего этого не было. Совсем не было, понимаешь?

Он не думал об этом: думать вообще не хотелось. Внутри разливалось тепло, то ли от выпитого, то ли от присутствия живого человека рядом. Кёртис погладил Йону по спине, краешком сознания отмечая, как беззащитно и доверчиво девчонка тянется к нему, словно он мог оградить их от всех бед на свете. Вот только ничего он не мог, такой же пленник, как и все остальные. Кёртис шумно вздохнул, неуклюже выпутался из рук Йоны, поднялся и вышел из спальни. 

Внизу он умылся. Холодная вода из-под крана прогнала остатки сонливости. Напился, стирая во рту и в памяти терпкий чайный вкус, и подошел к двери в барак, где, по его наблюдению, несла свою вахту охрана. Толкнул дверь, просто так, проверяя на прочность. Дверь скрипнула и поддалась. Кёртис сделал шаг назад, в темноту, ожидая окрика, но никто из часовых не отреагировал на его появление. Тогда он выглянул на улицу еще раз, и, убедившись в том, что до поры до времени никому не интересен, засунул руки поглубже в карманы, прислонился к дверному косяку и остался серой тенью стоять в проеме, наблюдая за происходящим вокруг. 

Оказывается, на улице уже совсем рассвело. Кёртис с интересом смотрел, как поодаль за деревьями промаршировал вдоль площади взвод солдат, направляясь в сторону того, что поначалу казалось пустырем, но теперь, при свете, больше походило на небольшое летное поле. С грохотом проехал БТР, спугнув стаю птиц, и скрылся за линией хозяйственных построек. Звонко чихнул кто-то из парней в охране неподалеку, извинился как-то неловко и робко, и тут же ответом ему стало дружное гыканье товарищей. Кёртис тоже не удержался, усмехнулся в бороду. Но в следующую секунду осекся, краем глаза заметив, как в метрах ста от барака затормозил черный внедорожник. Слишком «гражданский» для этих мест. 

Из машины вышел человек. Его фигура показалась Кёртису смутно знакомой. Он прищурился, чтобы было лучше видно, и напряг память, вспоминая, где мог встречать его раньше. Точно! Один из тех, кто был на площади тремя днями ранее: Джо... Джон... Джек, вроде Джек. И фамилия длинная какая-то. Кто-то из важных, насколько он мог судить.

Этот Джек с длинной фамилией стоял лицом к Кёртису, но, к счастью, расстояние было слишком велико, чтобы тот мог заметить пристальный взгляд в свою сторону. Он обернулся, потер ладони, словно стараясь согреться, и, повторяя жест Кёртиса несколькими минутами ранее, сунул руки в карманы небрежно накинутого на плечи темного пальто. Замер, глядя на рассветное солнце...

Кёртис внутренне собрался. Надо было что-то делать. Может, стоило рвануть вперед, вниз по ступеням к этому Джеку с длинной фамилией и попытаться продать то, чего у него нет, подороже. Вот только что он мог предложить в обмен на… 

Черт. Повинуясь какому-то безумному порыву, он вышел из своего убежища в дверном проеме. 

Охрана среагировала тотчас же. Двое солдат, что грелись у бочки с тлеющими углями, вскинули автоматы и бросились в его сторону. Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в барак, Кёртис сделал шаг вперед, подчеркнуто медленно закрыл за собой дверь, отгораживая спящих внутри от того, что сейчас могло и должно было произойти.

Только не беги! Он поднял руки в старом как мир жесте и успел пройти еще пару шагов вперед, прежде чем один из солдат с размаху впечатал ему под ребра приклад своего оружия. Кёртис согнулся от боли и упал на колени, прижимая руки к животу. Вот только все это время он неотрывно смотрел на человека в пальто, стоящего вдалеке, и тот, словно наконец почувствовав на себе чужой тяжелый взгляд, обернулся. Еще один удар не заставил себя долго ждать. Кёртис, не удержавшись, повалился набок и хрипло вскрикнул, когда ему заломили руки за спину и прижали коленом к промерзшей и утоптанной как камень земле. 

Человек в пальто быстрым шагом подошел почти вплотную, вскинул руку. 

– Стойте! Что здесь происходит, рядовой? Что за самодеятельность?

– Попытка к бегству, сэр! – Второй солдат, что стоял у Кёртиса за спиной, сильным рывком вздернул его в воздух. – Разрешите увести? 

Выслужиться решил, значит. Кёртис сплюнул кровь себе под ноги и, покачиваясь, выпрямился. Внутренности горели огнем. Но все же он нашел в себе силы поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза этому Джеку с длинной фамилией. Он человек, а не скот. Больше никто и никогда не посмеет с ним так обращаться. 

Наверное, с близкого расстояния он выглядел откровенно жалко. Джек презрительно дернул уголком губ. Кёртис нахмурился. Еще один богатый хлыщ, которому всей жизни не хватит, чтобы понять, кто мы. Но вслух прохрипел совсем другое:

– Господин… Сэр? Позвольте… обратиться… – Никак не удавалось выровнять дыхание, и он закашлялся, ощутив металлический привкус крови во рту. Наверное, успел прикусить язык...

– Отпустить! – Джек с длинной фамилией качнулся на каблуках, глядя, как рядовые, переглянувшись, отступают в сторону. Он наклонил голову и заглянул Кёртису в лицо: – С чем обратиться, мистер Эверетт?

Серые глаза смотрели холодно. Кёртис открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но, оставшись без опоры, не удержался и рухнул на колени к ногам Джека. И тогда случилось то, чего он никак не ожидал от этого человека в дорогом пальто. Джек с длинной фамилией совсем по-простому выругался, наклонился, поднял его, словно Кёртис при всей своей немалой комплекции ничего не весил, и, позволяя навалиться всем телом, медленно повел обратно к крыльцу. Ноги заплетались, но этот Джек только вздохнул, подстраиваясь под его тяжелый шаг, да поудобнее перехватил за талию. В воздухе повисла какая-то неловкость, и когда Кёртис с тихим стоном опустился на ступени, Джек вздохнул с облегчением. Вернул на лицо холодную маску.

– Примите мои извинения за этот досадный инцидент, мистер Эверетт.

Он поправил пальто и как ни в чем ни бывало сел на соседнюю ступеньку, сцепив руки на коленях. Кёртис словно завороженный следил за бликами солнца на золотой поверхности колец. Джек тронул его за плечо:

– Так что вы хотели сказать? Я слушаю.

– Я… это… – Не зная, что делать и как вести себя дальше с этим странным человеком, Кёртис согнулся и принялся изучать носки новых ботинок. – Что с нами будет? Куда нас теперь?

Он поднял голову, в надежде посмотреть Джеку в глаза и услышать наконец правду. Тот промолчал, поднял с земли камешек, покатал в руках. Чувствуя, что момент вот-вот будет упущен, и опасаясь, что этот человек сейчас встанет и уйдет, Кёртис заговорил все быстрее, взахлеб, стараясь успеть сказать как можно больше, пока есть такая возможность:

– Только Пауля не отправляйте на рудник, он совсем слабый, от такого работника мало толку. Зато он грамотный. Знает старые языки. Три старых языка… пишет на них. И красиво, как в книгах! Девчонок тоже... Видите же, Йона мелкая совсем. Она посуду может мыть или убирать. Таня умная, хозяйственная, шьет хорошо. Но на рудниках от них толку не будет. Мин Су – инженер, не смотрите, что он такой, он нюхал раньше, но сейчас как стекло…

Договорить Кёртису не дали. Прибежавший со стороны штаба солдат резко затормозил перед ними, вытянулся по струнке и отчеканил:

– Сэр, полковник велел передать, что ждет вас… 

Кёртис выругался про себя. 

Джек кивнул. Встал, не торопясь принялся отряхивать налипшие пыль и песок с темной ткани своего пальто:

– Почему вы думаете, что мы собираемся отправить вас на рудники… и вы не сказали, что я должен сделать с вами, мистер Эверетт.

Кёртис удивленно приподнял брови:

– Со мной? Да что хотите. Главное, не отправляйте девчонок, они же… Отпустите… – в горле застыл комок, и он замолчал, напрасно надеясь, что в его голосе не прозвучало столько мольбы. 

Но Джек с длинной фамилией внезапно улыбнулся:

– Мы поговорим об этом ближе к вечеру. А пока, мистер Эверетт, постарайтесь, бога ради, не провоцировать охрану. Поверьте, мне есть, что предложить, поэтому в ваших интересах дотянуть до моего возвращения живым. 

Джек с длинной фамилией ушел, оставив Кёртиса сидеть на ступеньке, освещенной скупым осенним солнцем. Кёртис посмотрел на небо, словно оно могло дать ответ на все невысказанные вопросы, но небо молчало, только свет больно резанул глаза, и Кёртис поспешил спрятать лицо в ладонях. 

Что хочет предложить этот Джек? Какие цели преследует? Кёртис прекрасно знал, на что способны такие люди, как он. Сначала втираются в доверие, подыгрывают тебе и, кажется, выполняют все твои самые заветные желания, но стоит тебе хоть на секунду по-настоящему поверить им – тут же учиняют жестокую расправу. Для этого у них есть все: власть, сила, средства... А когда этот лощеный хлыщ вернется, отвечать придется быстро, значит, думай, Кёртис, думай. Сейчас все зависит только от тебя и твоей думалки.

Кёртис помотал головой. Нет, этот Джек не похож на Уилфорда! Не смей даже сравнивать! И все же тот тоже стелил мягко, да спать оказалось уж слишком жестко. С чего ты решил, наивный дурень, что в этот раз все будет по-другому? Что эти люди о вас позаботятся? Не от этой ли заботы у тебя так ноют ребра?

Из размышлений его вырвали громкие голоса: мимо проходила группа солдат, шумно переговариваясь и вразнобой стуча подошвами ботинок об асфальт. Кёртис усмехнулся. На родине дороги в гарнизонах, где ему доводилось бывать, в лучшем случае посыпали щебнем, а чаще таким вот молодчикам пришлось бы месить обычную грязь. Стали бы они тогда так веселиться. Но здесь, видимо, люди не знали, что такое экономия ресурсов. Прислушиваться к разговору Кёртис не стал, с трудом поднялся, сделал пару шагов в сторону двери, но пошатнулся и лишь чудом сумел удержаться на ногах. Нужно было возвращаться наверх, пока никто ничего не заметил. При мысли о лестнице замутило. Он чертыхнулся про себя, вспомнив, что Йона не спит. Может, не видела? 

Но вроде обошлось – из окна крыльцо просматривалось плохо, и ему удалось, вздрагивая и матерясь сквозь зубы при каждом резком движении, доковылять до своей койки и рухнуть на нее, не раздеваясь. Кёртис поправил съехавшую набок шапку, перевернулся на бок, приподнял воротник бушлата. На секунду в смеси запахов курева и шерсти ему почудился аромат чужого одеколона. Запах другой жизни. Кёртис чихнул, вытер нос рукавом и закрыл глаза. Потянулись долгие часы ожидания. Он дважды отмахивался от предложения перекинуться в картишки – и кто только успел сунуть колоду мужикам? – пропустил обед, который раздавали внизу, не найдя в себе ни сил, ни желания вставать, не поддался на настойчивые уговоры Йоны пойти с ней и только рыкнул в ответ, прогоняя девчонку прочь. Доставал из кармана кусочки разломанных галет и медленно жевал их, слушая оживленные разговоры вокруг. 

Когда стрелка на часах переместилась ближе к четырем, в барак поднялись двое солдат в штабной форме. Остановились перед Кёртисом, глядя сверху вниз, словно сомневались, что он – именно тот, кто им нужен. Переглянулись, и один из них произнес:

– Вставайте. Вас ждут. 

Он кивнул и неуклюже поднялся. Ну вот и все. Соберись, Кёртис, и не смей ни на секунду забывать о том, что все сказанное этим Джеком – обман, единственная цель которого – заставить тебя работать на них. Плавали – знаем...

* * *

Кёртис не удивился, когда его повели в направлении уже знакомого здания, в котором проводились допросы. Но вопреки ожиданию, повернули не к боковой двери, а прошли дальше, мимо высаженных рядком вдоль дороги тощих деревьев к центральному входу, где, поглядывая на часы, стоял все тот же Джек с длинной фамилией. Сопровождающие Кёртиса солдаты подвели его прямиком к нему, быстро козырнули и, дождавшись ответного кивка, отошли в сторону. Кёртис оценивающе глянул на Джека, пытаясь уловить его настроение, – одна из многих полезных привычек, которыми он обзавелся за годы, проведенные в лагерях. Выглядел Джек усталым и словно чем-то расстроенным, и Кёртис внутренне собрался, ожидая услышать плохие вести. Вместо этого Джек изобразил на лице подобие улыбки и, протягивая руку в черной кожаной перчатке, спросил:

– Как ваше самочувствие, мистер Эверетт? 

Кёртис посмотрел на свои загрубевшие, потрескавшиеся пальцы с обломанными ногтями, натянул посильнее рукава свитера и руки не подал, пожал плечами. Не будет же он в самом деле интересоваться подобными вещами. А на дежурный вопрос вполне сгодится дежурный ответ. Судя по молчаливому согласию Джека, в ответе тот и вовсе не нуждался. Он кивнул и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону дорожки: 

– Пройдемся? День хороший. 

Хороший? Кёртис бросил взгляд в небо. День уже клонился к вечеру, поднимался ветер, сгоняя в кучу облака, и в тени деревьев стало ощутимо прохладно. Лично он предпочел бы остаться в тепле, даже если и в камере под замком, но чертов Джек уже шагал вперед, так что ему ничего не оставалось, как поспешить следом. Он оглянулся через плечо, и, да, метрах в тридцати за ними следовали все те же двое солдат. Как будто Джек в самом деле его боялся. Ха! Вся эта сцена показалась Кёртису настолько знакомой по отдельным эпизодам из прошлой жизни, что он поежился и, не выдержав, рискнул спросить:

– Они с нами? 

Он ожидал привычного приказа заткнуться, но вместо этого Джек остановился, обернулся, словно в первый раз видел свою охрану, и ответил: 

– Не обращайте внимания. 

Кёртис вздохнул. Нет, Джек не боялся. Всего лишь не замечал без лишней надобности. Если бы он сам только мог вот так же…

Они отошли довольно далеко от основного здания, Джек завернул за угол какого-то склада, и, пройдя с полсотни метров вдоль бетонного забора с колючей проволокой по верху, остановился у кромки реденького молодого леса. Отличное место. Зашел подальше за деревья – и пулю в затылок. Удобно, тело никто не найдет. Остальным скажут, что он сбежал, а там мало ли... Кёртис как-то разом сник, сгорбился и посильнее завернулся в бушлат. Наверное, не стоило дерзить… 

И только тогда заметил, что Джек протягивает ему что-то длинное и металлическое, напоминающее термос Йоны. 

– Кофе. Возьмите, он горячий, а вы замерзли… – «Термос» ткнулся в ладони Кёртиса, и Джек продолжил, вмиг став каким-то очень серьезным: – Теперь слушайте меня внимательно. Ваша группа – не первые, кто приходит сюда из Насона в поисках убежища. И не только в интересах тех немногих, что добрались сюда, но и в интересах моей страны было сохранить тайну об их существовании. Однако всему есть цена. А единственная валюта, которая у вас есть – информация. Понимаете, что я имею в виду? Я предлагаю вам сделку. Ваши знания о родине в обмен на свободную жизнь ваших людей. 

Кёртис нахмурился:

– Я уже рассказал все... 

– Значит, вспомните и расскажете больше, – перебил его Джек тоном, не терпящим возражений. Он начал по очереди отгибать затянутые в черную кожу пальцы. – Экономика. География. Общественное устройство. Образование… Вы расскажете нам, как говорить, как писать. Когда кланяться и когда бунтовать. Расскажете, как дышать, если понадобится. У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы умный человек, мистер Эверетт, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что чем больше самой разнообразной информации вы передадите мне и моим людям, тем спокойней будет спать вашим. 

Кёртис вздохнул и уставился на носки своих ботинок. Это звучало… Наверное правильнее всего было сказать «разумно». Пожалуй, даже слишком.

– Все мои сведения устарели еще лет двадцать назад...

Джек усмехнулся, и глаза его холодно блеснули на бледном лице. 

– Поверьте, вам это только кажется. В любом случае, это лучше, чем ничего, и я готов платить достойно. Ваша «жизнь» в обмен на благополучие ваших людей.

– Разве ваши вояки не позаботились о нашем… – он запнулся на секунду, – благополучии. 

Брови Джека выразительно изогнулись. 

– Скажем так, мое предложение исходит от других структур.

Кёртис кивнул. Открыл и закрыл рот, словно никак не мог решиться сказать с первого раза. Он понимал, что у него нет ничего, что могло бы позволить диктовать свои условия, и все же набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и пошел ва-банк. 

– Где гарантии, что вы не увезете ребят и не оставите в ближайшей канаве с простреленной башкой, когда я выполню ваши условия?

Выражение лица Джека смягчилось. Он мягко подтолкнул Кёртиса в сторону узкой деревянной скамейки, вкопанной когда-то здесь же под деревьями в двух шагах от дороги. Кёртис с благодарностью рухнул на нее, подобрал под себя ноги. Джек сел рядом, наклонился, сорвал травинку и начал вертеть ее в пальцах. Кёртис как загипнотизированный следил за мелькающим в руках тонким сухим стебельком.

– Устроить сразу двадцать шесть человек будет непросто, но я обещаю вам, что приложу для этого все усилия. Вашим землякам дадут подъемные, жилье и возможность получить профессию, пригодную в Гильбоа. – Джек бросил травинку и переплел пальцы, чуть склонившись в сторону Кёртиса. – Взамен вы остаетесь здесь. Можете быть спокойны, мистер Эверетт, вы останетесь здесь не как пленник, а как свободный человек. Вам выправят документы…

Кёртис прервал его:

– Вот так легко и складно? Просто взять и отпустить всех?

Но Джек лишь покачал головой: 

– О ваших бывших соотечественниках знают единицы, но я встречался с одним. Иссей Сагава перешел Мертвые земли восемнадцать лет назад. Прошел через мост Дружбы… Не знаете, кто придумал это дурацкое название? 

Джек посмотрел на Кёртиса, и тот невольно фыркнул, – надо же, до чего похожими порой могут быть мысли! – и закашлялся. Джек дождался, когда Кёртис затихнет снова, и продолжил: 

– Так или иначе, Сагава провел в лагерях три года. Я думаю, вы вряд ли знаете этого человека лично, но он просил передать вам… – Джек потянулся в нагрудный карман и достал сложенный лист, на котором были начертаны цифры в разной последовательности: 791_9/15ВÎ. – Возможно вам эта абракадабра скажет больше, чем мне. 

Кёртис протянул руку и накрыл ладонью лист бумаги, прикрывая пальцами линию сгиба и такие знакомые ему цифры. Леденящий холод побежал вдоль позвоночника и на миг перед глазами потемнело. 

В тюрьмах для политзаключенных подобные отметки ставили далеко не всем: «собачья метка», как они это называли, доставалась лишь тому, кого охрана считала особо опасным, склонным к побегу или бунту и при этом достаточно сильным, чтобы дать отпор. Кёртис уже и забыл, что когда-то, в свои неполные восемнадцать, он сам был таким. Но сейчас с пугающей четкостью память высветила из темноты: серые стены, слепящий свет лампы, ледяная металлическая поверхность стола, на котором его удерживали лицом вниз, едва не выворачивая из сустава руку, чтобы набить на внутренней стороне предплечья номер. В тот раз он все же закричал – не от боли или страха, нет, скорее от бессильной ярости, – и попытался отшвырнуть охранников. Его скрутили, избили и бросили в глубокий бетонный колодец, пересохший от времени, из которого невозможно было выбраться, сколько ни карабкайся по обледеневшим стенам, обдирая ногти до мяса. Через три дня «воспитательной работы» охранники спустили крюк, чтобы вытащить труп... или человека, принявшего свою участь и больше не сопротивляющегося ей. Больше не сопротивляющегося им. 

Кёртис склонил голову, пряча в бороде горькую усмешку, бросил косой взгляд на листок. Цифры и буквы складывались в код, расшифровка которого отпечаталась в его мозгу навсегда. Этап 9, номер заключенного 791, барак 15, выживший. Старые цифры. В его время они были уже другие. Этап 891, номер заключенного 599. И буква « » как показатель «особо опасен» посередине…

Тогда тюремщики все-таки закончили свою работу, хоть и на три дня позже. Принял ли он свою участь… Кёртис полностью закрыл номер ладонью. Говорите, как кланяться и как бунтовать? Он моргнул, стирая образ щербатой бетонной стены с наледью, все еще стоящий перед глазами.

– Я согласен.

Джек снял перчатки и встал, протягивая руку для рукопожатия, чтобы символически скрепить их договор. Кёртис остановил его:

– Я согласен. Но пока вы найдете людям место, никто из них не будет снова сидеть взаперти. Мы не для этого шли в... в Кардос.

Джек кивнул, и в этот раз Кёртис ответил на рукопожатие. Хотел было убрать руку, но ему не дали, взгляд Джека задержался чуть дольше обычного на шрамах, обвивающих запястье:

– Вам нужно в медчасть, мистер Эверетт, вас проводят.

Кёртис помотал головой:

– Нет, я в порядке. – И, подумав, добавил: – Отправьте туда Пауля и женщин, если можно. Мы здоровы, не думайте, это на всякий случай. Просто шли долго, слабые они, ну…

Джек снова кивнул, натягивая перчатки, развернулся и отошел к солдатам, которые все это время так и стояли неподалеку. До Кёртиса донеслось: 

– Охрану снимаем. С данной секунды насонцы – не пленники, а наши гости. И относиться к ним прошу как к гостям. Распоряжение по части уже направлено вашему командиру и вступит в силу сразу, как только я дам отмашку. – Джек достал из кармана телефон. Наверное, он сказал что-то еще, потому как один из солдат кивнул и отступил в сторону, но больше Кёртис ничего не расслышал. Джек, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Слегка повысив голос, сказал: 

– Пейте кофе, Эверетт. Всего доброго, – с этими словами пошел прочь в сопровождении одного из охранников. 

Кёртис подождал, пока они скроются за углом склада, убрал во внутренний карман записку с номером и, после некоторой заминки совладав с устройством термоса-кружки, сделал глоток… чудовищной горькой дряни. Поперхнулся. Кёртис помнил, про кофе говорили у Уилфорда, да так, словно вкуснее нет ничего на свете. И вот чем это оказалось на самом деле. Он сделал еще глоток, скривился и, глядя на изображенный сбоку кружки символ – бабочку, как ему сказали, – от души понадеялся, что этот Джек с длинной фамилией, которую он так и не узнал, в остальном соврал не слишком много. 

Тем не менее горячий кофе согревал изнутри. Кёртис цедил его понемногу, не спеша уйти к себе и наслаждаясь данной ему передышкой. Двигаться не хотелось. Он оглянулся на второго охранника, все еще продолжающего неловко переминаться неподалеку: 

– Эй, солдат? Закурить не найдется?

Парень, с виду ненамного старше Йоны, подошел и протянул ему смятую пачку. Кёртис вынул сигарету и, затянувшись от предложенного огонька, хлопнул по скамейке рядом. Солдат устроился на краешке доски, и какое-то время они так и сидели молча, пока Кёртис не решился:

– Слушай. А кто он, этот… Джек в пальто?

Парень растерялся:

– Наш губернатор, ну, то есть, наместник Кардоса… – Он пожал плечами, явно не до конца понимая, чего от него хотят.

– Нет, – Кёртис затянулся поглубже, – фамилия у него какая-то длинная. 

Солдат фыркнул и отчеканил, как в учебке:– Так его высочество принц Джонатан Бенджамин. Джек. Бенджамин.

Кёртис закашлялся.

* * *

Джек закрыл за собой дверь и бросил ключи на полку в прихожей. Не раздеваясь, прошел в гостиную, щелкнул выключателем. Лампа над столом мигнула раз, другой, но наконец тепло засветилась, принося в пустое холодное помещение слабый намек на домашний уют. Джек оставил пальто на спинке дивана и прошел в зону кухни, достал из холодильника почти пустую бутылку виски. Он чертыхнулся про себя – надо попросить Майю привезти еще, – перелил все, что было, в пузатый стакан и устроился за столом с планшетом, выпивкой и невеселыми мыслями.

Как он собрался устраивать жизнь этих людей? Ему бы со своей-то разобраться. 

Включил планшет, поморщился, когда звук полученных сообщений разрезал тишину. Занес палец над иконкой видеосвязи, но позвонить так и не решился. Встал, сделал пару кругов по комнате, прочел с десяток сообщений от своего ассистента в Кардосе. Вернулся на место и замер, глядя на экран. Джек не привык просить о помощи, тем более не у Мишель и не после всего того, что между ними произошло тогда, во дворце. Но годы и расстояния стерли жгучую неприязнь друг к другу, все же, несмотря ни на что, Мишель оставалась его сестрой. А кто, кроме сестры, сможет придумать лучше, что ему делать дальше со своей затеей. Джек решился, сделал здоровенный глоток, пригладил взлохмаченную шевелюру, выдохнул и нажал кнопку.

Мишель ответила на вызов не сразу, но вот картинка загрузилась, и на экране по очереди промелькнули потолок, плафон, спинка стула, стопка журналов, огромный серый глаз. Наконец камера нашла сестру. Джек невольно улыбнулся. Мишель заговорила первой, и в голосе ее послышалось неприкрытое удивление:

– Джек? Какой сюрприз! – Она быстрым движением запахнула ворот халата. Вгляделась в изображение на экране, усмехнулась: – Надо же. В какое захолустье тебя занесло в этот раз?

Джек оглянулся. За спиной тяжелой темной стеной вставала громада пустой кухни. Все верно, до этого он общался с сестрой только из городской квартиры, а нехитрое казенное жилье едва ли было похоже на пентхаус в Кардосе. Он беззлобно огрызнулся:

– От захолустья слышу. Все еще в Кардосе. Я бы пригласил тебя в гости, но… – Джек изобразил виноватую улыбку. Мишель понимающе кивнула. Они оба слишком хорошо умели вести светские беседы, чтобы верить подобным приглашениям. – Как поживаешь? Как там Пол? 

– Нормально. – Мишель вяло повела плечами, потерла переносицу. Джек узнал этот жест. Сестра врала, конечно же, впрочем, как всегда, когда дело касалось их с Полом. Джек прикусил губу. С ним самим и так все ясно, но, господи, в этом роду вообще бывают счастливые браки? Мишель заметила, махнула рукой. – Уже поздно, я устала. Признайся, Джек, ты же не для того позвонил, чтобы спросить, как у меня дела. 

– Ты права. – Джек невесело усмехнулся. Конечно же, права. Всю жизнь Мишель знала его как облупленного. Он помолчал, мучительно соображая, как начать разговор. – Мне… – Уже хотел было сказать «нужна помощь», но слова застряли в горле. Вместо этого он отпил еще немного виски, кашлянул в кулак и начал издалека: – Помнишь, мы всегда все друг другу рассказывали?

Лицо Мишель застыло, губы удивленно приоткрылись, и вдруг напряжение, повисшее в воздухе с самого начала разговора, сломалось, что-то в ней расслабилось и она засмеялась. Конечно, теперь, когда им снова стало нечего делить, говорить было легче. Джек выдохнул, кивнул и продолжил:

– У меня есть... проблема. Много. Я бы сказал, почти три десятка этих чертовых проблем. Не могу рассказать тебе все, что знаю, но, поверь, это серьезно. Есть люди, которым крайне важно и нужно создать новую жизнь в Гильбоа. Я могу выправить им документы. Могу помочь найти работу, в конце концов. Но у меня нет ресурсов, чтобы дать им хоть какие-то приемлемые подъемные на первое время. Ты всегда занималась благотворительностью, вы с Полом лучше в этом разбираетесь, и я подумал... 

Мишель помолчала какое-то время, задумчиво изучая маникюр. Наконец ее лицо посветлело:

– Подожди немного. 

Она встала, вышла из зоны видимости камеры, послышались обрывки разговора. Джек воспользовался отсутствием сестры и с интересом разглядывал ее дом, настоящий, живой дом, пока наконец Мишель не вернулась и не посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. 

– Что ты готов вложить в эту затею?

– Не знаю. Все?

– Вот так уж и все? – Брови Мишель скептически изогнулись, и это было так похоже на него самого, что Джек невольно улыбнулся.

Он пожал плечами. Однажды он уже отдал все для Мишель. Все то немногое, что на тот момент от него оставалось. Наверное, она тоже вспомнила ту историю с камерой, а может, близнецы и правда способны чувствовать друг друга даже на расстоянии, потому что сестра враз посерьезнела: 

– Найди подходящего человека в департаменте социальной политики. Достаточно увлеченного делом, но не настолько въедливого, чтобы начать задавать неудобные вопросы. Через него вы создадите негосударственный благотворительный фонд, который сможет выдавать денежные пособия, скажем, для привлечения в Кардос профессионалов различных специальностей. Для региона эта инициатива в любом случае будет не лишней, а поначалу обеспечит вас недостающими ресурсами. Дальше, Джек, ты вложишь в этот фонд свои средства. Чем внушительнее и заметней будет сумма, тем больше шансов, что это сможет привлечь дополнительные инвестиции. Дайте пару статей об этом фонде в прессе, устройте благотворительный вечер, где ты выступишь с речью… Я знаю, ты умеешь убеждать, Джек. А своим вкладом ты подтвердишь серьезность намерений и подашь пример местным толстосумам. Пол… Пол говорит, что на многое сейчас рассчитывать не стоит, но минимальный старт этим людям обеспечить сможешь. На удивление, ты на хорошем счету в этом вашем Кардосе, а в глазах народа вы с отцом все еще связаны. Тебя любят, несмотря ни на что...

Мишель завернулась в халатик, обхватила себя руками за плечи. Джек слушал сестру и видел перед собой не светлую, наивную девочку, которая мечтала помогать людям, а женщину. Неглупую, добрую. Ушедшую в тень после замужества. Ее ценили, уважали. Но, увы, больше не любили той простой, открытой и восторженной любовью, которую она заслуживала. Повинуясь порыву, Джек пробормотал:

– Когда ты стала такой взрослой?

Мишель услышала.

– Видимо тогда же, когда у тебя появились седые волосы. – Глаза Мишель заблестели в полумраке, и Джек почувствовал, как предательски расплываются очертания предметов на периферии зрения. – Я скучаю по тому, что было раньше, Джек. Что мы сделали друг с другом? Ведь мы – семья...

– Семья... – эхом откликнулся Джек. Как бывало и раньше, пряча лицо от сестры за стаканом с алкоголем, сделал глоток. Повисло неловкое молчание. Наконец Мишель совсем по-детски шмыгнула носом и тепло улыбнулась.

– Джек… Я очень рада, что ты позвонил. 

– Я тоже. – Он проглотил комок в горле. – Ладно, семья. Спасибо. Позвоню еще.

Джек нажал отбой и откинулся на спинку стула. Хорошо, что виски осталось не так много. Возможно, утром у него не будет болеть голова.

* * *

Так получилось, что, вопреки разгорающемуся нетерпению, густо замешанному на любопытстве, следующие несколько дней Джеку было не до Эверетта. Нужно было уладить кое-какие формальности в управлении, да и здесь, на базе, волнений хватало. Генерал Хатчисон хоть и дал ему условный карт-бланш в отношении беженцев, глаз при этом не спускал. Напротив, прислал в Кардос своих людей в поддержку осевшей здесь же группе дальней разведки. И теперь беспилотники Шайло под командованием угрюмого молчаливого капитана сутками напролет шерстили Мертвые земли. Как оказалось, насонские власти стянули на границу войска, и теперь те стояли лагерем в шаге от Мертвых земель, потрясая оружием и грозя обернуться новыми проблемами. Беспилотники заметили передвижные ракетные комплексы времен, кажется, едва ли не до Атаки, старые, но весьма угрожающие на вид. А это означало только одно – если они в рабочем состоянии и если в следующий раз рванет, это будет уже не самодел. Проверять, естественно, никому не хотелось. На фоне происходящего настроение полковника Бёрка портилось. Он ворчал, что если бы не Джековы «кабысдохи», сидели бы дальше ровно и дымили в потолок, избегал встреч и согнал персонал своей и соседней базы на внеплановые учения в поле, куда сам при первой возможности уехал, на «радость» своим и соседям.

Только что созданный комитет в Гильбоа стоял на ушах, пытаясь изобрести способ протянуть время и отвлечь внимание лидеров Насона от своих притязаний на земли Гильбоа. Звонки, почта, разговоры по кругу. Внезапно Джек снова оказался в центре событий. И это не считая того, что теперь все ресурсы Джека были направлены на организацию массового переселения беженцев. 

Жилье, подъемные, официальная работа, страховка... Это требовало не только и не столько значительных финансовых вливаний, но и многих часов работы, после которых сил хватало только на то, чтобы добраться до своей квартиры, упасть на постель и пролежать, забывшись неглубоким сном, до первого звонка будильника и нового дня, полного забот. Но Джек привык держать слово, а кроме того, понимал, откуда пришли эти люди, и ему по-человечески хотелось сделать хоть что-то, что могло бы облегчить их жизнь.

О самих беженцах Джек знал только то, что их определили на солдатскую кухню да то и дело поручали всякую черную работу. Полным ходом шла подготовка к зиме, на ремонтные работы всегда были нужны крепкие мужские руки. Приученные к тяжелому труду, эти люди не отказывались от любого задания. Они умели быть благодарными. К концу недели базу стали покидать первые беженцы. Первыми уехали темнокожая Таня и другие женщины. Джек хотел отправить в Кардос и девчонку тоже, но однажды утром заметил ее в компании Тимоти Гросса, того самого рядового, который охранял их в первые дни… и решил не спешить. 

А потом терпение Джека кончилось. Он решительно отодвинул компьютер, выглянул из переговорной по соседству с кабинетом Бёрка, где устроил себе офис, пока полковник в отъезде, и велел дежурному найти и позвать Эверетта. Сидеть взаперти в душной комнате стало невмоготу, а для открытых окон было слишком холодно. Он наскоро собрался, размял затекшие плечи, накинул пальто и вышел на улицу, захватив по дороге бумажный стаканчик с кофе из автомата.

Джек простоял у центрального входа в ожидании Эверетта совсем недолго и едва успел допить свой кофе, как насонец показался из-за поворота и медленно, словно с неохотой, направился к нему. Один. 

Джек смял пустой стаканчик и запустил его в урну неподалеку. Не попал, усмехнулся подошедшему Эверетту, словно извиняясь за свой промах, подобрал мусор и выпрямился.

– Кофе? – он кивнул в сторону здания. 

Эверетт остановился в двух шагах от него, нахмурился, наблюдая за маленьким представлением: 

– Я термос не вернул.

Джек пожал плечами и повторил бросок. На этот раз стаканчик попал куда следует, и он самодовольно вскинул голову. Надо же. Он и думать уже забыл про эту чертову кружку. 

– Оставьте себе. Как часть vip-пакета переселенцев, – Джек улыбнулся было, но заметил, как настороженно и холодно смотрит на него Эверетт, и улыбка тут же сползла с его лица. Что-то было не так. Опять этот взгляд. Он сжал губы, сунул руки в карманы и, вмиг став серьезным, пошел по знакомой дороге в сторону леса. Эверетт, помедлив секунду, двинулся следом.

– Так дело не пойдет, мистер Эверетт. – Джек обернулся на ходу и посмотрел прямо на него. – Мы должны научиться доверять друг другу. Я свою часть сделки выполняю. По мере сил, конечно, но все же... Что беспокоит вас?

– Когда продолжите допросы? – угрюмо ответил тот вопросом на вопрос. 

– Сейчас, – Джек подавил тяжелый вздох. – Мы… просто поговорим. 

В переулке между складами было тихо, только шуршали под ногами опавшие листья, которые здесь не то не успевали, не то попросту забывали убирать. Непорядок, одна спичка и хана складу. Джек мысленно сделал себе пометку напомнить об этом дежурным. Задерживаться у скамейки не стал, прошел вдоль забора дальше в лес, по ходу прислушиваясь к тяжелой поступи и хриплому дыханию Эверетта. Ну вот, здесь никто им не помешает. Джек остановился, оперся спиной о ствол дерева и, скрестив руки на груди, спросил прямо:

– Вы опасаетесь, что наш уговор сделает вас предателем?

Эверетт посмотрел на него исподлобья, поправил шапку и произнес:

– Предать власть и предать народ – не одно и то же. Уилфорд назвал меня предателем двадцать лет назад. Вот, приходится соответствовать, – он хмыкнул в бороду и слегка развел руками, мол, что есть, то есть – Но если это поможет убрать его и освободить людей, выходит, я свой народ не предам.

Джек вздрогнул, сглотнул внезапно подступивший ком в горле. Медленно, будто через силу, втянул в себя холодный осенний воздух. «Я хотел сделать страну лучше». Господи… 

Серые глаза Эверетта с вызовом смотрели на него.

– Так что вы хотите узнать?

Джек сжал кулак, ногти больно впились в ладонь. Отогнал ненужные воспоминания и заставил себя сосредоточиться на Эверетте. 

– Как вы узнали, когда надо бежать?

– Я же рассказывал, – в голосе Эверетта звучало непонимание, – стало совсем худо, женщины загнулись бы… 

– Не это, – оборвал его Джек. – Как вы узнали, когда будет пересменка. 

– Я наблюдал.

– А здесь? Тоже... наблюдаете?

Эверетт пожал плечами. 

– Расскажите о нас.

– Это обязательно? – Эверетт вскинулся, но Джек кивнул, и он нехотя продолжил: – Ворота за полем в сторону леса. Через них никто не ездит и охраняются они хуже всего. На посту сидят двое. Вахта длится двенадцать часов. Под конец дежурные вялые… 

Эверетт говорил, удивительно точно подмечая детали, и с каждым словом Джек понимал, что не ошибся в своем решении привлечь его к будущей подготовке агентов для внедрения в Насон. Не здесь, не сейчас, но однажды у них будет шанс и они будут готовы. А пока главная задача – как можно лучше изучить своего противника изнутри.

* * *

Как далек менталитет жителя Гильбоа от жителя Насона, Джек понял только спустя пару дней, когда вместо обычного маршрута он повел Эверетта в сторону жилой части военного городка. Здесь он увидел собаку. Коротконогий пятнистый пес возился в сухой траве на газоне возле столовой, но услышал шаги и радостно бросился навстречу людям, завилял хвостом.

– Привет, Помпон! – Джек присел на корточки и потрепал мягкие уши. Пес перевернулся на спину, требуя ласки, и Джек с готовностью принялся чесать лохматые бока. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть! Как поживает миссис Бёрк?

Помпон чихнул, тряхнул головой и отбежал в сторону. Джек улыбнулся и бросил короткий взгляд на Эверетта. Тот оценивающе смотрел на собаку, и было в его глазах что-то такое, что совсем не понравилась Джеку. Так смотрят на кусок ветчины: достаточно ли свежая? Надолго ли хватит? Джек сглотнул, по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

Эверетт словно прочитал его мысли. 

– Бестолковый ресурс. Шкуры мало, корма сожрет больше, чем сам весит. Глупо держать таких... Эй! 

Но пес уже подбежал к нему, ткнулся лбом в штанину, и Эверетт, словно преодолевая какие-то внутренние предрассудки, неуверенно протянул руку и коснулся загривка. Зарылся пальцами в густую мягкую шерсть. Он гладил собаку и выражение лица его смягчалось, складки морщин на лбу и между бровей разглаживались. 

Джек скептически изогнул бровь, посмеиваясь про себя:

– Такой ли бестолковый, мистер Эверетт? Мы в Гильбоа не едим собак. Собака – это друг. Помощник. Защитник. Мы заводим животных для радости и удовольствия. Питать душу, а не тело, как сказала бы моя сестра. А значит, выражаясь вашим языком, собаки – это очень ценный ресурс, не менее ценный, чем сам человек.

Эверетт отдернул руку, потер опоясанное шрамом запястье и проворчал под нос:

– Кто сказал, что человек – ценный? – и, строго посмотрев на собаку, добавил: – А защитник из этого никудышный. 

Джек улыбнулся, и, наверное, это была первая искренняя улыбка за несколько дней: 

– Вы просто не видели его в деле. Попробовали бы вы отобрать у него перчатки… – он осекся, глядя на покрасневшие от холода пальцы Эверетта, кашлянул в кулак, пряча внезапное смущение – ну конечно, какие перчатки в самом деле, – и поспешил сменить тему: – Кстати, о деле. Как проходят ваши встречи с капитаном Дэвисом? Уже приступили к работе?

Эверетт вздрогнул, выпрямился и отвернулся. 

– А то вам не доложили, – глухо проворчал себе под нос. 

– Кажется, когда-то мы уже договорились, мистер Эверетт, что я буду задавать вопросы, а вы отвечать. Или вы передумали? – Джек отряхнул руки от собачьей шерсти и пошел вперед, не оглядываясь. Короткая заминка – и тяжелая поступь Эверетта снова послышалась рядом. 

– Час интервью, перерыв, два часа на заполнение карточек для базы данных, опросник, интервью… Вы правда хотите это знать, вашество? 

Эверетт шел, засунув руки в карманы и всем своим видом демонстрировал нарочитую покорность пополам с неприязнью. Джек вздохнул. Ему была непонятна и обидна перемена в настроении этого человека, случившаяся после того решающего рукопожатия. Что произошло за это время? Неужели его слова или поступки невольно чем-то задели Эверетта? Дэвис рассказывал, что все идет нормально, Эверетт сотрудничал охотно, говорил четко и по делу, не пропуская детали, и капитан казался вполне доволен своим новым «консультантом». Поэтому Джеку оставалось только гадать, чем он сам заслужил такое отношение. Ведь был же этот момент доверия и взаимопонимания? Неужели показалось? Ответов не было, а спросить он так и не решился. Что бы то ни было, у него не осталось сил на эту правду. Джек не в первый раз видел, как его присутствие терпят – из жалости ли, или из чувства долга, – не привыкать. Плевать на Эверетта, есть вещи важнее. Джек облизнул сухие губы. 

– Что вы знаете о Уилфорде? Какой он?

* * *

«Такой же, как и ты», – слова едва не сорвались с губ Кёртиса, но он вовремя прикусил язык. Единственное, о чем он не был готов рассказать гелвуйцам даже под пытками – это о своей позорной связи с Уилфордом Третьим и его Режимом. Кёртис стиснул зубы. Воспоминания о том, как он, обманутый искусно разыгранным спектаклем и фальшивой добротой, попался в ловушку доводов и извращенной логики этого человека, все еще причиняли боль. Уилфорд! Эта сытая рожа! Он всю жизнь провел у власти и, конечно, прекрасно знал, как манипулировать людьми. Стелил мягко, говорил складно, заставлял прислушиваться к своим словам и думать, что только так можно построить идеальный новый мир… Но на деле Уилфорд лишь использовал всех вокруг для укрепления собственной власти и достижения своих целей. А он, наивный дурак, поверил. И теперь он совершил ту же ошибку. Знал бы Кёртис, что этот человек в штатском – настоящий принц, точно не сделал бы то, что сделал. Никогда бы не стал пытаться умолять настолько важную шишку, понимая, какие могут быть последствия. А ведь поначалу он показался Кёртису типичным высокопоставленным военным или чиновником, выполняющим свою функцию, с которым можно было договориться, но все оказалось не так: он был таким, как Уилфорд.

Но вот что было странным. Похоже, этот Джек держал свою часть обещания и находил людям дома. И то ли это лишь видимость для того, чтобы заставить его плясать под монаршью дудку, то ли игра на очень долгий срок, к чему Кёртис склонялся сам, то ли… правда, на что он не смел даже надеяться. 

– Мистер Эверетт?

Кёртис мотнул головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли:

– Задумался. – Он поскреб затылок. Стоило быть повнимательнее, ступая на зыбкую почву. – Уилфорд был всегда. Сколько себя помню, во главе Насона стоял он – великий вождь, двигатель нации. Что тут еще сказать. 

Кёртис пожал плечами. Джек замедлил шаг и обернулся:

– С виду ему около шестидесяти, может, чуть больше… – в его голосе звучало сомнение и Кёртис поспешил добавить: – Это Третий. До него были другие. Те, кто создал Режим. «Основу выживания и фундамент для новой жизни». Ха!

– Это Уилфорд так говорил?

– Они все так говорят! – Кёртис закашлялся и выругался про себя. Не время и не место проявлять эмоции, еще неизвестно, как отреагирует королевич. Он ведь тоже из этих. Однако тот, вопреки опасениям Кёртиса, только остановился, дождался, пока Кёртис снова сможет дышать, и протянул ему платок. Кёртис зло отмахнулся, сплюнул себе под ноги. Королевич нахмурился, но платок все же убрал. Кёртис вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и продолжил: – Уилфорд Третий ничем не отличается от других. 

– Как же ему удалось продержаться во главе государства так долго? 

– Силой. Уилфорд пойдет на все, чтобы сохранить власть и порядок. – Кёртис заметил, как Джек поджал губы и кивнул, словно в подтверждение собственных мыслей, и поспешил добавить: – Мы же не дураки, вашество, мы все видим. Но одни боятся. Другие – слишком слабы. Третьи считают, что цель Режима оправдывает средства. А все, кто мог бы хоть что-то изменить, – полностью зависят от Уилфорда и не станут рисковать, выступая против его воли. Люди хотят выжить. Каждый как умеет. Кто ж станет их за это осуждать?

Он постарался скрыть в голосе нотки презрения, но, видимо, получилось не очень, потому что плечи королевича напряглись, и на секунду Кёртису показалось, что в воздухе стало еще холоднее. Он все испортил, оскорбил этого человека, сейчас он разозлится и тогда последствия для них всех будут печальными…

Джек посмотрел на него. Губы растянулись в вежливой улыбке, но она не коснулась глаз, когда он тихо произнес сквозь зубы: 

– Вы, похоже, хорошо разбираетесь в людях, мистер Эверетт. И уверенно цитируете вашего правителя. Откуда?

Выкручивайся, Кёртис. Только правду. Тебе нужно вернуть его расположение. Он усмехнулся себе под нос:

– В Насоне все могут цитировать Уилфорда, сэр. Без его выступлений не обходится ни одно событие. Их печатают в газетах, крутят в эфире. Дети учат всю эту напыщенную чушь наизусть. 

– Расскажите. Вы тоже помните его слова с детства?

– Когда-то у нас дома был телевизор... – Кёртис осекся. Вдохнул побольше воздуха и продолжил уже громче и увереннее: – В лагере это обязательная программа. Они называют это патриотическим воспитанием. Четыре раза в год всех заключенных без исключения сгоняют во двор слушать напутственную речь Уилфорда. Особенно, знаете, запомнился Новый год. Восемнадцать раз. Государство – это машина, идеально отлаженный точный механизм. Поезд, летящий в будущее. Как машинист ведет состав вперед, техники следят за работой двигателя, кочегары отвечают за топливо – так и в государстве все на своих местах, все выполняет свою функцию. Только так механизм будет работать. Только так мы достигнем великой цели...

Губы Кёртиса изогнулись в горькой усмешке. Он говорил, и в памяти вставало тяжелое, свинцово-серое небо, исполосованное узорами колючей проволоки, каменные стены, треск динамиков сквозь завывание ветра, холод бетонных плит под ногами, пробирающий до костей, до потери чувствительности, и тихие стоны тех, кто не мог больше стоять, но и упасть не мог тоже, так крепко сжимали их плотные ряды людей со всех сторон. И над всем этим тягучим, стылым адом – голос, который он ненавидел больше всего на свете. 

Кёртис тряхнул головой и заставил себя вернуться к реальности. Досчитать до трех. Увидеть, как в первый раз, что небо здесь синее, заметить ворох желтых и красных листьев в сухой траве, услышать голоса и женский смех из открытого окна в доме напротив. 

Наверное, этот Джек что-то почувствовал в его настроении. Кёртису показалось, что по лицу его пробежала тень печали, когда он хлопнул его по плечу:

– И вот так каждый раз? Звучит кошмарно. Но! Я, кажется, знаю того, кто не отказался бы заполучить один экземпляр такого текста в свою копилку. – Он улыбнулся, остановился и протянул Кёртису руку. – Вы очень помогли, мистер Эверетт. 

Кёртис кивнул и с некоторой заминкой ответил на рукопожатие, стиснув зубы, чтобы не выдать боль. Джек указал на один из крайних двухэтажных домов, расположившихся вдоль короткой улицы, и развел руками. 

– К сожалению, здесь мне придется вас покинуть. Нужно уехать на несколько дней. Скучать по нашим прогулкам, полагаю, вы не будете, но надеюсь, что капитан Дэвис и в мое отсутствие может также рассчитывать на вас. Спасибо, что проводили. Надеюсь, вы без труда найдете дорогу назад. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся, взбежал по ступеням крыльца и скрылся за ничем не примечательной дверью, оставив Кёртиса наедине со своими сомнениями. 

Всю обратную дорогу до дальних бараков, где по-прежнему обитали оставшиеся на базе насонцы, он думал о том, что совершил ряд досадных промахов, и отчаянно надеялся, что Джек не заметит оговорку про телевизор. Эта часть воспоминаний принадлежит только Кёртису. Как и горькая правда о том, что связывало его с Уилфордом Третьим. Кёртис не соврал, рассказывая о том, что слышал в лагере. Но куда больше он слышал и запоминал, сидя напротив Уилфорда в роскошном кресле в полумраке обшитого деревом кабинета. Какой он был дурак! Доверчивый дурак! Ему стоило еще тогда схватить нож с сервировочного столика и вонзить этой твари в сердце. Жгучий стыд нахлынул тошнотворной волной. Кёртис согнулся пополам и тяжело опустился на импровизированную скамейку из кирпичей и досок рядом с горящей бочкой в двух шагах от своего нового жилища. Нет, он не станет рассказывать королевичу все подробности своего прошлого. Нельзя допустить, чтобы у гелвуйцев возникли хоть малейшие подозрения, что он и сейчас может действовать по указу Уилфорда. Слишком многое стоит на кону. И если королевич хочет использовать его в своих целях, как и Уилфорд когда-то, что ж, он готов, до тех пор пока остальные в безопасности. Но этот человек сбивал его с толку. Казалось, он действительно понимал все, о чем говорил Кёртис. Говорил с достоинством, но не свысока. Держался как важная особа. Но жил в самом простом на вид доме. И совсем не был похож на королевича, которым представлялся Кёртису до недавних пор. 

Королевич. 

Когда он в мыслях стал называть принца Джека Бенджамина этим прозвищем, Кёртис помнил очень хорошо. Это было в тот самый первый день, когда он пил горький кофе из чужого термоса и все думал, во что же ввязался в этот раз. В голове навязчиво крутились обрывки детской считалочки. «Принц-Царевич, Король-Королевич». Уже потом, лежа в темноте общей спальни и глядя в потолок, он вспомнил. Эту считалочку когда-то очень любила мама. Вот только у мамы она звучала иначе. Кёртис и сейчас улыбнулся, вытаскивая на поверхность старое, блеклое воспоминание, как она играла с ним в ладошки, улыбалась и тихо приговаривала: «Принц-Царевич, Король-Королевич, Сапожник-Портной… кто ты будешь такой? Конечно, Кёрти мой родной!», – а потом ловила маленького Кёртиса в объятия и звонко смеялась. Прошло слишком много лет, слишком глубоко он прятал эти обрывки прошлого, так что уже не был уверен в том, что правильно запомнил стишок, но ласковые маленькие руки он помнил. Став старше, он узнал, откуда смотритель главной библиотеки Лайла Эверетт знала так много сказок о королях и королевах, дальних странах и волшебных приключениях, а тогда маленький Кёртис мечтал лишь о том, чтобы поскорее вырасти и стать героем одной из них. И вот он вырос. 

Кёртис прикрыл глаза и протянул к огню здоровую руку. Хотелось уйти с головой в теплые детские воспоминания и не думать о том, что было дальше. 

Они сказали, дорога была скользкой. 

Уилфорд изображал сочувствие. Говорил красивые слова. Обещал позаботиться о нем, ведь, конечно, что может быть благороднее, чем приглядывать за рано осиротевшим сыном своего генерала. Быть может, в его глазах это и правда выглядело заботой... 

А теперь появился и королевич. 

Он не шевельнулся, когда услышал за спиной легкие шаги и на скамейку рядом опустилась Йона, прижалась щекой к его плечу. Кёртис уткнулся носом в ее макушку. Распущенные волосы Йоны пахли свежим хлебом и травами, наверное, это и был запах жизни и молодости. Девчонка поерзала на месте, отстранилась, поправила курточку и кивнула в сторону бочки:

– Давно сидишь? Знаю, давно. А о чем вы говорили с мистером Бенджамином?

– Откуда ты знаешь про Бенджамина? – вопрос Йоны застал его врасплох. 

– Да все знают! Что? Мы с Тимом видели вас сегодня, когда пили чай в столовой, – призналась она и встревоженно потянула Кёртиса за рукав. – Скажи, он что-нибудь говорил, когда мы уедем отсюда?

– Ты хочешь уехать? – Кёртис вдруг понял, что и правда Йона с отцом задержались здесь слишком надолго. Другие женщины уже покинули базу, Йона осталась последней. Возможно, причиной тому был Мин Су. Он человек непростой, но неужели ничего нельзя сделать? 

– Нет! Что ты! Ни за что! – Йона вскочила с места и встала перед ним, скрестив руки на груди. – Никуда я не поеду. Мне нельзя. Если я уеду, то никогда больше не увижу Тима. Я уже все решила и договорилась насчет работы, буду помогать здесь на кухне. А еще учиться. Мистер Бенджамин обещал, что так можно. Вот только папу жалко... 

Она вмиг сделалась грустной. Кёртис взял ее за руку и потянул обратно на скамейку. 

– Ты что ли виделась с... этим? 

– Ну… Немного. В самом начале. 

– И что думаешь? 

– Он красивый. – Кёртис был готов поклясться, что она покраснела. Он усмехнулся в бороду – ведь совсем девчонка же! Йона помолчала немного, подбирая слова, и добавила уже тише: – А еще грустный внутри... Я спрашивала у Тима, и Тим сказал, что майор-хоть-он-уже-не-майор на самом деле хороший человек, несмотря ни на что. Не знаю, что это значит, но мне он нравится. А еще он принц, представляешь. Почти совсем настоящий.

– Представляю. И ты веришь ему?

Йона кивнула. Кёртис вздохнул и покачал головой. У девочки было удивительное чутье на людей. И вопреки всему опыту и голосу разума, Кёртис сам готов был поверить королевичу. Вот только Уилфорду тоже хотелось верить. И к чему это привело?

Он закашлялся, натянул поглубже шапку и поднял воротник бушлата. 

– Холодно. Иди в дом. 

– А ты? 

– Посижу еще. Иди давай. 

Кёртис смотрел, как она уходит, шурша опавшими листьями. Йона обернулась в дверях, помахала рукой, и он коротко махнул ей в ответ. Кажется, девочка нашла свое место и счастлива здесь. Это хорошо. Кёртис отвернулся и уставился на огонь. Да, конечно, он испытывал облегчение от того, что все сделал правильно. Как бы то ни было, эти люди давно перестали быть для него чужими, отчасти заменив ему семью и друзей, и он желал им всего самого лучшего в долгожданной новой жизни. Но теперь, потеряв Эдгара и отпуская одного за другим остальных, Кёртис снова чувствовал, как остается один. 

Он вздохнул и снова потянулся к огню. Казалось, что в вечерних шорохах за спиной он слышал далекий тихий голос. 

Кто ты будешь такой?


	4. Шайло

Вертолет тряхнуло раз, другой, машина резко провалилась вниз. Джек схватился за поручень и охнул, ощутив на языке кровь. Черт! Кажется, щеку прикусил.

– Что там, Майк? – крикнул он, крепче прижимая к груди планшет свободной рукой. Пилот выровнял машину, и Джек сглотнул слюну. К горлу подступала тошнота. Где-то вдали сверкнула молния, не предвещая легкой дороги. 

– Справа по курсу гроза, сэр, висит прямо над Селой, – голос в наушниках звучал ровно, и Джек разжал пальцы. – Вы уверены, что не хотите переждать непогоду в Гедере? 

Он помотал головой и только потом сообразил, что пилот его не видит. 

– Нет. Ветер в нашу сторону, не дай бог пригонит сюда эту гадость – застрянем надолго. А утром нужно быть в Шайло.

– Понял, проскочим. Только вы там держитесь, может, поболтает немного. 

– Немного? – словно в подтверждение его опасениям, снова налетел порыв ветра и вертолет качнулся. Джек вдохнул поглубже и выглянул в иллюминатор. Внизу слабо угадывались очертания кромки леса, река и редкие пятна света – местные фермеры собрались по домам, и, наверное, уже досматривают вечерние новости по Ю-Эн-Эн. Вдалеке у едва заметной неровной кромки горизонта горела россыпь огней. До Гедеры лететь минут тридцать-сорок. Нет, это плохая идея. Он включил планшет и попытался сосредоточиться на входящей почте. С утра ему предстояло участвовать в совещании комитета по Насону. На повестке дня стоял ответ на требования Уилфорда, и совсем не лишним было ознакомиться заранее с последними версиями документов, подготовленных министерством внешних связей. Джек прищурился, вглядываясь в текст на экране. Буквы плясали перед глазами как сумасшедшие. 

– Майки, у тебя здесь есть вода? 

– В ящике за вашим креслом. 

Джек извернулся, порылся за спиной и вытащил наружу банку теплой колы. Щелкнул язычком, открывая, и залпом осушил пол-банки.

– Все нормально, сэр? – пилот обернулся.

– Порядок. Укачало немного. – Кажется, лететь в непогоду и на голодный желудок было не лучшим его решением. Но как будто у него был выбор. Джек сделал еще глоток. Конечно, кола не самая подходящая замена ужину, но он уже забыл, когда нормально ел в последний раз. – Спасибо. 

Он устало потер глаза и снова уткнулся в планшет.

– Не читали бы вы в болтанку-то, сэр, зрение посадите. Поспите пока, через час сядем в Датане на дозаправку, как раз грозу обойдем. А там и до Шайло рукой подать.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, вертолет снова тряхнуло. Пилот круто забрал влево и Джек, силясь успокоить бунтующие внутренности, послушно закрыл глаза. Вдох-выдох. Вдох… 

К счастью, ему и правда удалось вздремнуть, и когда он спрыгнул на бетонное покрытие уже знакомого по прошлым полетам крошечного аэродрома, то с удивлением понял, что чувствует себя намного лучше. Датан встретил противным мелким дождем, но промозглый ночной воздух в этот раз оказался только на пользу, прогнав остатки сонливости. Джек потянулся, потоптался на месте, размазал по лицу холодные капли и поспешил вернуться в салон вертолета, пока не промокли туфли. Всю оставшуюся дорогу до столицы он читал переписку Хэнсона, генерала Лэвиша, королевского советника по юридическим вопросам и некого консультанта из команды министра Росса по фамилии Фраймер. И только когда прямо по курсу показались силуэты небоскребов за рекой Просперити и пилот стал сбавлять обороты двигателя, взгляд Джека скользнул по строке в конце последнего в цепочке сообщений письма, и внутри все оборвалось. 

Этот Фраймер предлагал отдать Уилфорду Кардос.

* * *

– Вы это серьезно?

– Это всего лишь один из возможных вариантов... – Фраймер замялся, не глядя на Джека, явно не зная, как будет уместно к нему обращаться. С одной стороны, титул и фамилия как минимум требовали почтительного «сэр», с другой – толку теперь от того титула? Провинциальному чиновнику при дворе на многое рассчитывать не приходится. 

Джек вздохнул:

– Просто Джек. 

– …Джек. Если вы успели ознакомиться с полным текстом документа, то видели, что по предварительным расчетам ущерб от возможной, я подчеркиваю, возможной потери пятой доли восточного Кардоса – не идет ни в какое сравнение с убытками, которые понесет Гильбоа, ввязавшись в очередной военный конфликт. На деле предложение Комитета не сводится к прямой передаче территорий...

– И в нем определенно есть смысл, – сидящий рядом Росс вступился за своего человека. – Терпение, мистер Бенджамин, скоро мы предоставим все детали. 

– Не сомневаюсь. – Джек откинулся на спинку кресла, окинул взглядом собравшихся за столом и впервые за долгое время ощутил себя на своем месте. Он взглянул на часы – до официального начала собрания оставалось около трех минут, – и принялся не таясь рассматривать своего невольного оппонента. Фраймер оказался полноватым человеком невысокого роста, с заметными залысинами. Он то и дело поправлял запонки и перекладывал бумаги перед собой, с непривычки чувствуя себя неловко за королевским столом для совещаний. Рядом с подтянутой фигурой министра Далтона Росса он выглядел почти комично. Но, как успел убедиться Джек, внешность обманчива, и этот маленький человечек, не моргнув глазом, готов был отдать врагу его, Джека, землю. «У тебя в Гильбоа нет земли», – эхом откликнулся в памяти голос короля, и Джек прикусил губу. Как бы то ни было, не Фраймеру решать, что будет с Кардосом. Кто он вообще такой? Джек видел его впервые... впрочем, и так часть лиц была ему незнакома. Слишком редко его приглашали в этот зал. Он вытянул шею, стараясь заглянуть Фраймеру в глаза, и постучал пальцем по копии документов, лежащей перед ним: 

– Король знает об этом?

– Король знает все. – Сайлас вошел в зал, сделал знак всем не вставать и занял свое место во главе стола. – Господа, я собрал вас здесь, чтобы озвучить свою позицию касательно вызова, брошенного нам автономией Насона. Но прежде чем мы примем окончательное решение, я готов выслушать вас. Министр Росс?

– Сэр, угрозы со стороны Насона становятся все более реальны, о чем свидетельствуют доклады разведки…

– …и не только гелвуйской. 

– Спасибо, генерал Хатчисон. Геф также озабочен сложившейся ситуацией и всерьез рассматривает возможность вступления в вооруженный конфликт. 

– При всем уважении, сэр, идея поддержать нашего... союзника в этом решении встретит поддержку в армии, но мирное население… 

– …останется не в восторге. Люди, слава богу, уже начали забывать прошлые волнения и привыкать к спокойной жизни в долгожданном мире, каким бы он ни был. 

– Господа, было бы опрометчиво вступать в войну, не имея должного представления о том, с чем придется столкнуться.

– Согласен, генерал Лэвиш. Мы только начали работать над программой подготовки агентов, и наши знания о Насоне на данный момент слишком поверхностны. Старые источники, дошедшие до нас со времен Атаки, недвусмысленно намекают на опасность, исходящую из этого региона, в том числе на возможность сохранения ядерного оружия. Риск недооценить противника слишком велик. 

– Сколько вам нужно времени, генерал Хатчисон?

– На сбор и систематизацию информации… месяц. Два до того, как мы будем готовы отправить туда людей. Нужно выстроить легенду. Продумать систему связи...

– Лэвиш?

– Передислоцировать войска для усиления восточной границы не займет так много времени, но, ваше величество, я бы не спешил открывать Гефу север. 

– Хорошо, что вас не слышит посол Амар, генерал, – Сайлас нахмурился и обвел собравшихся тяжелым взглядом. 

Джек внутренне подобрался. Конечно, война ударит по Кардосу в первую очередь. И на секунду ему показалось, что это был бы выход. Видит бог, он до сих пор в этой стихии чувствовал себя уверенней, чем за столом переговоров. А дальше дело за малым: оказаться на передовой, ввязаться в гущу событий… И случись погибнуть за свою страну, это решило бы все его проблемы. Он бросил взгляд на короля и горько усмехнулся. Возможно, не только его. Интересно, почувствовал бы отец хоть каплю гордости и сожаления, получая из рук Лэвиша его флаг? Джек тряхнул головой. Ну ты и дурак, Джек Бенджамин! Нашел время и место. Ты больше не подросток, чтобы убегать от проблем подобным образом, и не такой эгоист, чтобы не видеть: на самом деле твоя смерть ничего не решит. Кардос и без того не самый благополучный регион, и война добьет его вернее прочих альтернатив. Что бы ни лежало в основе этого решения, король доверил Кардос тебе, эти люди так или иначе приняли тебя, и теперь тебе за них отвечать. Здесь, в этом зале, ты тоже вправе решать. Джек вдохнул поглубже и подался вперед: 

– Сэр, если позволите. Возможно, есть еще варианты… 

– Вы боитесь, наместник? 

Джек заставил себя разжать кулаки, прижал ладонью стопку бумаг перед собой и продолжил со всем спокойствием, на которое был еще способен:

– Считаю, что война губительна для Кардоса, сэр. Надеюсь, вы, господа, понимаете, что экономика провинции и так не справится с нагрузкой в случае введения войск в регион без поддержки извне. А если Насон решится на открытые боевые действия, будет разрушено и то немногое, что нам, – Джек запнулся. Он правда сказал «нам»? – удалось сохранить и создать заново. Не говоря о людских потерях. Ваше величество, если мы хотим сохранить регион, поверьте, война не лучший выход.

– Другими словами, вы считаете, что Насону нужно кинуть кость. Министры? 

– Это можно устроить, – Росс обернулся и бросил удивленный взгляд в сторону Джека. – Господа, комитет направил вам ряд предложений к рассмотрению, надеюсь, у вас было время с ними ознакомиться. Лично я все больше склоняюсь к версии мистера Фраймера. Питер, напомните, пожалуйста, Совету в двух словах, суть вашей идеи. 

От Джека не укрылось, как нервно дернулся кадык этого человечка, прежде чем он начал повторять все, что было сказано чуть ранее этим утром в узком кругу. Но, стоило тому начать свою речь, как голос его обрел твердость и уверенность, и в груди Джека на мгновение всколыхнулось что-то похожее на смесь зависти и уважения. Как ни крути, перед ним был профессионал. 

– …трехсторонние переговоры с участием Гефа, на которых наши страны подтвердят свои намерения пойти на уступки и выполнить ряд требований Насона. Далее мы объявим, что прежде, чем инициировать процесс передачи территорий, нам потребуется урегулировать границы в пределах Мертвых земель. Отвлекающий маневр, который позволит нам выиграть необходимое время и подготовиться к дальнейшим действиям. 

– Это так? – король нетерпеливо кивнул в сторону министра юстиции. 

– Коллеги из министерства внешних связей правы, нельзя отчуждать то, что тебе не принадлежит. Если, не дай бог, впоследствии окажется, что мы незаконно распоряжались землями соседнего государства, это будет международный скандал, а документы потеряют юридическую силу. 

Между тем, Фраймер снова ушел в тень министра Росса, и тот продолжил вместо него.

– Границы между Гильбоа, Гефом и – тем более – автономией Насона носят весьма условный характер в Мертвых землях. Большинство документов было утеряно после Атаки, потребуется не один день, чтобы поднять остатки архивов, и не одна неделя, чтобы прийти к соглашению с нашим соседом. Лучший способ протянуть время. Конечно, при условии, что Геф согласится сыграть в эту игру. Не стану скрывать, было бы проще, будь премьер Шоу еще жив, но, к счастью, у нас еще есть ряд аргументов.

– Хм… В этом есть смысл. Свяжитесь с Амаром и нашим послом в Республике. Значит, отдать Кардос… 

В зале повисла тишина. Наконец, на другом конце стола раздался скрипучий голос министра внутренних дел, одного из немногих, кого Джек помнил еще со времен своих первых появлений в Совете. 

– Сэр, – обратился тот к королю, – вы же понимаете, стоит этой информации попасть в прессу, и мы получим повторение Порта Просперити. Люди не для того годами воевали за объединение, чтобы теперь спокойно смотреть, как король Сайлас разбрасывается землями Гильбоа направо и налево. Сначала Порт, теперь Кардос, что будет дальше? Не трудно догадаться, что люди задумаются. А в Кармеле и так неспокойно… 

Брови Сайласа сошлись на переносице, шея напряглась, и Джек удивился, как этому человеку при всей прямоте высказываний удалось до сих пор выжить при дворе.

– Но если представить, что инициатива исходит от него... – он кивнул в сторону Джека, и тот поперхнулся. Ах да, вот как. – Никого не удивить выходками вашего сына, сэр, и народ примет это объяснение не хуже прочих. А в случае, когда что-то пойдет не так, у вас будет возможность вмешаться и исправить ситуацию королевским решением. Это пойдет на пользу вашему имиджу справедливого правителя и хранителя единства. 

Джек почувствовал, как сжались кулаки и по спине пробежал холод. Господи. 

– Вы правы, Саймон, риск посеять смуту всегда есть, – поспешно вставил министр Росс. – С другой стороны, Кардос сейчас не в том положении, в котором был Порт три года назад. Возможно, вспыхнет не сразу, и у нас будет возможность не допустить прошлого сценария. Что думаете, наместник? Боюсь, это станет вашей задачей тоже.

Как по команде все обернулись к Джеку. Спокойно. Думай. Что там говорил, этот Фраймер… 

– Сэр, – он облизнул губы и сглотнул ком, застрявший в горле, – ваше величество, возможно, нам вообще не стоит обнародовать информацию про раздел Кардоса внутри Гильбоа. На закрытых переговорах Уилфорд услышит все как есть, и этого должно быть достаточно. Если верить нашему источнику, СМИ в стране полностью под контролем власти. Нам достаточно убедить Уилфорда, а дальше, если наши догадки верны, в его интересах донести происходящее до своих людей в наиболее выгодном свете, даже если мы не скажем об этом прямо. 

– Слишком много «если», наместник. – Во взгляде короля, искоса брошенном в сторону Джека, столь явственно читалось неодобрение, что он почти услышал это невысказанное: «Хочешь прикрыть свою задницу, трусливый щенок?» Джек вздохнул и опустил глаза. 

– Джек прав, сэр. Нам уже известно, что информация из внешних источников в Насоне под строжайшим запретом, доступ к телевидению и радио имеет лишь малая часть населения, материалы для прессы исходят из кабинета Уилфорда напрямую. Исключено, что кто-то может случайно уличить его в искажении фактов. А мы, в свою очередь, постараемся, чтобы он все понял правильно. 

– Хватит. Король выступит с обращением. Несмотря на то, что мы не приемлем давление и угрозы со стороны правительства Уилфорда Третьего, Гильбоа понимает всю остроту ситуации и готово оказать помощь народу Насона. Хэнсон, подготовьте текст. Ваши предложения по Гефу мне нужны после перерыва, господа. 

Джек сделал глоток густого крепкого кофе из изящной фарфоровой чашечки и зажмурился. Сердце бешено колотилось то ли от переизбытка кофеина, то ли от того, что каким-то чудом в этот раз ему удалось удержаться на самом краю пропасти. Жизнь наместника Кардоса определенно не стала легче, но сейчас он был рад даже малому. 

Сзади послышались шаги и его окликнули. Джек обернулся. Перед ним стоял тот самый Фраймер, и в глазах его читался невысказанный вопрос. Джек отставил чашку с кофе в сторону, чтобы тот не заметил, как подрагивают его пальцы, и кивнул, приглашая продолжать. 

– Почему вы передумали и поддержали меня? – Фраймер говорил тихо и очень серьезно. 

– Дело не в вас, мистер Фраймер. – Джек помедлил, разглядывая рисунок линий у себя на ладони, кончики ногтей. Стоит ли говорить этому человеку правду? Где-то на краю сознания он все еще чувствовал остатки утренней злости и неприязни, но правда была в том, что союзники в этом деле ему нужнее. Джек вздохнул и посмотрел Фраймеру в глаза: – Знаете, разговоры о войне напомнили мне одну вещь, хорошо известную там, на передовой. Иногда нужно отрезать ногу, чтобы сохранить жизнь. 

– Я сделаю все, чтобы до этого не дошло, – он кивнул и протянул Джеку руку. – Зовите меня Питер. 

– Я тоже, Питер. Я тоже.

И Джек ответил на рукопожатие.

* * *

Джек сбежал вниз по дворцовой лестнице, остановился во дворе, поглубже втянул ноздрями холодный влажный вечерний воздух и поежился. К вечеру ожидаемо разболелась голова. Он потер глаза, размял шею, но, казалось, стало только хуже. Краем глаза он заметил Розу. Королева садилась в машину, и на секунду ему показалось, что она заметила его: взгляд скользнул по фигуре сына, но, впрочем, не задержался надолго. Королева скрылась в салоне – Джек успел заметить только, как в темноте мелькнула изящная остроносая туфелька, – с мягким стуком закрылась дверь, и машина плавно покатилась вдоль подсвеченной фонарями улицы. Иного он и не ожидал, но все равно обида на мать больно кольнула в районе сердца. Ведь могла же хотя бы поздороваться. Он подумал немного, выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака блистер и выдавил на ладонь две таблетки обезболивающего. Проглотил, не запивая, постоял немного, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, хотя и не стоило ожидать, что лекарство подействует так быстро, покачался на пятках, пытаясь разогреть задеревеневшие за день мышцы – получилось не очень, – и направился к парковке.

Охранник, а по совместительству и личный водитель Джека в Шайло, безмолвной тенью следовал за его плечом. Уже возле машины Джек обернулся и, не дожидаясь вопроса, улыбнулся:

– Давай в пентхаус. Пока туда, а там посмотрим.

Он сел в машину и прильнул виском к прохладному стеклу. День, казавшийся бесконечно длинным, все-таки близился к завершению, и можно было до утра выдохнуть и не думать… ни о чем. Боль понемногу утихала. Взгляд Джека блуждал по салону, остановился на завитке волос на макушке водителя. Волосы у того были темные, Джек видел, как днем на солнце они отливали рыжим. 

Почему-то вспомнился Стью. В такие дни, как сегодня, он позвал бы Стью подняться с ним наверх, в квартиру. Но новый парень… Можно ли ему доверять? На что он готов ради принца? Увы, ответа у Джека не было, как и времени – и желания – его искать. Это был не Стью, и этого было достаточно.

Джек давно предпочитал прятать воспоминания о той, другой жизни настолько глубоко, что самому найти их стало непросто, но Шайло, близость дома, усталость… все вместе всколыхнуло былое, поднимая их, как песок со дна глубокого озера. Стью. Джо…

Он одернул себя, крепко сжал зубы – нашел время и место вспоминать призраков прошлого, – и перевел взгляд на проплывающий за окном город.

Машина проехала пару кварталов по Эмбасси-роуд, свернула на набережную. Джек провожал взглядом темные силуэты деревьев, освещенные огнями громады зданий. Здесь все было выше, чем в Кардосе. Ярче. Горящие неоном вывески, витрины магазинов, манящие королевской роскошью или домашним уютом окна ресторанов… Такой знакомый и такой далекий город. Джек улыбнулся стайке молодежи у входа в парк Риверсайд. Улыбка вышла грустной. Ему не хватало этой легкости, беззаботности, этой головокружительной, искрящейся, как пузырьки в шампанском, жизни. В Кардосе все было не так. Другое место, другие люди, другой Джек… Другой ли?

Они миновали парк, оставили позади пешеходную набережную, еще два перекрестка, поворот, и машина выехала на узкую полутемную улочку и затормозила у подъезда многоэтажки. Джек понял, что слишком задумался, когда охранник кашлянул: 

– Сэр, мне ждать?

Джек помедлил секунду. Отчаянно хотелось вернуться, с головой окунуться в ночную жизнь Шайло. Вот только, кроме охранника у подъезда, – кто его ждет в этом царстве огней? Он мотнул головой: 

– Нет. Свободен до завтра. Я спать.

Хлопнул дверью автомобиля громче, чем было нужно, и поспешил скрыться в подъезде. Лифт неспешно – даже слишком – отсчитал этажи. Наконец звякнул колокольчик, и Джек, повозившись немного с ключами, распахнул дверь и вошел в темную квартиру. 

Луна, ненадолго показавшаяся среди туч, светила достаточно ярко, чтобы у Джека получилось добраться до панорамного окна во всю стену, не перевернув по пути ничего из мебели. Он не глядя бросил пиджак на диван и ослабил галстук. От стекла тянуло холодом. Это напомнило дом в Кардосе. Такой же пустой. А ведь когда-то здесь было жарко от выпивки, что лилась рекой, и разгоряченных тел. Джек провел пальцами по стеклу, очертив линию горизонта. Там, вдали, ему подмигивали веселыми огоньками окон небоскребы, и Джек невольно улыбнулся воспоминаниям, ловя взглядом темный силуэт своего отражения на фоне этого головокружительного вида, всякий раз захватывающего дух. 

Переизбыток кофеина и нервное напряжение сделали свое дело, и если днем ему с трудом удавалось бороться со сном, то сейчас, несмотря на физическую усталость, Джек чувствовал, что, вопреки сказанному ранее, еще долго не сможет сомкнуть глаз. Он покрутил головой, вглядываясь в темные очертания гостиной, как будто и в самом деле надеялся, что знакомый интерьер подскажет, где найти себе занятие на вечер. Еще каких-то несколько лет назад он, скинув пиджак, а чаще – китель, устроил бы тусовку на всю ночь в каком-нибудь дорогом и модном клубе, чтобы позже ввалиться сюда с шумной компанией, и забыться уже под утро… до следующей ночи. 

Джек провел по стеклу раскрытой ладонью, закрывая свое отражение. Помедлил немного и вернулся к барной стойке, взял было стакан, чтобы плеснуть виски, но поставил его на место. Да что же это такое. Он в Шайло, черт возьми! Что мешает поддаться искушению хоть ненадолго вернуться в прошлое? В конце концов, ночь скроет все. Да и кто его за это осудит? 

Джек представил, как утром в газетах появятся заголовки о возвращении «принца вечеринок». Казалось, он уже забыл это прозвище: о нем несколько лет почти не упоминали в светской хронике и давно перестали приглашать на знаменитые на всю страну вечеринки золотой молодежи. Если на то пошло, его и принцем называли все реже и реже. Разве что случайно в штабе ляпнет кто-нибудь «принц дронов», да и то ни разу – в глаза. Джек усмехнулся. Вот ведь как получилось, даже здесь ему не довелось долго «властвовать». И вдруг понял, что, несмотря ни на что, этим «званием» по-настоящему гордится. 

Он тряхнул головой, – не сейчас, город ждет! – взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, на ходу окончательно избавляясь от галстука и рубашки, распахнул двери гардеробной: кожаная куртка, первый попавшийся кашемировый свитер, узкие джинсы, любимый ремень. Он провел пальцами по пряжке. Все было тут, как раньше. Джек переоделся, мельком отметив, что джинсы сидят свободнее, чем он помнил, но поспешно отмел эту мысль. В крови закипало предвкушение, как в детстве, когда через несколько часов наступит день рождения и можно будет открыть тот подарок, что притягивал взгляд весь день. 

Джек вызвал такси и, уже садясь в машину, вспомнил, что зря отослал «Не-Стюарта». Конечно, следовало позвонить и предупредить охрану. Но раз уж он больше не наследник престола, то чего ему бояться? И когда, если не сейчас, кутить и получать удовольствие от жизни? Он попросил водителя сделать радио погромче и принялся тихо напевать вслед за сладкоголосой певицей припев нового модного хита. Казалось, что вот-вот получится поймать тот драйв, что сопровождал его в многочисленные походы в «Вельзевул», то ощущение свободы, которого всегда было мало… 

Музыка ударила басами по ушам. Джек поморщился. Оказывается, он уже успел порядком подзабыть, как здесь бывает громко. У входа толкалась компания подвыпивших молодых людей. Они о чем-то яростно жестикулировали и, судя по накалу страстей, здесь намечалась знатная ссора. Джек сделал виноватое лицо, – сегодня драки не входили в его планы, – и осторожно протиснулся между парнями в глубину зала. На него не обратили внимания. Он пробирался в сторону бара, украдкой осматривая клуб, и ловил себя на мысли, что его обманули. На первый взгляд «Вельзевул» был все тем же, каким Джек его запомнил: все те же диваны, обтянутые кожей, стеклянные столики да цветные прожекторы над танцполом… И все же клуб едва уловимо изменился. Память подсовывала новые и новые детали: раньше обивка была ярко-красной, а столики ниже, плитка на полу еще не покрылась сеточкой трещин, да и краска на колоннах была куда свежее. А ведь раньше он ничего подобного не замечал. Конечно, клуб кое-где подлатали и освежили, но это были те самые изменения, которые как нельзя сильнее становятся видны только после долгого отсутствия. Джек помедлил у лестницы, коснулся рукой деревянных перил. Поистрепался, старина «Вельзевул», стареешь. Он похлопал ладонью по дереву, вздохнул и взлохматил волосы. Куртка на плечах натянулась, сковывая движения. Надо же, когда-то она сидела как вторая кожа. Кожа, которую он однажды сбросил и перерос, и в которую теперь настойчиво пытался влезть обратно.

Джек подошел к бару и щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание парня за стойкой: 

– Привет, приятель. Плесни текилы. Нет, давай лучше сразу две. 

Он хотел было взять виски, но быстро передумал. Виски – неизменный спутник долгих одиноких вечеров. А сегодня ему нужна другая компания. – Клодия сегодня здесь?

Всем своим видом демонстрируя понимание, бармен кивнул, как обычному посетителю, у которого принял обычный заказ, и Джек так и не понял – узнал или нет. Скорее, узнал. Но, как и положено профессионалу, вида не подал:

– Будет после полуночи, не раньше. 

Джек облокотился на стойку и перевел взгляд на зеркало, в котором отражался танцпол. Танцующие парни и девчонки были одеты по другой моде – черт! – но, как и всегда, сливались перед глазами в безликую, пеструю, непрерывно движущуюся единую массу. На ум пришла стая рыбок в огромном аквариуме, который был установлен в холле его дома в Кардосе. Грянула новая тема, толпа качнулась в такт, и Джек усмехнулся. Точно, рыбы. И ведь если вспомнить, ума у большинства не больше... Джек прислушался в надежде, что узнает мелодию, что она подхватит его как раньше и унесет на танцпол, где можно забыться, двигаясь в неистовом ритме, и не думать ни о чем. И ни о ком. Музыка была незнакома. 

Перед Джеком поставили две стопки, он выпил залпом одну, чуть поморщился, ощутив едкий вкус лайма на языке. Текила прокатилась по горлу, но не принесла того чувства эйфории, которое он ждал, и Джек потянулся за второй. Развернулся, чтобы наблюдать за людьми на танцполе уже не в отражении, и на секунду ему показалось, что краем глаза он увидел Джозефа. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки, и мягко улыбался, как умел улыбаться только он. Джек моргнул и видение тут же растаяло. Незнакомый ему парень посмотрел на часы, взял под локоть свою спутницу и пошел к выходу, не почувствовав на себе чужого взгляда. Не было больше Джо. Не было никого из его прошлых знакомых, и, кажется, впервые в жизни Джек был здесь совсем один. Он невесело хмыкнул, отсалютовав толпе.

Видимо, его жест не остался незамеченным, и на барный стул справа опустилась мулатка в платье, на которое, кажется, ткани ушло не больше, чем на его галстук.

– Как получилось, что вы скучаете здесь в одиночестве? – почти прокричала она в самое ухо, стараясь пробиться через плотную завесу звука.

Джек повернулся к девушке, краем глаза отметив движение слева. Он узнал охранника, сопровождавшего его сегодня. Значит, не уехал. Господи. Они все еще следят за ним. Неужто Сайлас боится, что он снова начнет плести заговоры, не выходя из ночного клуба? Уж точно короля волнует не его, Джека, безопасность. Он облизнул губы. Просто не обращать внимания. Не он ли хотел, чтобы все было как раньше? 

– Разве в одиночестве? – Джек широко улыбнулся и смерил девушку оценивающим взглядом. Она поправила волосы, взмахнула густыми, явно нарощенными ресницами. Неужели в самом деле не узнала? Или… Джек подтолкнул стопку в сторону бармена. – Повторите. И для леди тоже. Что вы пьете, маргариту?

Девушка хохотнула, подняла свой бокал: 

– А вы знаток. И джентльмен. Джентльмены нынче редкость в «Вельзевуле». Прогуливаете семейный ужин?

Джек проследил за ее взглядом. Ах да, кольцо. Досадная формальность, которой он следовал на автомате и которую вскоре совсем перестал замечать. Он поспешно стянул золотой ободок и спрятал в карман. 

– Виноват. – Он постарался изобразить на лице лучшую из своих улыбок. – Так лучше?

– Определенно. – Девушка скользнула ногой вдоль его ноги. – Я не помню, чтобы встречала вас тут раньше.

Значит, не узнала. Слишком молода. Слишком давно его не было видно в прессе, а главное – в тусовке. 

– Я в Шайло, скажем так, в командировке. – Джек заметил быструю тень презрительной усмешки на ее лице. Быстро же он покатился вниз в глазах столичной тусовщицы. Скучающий провинциал в командировке. Ну, конечно. Он демонстративно достал из кармана пачку лавров, подтолкнул пару купюр в сторону бармена. Поднял новую стопку, облизнулся, подключая все свое обаяние, подался вперед, ближе, и, продолжая смотреть девушке в глаза, произнес: – Подумал, что сегодня идеальный день, чтобы немного развлечься. И, кажется, не ошибся...

В нос бросился чересчур резкий и приторно-сладкий аромат духов, перебивающий обычный клубный микс запахов разгоряченных тел, дыма сигарет и алкоголя. Джек поспешно отвернулся и снова бросил взгляд на танцпол. Показалось, что снова заметил Джо.

– Вы кого-то ждете?

– А? Нет. – Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. – Нет. Трудный день на работе. 

– Может, вам помочь расслабиться? Я знаю одно прекрасное средство. 

Девушка быстро оглянулась по сторонам и щелкнула замком клатча. Рука с безупречным маникюром скользнула внутрь, и на секунду перед Джеком показался маленький пакетик.

– Не бойтесь, здесь все свои. Я могу предложить хорошую цену. А то и составить компанию…

Девушка откинула волосы за спину и улыбнулась, ожидая продолжения, но Джек замолчал. Он знал, что будет дальше. Все это напоминало сцену из плохого кино. Алкоголь и наркотики, настойчивые, но, вероятно, безуспешные попытки заняться сексом и утро в отеле с дичайшей головной болью и с пустым бумажником… Не этого он хотел. Ему не надо больше играть на публику роль плейбоя. Ему не нужны проблемы с охраной и – не дай бог – с прессой. Да и, по правде говоря, прошло то время, когда он мог позволить себе провести утро в постели, страдая от похмелья. Слишком многое нынче было на кону, и как бы ни хотелось не думать об этом, наутро ему нужна будет трезвая голова. Джек покрутил новую стопку текилы между пальцами, отставил в сторону и улыбнулся:

– Знаешь, кажется, я не та компания, о которой ты мечтаешь сегодня, – и не давая девушке шанса ответить, он подмигнул, вытащил из кармана еще одну купюру, прижал ее стопкой и вышел на улицу.

Джек вдохнул поглубже. После душного клуба уличный воздух показался особенно густым и холодным. Он не чувствовал себя пьяным. Лишним – да. И по-прежнему одиноким. Он так скучал по былым ночным тусовкам в «Вельзевуле», по выпивке, танцам, по горячим девчонкам и – тем более – парням, но все то, что когда-то приносило раньше радость, – все оказалось ненастоящим, будто слепленным из дешевого пластика. Но, может быть, все дело в том, что это он стал другим? Увы, этому месту он больше не принадлежал. 

Охранник стоял чуть поодаль и профессионально вглядывался в лица людей, ожидающих у входа в клуб. Джек кивнул ему, просигналил жестом, что пойдет пешком, и двинулся в сторону набережной. Он шел, спрятав руки в карманы, то и дело ежился от пробирающей холодной сырости и смотрел на воду по левую руку от себя. А ведь когда-то здесь он в первый раз взял Джозефа за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Джек вздохнул. Он искал Джо глазами весь вечер. О чем он вообще думал? 

С неба упали первые капли, напоминая, что осень в Шайло – не самое гостеприимное время. Оказывается, он уже успел отвыкнуть от запахов смога, реки, дождя и мокрого асфальта. В Кардосе осень совсем другая. Чище, ярче... В паре кварталов впереди показалась крыша его дома, возвышающаяся над соседними высотками, и Джек попытался припомнить, сколько раз он возвращался вот так вдоль набережной, один на один с городом. Всего раз или два. Наверное, стоило делать это чаще, пока была такая возможность, да только что теперь сожалеть… Мелкий дождь сменился ливнем. Джек шмыгнул носом и оглянулся по сторонам в поисках укрытия. Он уже хотел было остаться и переждать разгул стихии под навесом закрытой на ночь кофейни, рискуя схватить нешуточную простуду, но откуда-то из-за спины раздался резкий звук клаксона, и рядом у пешеходного перехода остановился большой черный внедорожник. «Не-Стюарт» открыл окно, окликнул его, и Джек поспешно юркнул в салон. Он так обрадовался возможности оказаться в тепле, что всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома думал, что же с ним не так? Да, жизнь изменилась, но ему ли гневить небеса за то, что он имеет? Почему-то в голову пришла мысль об Эверетте. Вот человек, у которого вообще ничего и никого нет, но он умеет достойно встречать вызовы, которые ему бросает жизнь. Наверное, стоит у него поучиться. Впрочем, насчет «никого» он ошибся. Кажется, у Эверетта все-таки была поддержка, его люди, его друзья. Джек тихонько вздохнул, обхватил себя за плечи и не пошевелился, пока машина второй раз за вечер не остановилась перед подъездом. 

У квартиры Джек отпустил охрану – в этот раз по-настоящему – и поспешил скрыться в ванной. Горячий душ растопил стылость в груди, и он наконец позволил себе расслабиться и закрыть глаза, представляя чужие горячие руки, которые обнимали, давая найти в себе опору. Вот только кому принадлежали эти руки, он так и не понял. Уже чувствуя, как с каждой минутой все труднее становится бороться с сонливостью, Джек выключил воду, завернулся в халат, но, не дойдя до развороченной с утра постели, остановился на секунду у окна. Струи дождя стекали по стеклу, делая город похожим на размытую акварельную картину. Джек отвернулся. 

Да, он любил Шайло, но тоски по нему сегодня стало чуть меньше.


	5. Иствоч

Стрелки на часах слабо светились в темноте. Начало десятого, а они еще не проехали полицейские посты у развилки. Дорога выдалась долгой из-за моросящего дождя и перекрытого на ремонтные работы участка между десятым шоссе и съездом на Иствоч. Джек одернул рукав и нахмурился. Не вовремя это все. Но кто ж виноват, если он сам в прошлом месяце озадачил дорожную службу повсеместной проверкой состояния покрытия, и теперь нужно было успеть закончить работу до наступления настоящих холодов. 

– Может, срезать по грунтовке? – Водитель обернулся и озабоченно глянул на Джека. Тот покачал головой:

– Не стоит, уже почти приехали. За постом будет свободно. – Он представил еще полчаса тряски по раскисшей грунтовой дороге и скривился. И без того нелегкая поездка могла закончиться совсем погано, а он слишком устал и уже слишком опоздал, чтобы в этой жертве был хоть малейший смысл. 

Конечно же, на базу добрались не к шестичасовому совещанию, как планировалось, а почти в десять вечера, когда ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как дождаться утра и уже на свежую голову вернуться к работе. Джек вздохнул:

– Давай сразу к дому. 

В зеркало заднего вида он увидел, как водитель кивнул, машина свернула на боковую дорожку, проехала, шурша колесами по гравию, мимо штаба и остановилась напротив уже ставшего почти своим двухэтажного здания. Джек подхватил сумку с документами, дождался, пока водитель достанет из багажника оставшиеся вещи, и вошел в дом. 

В доме было сыро. 

– Вот дерьмо! – Он бросил вещи на пол в гостиной и, оставляя мокрые следы, прошел прямиком в кладовку. Щелкнули выключатели, и над головой тускло засветилась люминесцентная лампа. Джек с досадой пнул некстати подвернувшийся под ноги ящик и выдохнул. Спокойно. Сам виноват. Поначалу он собирался заняться домом сразу после вечернего совещания, но когда стало ясно, что в дороге они застряли надолго, так и не догадался позвонить и предупредить Майю, чтобы та зашла и включила электричество и отопление.

Как Джек и опасался, за неделю его отсутствия дом совершенно остыл. Внутри обстановка и раньше не отличалась особым уютом, а теперь все и вовсе ощущалось пустым и нежилым, как в те дни, когда Джек впервые сюда приехал. Он выкрутил отопление на максимум, поднялся наверх в спальню и остановился посреди комнаты, плохо представляя, что делать дальше. Пройдет не меньше часа, а то и двух, прежде чем дом прогреется настолько, что можно будет без содрогания раздеться, лечь в стылую постель… и открыть форточку. Как ни больно было это признавать, но спать с закрытыми окнами он так и не научился снова, несмотря на все попытки справиться с тревожностью и убедить себя в том, что на его свободу больше никто не посягает. 

Джек вернулся на кухню, сделал себе большую кружку кофе и вышел на улицу. Дождь здесь закончился, судя по всему, еще до его приезда. И хоть лужи на асфальте высохнут еще не скоро, Джек порадовался уже тому, что хотя бы на голову больше ничего не капало. Он пригладил рукой волосы и осмотрелся. Чуть в отдалении в той стороне, где разместили беженцев, он заметил неровный отсвет огня. Надо же, оказывается, дежурство у бараков еще не отменили. После долгой дороги хотелось размять ноги, и Джек, не торопясь, пошел вдоль темной аллеи в ту сторону в надежде скоротать время в компании часовых у пышущей жаром бочки. Но, видимо, день в самом деле был из таких, когда все идет не так, как планировалось: у бочки, скрючившись, сидел Эверетт.

«Ч-черт», – одними губами прошептал Джек. Кажется, остаток вечера будет окончательно испорчен. Любой разговор с Эвереттом до сих пор неизменно превращался в хождение по минному полю и непрерывный сбор сведений о его страшной родине, но сейчас Джеку меньше всего хотелось играть в разведку. Как, впрочем, и отвечать на вопросы Эверетта о его земляках, которые, он готов был поклясться, наверняка уже вертелись у того на языке. Но уходить уже было поздно, да и отступать он не любил. Джек вздохнул. Господи, ну почему нельзя просто скоротать вечер у огня и ни о чем не думать?

К удивлению Джека, Эверетт его не заметил. Сидел нахохлившись, сунув руки в карманы. Воротник бушлата поднят, шапка надвинута по самые брови... Приклеилась она к нему что ли? Кажется, он дремал здесь уже довольно давно, и не поменял позы, даже когда Джек вздохнул и тяжело опустился на соседнюю скамью.

– Мистер Эверетт? – осторожно окликнул его Джек. – У вас все в порядке? 

Продолжить он не успел. В бочке что-то щелкнуло, сноп искр взвился в небо. Эверетт дернулся было, очнувшись от дремы, сильнее вжал голову в воротник, и, бросив косой взгляд в сторону Джека, тихо и отстраненно произнес: 

– А, вашество… 

Он замолчал. В ответ на новое прозвище губы Джека невольно изогнулись в слабом намеке на улыбку, но вслух он ничего не сказал. Снова уставился на языки пламени, неистово бьющиеся в проеденную ржавчиной и жаром дыру в металлическом боку старой бочки. Говорить не хотелось. Даже соседство Эверетта, от которого едва уловимо сквозь дым несло дешевыми сигаретами и давно нестиранной одеждой, не напрягало, пока тот не зашелся каким-то тяжелым и влажным кашлем, согнувшись почти вдвое. Джек не задумываясь протянул свою кружку Эверетту.

– Кофе. Еще горячий.

– Да ну, – тот помотал головой, – горечь эту пить. Мне чаю бы.

Надо же, а он оказывается успел освоиться и осмелеть настолько, чтобы высказывать свои личные желания, не связанные с безопасностью и их сделкой. Чай, серьезно? Джек хмыкнул и машинально сделал мысленную пометку. Он еще со времен подготовки в разведуправлении знал, что не следует пренебрегать мелочами, и любые сведения о вкусах человека в один прекрасный момент могут оказаться единственным ключом, открывающим двери к его самым сокровенным тайнам.

И все же он не мог не заметить, как Эверетт напрягся, поерзал на месте, поскреб бороду и затих, будто ждал чего-то. Хотя что в этом удивительного? Скорее всего, и ждал. Джек похвалил себя за предусмотрительность и за то, что попросил помощника скинуть отчеты из комитета ему на почту. Ладно, все к лучшему, хотя бы не придется тратить на это время позже. 

– Вы хотите знать, что с вашими людьми, я прав? – Джек дождался кивка и проблеска интереса во взгляде и продолжил: – С ними все в порядке, я привез…

Он достал из кармана смартфон, повозился в программах и передал его Эверетту: 

– Вот. Коснитесь пальцем экрана, чтобы включить запись. И еще раз, если хотите остановить. Да, так. Больше ничего делать не нужно, видео идут по порядку. – А сам устроился поудобнее, облокотившись на колени, и принялся краем глаза наблюдать за Эвереттом. Выглядел тот, кажется, еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз: осунувшийся, бледный. Кутался в бушлат, болтающийся на нем как на вешалке, и, видимо, никак не мог согреться. Это было странно, учитывая близость огня и волну жара, исходящую от бочки так, что сам Джек успел размотать шарф и расстегнуть пальто. Телефон он держал левой рукой, а правую, с виду замотанную какой-то тряпицей, прижимал к ребрам, будто пытался согреть и успокоить ноющую боль. Подрался что ли с кем-то? Нарвался на парней при исполнении?

И все же Эверетт улыбался, просматривая видео, и напряжение, казалось, намертво засевшее глубоко внутри Джека, немного отступило. Какими трудностями ни грозила бы эта дорога, он наконец-то выбрал правильный путь.

Насмотревшись, Эверетт положил телефон на скамью рядом с Джеком. 

– Спасибо. 

Он замялся, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но так и не нашел нужных слов. Джек забрал телефон. Наверное, стоило встать и уйти: дом уже должен был хоть немного прогреться, так что можно снять пальто и при этом не стучать зубами от холода. Утром ждал ранний подъем. Но вопреки здравому смыслу, Джек не стал убирать телефон обратно в карман, прочел пару новых уведомлений и начал неспешно просматривать входящую почту. 

Вдруг Эверетт тяжело закашлялся. Джек вздрогнул – он так увлекся чтением, что забыл о чужом присутствии, – поднял голову и заметил, как тот быстро прикрыл рот рукой, и, словно отвлекая внимание Джека, кивнул на его руки:

– А зачем вы их носите? 

Проследив за его взглядом, Джек понял, что тот смотрит на перстень с гербом Кардоса. Тяжелая массивная печатка слабо поблескивала в отсветах огня. Он пожал плечами, провел пальцем по гравировке. Хороший вопрос. Когда-то он носил украшения, потому что ему не просто нравилось ощущать тяжесть металла на руках, они были частью тщательно созданного образа молодого балбеса – прожигателя жизни и дворцовой казны. Это тоже было своего рода развлечением – перебирать содержимое шкатулки, выбирая, какое наденет сегодня. Что он хочет показать миру. Богатство? Власть? Принадлежность к избранному кругу? Ну а сейчас… сейчас он носил только то, что должен. 

Обручальное кольцо – дань внешним приличиям и знак излишне любопытным, что в королевской семье все хорошо. Роза настаивала, что статус его супруги должен поддерживаться даже в мелочах. Поначалу у Джека не было ни сил, ни желания спорить с королевой, а после он понял, что это – самое малое, что он мог сделать для Люсинды и сына. Пусть иногда Джеку и хотелось содрать этот кусок золота, швырнуть в камин и наконец почувствовать, что свободен, он почти никогда не снимал его, ни в душе, ни в постели, порой чувствуя приступы вины за то, что делает этой рукой. Со временем по внешнему ободку кольца пошли тонкие, едва заметные царапины. Золото мягкий металл, ему легко навредить. Печатка же… Джек ухмыльнулся. О, эти оковы были покрепче прочих. 

Эверетт кашлянул, и он резко вынырнул из омута воспоминаний, вдохнул свежего ночного воздуха. 

– Кольца? 

– Ну да. У нас… там, в Насоне так не ходят. Если у кого есть, берегут на случай нужды. Да и тут мало у кого видел, разве что простые. 

Джек убрал в карман телефон. Снял перстень с правой руки, подкинул на ладони, ловко поймал и развернул так, чтобы Эверетту было лучше видно гравировку.

– Это кольцо – традиционная печать Кардоса. Когда-то в прошлом его действительно использовали как личную печать наместника, а сейчас, пожалуй, это больше отличительный знак занимаемой должности. 

Эверетт понимающе кивнул: 

– У Уилфорда была похожая. Он ей письма запечатывал и тайные указы, чтобы никто не прочитал. Говорил, за это кольцо можно полгорода купить. Ну, то есть... Люди рассказывали, что слышали это от самого Уилфорда. Если можно им верить. 

– Полгорода, говорите? – Джек не удержался от улыбки. – Это смотря какого. В Кардосе на эти деньги не купишь и половины моей квартиры. 

– Плохо. – Даже в отсвете огня было видно, как Эверетт напрягся. – Так вы не поэтому носите? Не чтобы в случае чего была хоть какая-то еда? 

– Нет, конечно. – На секунду Джек задумался, нужно ли сейчас объяснять Эверетту, из чего складываются цены на драгоценные металлы и ювелирные изделия, но решил, что оно того не стоит. – Вы серьезно думали, что золото мне нужно, чтобы продать, если понадобится?

Показалось, что у Эверетта под шапкой заалели уши. Джек усмехнулся, вернул кольцо на законное место и, протянув руку, хлопнул того по плечу. 

– Не переживайте, мистер Эверетт, все не настолько плохо в этом королевстве. Да и вообще, что-то я засиделся… 

Он попрощался и уже на обратном пути, лениво пиная перед собой мокрую листву, думал о том, насколько, должно быть, бедно жили люди в Насоне, если простые безделушки способны так удивлять Эверетта. Который, как он успел понять, хоть и провел полжизни в лагерях, но все же успел кое-что повидать за пределами зоны. Полгорода – это они, конечно, приврали, но все же в каждой шутке… Джек замер посреди дороги. Вынул руку из кармана и уставился на еле различимые в свете редких фонарей очертания герба Кардоса. Он открыл рот, закрыл, открыл снова и громко от души расхохотался. Черт побери! Кажется, этим кольцом он и правда «купил» себе город. Даже более того, целую провинцию. Редкостное, должно быть, захолустье… по меркам другого захолустья! Отсмеявшись, Джек перевел дух и вытер глаза. 

Всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома он то и дело крутил на пальце чудо-перстень и не переставал улыбаться.

* * *

Наконец-то королевич ушел. Кёртис прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шороху его шагов, пока он окончательно не растворился в уже знакомых и привычных ночных звуках. Вопреки данному себе обещанию не привязываться к этому человеку, Кёртис с некоторым удивлением обнаружил, что успел соскучиться по их нечастым вечерним беседам. И сегодня он был особенно благодарен королевичу за то, что увидел на видео. Но все же… Все же он был рад, что остался один. Так было легче переживать приступы изматывающего кашля. Пусть боль и тяжесть за грудиной не становились от этого меньше, но хотя бы можно было не тратить остатки сил на то, чтобы поддерживать разговор и всячески делать вид, что здоров. По телу снова прошла волна озноба. То ли правда ударили заморозки и холодный ветер с поля все же добрался сюда, то ли его самого так морозило изнутри? Кажется, все-таки жар.

Кёртис плотнее запахнул бушлат, вытянул ноги поближе к бочке в очередной – безуспешной – попытке согреться и постарался сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, кроме собственной хвори. Да вот хотя бы этот телефон королевича. Надо же, до чего дошел прогресс в живых землях. Для него телефон долгое время оставался большим черным аппаратом, который стоял в отцовском кабинете. Кёртис припомнил, как сам будучи еще ребенком подглядывал за отцом от дверей, в то время как тот снимал лакированную трубку, говорил: «Девушка, соедините меня», – и только тогда, через пару минут, начинался разговор. Однажды, когда дома родителей не оказалось, он пробрался к телефону, снял трубку и важно произнес: «Алло. Соедините меня с папой», – только почему-то ему никто не ответил. Он повторял снова и снова, но в ответ слышал лишь молчание. Тогда он решил, что аппарат говорит только с папой, а он сломал его, и теперь ему обязательно попадет от взрослых. В тот раз он так испугался, что прятался от родительского гнева до самого ужина. Как оказалось, зря. Кёртис невольно улыбнулся этому воспоминанию. Здесь телефоны были совсем другие, маленькие и похожие скорее на портативный телевизор, напрямую соединяющий два аппарата, минуя телефонную станцию. Да еще и работали без проводов. Может быть, таким образом гелвуйцы пытались минимизировать прослушку, кто знает. Было любопытно, но спросить он постеснялся, чтобы не выглядеть еще большим варваром в глазах королевича. Вот только даже эти сложные устройства не способны были «соединить» его ни с папой, ни с Эдгаром, ни с кем-либо из ушедших… Ничего, скоро они встретятся. 

Кёртис зажмурился и прижал руку к груди, стараясь надавить посильнее и тем самым хоть немного унять ноющую боль внутри. Дышать становилось труднее с каждым днем. Собрав волю в кулак, он исправно ходил на встречи с этим парнем из штаба, Дэвисом, беспрекословно выполнял все его поручения, в свободное время хватаясь за любую другую работу. Но уже сейчас он понимал, что легочная хворь оказалась серьезней, чем он думал, и постепенно брала свое. Кёртис хорошо помнил, как болел первый год в лагере. Тогда кашель тоже выворачивал его внутренности наизнанку, так что из груди рвались сгустки слизи и крови, но дело было летом, ему не было и двадцати... В тот раз все обошлось, но нынче Кёртис отчетливо осознавал, что отходит, и времени остается все меньше, прежде чем мертвые земли окончательно возьмут свою плату за свободу. Он не жалел ни о чем. Запись с портативного телевизора доказывала – он все сделал правильно. Разве что, если дотянет до того момента, как всех оставшихся на базе ребят пристроят в городе, стоит в ответ рассказать королевичу про Уилфорда чуть больше? Не пытаясь юлить и избегать намеков на свое близкое знакомство с Уилфордом Третьим, а как есть, без утайки. О подростковой наивности и глупости, о слепой одержимости идеей. О предательстве со стороны того, кому верил как самому себе... хотя уже мог бы в то время понять: высшие чины пойдут по головам ради своей цели, не оглядываясь и не замечая, кто там под ногами, будь то друг, брат или сын.

Вот только принц Бенджамин выполнял свои обещания. Он видел это своими глазами. Опасаясь обмана, Кёртис то и дело спрашивал о нем у солдат и прислушивался к шепоткам на базе, по крупицам собирая обрывки информации. И с каждым днем, с каждым принятым решением его мнение о королевиче становилось чуть лучше. Так ли плох этот Джек Бенджамин, отвергнутый принц, нелюбимый сын короля, которому дали в управление эту землю, а на деле – отправили в бессрочную ссылку подальше от столицы? Кёртис мысленно усмехнулся: королевич оказался вполне обычным парнем и не строил из себя божество. Может, поэтому и сослали его сюда, подальше от королевского двора? Будь у него самого больше задора и сил, Кёртису было бы даже интересно посмотреть, к чему приведет попытка довериться такому человеку. Жаль только, что он помрет раньше, чем успеет это проверить. Хотя… какое ему дело до королевича, главное – у его сородичей есть надежда на нормальную жизнь. 

Сегодня он мельком увидел Йону. Мог ли он еще пару месяцев назад представить, что вечно чумазая, тощая девчонка, которая мечтала только о теплом платке и новых ботинках, будет радостно порхать по двору, похожая на маленькую птичку в своей яркой куртке, и на ее щеках впервые за все время их знакомства, будет гореть настоящий, здоровый румянец. Видеть, как она улыбается, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы уйти спокойно. 

Наконец боль немного утихла. Кёртис, мелко дыша, открыл глаза и уставился на весело пляшущий в бочке огонь, пока глаза не начали слезиться. Стало теплее. То ли все-таки удалось согреться, то ли от сухого жара чуть отпустила хворь. Кёртис прекрасно понимал: это ненадолго и надо успеть воспользоваться передышкой, пока еще есть силы подняться наверх, никого не разбудив. Он вздохнул, поглубже натянул на голову шапку, поправил воротник бушлата, тяжело поднялся, и, спрятав руки под мышками, нехотя побрел в сторону дома. 

Скоро его путь закончится.

* * *

– Сэр?

Джек обернулся на оклик. В окне второго этажа маячило обеспокоенное лицо лейтенанта Фаулера.

– Все уже собрались, мы вот-вот начинаем. Вас ждать?

Джек резко мотнул головой и постучал пальцем по телефону, жестами стараясь изобразить что-то вроде «связь плохая, пять минут».

– Что? – Фаулер непонимающе развел руками: он то ли не разглядел, то ли не уловил до конца суть пантомимы. Джек вздохнул и прикрыл микрофон ладонью:

– Дай пять минут, Дрю. Что здесь со связью? С обеда еле ловится.

– Замена оборудования на базовой станции, сэр, сказали, закончат… – он бросил короткий взгляд на запястье, – в течение часа. Мы перешли на резервные каналы. Хотите...

– Нет, – перебил его Джек. – Работайте… Питер, простите за технические накладки, так лучше? Да… Так что мне нужно знать про Геф?

Он потоптался по крыльцу в поисках более устойчивого сигнала и, заткнув свободной рукой другое ухо, чтобы не слышать постороннего шума, вернулся к прерванному разговору. Вдруг где-то неподалеку резко взвизгнула дрель, так что он от неожиданности едва не выронил телефон. Черт бы побрал эту стройку! Джек вздохнул поглубже, смиряя раздражение. Дело ведь не только в укреплении кровли перед зимними снегопадами. Военные, как и связисты, первыми начали спешно готовиться к введению чрезвычайного положения в регионе, а стало быть, усиление гарнизона – мера совершенно необходимая. И в самом деле, уж пусть лучше тишину нарушают эти пока еще мирные звуки, чем…

Со стороны столовой что-то оглушительно загрохотало.

– Поберегись!

С крыши, с гулким звоном ударяясь друг о друга, покатилась пара тяжелых железных труб и упала прямо на аккуратную стопку листов металлического шифера внизу. Вокруг все смолкло и наступила тишина.

И тогда среди этого безмолвия раздался громкий звук булькающего кашля. Джек вскинул голову, прищурился и увидел, как на коньке крыши, согнувшись пополам и прижав руку к груди, стоял Эверетт и никак не мог вдохнуть и выпрямиться. Джек бросил в трубку:

– Я перезвоню. 

Он почти бегом пересек двор, пока невидимый ему обладатель зычного баса орал про что-то безрогое.

– Мать твою! Ты! Быстро тащи свою тощую задницу вниз! – И Джек был с ним полностью солидарен. Он остановился, скрестил руки на груди и позвал:

– Мистер Эверетт! Спускайтесь!

Тому потребовалась пара бесконечно долгих минут, чтобы наконец разогнуться после приступа кашля и спуститься с крыши. Наконец он нетвердой походкой приблизился к Джеку и покаянно замер, низко опустив голову, только неровные облачка пара выдавали его прерывистое дыхание.

Господи, ну зачем он туда полез? Он вообще соображает, что делает? Джеку хотелось многое сказать про умственные способности этого человека, но не зря столько лет его учили держать комментарии при себе. Он понизил голос и прошипел:

– Эверетт, ради всех святых бабочек, что вы там забыли? Что с вами? Врач разрешил… – Джек кивком указал на крышу, где рабочие с удвоенной энергией принялись вновь стучать молотками и резать металл, будто радуясь, что в этот раз досталось не им, – эту эквилибристику?

– Я… – Эверетт стянул шапку, повертел в руках, при этом не отрывая взгляда от своих ботинок. – Да нормально все, вашество. Я могу работать. Еду нужно отрабатывать.

Джек зло стиснул зубы. Что это с ним? Раньше Эверетт не особо стеснялся смотреть прямо в глаза. Да и с чего он вообще решил, что нужно взваливать на себя всю черную работу. Выслуживается? Чушь. Не дай бог с ним случится что…

– Вот именно. И ваша главная работа – не здесь, а в кабинете капитана Дэвиса. Вашу мать, Эверетт! – не выдержал Джек. – Я думал, вы человек слова. Вы же понимаете, что ваша часть договора не выполнена? Или вы решили самоубиться, упав с крыши, и уклониться от выполнения своих обязательств?

Лицо Эверетта медленно бледнело, открывая миру болезненный румянец, пока до него доходил смысл сказанных слов и степень серьезности возможных последствий нарушения сделки для всех пришедших из Насона. Он поднял взгляд, и в глубине лихорадочно блестящих глаз Джек увидел… страх. Вот так, значит? Кого же видит в нем Кёртис Эверетт? Врага, начальника, тирана, каким, очевидно, и полагается быть сыну Сайласа? Он шумно выдохнул, подождал, пока струйка пара рассеется в воздухе, и продолжил уже спокойнее:

– Я повторяю, мистер Эверетт, вы были у врача? Если нет, настоятельно рекомендую обратиться прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас! Вон то одноэтажное кирпичное здание с зеленой дверью, мимо не пройдете. Я хочу увидеть, как за вами захлопнется дверь медчасти. Ну же, все понятно?

Эверетт заторможенно кивнул, расправил негнущимися на морозе пальцами свою потрепанную шапку, натянул ее снова и молча отправился в указанном направлении. Джек покачал головой, поднял воротник, да так и остался стоять, глядя на эту тень человека, пока не услышал за спиной голос Дрю Фаулера, настойчиво зовущий его к началу совещания. Только тогда Джек бросил быстрый взгляд на часы – пять минут давно прошли – развернулся на каблуках и уже у входа в здание штаба заставил себя на время забыть о случившемся инциденте. 

Он вспомнил об Эверетте только около девяти вечера, и вместо того, чтобы идти к себе, поужинать, умыться и засесть за просмотр скопившейся за день почты, Джек завернул в медчасть, чтобы удостовериться, что Эверетт здесь все же побывал.

В вотчине местного врача было на удивление светло и тихо: не слышно было ни звука голосов, ни писка приборов, только громко тикали часы над входной дверью да ровно гудела люминесцентная лампа в дальнем конце небольшого коридора. Джек замер у порога. В нос ударил запах дезинфицирующих средств и лекарств – вечный спутник подобных мест, будь то медицинская палатка на фронте или Центральная больница Шайло. Он принюхался было к воротнику пиджака, к запястью, – когда-то в госпитале Селы, ему казалось, что этот запах пропитал его насквозь, – но одернул себя. Спокойно. Это было давно. 

– Эй, есть кто живой? – негромко позвал он. – Док?

Невысокий полноватый человек с пышными усами и тяжелым взглядом – Джек никак не мог вспомнить его имя – вышел из кабинета, вытирая руки полотенцем, поздоровался с поздним визитером и на вопрос о беженцах, а конкретно Эверетте, поморщился, будто съел что-то очень кислое:

– У этого вашего Эверетта верхнедолевая пневмония, и, судя по всему, довольно давняя. Поражены оба легких. Это не заразно, нет. Но серьезно. С его степенью истощения я вообще удивляюсь, как не начался плеврит. А этот идиот расхаживает по территории как будто так и надо. В чем только душа держится? 

Джек пожал плечами. 

– Сегодня он чуть не рухнул с крыши столовой. 

Доктор возвел глаза к потолку и возмущенно фыркнул. 

– О том и речь. Вот что, пойдемте-ка выпьем кофе и поговорим, – он закинул полотенце на плечо и сделал шаг в сторону, приглашая Джека войти. 

Тот протиснулся мимо высокого шкафа к единственному свободному стулу у стола, заваленного бумагами и папками с историями болезней. Док задержался у раковины, набрал в чайник воды и продолжил:

– Так на чем мы остановились? Пневмония – это еще не все. Меня беспокоит его правая рука: карпальный канал воспалился и сдавливает нерв. Не знаю, как ваш Эверетт двигает кистью, потому что болеть должно адски…

Он замолчал и занялся кофе. Джек невольно поерзал на стуле, устраиваясь поудобнее: показалось, что старый шрам в районе лопатки снова начал ныть. Между тем Док сдвинул в сторону бумаги, поставил перед ним кружку и вернулся в свое огромное кресло. Откинулся на спинку, сделал здоровенный глоток из чего-то подозрительно похожего на супницу и постучал пальцем по карточке на столе:

– Эверетту нужен постельный режим, противовоспалительная и дезинтоксикационная терапия полным курсом, и неплохо бы обезболивающие для руки. Ему поставили ортез для ограничения подвижности, но этого мало. Сэр, поймите меня правильно, я сделал, что мог в реальном времени, но он не военнослужащий, не вольнонаемный, а беженец, как понимаю, все еще без документов, и следовательно я не могу устроить его здесь на законных основаниях. Бюрократия, вам ли не знать, да еще помноженная на глухое сопротивление пациента, и медицина становится бессильной. – Врач развел руками. – Вот и что мне делать?

Джек вздохнул. Он не знал, что делать доку, но, кажется, начал понимать, что придется сделать самому, чтобы сохранить жизнь Эверетту. В другой раз он, может, и позволил бы этому упрямому идиоту планомерно сводить себя в могилу дальше, но не сегодня. Прости, Кёртис Эверетт, но пока что твоя жизнь тебе не принадлежит.

Они посидели с доком еще какое-то время, поговорили о последних новостях из Шайло, наконец, док – как оказалось, его звали Квентин, и это было самое дурацкое имя, которое Джек слышал, – выпроводил Джека восвояси, и тот, тепло попрощавшись, вышел на улицу, покрутил головой, разминая шею, вдохнул свежий влажный осенний воздух и отправился на поиски Эверетта. 

Конечно же, найти его оказалось нетрудно. Он сидел у той же самой бочки, где в прошлый раз застал его Джек, и грел руки у огня, так близко, что почти касался пальцами горячего железа. О том, чтобы спать в своей постели и видеть третий сон, он, по всей видимости, даже не помышлял.

Джек скрестил руки на груди и вышел на свет:

– Мистер Эверетт?

Тот сонно моргал, глядя на Джека сквозь длинные слипшиеся ресницы: 

– Вашество? – Джек не мог не заметить в отсветах огня, что из правого рукава бушлата Эверетта торчит синий фиксатор, не скрывающий тонкие пальцы с мосластыми костяшками и неровно обломанными ногтями. Кивнул, присаживаясь на скамью рядом: 

– Кёртис... – кажется, впервые Джек назвал его по имени, и сам удивился тому, как мягко, почти нежно, скользнуло оно с языка. – Разве врач не сказал вам про постельный режим? 

Он смотрел на Эверетта очень внимательно, но тот лишь поежился слегка и пожал плечами, глядя в огонь. 

– Все нормально. Ну дохаю, так я давно дохаю, не новость. А это? Сказал… если за неделю не станет лучше, можно прощаться с рукой. – Он говорил подчеркнуто спокойно, но Джека это спокойствие не обмануло: за маской бессилия и безразличия скрывался страх. – Прооперирует. Что ж, значит отрежет, раз лучше не становится. Справедливо. С этим можно жить и работать.

Джек открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что ответить на эту дичь. В голове не укладывалось, как можно было настолько по-разному интерпретировать одни и те же слова. Он развернулся и посмотрел на Эверетта в упор, от удивления переходя на «ты»:

– Почему ты решил, что тебе отрежут руку? – И тут же мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу, вспомнив, откуда на его голову взялся этот человек. Он не знал, как пользоваться самыми обычными вещами, вроде смартфона или ноутбука, и если верить его рассказам, техническое оснащение Насона оставляло желать лучшего. Логично предположить, что их медицина также еще не вышла из пещерного века.

– Операция нужна для лечения, это не ампутация. Чем быстрее ты восстановишься, тем быстрее сможешь выполнить свою часть уговора. – Джек поднялся со скамьи. – Я не спрашиваю, почему ты не лежишь на своей койке, а бродишь по базе. Хотя хочу, знаешь ли.

– Там тяжелее спать. Холодно. Мешаю остальным, а им надо выспаться… Лучше уж здесь. 

Он снова закашлялся, прижав руку к груди, и Джек не выдержал: 

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что когда ты шаришься ночью по базе, это выглядит как минимум странно и наводит на мысли о шпионаже и двойной игре? Завтра об этом доложат Дэвису, послезавтра он решит, что хватит играть в эти игры, и ты снова окажешься в камере. Этого ты добиваешься? 

Кажется, лихорадочный румянец на заросших щеках Эверетта проступил еще сильнее. Джек вздохнул. Окончательно все решив для себя, скомандовал: 

– Подъем! Давай, вставай! – Он засунул руки в карманы, дожидаясь, пока Эверетт поднимется с места. – В отличие от тебя, я от своего слова не отказываюсь и намерен дальше соблюдать договор, поэтому пошли!

Джек развернулся и двинулся в сторону своего дома, на ходу набирая сообщение доку и радуясь предусмотрительно взятому номеру.

– Идешь? – Он обернулся и увидел худую фигуру, что неуверенной поступью плелась за ним следом, отставая на добрый десяток шагов. То и дело нетерпеливо притопывая, Джек довел этого идиота до дома, включил свет и пропустил его внутрь, приказав: 

– Раздевайся. Верхнюю одежду на вешалку, шапку туда же. Диван видишь? Садись и жди. Вопросы? 

Вопросов не было. Эверетт послушно разделся, путаясь в рукавах, потоптался у входа, сомневаясь, стоит ли вдобавок еще и разуваться, но все-таки стянул ботинки. Как был в одних носках, он прошел к дивану и сел на край, растерянно озираясь по сторонам. 

В дверь постучали. Джек обернулся, чтобы открыть замок, и не заметил, как дернулся и напрягся на диване Эверетт, не зная, чего ожидать, а значит, ожидая худшего.

Следующий час в доме командовал док.

* * *

Джек закрыл дверь за доком и остался наедине с Эвереттом. Вздохнул, прислонился спиной к дверному косяку, да так и остался стоять, глядя на нового обитателя своего дома. Тот лежал на диване в гостиной, не шевелясь и едва дыша, и то ли тихо дремал, то ли наконец по-настоящему глубоко заснул.

Джек вздохнул, щелкнул выключателем, убирая верхний свет, выключил телевизор, который все это время работал без звука, и прошел к столу. Он уже хотел было нажать на кнопку кофеварки, запуская программу, но снова бросил взгляд на спящего Эверетта и остановился. Достал из глубины шкафа почти полную банку растворимого кирпича – язык не поворачивался называть это «кофе» – и поморщился. Чертов Эверетт. Тот все еще лежал на боку, будто защищая поврежденную руку, и зябко кутался в тонкий плед и кашемировый свитер Джека, из-за которого совсем недавно разгорались нешуточные страсти: док потребовал от пациента раздеться до белья, но в первый раз на памяти Джека встретил со стороны Эверетта глухое сопротивление. Он так упрямо твердил про холод, что пришлось становиться миротворцем и опустошать недра своего собственного шкафа. Джек усмехнулся – родина не забудет этой жертвы! – налил кофе в кружку, сел за стол и включил планшет с уже вчерашними сводками. С сожалением вспомнил, что пару часов назад хотел принять душ, немного расслабиться и лечь, но эти маленькие радости были сейчас как никогда далеки. Зато в двух шагах от него был Кёртис Эверетт, и Джек понимал, что теперь это надолго.

Он отвык существовать на одной территории с кем-то. Отвык подстраиваться под чьи-то привычки, слышать движение и чувствовать запах чужого человека. Как поначалу после освобождения хотелось распахнуть окна пошире, вдохнуть воздух полной грудью, холодный, сырой или обжигающе жаркий – все без разницы, только бы не оставаться с Эвереттом взаперти. Он сжал пальцами виски. Это нужно для дела, повторял раз за разом одними губами. Только вот беда, напоминания не очень помогали, а воспоминания о прошлом затягивали в глубокий омут. Не в силах больше думать о чем бы то ни было еще, Джек решительно выключил планшет, одним глотком допил остатки мерзкого кофе и подошел к Эверетту. В свете одинокой лампы он увидел заострившиеся черты, короткий ежик волос, складку между бровей… И что теперь с тобой делать, Кёртис Эверетт?

Но почему-то рука сама потянулась поправить уголок пледа, сползший с его плеча. Эверетт не проснулся, только глубоко всхрапнул, подтягивая одеяло еще выше. Губы Джека искривились в невеселой усмешке. Он кивнул в такт своим мыслям и побрел в сторону лестницы. Наконец-то можно было поспать несколько часов до начала нового дня.

* * *

Сил встать все еще не было, хотя Кёртис открыл глаза с час назад. Он лежал на удобном диване, завернутый в кокон из одеяла, и уже давно собирался подняться, только вот полежит еще чуть-чуть. Еще, и еще немного, но хотел он или нет, подъема требовали минимум два дела: отлить и покурить, но если второе могло подождать, то первое нуждалось в немедленном исполнении.

Чем его так накачали, было не ясно, но, кажется, по действию эта дурь была не похожа на кранол. Кёртис помнил, что вчера док сначала крыл его максимально корректными ругательствами, потом вливал ему через вену какую-то прозрачную жидкость, от которой невыносимо хотелось спать. Медицина в Живых землях поражала воображение. Если королевич не врал, ему действительно не отрежут руку, хотя верилось в это с трудом, особенно сейчас, когда попытка сесть закончилась тем, что он едва не грохнулся на пол. Кёртис переждал еще немного и попытался встать снова: держась за спинку дивана, это удалось, но тело будто принадлежало не ему, и каждое движение требовало невероятной концентрации. Он осмотрелся: за большим окном был виден кусок серого неба и рыжего леса, значит, сейчас дождливый день, но в доме было достаточно тепло, в разы теплее, чем в бараке. На диване, с которого он встал, лежал ворох одеял, всем своим видом маня снова завернуться в них и спать дальше. Но давление в мочевом пузыре заставляло думать только об одном, вот только где в этом помещении туалет, он даже не подозревал.

Подумав, что можно решить два вопроса за раз, Кёртис, медленно переставляя будто набитые ватой ноги и осторожно опираясь о мебель и стену, двинулся к входной двери. Это оказалось почти подвигом, и когда он коснулся бушлата, это ощущалось почти победой. Ещё одной победой было натянуть его, сунуть ноги в берцы и при этом не упасть.

Кёртис боялся, что дверь будет заперта и он не сможет выйти на улицу, но кто-то явно ему благоволил. Через открытую дверь пахнуло свежестью, и, прежде чем схватиться за дверной косяк, Кёртис глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь ей после спертого горячего воздуха в помещении. Дойти до ближайших кустов у дома оказалось не менее сложной задачей, и он весь взмок, пока медленным шагом, останавливаясь для того, чтобы перевести дыхание, спустился с крыльца, сделал пару шагов и наконец позволил зову природы победить. 

Путь обратно казался почти переходом через Мертвые земли, на который не было сил, и, преодолевая головокружение, Кёртис опустился на ступеньки, выудил из кармана мятую сигарету, которую стрельнул предыдущим вечером у Альвареса. Чиркнула спичка, он затянулся и сразу закашлялся, согнувшись буквально пополам от боли в груди. И только когда приступ сошел на нет, увидел, что перед ним остановился кто-то в начищенных туфлях. Казалось, даже они выражают недовольство своего владельца: – Позволь спросить, почему ты здесь, а не в гостиной? Кажется, когда я уходил, оставил тебя там? – Рядом с ним на крыльцо, почти прижавшись к Кёртису боком, опустился Джек Бенджамин собственной персоной в теплом на вид пальто, небрежно накинутом на плечи.

Кёртис в ответ только зыркнул из-под ресниц и накрыл больную руку здоровой, обхватив запястье поверх ортеза: 

– Ссать хотел. Не на диван же? Или ваши порядки позволяют?

В ответ Джек помолчал с секунду и вздохнул, поворачиваясь к Кёртису: 

– Сейчас ты должен выздоравливать, это твоя первоочередная задача. А сидеть на крыльце под дождем, курить и использовать угол дома в качестве туалета малоэффективно, знаешь ли. Ванная комната ближе, чем входная дверь, курить нельзя, пока не поправишься. Вопросы будут?

Кёртис помолчал, сглотнув несколько крепких словечек в адрес королевича. Все-то у него было просто: 

– Я не знаю, где разрешено ссать, и не понимаю, почему проспал и не смог дойти до столовой, – он демонстративно посмотрел на свои часы, – ко времени раздачи пищи. Я обратно-то не могу дойти. Хоть покурить. Если куришь, не нужно есть, вашество. 

Он попытался встать, но сил не хватило: 

– Вы идите. Я посижу еще немного. – Признание о том, что нет сил встать, буквально повисло в воздухе. Вместо ответа Джек покачал головой и протянул руку в качестве поддержки: 

– Вставай, наверняка Майя приготовила обед. 

Принять помощь, обхватив протянутую руку, оказалось удивительно легко. Королевич подставил плечо, помогая дойти до гостиной, не держась за стену. Только когда Кёртис опустился на диван, он смог выдохнуть – Джек, сам того не желая, своими прикосновениями заставлял каждую минуту быть готовым к наказанию.

– Ванная комната – правая дверь от входа. Видишь? Там унитаз, душевая кабина и стиральная машина. Вторая ванная над ней. – Королевич брезгливо сморщился: – Помыться бы не помешало, воняет, будто ты неделю не был в душе.

– Вашество, я мылся вчера. – Кёртис закашлялся, прижав больную руку к груди и согнувшись почти пополам. Продышался и после приступа и выдохнул: – Это не я. Это одежда…

– А переодеваться ты не пробовал? Обычно помогает. – Джек стоял над ним, и ждал, чтобы в очередной раз забрать его одежду.

– Вы мои вещи забрали! Карты. Все, что дали, было на мне, а теперь и это забрали. Теплый свитер забрали. – Он снова закашлялся, согнувшись и опустив голову между колен, понадеявшись, что королевич не услишит столь явного обвинения, и не сразу понял, как тот вздохнул: 

– Твоя одежда в стирке, скоро принесут обратно. Я сожалею, что сразу не сказал. Все твои вещи вернут. Отдыхай. 

Кёртис снова закашлялся, видимо, растревожив хворь сигаретами, согнулся и опустил голову между колен, а после приступа свернулся клубком на боку и закрыл глаза. Сил не было, хотелось уснуть, но этого не давал сделать кашель. 

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, перед ним на корточках сидел Джек Бенджамин со стаканом в руке и пиалой, в которой лежали таблетки. 

– Лекарство, что прописал док, и запить. После будет ужин. 

Он кивнул и с трудом сел, снова наклоняясь вперед. От находившегося рядом королевича приятно пахло и тянуло теплом. Кёртис прикрыл глаза, не в силах держать их открытыми, наслаждаясь этим таким мирным и непривычным запахом. 

– Док сказал, что у вас редко умирают от такого. У нас, если кто дохать начал, зимой точно помрет. 

– Пей и не помрешь. Мне напомнить про исполнение обязательств или сам помнишь и будешь делать все, что велено? – Королевич вздохнул, передал стакан Кёртису и поднялся. – Ужин будет через десять минут, постарайся не отрубиться. Да, ты же умеешь читать на гелвуйском? 

– Если надо, разберусь. – Кёртис задумался. – Только не пойму, зачем спрашиваете, надо подписать какие-то бумаги? Или что?

В ответ королевич весело улыбнулся: 

– Развлечение. Телевизор тебе смотреть запрещено, зато читать можно. Хочешь? Хроники Гильбоа с момента создания Возрожденных Государств. Знание, как говорят, сила.

Следующий час до прихода дока Кёртис медленно читал, пробираясь сквозь язык, в написании оказавшийся несколько сложнее разговорного, отвлекался, поднимал глаза от планшета, изучая королевича из-под ресниц, с похожим техническим прибором сидящим за столом. По ходу чтения Кёртис каждый раз собирался уточнить неясные моменты, но не решался, снова погружаясь в захвативший его текст на экране. Чем ближе Кёртис оказывался к королевичу, тем больше рассеивался ореол человека, облеченного властью. Джек Бенджамин на поверку оказался таким же, как он сам.

Потянулись дни, похожие один на другой как две капли воды. А воды теперь было много: небо обложило тучами, и зарядили тягучие нудные осенние дожди. Выходить на улицу не хотелось. Кёртис много читал, а когда глаза уставали, вставал у окна, наблюдая за жизнью базы. Вот как сейчас. У здания штаба затормозил автомобиль, кто-то открыл дверцу и побежал под проливным дождем, прикрыв голову портфелем. Прошла какая-то незнакомая леди под зонтиком в ярких желтых, запачканных грязью сапогах. Тут носили такие – непромокаемые. Он сделал глоток горячего чая. Док рекомендовал пить больше жидкости, а Майя, что убирала дом королевича, поцокала языком и достала из кладовой огромную банку варенья из брусники. Кёртис пристрастился пить по три-четыре кружки этого напитка в день: мешал варенье, сахар заливал горячей, только закипевшей водой и опускал туда пакетик чая. 

За неделю, что он провел в этом доме, Кёртису так и не удалось к нему привыкнуть. Ему выделили отдельную комнату, предназначенную только для сна, и это казалось немного диким и каким-то неправильным – находиться там одному. Заправленная кровать, постоянно чистые простыни, он специально проверял каждый день. Майя меняла их, даже если он не ночевал в комнате или ночевал, но не спал в кровати, предпочитая читать всю ночь в кресле. В действительности в этой кровати было почти невозможно заснуть и расслабиться, слишком мягкая. 

Вот и появились у тебя личные предпочтения. Как быстро человек привыкает к хорошему, только вот кто знает, может, когда придется вернуться к тому, откуда пришел. 

Несмотря на появившиеся предпочтения, научиться жить в этом мире после привычного оказалось внезапно тяжело. Слишком много вокруг было роскоши, напоминающей об Уилфорде. Ему казалось, что все здесь полно излишеств. Удивительно было другое – никто, кроме него, так не считал. Однажды он заикнулся об этом королевичу, так тот наморщил лоб, а потом улыбнулся. Кёртису нравилась эта его улыбка – открытая, искренняя. Было видно, что королевич улыбается не только губами, но и глазами, от чего по их внешним уголкам появляются морщинки. Тогда вдруг на секунду появилось желание коснуться этих морщинок, почувствовать его улыбку пальцами. Кёртиса передернуло лишь от мысли о возможных последствиях. Королевич же продолжал посмеиваться: «Это же Иствоч. База на границе. Минимум финансирования и удобств. Какая роскошь? Что бы ты сказал, увидев Шайло.» В том, как он это произнес, было столько гордости за это самое «Шайло», что внезапно захотелось однажды побывать там вместе с королевичем. Кёртис читал о столице Гильбоа, но она оставалась для него картинками на планшете, такого места просто не могло существовать в реальности. Вот если бы королевич показал ему свой «Шайло»... Кёртис невесело усмехнулся, отводя взгляд – ну ты и размечтался. Будто забыл, какой может быть расплата за мечты.

* * *

За окном лило как из ведра. Джек стоял в дверях штаба уже несколько минут в надежде, что небо смилостивится над ним и этот потоп наконец закончится. Надежда таяла на глазах. Дождь не только не прекращался, но и не собирался стихать, на часах было одиннадцать вечера, завтра предстоял очередной рабочий день. По-хорошему давно следовало вернуться в Кадос, дела в управлении копились, как снежный ком, который вот-вот утянет его за собой. Но вместе с тем не хотелось оставлять без присмотра Эверетта. Как будто стоит ему отвернуться, и этот горе-человек натворит глупостей. Чего в этом было больше – профессионального желания сберечь ценный источник информации или личной приязни, – он так и не понял до конца сам. Как упустил и тот момент, когда Эверетт со своим упрямством, неумением сдаваться и нежеланием показать свою слабость, стал ему симпатичен. 

Джек снова высунул нос на улицу, но просвета в тучах так и не предвиделось. Словно в подтверждение тому, порыв ветра щедро швырнул ему в лицо холодные мелкие капли. Он вздохнул, вернулся в пустой коридор и, подумав немного, набрал номер. В трубке послышался сонный голос сестры:

– Джек? – Вот черт, совсем забыл, что Мишель ложится рано. Она зевнула в трубку. – Еще и камеру не включил. Стыдно посмотреть в мои прекрасные сонные глаза?

Джек невольно улыбнулся. 

– Стою в дверях гарнизонного штаба. За спиной решетка, голая стена и тусклая лампочка без плафона. Слишком удручающая картина даже для принца захолустья, тем более на ночь глядя.

– Что-то случилось? 

– Нет. Просто дождь. Сам не знаю, зачем позвонил.

– Как твои подопечные? 

Джек пожал плечами и только потом сообразил, что она его не видит. 

– Твой план работает. Нам удалось пристроить большую часть людей. Если не считать того, что один из них прямо сейчас, должно быть, храпит в моей спальне. – Он поперхнулся, сообразив, что только что ляпнул, и поспешно поправил себя: – В гостевой спальне.

– Что? Чтобы Джек Бенджамин добровольно впустил кого-то в свой дом? – Кажется, Мишель даже не пыталась скрыть удивление в голосе. Джек услышал в трубке, как зашуршала одежда, щелкнул дверной замок, скрипнул стул по каменному полу. – Рассказывай. 

– Пришлось. Этот дурень чуть не убился накануне.

– И? 

И он рассказал ей все. 

– Я, наверное, зря это сделал. Моя жизнь и без того мне не принадлежит, теперь вот еще и дом. Нет, иногда я даже рад, что в нем кто-то есть. Помогает переключиться и не думать о работе. Но порой мне до смерти не хочется туда возвращаться. Видеть это лицо, что-то говорить, объяснять. А он принимает все как данность. И это просто бесит! Ты не подумай, я не жалуюсь, сам виноват, но...

– Знаешь, так бывает. Я сначала думала, что сойду с ума. Жить с чужим, по сути, человеком – поначалу то еще испытание. Раздражает каждая мелочь. Но… все не так плохо. Пол добрый, заботливый. Со временем я поняла, что привыкла, и оказалось, что на самом деле нам удобно находиться рядом. О, поверь мне, это уже немало. А еще он умеет слушать. Смешить, когда видит, что мне грустно. И не мешает, когда нужно побыть одной. Может, это такая любовь. – Она вздохнула и засмеялась: – Что-то я разоткровенничалась. Но, Джек, тебе давно пора отвлечься от забот и подумать немного о себе. Он тебе нравится?

– Что? Нет! – Джек задохнулся от возмущения. Что за ерунда в головах у этих девчонок. Один порыв еще ничего не значит. – Мне немного жаль его. Вот и все.

– Он тебе нравится, Джек. Просто признай. 

И это было слишком. 

Джек поспешно попрощался, сбросил вызов, глянул на часы, выругался и вышел под дождь. Быстрым шагом двинулся к дому, смотря прямо перед собой и не замечая ни луж, ни брызг грязи, заляпавших низ его брюк.

Короткая дорога и холодный ветер отрезвили и остудили его, и на подходе к крыльцу Джек думал только о том, как бы после такой «прогулки» самому не подхватить простуду.

Вошел, отряхиваясь, как большая мокрая псина, и огляделся по сторонам: в кои-то веки было тихо и темно, а значит, Эверетт ушел к себе, а не обосновался на диване. С тяжелым стуком упали на пол насквозь промокшие туфли. Джек стараясь не шуметь, прошлепал к бару, открыл початую бутылку виски и плеснул в стакан сразу до половины. Из большого окна лился рассеянный свет фонарей, расположенных на соседних зданиях. Вместе с первым глотком виски навалилась усталость. Он с остервенением содрал надоевший за день галстук и небрежно бросил его на стол. Сделал еще пару глотков, провел по волосам рукой и, захватив с собой стакан, двинулся наверх.

Алкоголь давал ощущение расслабленности. Виски, душ и сон последние пару лет были отличным лекарством, и отказываться от него он не собирался. Не после такого бестолкового дня, как этот. Особенно при условии, что завтра ждет дорога. Джек представил, как трясет на грунтовке на пути из Иствоча, поморщился и сделал очередной глоток.

Уже в ванной комнате Джек включил свет и мельком глянул на свое отражение в зеркале, отметив, что складка между бровями стала еще глубже, под запавшими глазами ярко выделялись темные мешки и, наверное, с этим следовало что-то сделать.

Отрегулировав температуру воды, он не глядя скинул одежду на пол, решив, что разберется с ней чуть позже, может, даже завтра, и встал под обжигающе горячий душ. Струи воды с шелестом били его по плечам и все происходящее в мире отошло на задний план, перестав существовать хотя бы на ближайшие пятнадцать минут. Потакать этой маленькой слабости дольше Джек себе не позволял. Он слишком хорошо усвоил, что за любую слабость последует неминуемая расплата. А что такое удовольствие, если не слабость?

И тем не менее, пока его обволакивали горячие струи воды, можно было позволить себе маленькую поблажку. Он уже почти забыл, каково это, когда тела касается кто-то, кроме него самого. Кто-то с широкими, мозолистыми ладонями, сильными пальцами; шершавыми, обветренными губами. Джек откинулся назад, вжавшись в кафельную стену, и закрыл глаза, обнимая себя обеими руками. Будто за ним стоял другой человек, который обхватил его одной рукой за плечи, прижимая сильнее к себе, а другой провел от плеча к животу, чуть царапая кожу ногтями. Раскрытой ладонью обвел круговыми движениями живот, с каждым кругом опускаясь все ниже к лобку и сильнее надавливая. Потом коснулся его члена и сжал головку в кулаке, вызвав тихий стон сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. 

Джек прикрыл глаза и медленно двигал рукой, представлял, как, крепко прижав его к себе, худой мужчина двигает большим пальцем, поглаживая головку, и тяжело дышит Джеку в плечо. Рука с неровно обкусанными ногтями и скованная фиксатором двигалась немного неровно, но сейчас это было то, что нужн… фиксатор? Джек замер на секунду, открыв глаза и опустив взгляд вниз, но ничего, кроме привычного, не увидел. Только теперь никак не удавалось прогнать видение худой руки с мосластыми костяшками. Он узнал, чья это рука, и от этого под собственной рукой эрекция спала за считанные секунды. 

После Джек долго тер лицо ладонями, подставив его под струи обжигающей горячей воды, но расслабиться так не удалось. Уже выходя из душа, он снова поймал отражение в зеркале: взъерошенные волосы, лихорадочно мечущийся взгляд, прикушенная губа, глубоко залегшая складка между бровями, темные, почти черные в неверном свете подсветки зеркала круги под глазами. Джек смотрел на свое осунувшееся лицо, но видел уже не себя. За его спиной будто по очереди возникали силуэты людей: Джо – в той самой кофте с видео, которое Джек смотрел, кажется, миллион раз. Кутался в кофту и улыбался своей нежной простоватой улыбкой, которую Джек когда-то так ненавидел. И так любил. Стюарт – как тот смотрел глаза в глаза. Его пуговицы, которые не хотелось выпускать из рук. Он не знал, что стало с ним после попытки переворота. Эверетт – с трупом за спиной и этими своими обкусанными ногтями. Сайлас – заставляющий целовать землю у его ног…

Джек буквально дернулся от зеркала, зажмурившись и мотая головой, в безуспешной попытке прогнать из головы свои ошибки. А когда снова осмелился поднять взгляд на свое отражение – увидел только себя. Обнаженное тело и вывернутое наизнанку нутро, отражающееся в глазах. Джек не готов был этого видеть и резко отвернулся, чтобы натянуть на влажное тело серые спортивные штаны и футболку, выношенные до мягкости. Подхватил спортивную кофту, как был босиком, ринулся вниз, к бутылке виски. Оставался шанс, что эта подруга не обманет и сможет помочь ему сегодня заснуть.

В комнате было темно, но в неровном свете фонаря за окном было видно Эверетта, стоящего у кухонной стойки с кружкой какой-то вонючей бурды в руках. На голове, несмотря на то, что он находился в помещении, была нахлобучена его рваная шапка. Это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Джека.

– И что, позволь спросить, ты тут делаешь? Кажется, док ясно сказал про постельный режим. Кровать, путь до туалета и обратно, что сложного? – Он подошел к столу и схватил свою бутылку. Звякнуло стекло, стукнувшись о стакан. – Тебя, конечно, никто не учил манерам, но шапку в помещении снимают. Если запомнить не можешь, запиши!

Эверетт стоял не шевелясь, только отодвинул от себя кружку и с началом разноса стянул шапку и сжал ее в кулаке здоровой руки.

В ответ Эверетт промолчал, но где-то в глубине, именно из-за этого в том числе, поднималось глухое раздражение, мечущееся внутри и пытающееся найти выход: 

– И почему тут такой мороз? Ты пришел и открыл все окна нараспашку, что ли? Решил добавить, чтобы я окончательно стал сиделкой? Удобно, знаешь ли… – Очередной глоток виски обжег внутренности, и Джек внезапно осознал, что это не диалог, а обвинительный монолог, так напоминающий монологи Сайласа, распекавшего его не единожды. 

Джек надеялся на какую-то ответную реакцию, которая бы позволила высказать все, что накипело внутри за этот день, но Эверетт крепче сжал руку, сминая шапку неровным комом, и тяжело оперся о стойку: 

– Пить захотел. Напился. Ухожу уже. Окно было открыто, я закрыл, но пока дом снова прогреется… – Все еще комкая в руках эту злосчастную шапку, Эверетт осторожно, касаясь стены рукой, пошел к лестнице. В неровном свете фонаря было видно, как резко выделялись ходящие желваки на скулах.

– Эверетт… Приношу свои извинения… – От молчания в ответ почему-то отпускала та крепко сжатая пружина, заставляющая бить в больные места, защищая себя.

Тот посмотрел на Джека от лестницы, держась за перила: 

– Все нормально. С кем не бывает? Не буду вам мешать, вашество. – Он развернулся и начал подниматься. Джек смотрел вслед сгорбленной спине, с выпирающими на загривке позвонками, и почему-то становилось мучительно неудобно.

– Ты не допил свою бурду… – Он со злостью растер лицо ладонями и откинул назад отросшую челку: – Извини меня. Ты не при чем. Давай молока согрею. Тебе понравилось в прошлый раз. Сам не ужинал еще. 

Эверетт обернулся, посмотрел на Джека, крепче сжав здоровой рукой лестничные перила, и пожал плечами. Что-то сдавило внутри, и захотелось избавиться от этого чувства. Какой он, к чертовым бабочкам, лидер, если мог позволить себе такие поступки. Этот Эверетт, едва держащийся на ногах, был терпимее ко всему в разы.

– Извини! – Джек выскочил из дома под все еще накрапывающий дождь в чем был. Тяжело опустился на ступени и закрыл лицо руками.

Меньше всего на свете он ожидал, что через какое-то время рядом с ним тяжело опустится Кёртис Эверетт, снова в дурацкой шапке, натянутой на самые уши, с кружкой, которую он протянул Джеку: 

– Осторожно пей, горячее. Здесь холодно, пойдемте в дом? – В кружке с исходящим паром кипятком плавал пакетик чая и ягоды, в которых Джек опознал брусничное варенье, презентованное миссис Бёрк. – Я не понял, как работает эта машина, из которой вы пьете кофе, так что не обессудьте, вашество.

Джек взял кружку, отпив эту невероятную, но удивительно ароматную и терпкую на вкус бурду, посмотрел на Кёртиса: 

– Знаешь, что от дока получим по первое число? Оба.

– Получим. – Эверетт согласно кивнул: – Встать поможете?

* * *

А потом Джеку стало не до Эверетта. Ему и в самом деле пришлось на следующий день уехать в Кардос, где дела новоиспеченного Комитета по Насону вкупе с накопившейся рутиной поглотили его с головой. Иногда он выныривал из потока совещаний и бумаг, звонил доку, справиться, как там Эверетт, и Дэвису. Раз за разом получал от последнего лишь пару сухих комментариев, которых ему отчего-то было чертовски мало. Потом приехал сам. И снова. 

И снова. 

В один из таких визитов уже ближе к вечеру Джек вошел в здание штаба, прибавив шагу, взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, нетерпеливо постучал в кабинет полковника Бёрка, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, распахнул дверь.

– А, это ты, заходи... – в голосе полковника, однако, не было и тени радушия. 

Джек замер, оглянулся, ожидая увидеть того, кто стал причиной неожиданно холодного приема, – а в отличие от самого Джека, полковник явно был не в духе, – но в кабинете никого из посторонних не оказалось. Бёрк щелкнул кнопкой, закрыл компьютер и кивнул на кипу бумаг перед собой. Широкие брови сошлись на переносице:

– Скажи мне, что это не станет моей проблемой в будущем. – Он пододвинул бумаги в сторону Джека. 

Джек вздохнул. Приподнятое с утра настроение исчезало на глазах, уступая место холоду и уже знакомой напряженной сосредоточенности. Он помедлил у двери, делая вид, что проверяет, плотно ли она закрыта, и, нацепив на лицо равнодушное выражение, подошел ближе. На столе перед ним лежали распечатки фотосъемки местности. Судя по отметкам на полях, часть из них пришла из Гефа. И те, и другие фотографии из-за расстояния вышли нечеткими, но даже так на снимках хорошо прослеживалось движение объектов в районе наблюдения. 

– Наши новые соседи, как ты уже догадался. – Полковник постучал ручкой по столу. – Участились патрули у границы, как будто они там ищут что-то. Или кого-то. Жопой чую, уж простите за высокий слог, не к добру это все. Что там ваш комитет? 

– Работаем.

– Работают они. Гоняете свои кастрюли по небу, а у меня системы ПВО с ума сходят. 

Джек невольно улыбнулся. На всеобщую путаницу и бюрократический бардак и был весь расчет, когда господин Фраймер и компания все это затеяли. Но с каждым днем тянуть время становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Напряжение росло, Насон выказывал недовольство и уже готов был требовать от них активных действий. К которым, конечно же, никто не был готов. Улыбка погасла, и Джек устало уставился на свои ногти. 

– Сам-то чего мечешься туда-сюда? – Бёрк ненадолго скрылся в закутке и вернулся с кружкой. Судя по виду, в ней плескался с утра сваренный и плохо разогретый кофе. – Проблемы? Выглядишь хреново. 

Джек сделал глоток и скривился. 

– Тони, ну подайте уже заявку на увеличение финансирования. Это же пить невозможно. В этой стране секреты умеет хранить только один человек, и она, увы, давно на поводке у его величества. Остальные… Понятия не имею, откуда пошли эти слухи, но в городе уже начали шептаться про раздел Кардоса. Того и гляди люди узнают правду, и тогда рванет. На стенах уже появились листовки «Нашей земли» и флаги Просперити. Это здесь-то, за триста миль до Порта. Пока это можно контролировать. Но кабинет министров не придумал ничего лучше, чем отвлекающий маневр в духе Сайласа Бенджамина: отменить индексацию пособий по округу, и пусть там Джек разбирается. 

– Так вот почему жена ворчала всю неделю.

Джек виновато развел руками. 

– Теперь на улицах собираются толпы. Что людям какие-то мифические угрозы национальной безопасности и целостности страны, когда всем дали кусок масла на хлеб, а про них забыли. Вчера выходил из дома и наткнулся на пикетчиков. Еле удалось уйти незамеченным. «Господин наместник, как вы прокомментируете ситуацию…». Боже, ну какие к черту комментарии. Они скоро порвут меня на тысячу маленьких кусочков и все будет мало. Что я еще должен сделать?

– А что ты делаешь здесь?

– Дышу? 

Полковник хмыкнул и возвел глаза к потолку, что не укрылось от внимания Джека. Он упрямо вскинул голову: 

– Я могу быть, где захочу, и мне не нужно объясняться, пока это моя земля...

– А вот и нет, – перебил его Бёрк мягко, но непреклонно. Забрал распечатки, спрятал в ящике стола и дважды повернул ключ. – Твоя земля заканчивается за воротами этой базы. Здесь ведомство министерства обороны. И мое. 

– Тони, я… 

– Дело плохо. Послушай, Джек, на тебе же лица нет. Когда ты в последний раз высыпался? Забыл уже наше армейское «Война войной…», а? Так дела не делаются. Мой тебе совет не в службу, а в дружбу. Поезжай-ка домой и отдохни как следует. Вспомни, что такое выходные. Пройдись по магазинам, сходи в кино, в бар или не знаю, что ты там делаешь, чтобы расслабиться. Бабу сними, в конце концов. Или мужика. Эверетта этого своего возьми, если уж никак без него не можешь. И не смотри на меня так, мы взрослые люди. А через денек-другой, когда снова станешь человеком, глядишь, и решение придет. Или проблема исчезнет сама собой. 

Джек с удивлением уставился на Бёрка, но, хоть глаза полковника и улыбались, говорил он совершенно серьезно. Джек со стоном уронил голову на руки, да так и сидел молча, пока тот не собрал вещи и не выгнал его из кабинета.

Широким шагом Джек шел по направлению к своему временному дому, снова и снова прокручивая в голове эту странную беседу. Возможно, полковник был прав. Его «командировки» на базу, конечно, давали некоторую передышку в ежедневной рутине, но спасали ненадолго, да и лишь меняли одни заботы на другие. Он давно не отдыхал по-настоящему и уже сам чувствовал, как начинает теряться в потоке задач и собственных рассуждений. В конце концов, разве он не заслужил передышку?

Поднимаясь на крыльцо своего дома, Джек устало потер лицо: и все-таки, что делать с Эвереттом? За последние несколько недель и ночевок под одной крышей он привык к его молчаливому присутствию. В быту Эверетт оказался незаметным и очень похожим ритмом жизни на самого Джека. То ли подстраивался, то ли действительно был таким. Облюбовал себе два места в доме, лавируя между ними, старательно сводя пересечение с самим Джеком к минимуму. Днем он обитал в гостиной на диване, о чем говорили периодически забытые там то плед, то кружка на кофейном столике с остатками сладкой бурды, которую Эверетт по какому-то недоразумению называл чаем. К официальному времени возвращения Джека он уходил в свою комнату, и если спускался вниз, то только заслышав шум воды в ванне на втором этаже. 

Они пересекались всегда по инициативе Джека, когда тот, не найдя своего гостя внизу, поднимался на второй этаж, стучал в дверь, тут же распахивая ее, но формально соблюдая вежливость, и звал Эверетта ужинать. Тот неизменно соглашался, и дальнейший вечер напоминал день сурка: ужин и попытка разговора. Сам Эверетт говорил мало, неохотно отвечал на вопросы касаемые лично себя, но про особенности жизни на своей родине рассказывать не отказывался. Сам же постоянно расспрашивал о своих земляках: как устраиваются, где живут в Кардосе, каждый раз после подобного разговора искренне улыбаясь. 

Возможно, показать ему Кардос и правда не такая плохая идея.

Эверетт явно не ждал возвращения Джека в неурочное время, поэтому от звука открывшейся двери подскочил, вытянувшись перед диваном по стойке смирно.

– Вольно. – Джек улыбнулся. – Мне нужно вернуться в Кардос. Ты со мной. – И в ответ на непонимающий взгляд пояснил: – Ты же хочешь посмотреть, как теперь живут твои люди? Совместим приятное с полезным: ты увидишь мой город и своих земляков.


	6. Кардос

Кёртис всматривался в темноту за окном машины, в бесконечный черный лес, сквозь который изредка проглядывало темное небо, и ждал, не мелькнет ли вдруг перед глазами на мгновение яркий свет фар со встречки. Он считал. Одиннадцать. Выехали задолго до рассвета, когда единственная стрелка его верных часов только подбиралась к отметке «пять», и первую часть пути проделали в полном одиночестве. То ли места здесь были настолько необжитые, то ли просто еще слишком рано, а может и то и другое. Двенадцать. С час назад наконец-то начал попадаться редкий встречный транспорт, в основном грузовики да пара машин поменьше, не похожих на те военные джипы, которые ему доводилось видеть ранее. Но разглядеть детали в темноте не удавалось никак, поэтому он просто считал. Если не считать… Если не считать, становилось совсем худо. 

Машина катилась вперед так тихо, что ему начинало казаться, будто они стоят на месте, и тогда тяжелая, плотная махина леса подступала со всех сторон, окружала неприступной стеной, сжимала мир до небольшого кусочка неба в узкий просвет окна. Совсем как тогда, в карцере на рудниках. Кёртис облизнул сухие губы. Прошли годы, а воспоминание о трех сутках, проведенных в глубоком колодце без пайка, без воды, когда все, что он мог, – слизывать наледь со стен и ждать не то конца, не то рассвета, никуда не делось, так и осталось вкусом шершавого ледяного камня на языке. Кёртис сжал зубы и вытянул шею, заглядывая через плечо водителя в лобовое стекло. Небо начинало светлеть, и на этом фоне протянувшаяся вперед на сколько хватало глаз нить дороги прошивала черное полотно леса насквозь. Тринадцать… 

– Что ты там высматриваешь? – не отрывая взгляда от планшета, произнес королевич, нервно постукивая каблуком ботинка по полу. Звук начинал раздражать. 

– Ничего. – Кёртис выдохнул. 

Ему было страшно. Он уже привык считать, что его главная задача – спасти людей и обрести свободу. Еще – так и быть – помочь королевичу. И до недавнего времени он был настолько уверен в своей скорой смерти, что перестал помышлять об ином. Но эта внезапная поездка в Кардос, зачем она? Что если его странная служба у военных закончилась, и он больше не вернется к Йоне и остальным? Допустим, его даже не станут убивать. Как там говорил королевич, новая личность, документы, новая жизнь... Что с этой жизнью делать дальше? Ответа не было. И теперь, когда хворь отступила, а желанная свобода оказалась так близко, неизвестность пугала до головокружения и спазмов в желудке.

Королевич кивнул, потер переносицу пальцами и начал что-то быстро набирать пальцем на экране. Он был заметно взволнован, а что может сделать запертый в замкнутом пространстве взвинченный до предела человек, Кёртис узнал как-то на собственной шкуре и совсем не торопился повторять этот урок. Нужно было как-то отвлечь его, но как?

– Джек? А вы пробовали смотреть кино на планшете? 

Тот перевел непонимающий взгляд на Кёртиса. Вопрос настолько внезапно выдернул его из потока мыслей, что от удивления он замер и нервная дрожь прекратилась. Ну наконец-то. Королевич мотнул головой:

– Нет, сеть не потянет, дорога. Но ехать осталось недолго, к восьми уже будем на месте. – На усталом, осунувшемся лице расцвела улыбка, и вмиг он стал казаться мягче, моложе. – Тебе должен понравиться город. 

Кёртис усмехнулся про себя. Он уже не раз замечал, как быстро менялось выражение лица Джека Бенджамина, и всякий раз удивлялся тому, как этот человек может быть одновременно таким разным и таким... искренним. Только вот улыбка, коснувшаяся на секунду глаз королевича, угасла, и в свете экрана еще более отчетливо проступили напряженные складки у губ. Снова стукнул каблук по полу машины. Кёртис мысленно отправил его по матушке и решился:

– Почему вы это делаете, сэр? Джек? Возитесь с нами, со мной. Я для вас, может, и дикарь из леса, но я же вижу, обязательство, которое вы мне дали, тяготит вас. Вы ведь главный здесь, один ваш приказ может все отменить. Я пойму. Зачем делать то, что в тягость? – Кёртис перевел взгляд на свои колени.

Джек закрыл глаза, выключил планшет и откинулся на спинку сидения. 

– Ты плохо обо мне думаешь, Кёртис Эверетт. Я обещал, и я сдержу свое слово. Но дело даже не в этом. Гильбоа – страна свободных людей. Я хочу, чтобы эти слова стали не только красивой фразой на бумаге... – Его голос стал тише, и Кёртису пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать: – Видит бог, как я этого хочу...

* * *

В Кардос въехали с рассветом. Кёртис дернулся, выныривая из липкой дремоты, и посмотрел в окно: над городом вставало солнце. Оно уже успело подняться над горизонтом, и его редкие лучи в просветах домов окрашивали стены и заборы мягким оранжевым светом. Дождевые облака, затянувшие горизонт над районом Иствоч и дальше, до самой границы Мертвых земель, сюда еще не добрались, и казалось, будто в этом месте, еще дальше от Насона, даже небо было выше и светлее. Все те же деревья, в общем-то, все те же здания, что и на базе, но что-то определенно было другим. Может, это был тот самый воздух свободы? Кёртис усмехнулся в бороду. На самом деле причиной тому был скорее более мягкий и теплый климат, да чистый воздух, без примеси сажи и пыли, которыми приходилось дышать у себя на родине.

Машина свернула на широкую улицу с домами из красного кирпича, стекла и стали, проехала несколько кварталов, и вот впереди показался мост через небольшую реку. От воды поднимался туман, и уличные фонари, все еще горевшие по обеим сторонам дороги, призрачными розовыми огоньками мелькали сквозь его неплотную завесу.

– Зря расходуют… – Кёртис не сразу понял, что подумал вслух, но Джек услышал и встрепенулся. 

– Что? – он устало потер лицо ладонями и спрятал в кулаке зевок. Кажется, под конец поездки проклятая тягучая сонливость настигла и его. 

– Уже светло, а подсветка включена. Зря расходуют. Выработка ресурса даже у вас дорогая. На базе бочки используют и фонари с рассветом отключают, а здесь… 

Кёртис умолк, соображая, не ляпнул ли глупость, но королевич посмотрел на него со смесью интереса и удивления и кивнул:

– А ведь ты прав. Хм… Напомним об этом городскому совету в следующий вторник... – Он вытащил из кармана пальто телефон и сделал быструю пометку. Потянулся, хрустнул суставами пальцев, и, поддавшись какому-то одному ему понятному порыву, предложил: – До моей квартиры через парк идти минут десять. Пройдемся пешком?

Кёртис и не думал возражать. Все-таки, несмотря на удобный салон автомобиля, бессонная нервная ночь давала о себе знать. Да и курить хотелось, что там говорить. Он кивнул, и, не вслушиваясь в то, что королевич говорил водителю, снова уставился в окно. Смотреть было на что. Город будто дышал. Красивый, чистый город: новые дома, не покрытые копотью и не испещренные следами когда-то сошедшего ледника, улицы с ровным асфальтом, без выбоин и ям, заполненных грязной бурой водой. То, о чем еще пару месяцев назад Кёртис мог только мечтать. А эти люди жили здесь, в этом удобстве, и как будто все им было мало. Человек такой зверь – ему всего мало…

Автомобиль плавно снизил скорость и остановился у решетчатых ворот, за которыми виднелись полуголые деревья и посыпанная мелким гравием дорожка.

– Это парк при мэрии, – ответил Джек на невысказанный вопрос. – Если пройти через него напрямик, выйдем к моему дому.

Кёртис кивнул, надел на голову шапку и потянулся к ручке двери.

– Осторожно! – Джек одернул его за рукав. В ту же секунду раздался резкий звук клаксона, и мимо пронесся автомобиль. За ним еще один. Джек обернулся, высматривая что-то за его спиной. – С ума сошел, не глядя выходить на проезжую часть? Теперь можно. 

Кёртис втянул голову в плечи и осторожно высунулся из машины. В этот раз поблизости никого не оказалось, он захлопнул дверцу и поспешно отошел на безопасное расстояние. Королевич выходить не стал, он что-то говорил своему водителю, и Кёртис, воспользовавшись моментом, прислонился к решетке ворот спиной и закурил. Наконец Джек отпустил водителя с машиной, потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи, и шумно втянул сквозь зубы воздух, закрывая ладонями уши. В Кардосе было холодно, а после теплого салона автомобиля утренний мороз ощущался еще сильнее. Он поднял повыше воротник пальто, засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на Кёртиса. Тот прикурил от первой сигареты вторую, наслаждаясь выражением его лица, ухмыльнулся, пряча смешок за привычным кашлем: 

– Так, а что мы стоим? Десять минут, значит? – И первым ступил на парковую тропу. – Вы бы шапку надели, вашество. Уши не казенные.

Он осекся. Обычно там, в прошлой жизни, за подобной наглостью следовал по меньшей мере удар в челюсть. Но Джек даже не остановился. 

– Кёртис. То что ты носишь – это преступление против хорошего вкуса. Ни за что и никогда в мирной жизни головы моей не коснется это горе-творение Экронской текстильной фабрики, понял? 

Словно в подтверждение непреклонности своего решения, он звучно чихнул в кулак, удивленно извинился, и Кёртис в ответ не смог удержаться от ехидной улыбки. Ну конечно, мерзни-мерзни волчий хвост. Вот только шаг оба прибавили почти одновременно. 

Кёртис смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, зачем вообще оно нужно, это место. Не лесозаготовки. Слишком маленькая территория, даже для резервных сельхозугодий на случай войны. Деревья старые и с виду не похожи на плодовые. По всему выходило, что парк был создан… просто так. Странно. Даже безответственно, что ли. Но очень красиво. Солнечные лучи, пробиваясь сквозь ветви деревьев, ложились косо на аккуратные лавочки, дорожки, газоны, усыпанные опавшими листьями, которые здесь будто нарочно никто не убирал. Чуть поодаль высокое прозрачное небо отражалось в зеркально чистых окнах домов. Джек вдруг подался в сторону, увлекая его за собой, и Кёртис с изумлением уставился на то, как мимо, шурша по гравию подошвами странной обуви, пробежала группа людей в обтягивающей одежде. Королевича они, казалось, даже не заметили, словно перед ними был рядовой прохожий. Кёртис усмехнулся. Если бы Уилфорд так появился на улице, там весь парк стоял бы по стойке смирно. Все это было так ново и непривычно, что никак не укладывалось в его голове.

– А давно вы в Кардосе главный? 

– Чуть больше года, а что? – Джек обернулся.

– Значит, до вас еще делали. Красиво. Бесполезно, но если есть возможность, то почему не сделать... – Кёртис говорил тихо, будто просто размышлял вслух. – Недавно в должности, получается? 

– Получается, так. Говоришь, здесь красиво? Хм… – Он повертел головой по сторонам, и губы его растянулись в кривоватой улыбке. – Может быть, ты и прав. Надо же, мне всегда казалось, обычный парк. Ладно, пошли. Здесь правда холодно и кофе хочется, хоть умри. Я бы не отказался от глотка бодрящего эспрессо. А ты?

Кёртис неопределенно пожал плечами, мол делайте что хотите, наше дело маленькое, куда сказали, туда идем. Он поглубже засунул руки в карманы и двинулся следом за королевичем. Чем ближе они подходили к стеклянным домам, тем реже на пути встречались непонятные бегуны, но стали попадаться другие люди. Кёртис попытался определить их род занятий по форме одежды, но быстро сдался, недоумевая, почему одни идут в неприметном сером и черном, а другие – в ярком, видном издали, как будто праздник какой-то. Еще бы знать, почему все так спешат? Наверное, стоило спросить об этом Джека, но тот вполголоса говорил по телефону. С каждым шагом он преображался: расправил плечи, приподнял голову, даже рука, до сих пор вцепившаяся в ворот пальто, теперь была спокойно опущена вдоль тела. И куда только делся человек, что всю дорогу пробивал каблуком дыру в полу машины? Перед Кёртисом шагал уже не ставший привычным за эти недели королевич, но спокойный и собранный Джонатан Бенджамин, наместник Кардоса. Он так загляделся на эти метаморфозы, что пропустил момент, когда они остановились перед одним из зданий со стеклянными стенами, за которыми горел свет. 

Внутри небольшого помещения под вывеской «Кофе 24 часа» – они серьезно готовы пить это сутками напролет? – было тихо и безлюдно, только за высокой деревянной стойкой лениво протирал чашки какой-то парнишка в белой рубашке, да в дальнем углу у окна мужчина средних лет сидел за маленьким столиком, уткнувшись в газету. 

Пахло кофе и чем-то еще, насыщенным, сладковатым... Кёртис даже не сразу понял, что это. Свежий хлеб. В доме на базе иногда этот запах появлялся после того, как Майя приносила обед. Рот мигом наполнился слюной и в животе заурчало. Джек мягко подтолкнул его вперед и кивнул куда-то вверх. Кёртис поднял взгляд на стену за спиной юноши, где на четырех черных досках обнаружился огромный список. Он попытался было прочесть его, но большинство слов оказались незнакомыми, кроме разве что пресловутого «кофе», которое явно намекало на то, что перед ним меню. Он прикусил губу, дабы не открыть рот от удивления:

– Это что, все кофе? А можно чай? Сладкий. Или воду. Как вы это пьете добровольно, не понимаю… – Но, как назло, чая в списке не было никакого, а значит, предстояло давиться этой горькой гадостью. Джек вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Кёртис фыркнул: – Мне ничего не надо!

В тишине его возмущенный шепот прозвучал слишком громко, привлекая внимание не одного только Джека, и Кёртис почувствовал, как у него загорелись уши. Королевич же, напротив, казался довольным. Он расплылся в широкой улыбке:

– Ты ничего не знаешь о силе кофе, Кёртис Эверетт! Настала пора показать тебе настоящее чудо. Молодой человек, нам с собой латте макиато с карамелью и сливками, самый большой стакан, и двойной лунго без сахара.

– Слушаю и повинуюсь, – с легким поклоном ответил юноша за стойкой и начал колдовать у огромной кофемашины, раза в четыре больше той, что стояла в доме на базе. Кёртис настороженно посмотрел на него. Это он шутит? Или здесь так принято отвечать королевичу? Судя по выражению лица Джека, наверное, все-таки шутит. Но поди ж ты разберись. Сложно. В ожидании заказа Кёртис принялся рассматривать обстановку. Ему было непонятно назначение этой.. столовой. Еды здесь не было, только чертов кофе и еще – запах свежего хлеба, что как раз ему нравилось, но… 

Перед Кёртисом на стойке материализовался высокий стакан с крышкой, похожий на те, что он видел раньше в доме у королевича, только в отличие от них, сделан был из плотной бумаги. Под пристальным взглядом Джека он взял стакан в руки, повертел из стороны в сторону, делая вид, что изучает его, а на деле оттягивая неизбежное, и наконец сделал осторожный глоток. И замер. Рот наполнился теплым ароматным напитком, легким, пенистым, молочным и очень, очень сладким. У этого кофе был какой-то смутно знакомый привкус, словно засунул в рот конфету целиком, словно это… – Кёртис сделал еще один глоток, – леденцы. Карамельные леденцы на палочке, нехитрое лакомство из детства, за которое они бывало не раз дрались с мальчишками во дворе. Он покатал кофе на языке, воскрешая в памяти этот давно забытый вкус. Довольная улыбка Джека стала шире, словно он прочитал мысли Кёртиса, которые тот так и не высказал вслух. Да, это вкусно. Очень вкусно, если уж быть совсем честным. Хотя признавать это, особенно перед королевичем, совершенно не хотелось.

– Неплохо, – выдавил он, и Джек, рассмеявшись, пихнул его локтем в бок.

– Неплохо?! – Он наклонился ближе и произнес почти шепотом: – Да ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот кончишь, Эверетт. Признай, тебе нравится. 

Кёртис едва не поперхнулся. Почувствовал, как потеплели щеки, кивнул, сделав вид, что делает еще один глоток, пряча смущение:

– Ну, нравится. 

Это было неправильно. Такие разговоры. Это с Эдгаром они могли вот так смеяться, подкалывать друг друга, давно, еще в прошлой жизни. До лагеря. До... всего. Но королевич? Кёртис нахмурился, глядя на стаканчик в руке. Обрадовался бы Эдгар этому кофе? Этому городу? О да, еще как, черт побери! Вот кто вцепился бы в чудеса нового мира обеими руками. Кёртис вздохнул, и печальная улыбка на секунду коснулась его губ: он скучал по старому другу, хоть и всячески запрещал себе вспоминать о нем слишком часто. 

Он задумался настолько, что вздрогнул, когда Джек окликнул его по имени и кивнул в сторону двери: 

– Пойдем, домработница должна была уже приготовить завтрак. Кстати, давно хотел спросить, – Джек дождался, пока он выйдет следом на улицу и отпустил дверь. За спиной звякнул колокольчик. – Ты ведь не против прислуги? 

Кёртис пожал плечами, делая очередной глоток кофе. Он ждал, что однажды королевич спросит об этом, и...

– Почему против? – У Уилфорда были слуги, и положение их было рабское: люди работали в счет своих прошлых долгов, обрастая новыми, и все, на что могли рассчитывать, – это на то, что завтра их место не займут другие, и хотя бы еще один день у их семьи будет еда. Но судя по тому, что он успел узнать о жизни в Гильбоа, здесь все было иначе. – Люди работают и получают за это деньги. Это честный труд. Если он достойно оплачивается, это хорошо. 

– Надеюсь, так оно и есть, – Джек развел руками. – По крайней мере, Майя не жалуется, Эстер тоже. 

– Они бы не стали жаловаться, даже если бы было на что. Не надо делать такое лицо, вашество. Майю устраивает все. 

– Откуда ты это знаешь? – он обернулся и вопросительно изогнул бровь. 

– От нее. Ну а что? Пока вы решали важные вопросы, у меня было много свободного времени. 

Королевич со стоном обратил глаза к небу. Кёртис поспешно поднес стакан с кофе к губам, чтобы спрятать довольную ухмылку. Что, думал, Эверетт совсем расслабился и нюх потерял на богатых пайках да в мягкой постели? Ну уж нет. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом вслух, но в этот момент Джек взял его за рукав и ускорил шаг: 

– Давай быстрее. – Между бровей его пролегла глубокая складка, и на лицо вернулось прежнее напряженное выражение. Кёртис проследил за направлением его взгляда и заметил в парке через дорогу группу людей с плакатами и транспарантами. Какой-то бородатый мужик в заметной красной куртке возвышался над толпой и кричал в мегафон. Сквозь шум машин до Кёртиса донеслось: «Королю плевать на нас!», «...развалит все и свалит в Шайло!», «Требуем равных условий...»

По спине пробежал холод. Кёртис замер. Перед внутренним взором промелькнула площадь, двухцветные флаги, гул толпы, горящие огнем глаза Эдгара и тех, других парней и девчонок рядом. Вот он сам поднимает кулак вверх, что-то кричит про равенство. Про свободу. Его слова, подхваченные сотнями голосов, летят над головами и дальше в холодное серое небо. Выстрелы грохочут слишком близко. Какой-то человек справа – ему знакомо это лицо – бежит, но ему не вырваться из кольца людей, и он в ужасе падает на землю. Кёртис забирает у Эдгара флаг. Они напирают вперед. Ему знакомо это лицо… Снова стреляют. Кровь. Почему кровь? Чья это кровь?

Кёртис замер, потряс головой прогоняя наваждение. Его руки… Он посмотрел на свои пальцы, словно ожидая увидеть засохшие бурые разводы, но нет. Он по-прежнему стоял посреди улицы, сжимая в кулаке бумажный стакан, и его била дрожь. 

– Ч-черт... – он перехватил стакан другой рукой и сделал глубокий вдох. Потом еще один. Отпил здоровенный глоток кофе. Сладкий вкус во рту вернул его к действительности. Флаги, бунты, аресты... Это было давно. Все это было очень давно. 

Кёртис ускорил шаг, догоняя Джека. 

– Разрешите обратиться, сэр? – Он и сам не заметил, как от волнения вернулись лагерные привычки. Но зато заметил Джек, губы сжались в тонкую линию, словно Кёртис сказал что-то обидное:

– Разрешаю. Обращайся.

– Чего хотят эти люди?

– Требуют увеличения социальных пособий. 

– Им не платят за работу? 

– Им платят, потому что они не работают, – отрезал тот. – Но людям всегда кажется, что мало.

– Не понимаю. 

Он правда не понимал, как так можно. Странный народ. Они на свободе. У них есть еда, теплая одежда и дома, этот город с бесполезным, но таким красивым парком. И для того, чтобы пользоваться всем этим богатством, им даже не нужно надрывать спины и легкие на рудниках. Чего еще желать? Наверное, все это слишком явно читалось в его лице, что королевич вдруг рассмеялся:

– Ох, Кёртис… Это сложно объяснить в двух словах. Вот, например... Иногда люди остаются без работы не по своей вине. Чтобы они могли нормально жить, пока не найдут новую, они получают помощь из казны. Королевские пособия. Но этим, как обычно, пользуются разные бездельники. Вот, как видишь, митингуют, вместо того чтобы заняться делом.

– И что вы будете делать? Вы поэтому торопитесь? Приедут военные и расстреляют?

Джек бросил на него долгий взгляд, в котором смешались удивление и понимание, покачал головой:

– Нет, пока это лишь горстка пикетчиков. Если они не перейдут границы дозволенного, им ничего не будет. Пусть выпустят пар. – Он грустно усмехнулся, и произнес так тихо, что Кёртис едва расслышал: – Им есть на что злиться. 

Кёртис оглянулся на толпу собравшихся в парке. 

– Странные люди. Как будто других проблем нет. 

Джек повернулся к Кёртису: пальто нараспашку, взъерошенные ветром волосы: 

– Это – Гильбоа. Сайлас – король – строил эту страну, поднимая из руин, собирая по кускам, мы воевали за нее, за то, чтобы однажды можно было жить вот так. Чтобы у них, – он махнул рукой в сторону митингующих, – других проблем не было. Чтобы можно было пить кофе, бегать в парке, ходить на работу, в школу, в кино, в театр, в конце концов... Да, черт побери, хоть орать с утра пораньше у ворот мэрии и не бояться быть расстрелянными. По крайней мере, не сразу. 

Кёртис молчал, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Впервые на его памяти королевич не спрашивал, но говорил сам, и то, что он говорил, казалось таким важным и таким… правильным.

– То, что творится на твоей родине, Эверетт, это недопустимо. Так жить нельзя. И мы сделаем все возможное и невозможное для того, чтобы в нашей стране и дальше не знали, что такое Насон на самом деле. Если понадобится, даже больше. Поэтому ты здесь. 

Джек замолчал, снова пригубил свой кофе и пошел вперед, вынуждая Кёртиса следовать за собой. И тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. А что если попробовать жить как они? Без какой-либо цели, без отчетов, допросов, просто… гулять. Идти по улице, то и дело уворачиваясь от встречных прохожих, пить этот обожаемый гелвуйцами кофе, глазеть по сторонам, щуриться на солнце или рассеянно следить за собственным отражением в стеклянных стенах – он вспомнил слово – витринах. И не бояться. 

Идти было приятно. Кёртис так сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях, что не заметил, как они подошли ко входу в одно из стеклянных зданий, и Джек широким жестом распахнул дверь, пропуская его вперед. 

Здание не понравилось Кёртису с первого взгляда: слишком много стекла, стали и камня, слишком холодно. Он невольно поежился, словно под порывом ветра. Пожалуй он бы даже не удивился, если бы в этом огромном пустом помещении с высокими потолками и в самом деле дули холодные ветры.

Джек кивнул человеку в форме, стоявшему за стойкой напротив входа, и повел Кёртиса в боковой коридор к трем наглухо закрытым железным дверям. Нажал кнопку на небольшой панели, и с тихим металлическим шелестом двери открылись. Кёртис отпрянул. Перед ним оказалась небольшая камера, одна стена у которой отсутствовала. Вместо нее здесь снова от пола до потолка было стеклянное окно. За ним раскинулся все тот же парк, откуда они только что пришли. Кёртис инстинктивно смял к счастью уже пустой стакан в руке и сделал шаг назад, затем второй, сам того не замечая, пока не уперся спиной в противоположную стену. Эта камера, это слепящее солнце и небо. Как тогда, в кабине начальника поезда, уносящего его на рудники. По спине, как и тогда, тонкой струйкой потек ледяной пот. 

Сквозь гул крови в ушах ему послышался голос, зовущий его откуда-то издалека, из темноты. Почему темно? Чей это голос? Уилфорд? Что он тогда говорил? Нет, кажется, королевич. Он помотал головой, но темнота никуда не делась, как и этот голос, и только тогда Кёртис понял, что успел закрыть глаза. Все что угодно – лишь бы не видеть узкую коробку из стекла. Все что угодно…

– Эверетт? Кёртис, что не так с лифтом? Обычный панорамный лифт. Боишься высоты? Нет? Никогда не был в лифте? – В голосе королевича сквозило нетерпение и непонимание. Он заговорил громче, словно догадался, что его не слышат, и постепенно Кёртису удалось разобрать слова. – Это же просто механизм. С тобой ничего не случится. Слышишь? Там обычная система грузов, никакой магии, клянусь тебе. Эй, посмотри на меня, тысячу раз здесь поднимался. И еще в Шайло. Знаешь, сколько там лифтов? Живой, как видишь. Это удобно. Господи, ну и чушь я несу. Давай! Не пешком же на хренов двадцать пятый этаж идти в самом деле? Конечно, ты как хочешь, но мне было бы приятно, если мой гость... 

Кёртис заставил себя открыть глаза. Королевич стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки, продолжая говорить: 

– Пройдет. Поначалу будет сложно, потом привыкнешь. Хотя любви к закрытым дверям не прибавится… – Он хмыкнул, но тут же осекся, будто понял, что сболтнул лишнего. – Вариантов два. Лестница или шаг вперед? 

Кёртис стиснул зубы, постарался дышать ровнее и глубже и сделал первый шаг в сторону открытых дверей кабины. Не хотелось падать в глазах этого человека еще ниже. Он зашел в лифт, старательно избегая смотреть по сторонам, и сосредоточился на носках своих ботинок. Из-под шапки по вискам стекали капли пота. 

Только когда стеклянная камера остановилась на нужном этаже, он наконец почувствовал, что снова может свободно дышать.

Сама квартира Джека Бенджамина была похожа на весь дом и этот лифт: светло, холодно, неуютно. Кёртис оглянулся в поисках места, куда можно пристроить смятый стаканчик из-под кофе, но так и не нашел подходящей поверхности. 

– Не стой у порога, – Джек слегка подтолкнул его в направлении гостиной и сам, не дожидаясь ответа, прошел вперед. 

Кёртис с опаской последовал за ним и невольно схватился за спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть, тут же отдернув руку – не хватало еще испачкать светлую обивку! – и выругался про себя. В огромном полупустом помещении снова не оказалось стен. Вместо них все пространство напротив занимали окна от пола до потолка, сквозь которые видно было только небо, небо и ничего больше. И от этого начинала кружиться голова и леденеть руки.

Между тем королевич стянул перчатки, по-хозяйски бросил их на ближайший столик и обернулся: 

– Добро пожаловать в Кардос. – Он усмехнулся. – Что? Все-таки пугает высота? Ничего, это пройдет. Зато отсюда хороший вид, у тебя будет время его оценить. Мы здесь надолго, так что устраивайся поудобнее. За этой дверью – ванная комната. Дальше две спальни. Твоя – гостевая, это первая дверь. Моя – справа. Рядом с ней кабинет… Что еще? 

Он остановился посреди комнаты, потер переносицу, вспоминая, и вдруг бросился в дальний угол, где, судя по знакомой с виду технике, располагалась кухня. Кёртис, с трудом успевая следить за потоком информации, смотрел, как тот заглянул в холодильник, приподнял крышку сковороды на плите: 

– Завтрак готов. Сухой паек, как ты его называешь, в шкафу, молоко найдешь. Да поставь ты этот чертов стакан на стол. Я уеду на время в офис, но ты будь как дома. Никуда не уходи, – как будто Кёртису в самом деле было куда идти, – после обеда тебя ждет сюрприз. 

С этими словами Джек черной молнией пересек гостиную и скрылся за еще одной неприметной дверью, оставив его одного. Кёртис постоял на месте еще немного, но нужно было что-то делать дальше. Он последовал указу королевича, избавился наконец-то от порядком измятого стакана и несмело приблизился к окну. Изменился ракурс, небо сдало свои позиции и перед ним внизу раскинулся Кардос. На такой высоте, за толщей стекла не слышно было ни шума машин, ни птиц в парке, ни музыки из дверей магазинов, ни людских голосов. 

В этой огромной, пустой квартире было невыносимо одиноко.

Хотелось немного тепла. Так хотелось немного тепла.

* * *

Королевич вернулся через два с половиной часа, согнал Кёртиса с дивана, где тот успел обосноваться со свежей газетой, найденной на кухонном столе, и увел с собой в подземный гараж. В этот раз водителя поблизости не оказалось, Джек сам сел за руль уже знакомого черного внедорожника, велев Кёртису занять место рядом, и уверенно вырулил на оживленную городскую улицу. О том, куда они едут, говорить наотрез отказывался, только на лице его то и дело мелькала довольная улыбка. Кёртис не любил сюрпризы, но настаивать на ответе не решился.

Он во все глаза смотрел в окно на город: чистый, безопасный, с огромными, не забранными решетками окнами и витринами магазинов и кафе. Город гудел в своем собственном ритме. По улицам сновали прохожие в яркой разноцветной одежде, катились машины, автобусы. В какой-то момент он заметил пару велосипедистов, и только успел понадеяться, что удивление на его лице будет не слишком заметным. Когда-то, будучи еще совсем юным подростком, он увидел велосипед в хронике на уроке истории и с тех пор мечтал о таком едва ли не вслух. Но где в Насоне взять двухколесное чудо. Да и ездить по тем дорогам одному слишком небезопасно. А после стало не до того. Кёртис усмехнулся в бороду: вот ведь как бывает, после стольких лет здесь, в городе на окраине Гильбоа, его забытая мечта вдруг обрела плоть. Вот только ему уже не двенадцать лет.

Очень скоро стеклянные высотки стали попадаться все реже, ухоженные центральные улицы сменили другие районы. Судя по обилию промышленных построек и более простым приземистым домам, больше похожим на те, что он видел на базе, это были какие-то рабочие окраины, небогатые, но по-своему уютные. А ведь он еще считал базу, с которой они уехали, благоустроенным местом. Раем на земле. Как же он ошибался. Погода по-прежнему стояла на удивление прекрасная, светило яркое солнце, и люди выходили из зданий, сидели за столиками уличных кафе. За одним из поворотов он заметил школу. Видимо, занятия только что закончились, и стайка детворы с криками и смехом высыпала во двор. Кёртис вздохнул. Хотел бы он, чтобы в его родной стране дети после уроков могли играть вот так же свободно и беззаботно. Он вспомнил, как сами они ходили строем от дверей класса до стоянки старых автобусов, с которых слоями слезала серая краска, а внутри вечно стоял запах бензина. Такое детство, как у этих ребят, им в Насоне даже не снилось. Да и вообще – Кёртис потер запястье, – как это ни печально осознавать, окажись эти дети в его родной стране, и половина из них не выжила бы без помощи таких врачей, как тот, на базе. 

Резкий звук клаксона выдернул его из раздумий. Кёртис вздрогнул и бросил взгляд влево. Королевич был занят тем, что пытался втиснуть свой внедорожник в единственное свободное место перед одним из кафе. Да сколько же людей в этом городе, если им нужно столько еды?! Судя по количеству столовых – многие и многие тысячи. И это, если верить королевичу, еще не самый большой город. А с другой стороны, как он успел заметить, здесь как будто было не принято есть в одном месте. Кофе – отдельно, булки с котлетами – отдельно, курица – отдельно? Зачем? Заняться им нечем?

Кёртис до боли сжал пальцы здоровой руки в кулак, устыдившись собственных чувств. Это было так похоже на… зависть. Куда ни глянь, все люди вокруг жили своей беззаботной и сытой жизнью и знать не знали, как сосет изнутри голод, как могут убить за сигарету или глоток чистой воды. Счастливые.

Наконец Джек припарковался, пару раз ругнувшись на отсутствие нормальных парковок в районе, побарабанил пальцами по рулю и, потянувшись через Кёртиса, нашарил в бардачке какой-то футляр. 

– Таня Чекано, тридцать семь лет, работает вон там, смотри, на втором этаже вывеска «Ремонт одежды за один час». – Он кивнул в сторону нужного дома, достал из футляра и надел темные очки. Кёртис мельком удивился: солнце хоть и светило ярко, но прятаться от него в машине нужды не было. Между тем Джек продолжил: – Живет одна, снимает маленькую квартиру в квартале отсюда, не бог весть что, но на первое время хватает. Сейчас сколько у нас? – Он глянул на часы и кивнул сам себе. – Полпервого. Скоро пойдут обедать.

Кёртис было дернулся открыть дверь, но от резкого движения ремень безопасности натянулся и не пустил. Джек прижал его колено рукой – только мелькнул перед глазами светлый металл его колец. Кёртис едва обратил на него внимание. Внутри все кричало – Таня! Я хочу увидеть Таню скорее, обнять ее, услышать ее голос, который не слышал, казалось, так долго, и убедиться, что она в порядке. Но королевич держал крепко, не давая выйти из машины.

– Спокойно! – приказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Смотри, они сейчас выйдут. Но ты сидишь здесь. Дай им всем возможность начать жить заново, Эверетт, без оглядки назад. Прошлое должно остаться в прошлом, слышишь меня?

Слова доносились сквозь гул в ушах. Кёртис все еще крепко сжимал руку вокруг ремня безопасности, когда вдруг увидел, как открылись двери под вывеской и вышла Таня. Она держала за руку какого-то пацаненка лет пяти и о чем-то оживленно разговаривала с другой женщиной помоложе. На них была одинаковая форменная одежда, они смеялись и шли к тому самому кафе, возле которого остановился Джек. Кёртис моргнул раз, другой, на глаза навернулись непрошенные слезы. Он едва узнавал такую родную смелую Таню: она, казалось, помолодела лет на десять, словно вместе с кучей рваного тряпья скинула с плеч тяжкий груз старой жизни. Маленькая компания зашла в кафе и скрылась из глаз. Кёртис зажмурился, судорожно втягивая воздух в легкие. Джек говорил что-то еще, но он не слышал, вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть в окно. Вдруг еще увидит.

– Они выйдут минут через тридцать. – Джек по-прежнему удерживал Кёртиса на месте. – С ней все хорошо, видишь?

Кёртис вздохнул. Он понимал, что королевич прав: люди, которые прошли через ужасы Насона, заслуживают шанса оставить прошлое там, в Мертвых землях. Незачем все это вспоминать. Медленно и осторожно он разжал пальцы, выпустил ремень и откинулся на подголовник сидения, закрыв глаза:

– Она шьет? – спросил и не узнал в этих скрипящих звуках собственного голоса.

– Да. Помощник швеи. Работа простая, но ты же понимаешь, тяжело найти место, не имея подходящей квалификации. – Джек убрал руку с его колена и поправил очки, – Будем ждать, пока они выйдут, или поедем сейчас?

– Подождем. Она умеет улыбаться от всего сердца, а я уже забыл, как выглядит ее улыбка. До сегодняшнего дня. Хочу увидеть еще раз. – Кёртис повернулся к Джеку. – Кто это с ней? 

– Полагаю, напарница с ребенком. 

Он кивнул: 

– Там, в Насоне, у нее тоже был сын. Солдаты забрали его незадолго до того, как мы ушли. Механизмы везде старые, износились, нужно чинить. Особенно в реакторной… А у детей пальцы маленькие. Везде пролезут, понимаешь? – На секунду взгляд его расфокусировался, словно он заглянул в ледяную пустоту перед собой: – Не успели. Там недолго мучаются, Джек. Недолго…

Он тряхнул головой, возвращаясь к реальности. Будто подслушав его желание, Таня с компанией устроились за столиком у окна. Мальчишка смеялся и болтал ногами, пока Таня пыталась накормить его супом, а ее подруга, активно жестикулируя, продолжала что-то рассказывать. И Кёртис не смог сдержать улыбку. На душе стало спокойно. Неизвестно, что будет завтра, но у Тани есть настоящее, в котором она счастлива. Что может быть лучше. 

– Спасибо. 

Кёртис понял, что произнес это вслух, когда поймал взгляд Джека. Тот смотрел не на Таню, а на него, и на губах его играла легкая улыбка. Кёртис сглотнул:

– Поехали, пока она не увидела? 

Джек кивнул, завел мотор, но вдруг замер и весь подобрался: 

– Подожди… В каком смысле недолго? Они что…

Он опустил руку на спинку сиденья Кёртиса, быстро оглянулся назад, на, казалось, непрекращающийся поток машин, и, дав задний ход, резко выехал на дорогу. Скрипнули тормоза, с громким щелчком переключились передачи, и машина рванула вперед. Кёртис повернулся к Джеку и увидел, как тот судорожно стиснул пальцы на руле, как поджал губы и как секунду назад еще спокойный взгляд его вдруг стал непроницаемым и очень острым. Машину резко качнуло, и Кёртис вцепился в сиденье: 

– Джек?

Только на границе двух районов, где однообразные кирпичные постройки и дома с магазинами на первых этажах сменили ярко окрашенные фасады малоэтажных зданий, Джек мотнул головой и выдохнул, сбрасывая скорость.

* * *

Сказанное Эвереттом никак не укладывалось в голове. Джек, конечно, понимал, что Насон – это далеко не курорт, но никогда не задумывался, насколько бесчеловечен режим соседнего государства. Если они использовали таким образом детей… Хотя почему – если? Пока что Эверетт не солгал ни в чем. Он вообще, судя по всему, говорил все как есть. И это беспокоило Джека не меньше. Что для него и других министерских чиновников тут, в Гильбоа, было страшными сказками, для Эверетта было обыденной реальностью. Которая даже не пугала уже. И что вообще могло напугать по-настоящему после такого? Джек сглотнул поднявшуюся во рту горечь и бросил быстрый взгляд на Эверетта. Тот сидел, разглядывая свои руки с выражением спокойной отрешенности на лице. И Джек не выдержал.

– Хочешь есть? – Вопрос прозвучал донельзя формально, хотя бы потому, что автомобиль уже заворачивал на парковку перед стейк-хаусом. Если уж ничего поделать с прошлым Джек не мог, то исправить настоящее было ему под силу. Хорошая порция еды сделает этот день лучше хотя бы Эверетту: – Не засыпай, тут вкусно кормят, а ты, преступление против моды, даже одет в кои-то веки прилично. 

При упоминании о еде Эверетт ожидаемо оживился, и Джек мысленно засчитал очко в свою пользу, «Джек Бенджамин – Тошнотворная Реальность» один – ноль. Время ланча уже закончилось, а до ужина было еще далеко, поэтому свободных столиков хватало с лихвой. Им удалось устроиться подальше от входа, в кабинке перед панорамным окном, что создавало иллюзию уединенности от остального зала. Пока Эверетт рассматривал интерьер ресторана, Джек быстро сделал заказ на двоих, рассудив, что тот все равно не пробовал ничего и любое блюдо на голодный желудок станет хорошим выбором: – Мясо здесь готовят, конечно, не так, как в Шайло, но вполне сносно, как на мой взгляд. Тебе понравится. 

Эверетт осторожно кивнул, явно не представляя, что делать дальше. По его нечитаемому взгляду было не понять, какие мысли бродят сейчас в этой коротко стриженной голове. Но Джек уже привык к его манере рассказывать не сразу и больше отмалчиваться. Поэтому устроился поудобнее на мягком сидении и просто ждал. Его терпение было вознаграждено. Когда официант принес два высоких бокала с водой и дольками лимона, Кёртис будто очнулся ото сна и посмотрел на Джека прямо и уверенно:

– Спасибо.

– Да погоди ты, еду сейчас принесут, – отмахнулся Джек, но Кёртис покачал головой, едва заметно улыбаясь.

– Не за это. Вернее, и за это тоже. Но… Таня и остальные. Вы не обязаны были им помогать, – уже тише добавил он, снова опуская взгляд.

– Я дал слово, – Джек легко тронул его за руку, вынуждая снова посмотреть на себя, и продолжил, глядя прямо ему в глаза: – А Джек Бенджамин никогда не нарушает своего слова.

Лицо Кёртиса на мгновение приобрело расслабленное, открытое выражение, которого Джек у него никогда не видел. Светлые глаза удивленно расширились, губы зашевелились. На мгновение показалось, что сейчас Кёртис что-то ответит, но к ним подошел официант с дымящимися тарелками на подносе, и момент был упущен. 

Только сейчас Джек почувствовал, как сильно проголодался, считай, с раннего утра весь день на ногах без крошки во рту. Эверетт, наверное, сейчас проглотит свою порцию за пару минут, как бы не обжегся. Потому что мясо было прямо с огня, нежное, ароматное, с розовыми прожилками – идеально приготовленное. От такого невозможно оторваться. Вот только Эверетт и не думал есть. Он смотрел на свою тарелку так, словно его приговорили к расстрелу здесь и сейчас. Лицо потемнело, брови сошлись над переносицей, рот болезненно напрягся, будто он пытался сдержать рвотный позыв. Прежде чем Джек успел спросить, что происходит, Кёртис выскочил из-за стола и опрометью кинулся к выходу.

На его тарелке остался лежать нетронутый стейк средней прожарки. С кровью. Идиот! Джек поднялся и, как был в одном пиджаке, поспешил за Эвереттом. Какой же он идиот! 

Далеко Эверетт не ушел. Он стоял сбоку от входа, опершись одной рукой в стену и низко опустив голову. Все его тело с головы до ног мучительно сотрясалось в рвотных позывах. Деликатно подождав, пока рвота прекратится, Джек подошел поближе и тронул его за локоть. Когда Эверетт обернулся, у него дрожали губы. И руки – тоже. Он весь сотрясался мелкой дрожью, да так, что даже шагу ступить не мог. Прикинув, что до машины они так не дойдут, Джек подхватил его под руку и отбуксировал до ступенек, на которые Эверетт рухнул как подкошенный. В левом кармане пиджака нашелся довольно чистый платок, который тоже пошел в дело. Эверетт принял его все еще трясущейся рукой и как мог вытер рот, после чего зажал в кулаке. Он часто, тяжело дышал и таращился куда-то прямо перед собой. Когда он наконец открыл рот, голос прозвучал тихо, на грани слышимости, что Джеку пришлось сесть рядом и склониться к нему, чтобы расслышать:

– Я не смогу. Выкидывать нельзя. Я не смогу... – его все еще трясло, так что зуб на зуб не попадал.

– Дело в мясе? – Джек надеялся, что в его голосе нет обвинения. Неужели группа Эверетта была изначально больше, чем двадцать восемь человек? Неужели все они, как Сагава, даже мелкая девчонка, как там ее? Йона, кажется. Но нет, Джек сам видел, как доведенные до истощения люди под предводительством Эверетта хоронили умершего под грудой мусора. Не ели. Хоронили. Но почему тогда мясо с кровью вызвало у Эверетта такую реакцию? Поняв, что тот ушел в себя и ответа от него не дождаться, Джек зашел с другой стороны: – Ты ел курицу.

– Та белая волокнистая? Она не… не похожа. 

Он снова замолчал, но Джеку нужно было услышать. Он должен был знать наверняка.

– На что? – требовательно спросил он и взял Эверетта рукой за трясущееся плечо, разворачивая к себе.

Тот поднял на него покрасневшие, слезящиеся глаза и с горькой усмешкой ответил:

– На человечину, на что же еще? – и вдруг заговорил очень быстро, коверкая и глотая слова, словно боялся, что если остановится, то уже не найдет в себе силы продолжить: – В первую зиму на рудниках было особенно холодно… люди мерли пачками. В день человек двадцать… Непривычные еще. А что такое триста грамм пайка, когда ночью волосы примерзали к лежаку. За кружку кипятка готовы были убить, да где ж его, кипяток, было взять? Зато нашлось, где взять мясо… Отец Эдгара, такой... профессор в очках. Он говорил, что это закон природы – выживает сильнейший. Пищевая цепочка. Сильный жрет слабого. Птица червяка, хищник птицу, человек... Понимаешь? 

Эверетт замолчал, его все еще трясло. И Джек молча стянул пиджак, накинул на сгорбленную спину, да так и оставил ладонь на загривке. В голове было гулко и пусто. 

Мимо туда-сюда ходили люди, но Джеку было все равно. Они сидели плечом к плечу, поэтому он чувствовал, как быстро и лихорадочно дышит Эверетт. Только лечить еще одно воспаление легких ему и не хватало. И так непонятно, в чем там душа держится. Если только на одном чистом упрямстве. Что еще могло помочь пройти через Мертвые земли почти без еды, с группой обессиленных, оголодавших людей и не допустить каннибализма? Только упрямство и сила воли.

* * *

Правому боку и плечу, к которому привалился королевич, было тепло. Зато все остальное отмерзло к чертям собачьим. Кёртис было хмыкнул: как быстро он привык к комфорту и теплу, и подавился воздухом. Королевич наверняка решил, что он, что они все…

– Мы – не такие! – вскинулся он, разворачиваясь к Джеку. – Никто из нас не стал бы! Никогда. Йона, ее саму чуть было… Если бы Эдгар ее не отбил, все – поминай как звали.

Он должен, обязан объяснить, что они бы не стали. Что они – люди. Он – человек. Потому что сама мысль, что вместо лукавой усмешки Джек посмотрит на него с опаской и отвращением, была невыносима. 

– Не дергайся, я все понял, – голос Джека звучал устало, и сам он выглядел неожиданно утомленным, будто и не Кёртиса тут только что выворачивало наизнанку. – Поднимайся.

Ноги слушались плохо, но с помощью Джека Кёртис кое-как встал, придерживая одной рукой сползающий с плеч пиджак. Какой еще пиджак? Только сейчас Кёртис наконец заметил, что Джек стоит в одной тонкой рубашке. Однако на попытку вернуть одежду тот лишь глаза закатил.

– Вот ключи, – он вложил их в руку Кёртиса и подтолкнул в направлении автомобильной парковки. – Идти можешь? Тогда давай, вперед шагом марш. Я сейчас.

С этими словами Джек взбежал по ступенькам обратно в ресторан. Кёртис только успел услышать, как он пробормотал себе под нос:

– Ну, ничего, в следующий раз пойдем в веганский.

Веганский? Внутри вяло шевельнулось любопытство. О чем это он? И вместе с тем упоминание следующего раза странным образом дарило радость. Ничего непоправимого не произошло. В глазах Джека он все еще человек. 

Кёртис кое-как добрел до машины и открыл дверцу. Напряжение ушло из тела вместе с последними силами. Только оказавшись в безопасности салона, он почувствовал, насколько устал, словно весь день таскал камни. 

Джек вернулся через пару минут в пальто и с бушлатом, перекинутым через руку.

– С дверью справился, отлично, – прокомментировал он, забираясь на водительское сиденье. – Завтра поедем, подберем тебе что-нибудь поприличнее... этого.

Он передал Кёртису бушлат с шапкой, которую тот тут же натянул. Сразу стало теплее. 

– Зря вы, вашество, шапка – вещь полезная.

Джек украдкой потер раскрасневшиеся на холоде уши:

– Да я бы ее раньше съел, чем позволил на себя надеть! 

Кёртис не выдержал первым и усмехнулся, сам незаметно для себя переходя на «ты»: 

– Я эту шапку у мужика на базе выменял, а ты ее есть собрался. Вот свои две машины провианта разгрузишь, шапку себе добудешь, и ешь на здоровье. Кто ж против?

Джек подхватил, невольно копируя его интонацию:

– Вот посидишь с мое в окопе, и сам поймешь, каково это потом – носить полевую форму на гражданке. Кажется, того и гляди землей засыпет. – Он рассмеялся и выкрутил регулятор тепла на максимум, машина начала прогреваться, и уже не хотелось прятать руки в рукавах свитера. – Так значит, шапку ты взял в качестве оплаты за работу? Расскажешь? 

Пока они выезжали со стоянки, по капоту машины застучал мелкий, холодный дождь, разгоняемый с лобового стекла дворниками. В машине стало совсем тепло, и только упрямство не позволило Кёртису снять шапку. 

– Да что рассказывать, вашество? – Кёртис на секунду задумался, потом фыркнул, вспоминая тот солнечный осенний день. – Я вышел утром из барака, смотрю – мужик какой-то в куртке и шапке этой разгружает фургон с провизией. Он хлеб привез, молоко, курицу. Я к нему подошел и спросил: «Мужик, я разгружу все, а ты мне свою шапку отдашь?». Вот и договорились. Я ему помог машину разгрузить, до хранилища мешки донес, вот и получил за работу то, о чем договаривались. Все честно, не обманул. – До сих пор в памяти остались утренний морозец, осеннее солнце и аромат свежего хлеба, которым его угостил поставщик из ближайшего городка. 

Джек хмыкнул, но как-то не очень весело:

– Дурень! Скажи честно, как справился? Сжал зубы и терпел? Больно же было? – Королевич кивнул на правую руку Кёртиса, по привычке спрятанную под бушлат.

– Было, конечно. – Кёртис улыбнулся, машинально натягивая рукава джемпера поглубже на запястья. – Так говоришь, будто ты сам никогда не совершал в жизни поступков, которые считал правильными. И оборачивалось все потом так себе, но через некоторое время все равно выходило по-твоему?

Джек хмыкнул, заворачивая под какую-то крышу с яркой вывеской, на которой был изображен явно стакан кофе. Казалось, в этом городе кофе был буквально везде.

– Опрометчивых поступков хоть отбавляй, но если считать, что выпустили всего через два года, то что-то по-моему и вышло… – Джек начал говорить, но отвлекся на стук в окно и, пока открывал, видимо, сказал лишнего. Такое… не обсуждают вслух, но Кёртис сделал вид, что не понял, продолжая вслушиваться в речь Джека. – Девушка, два больших латте макиато со сливками пожалуйста. В один мороженое добавьте. Спасибо… 

Стекло снова поднялось, и только тогда Кёртис спросил:

– За что… два года?

Джек резко повернулся, посмотрел на Кёртиса, но тут его внимание привлек писк у приборной панели, и пришлось снова открывать окно. Он расплачивался, уверенным голосом благодарил за быстро выполненный заказ и недрогнувшей рукой забирал напитки. Но побледневшее лицо и мечущийся взгляд выдавали его с головой. Да что происходит: какие два года, где? Кёртис уже раз пять пожалел, что любопытство пересилило привычную осторожность, но слова были сказаны и назад их не забрать...

Королевич не глядя протянул ему стакан с ароматно пахнущим напитком, свой поставил в держатель на приборной панели и плавно вывернул руль. Но вместо того, чтобы снова выехать на дорогу, к удивлению Кёртиса, остановился на парковке. И только после того, как сделал несколько глотков кофе, Джек заговорил: 

– За опрометчивый поступок, – он повернул голову и посмотрел Кёртису в глаза. – За не того человека. За то, что не оправдал ожиданий. 

Джек сделал еще глоток кофе и отставил свой стакан в сторону. Он надолго замолчал, будто собирался с мыслями или решал что-то для себя, невидящим взглядом уставившись в льющий за лобовым стеклом дождь. Джек так сильно сжал челюсти, что на скулах четко обозначились желваки. Струи воды барабанили по крыше и капоту, отгораживая внедорожник от реальности. Внутри было тепло, сухо и как-то неуловимо уютно. Кёртис мелкими глотками цедил кофе и не знал, что сказать. В самые первые встречи Кёртис принял Джека за откормленного, самодовольного мальчишку, который не знает бед и забот. Теперь он начинал понимать, насколько сильно ошибался. За что отняли свободу Джека Бенджамина? Принца – кому должно было быть позволено все.

Джек хмыкнул и сделал очередной глоток: 

– Если мы начали играть в вопрос-ответ, то почему не продолжить? Ты уже несколько раз упоминал Эдгара. – Джек смотрел вперед, на работающие дворники, совершенно бесполезные сейчас. – Кем он был?

Кёртис вздохнул, только сейчас заметив, что все еще комкает в руках испачканный платок Джека. Он сказал сегодня очень много лишнего, но это было честным, ответить откровением на чужое откровение. Осторожность, не раз спасавшая ему жизнь, вопила об опасности таких разговоров, но Джек… Джек заслуживал того, чтобы знать правду. Он – поймет.

– Всем, – Кёртис наблюдал за движением дворников и, кажется, начинал понимать, почему на них пялится королевич. – Другом. Семьей. Не по крови, но по духу. – Он закрыл глаза, откинувшись на подголовник кресла, и улыбнулся. – Знаешь, он веселый был. Мечтал все время, что мы дойдем до живых земель, у нас будет много воды. Горячая вода, бьющая прямо из земли. И еда будет… Когда захочешь и сколько хочешь. Это из-за него я… – Он замолчал, глубоко втянув носом воздух и продолжил: – Это из-за него мы решили уйти. 

– Прости, что не успели спасти его. Это моя вина. Если бы я мог хоть что-то исправить… – Кёртис видел, как крепко сжал челюсти королевич. 

– Нет тут твоей вины. Не все твоей волей делается, иногда плохое просто происходит. Мы знали, что за мостом Дружбы нас ждет не только надежда, но и смерть. И были… готовы. Прошлое нельзя вернуть, но забывать о нем нельзя.

Кёртис не ожидал, что в ответ Джек молча опустит свою тяжелую теплую ладонь ему на плечо, чуть сожмет пальцы, украшенные кольцами и, повернувшись, просто посмотрит в глаза. 

Бывали в жизни Кёртиса Эверетта моменты, когда все понятно без слов, но такого не было. В этих серых глазах он видел молчаливое понимание, которого не видел давно. Кёртис криво улыбнулся и получил такую же кривую улыбку в ответ. Джек снова, на этот раз чуть крепче, сжал его плечо: 

– Я… у меня был друг. И даже ближе. Семья... – Последнее слово Джек буквально вытолкнул, будто против воли, и замолчал. Кёртис не говорил ничего. Смотрел на Джека, казалось, наконец сбросившего все королевские маски и выглядящего сейчас старше своих лет. Молчал, чувствуя, как дрогнула и замерла рука на его плече. – Была против…

За окном стремительно темнело, и сквозь шум дождя по крыше внедорожника шепот звучал едва слышно. 

– Против чего? 

Джек на мгновение прикрыл глаза и как-то совсем невесело усмехнулся уголком губ:

– Против… нас. 

Джек отвел взгляд первым, поворачиваясь и заводя автомобиль. Мощный внедорожник взревел, разрезая стену дождя перед собой светом фар.

Кёртис привычно натянул рукава джемпера на кончики пальцев и посмотрел вперед:

– Мы с Эдгаром никогда… – Кёртис проглотил вертящееся на языке «не были любовниками» и замолчал. Дорога серой лентой стелилась под колеса, а он все думал о том, что сейчас сказал Джек. О том, как могли бы сложиться жизни его и Эдгара, будь все иначе. Вспоминал ночевки, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, когда было слишком холодно, чтобы спать. Разговоры, соприкасаясь лбами и шепча друг другу почти в губы о том, что обязательно будет. – Возможно, если бы жизнь была другой… – тихо произнес он. 

Джек кивнул в ответ. Фары встречных машин выхватывали в пятно света чеканный профиль со скорбно поджатыми губами.

Оставшуюся дорогу до дома королевич молчал. Кёртис сжимал в ладони испачканный платок и думал: что же случилось с тобой, принц Джек Бенджамин? Когда ты потерял близкого человека? Чьих ожиданий не оправдал? Вопросов было слишком много, сложившееся мнение о том, кто такой Джек Бенджамин, рушилось, как домик из игральных карт, что собирала в бараке Йона.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и забилось с бешеной скоростью, когда перед открытыми дверьми лифта ему на плечо на пару мгновений опустилась теплая рука. Сжала плечо и отпустила. Принц стоял, смотря, как меняются цифры над дверью кабины, и в свете электрических ламп было видно глубоко залегшие складки вокруг губ. Тренькнул лифт, и Джек чеканным шагом прошел вперед, на ходу доставая из кармана ключи.

В квартире было темно. Джек остановился, прикрыв глаза, будто кончился завод у старой игрушки. Прислонился к зеркальной стене, так и не включая свет, всем своим видом прося короткую передышку. Кёртис глубоко вздохнул и, понадеявшись, что сейчас не получит удар по почкам за содеянное, потянулся вперед. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу, давая понять, что ты не один, здесь есть тот, кто дышит с тобой в одном ритме.

Королевич замер на секунду, когда их лбы соприкоснулись, но не отстранился. Собственное заполошное дыхание контрастировало с тихим ровным дыханием Джека. Кёртис закрыл глаза, стараясь унять бешено стучащее сердце, подстроиться под чужой ритм и утешить так, как он умел. Не дать остаться наедине со своим прошлым. Кёртис не ожидал, что его сумасбродная вольность останется безнаказанной. Но вместо гневной отповеди Джек потянулся вперед и легко коснулся его губ своими губами, так осторожно и неуверенно, будто сам ждал удара.

Они отстранились друг от друга одновременно. Кёртис смотрел на Джека прямо, а тот вдруг низко склонил голову и отвернулся. Кёртис помедлил немного, протянул руку и включил свет, прогоняя тень из углов квартиры.

Джек посмотрел на него, ошарашенно моргая, но разгневанным не выглядел. Скорее, смущенным. Если это слово было применимо к самодовольному королевичу. Впрочем, сейчас он не казался самодовольным. Джек быстро отвернулся и принялся с преувеличенным вниманием развязывать шнурки на ботинках. Все это время Кёртис продолжал стоять посреди холла. Что ему еще оставалось делать? Если по каким-то своим причинам Джек не только не дал ему в морду, но вместо этого… поцеловал? То чего ожидать дальше? Самое худшее – Кёртис не мог заставить себя солгать – ему было приятно. И близость теплого сильного тела, и прикосновение лба ко лбу, и невесомое, мягкое, почти забытое касание губ. Было непохоже, чтобы Джек пытался принудить его к чему-либо. С его стороны не было ни попытки вцепиться в загривок и развернуть мордой в стену, ни содрать штаны. Даже приказа не было. Но чего он хотел, в таком случае? Неужели – только бережно прикоснуться губами к губам? Какой в этом смысл? Ведь это… приятно, как в юности, и никак не подчеркивает того, что Джек тут главный. Более того, в какой-то момент Кёртису показалось, что все было наоборот – это королевич пошел на поводу у него самого, потянулся к нему, за ним. Но он знал только одно – лучше, если он забудет произошедшее и никогда не станет вспоминать. Тем более, что Джек всем своим поведением великодушно давал такую возможность.

* * *

Джек глубоко вздохнул от яркого света в глаза, будто проснувшись. Он совершил непростительную ошибку. Пытаясь разговорить беженца, разговорился сам. Настолько разговорился, что зашел слишком далеко. Давно у тебя никого не было, Джонатан Бенджамин, очень давно, раз ты бросаешься на этого. А он тоже хорош! Эверетт позволил… будто знал, как этого не хватало.

Он перевел взгляд на Эверетта. Тот стоял совсем близко, в своем бушлате, разве что расстегнул пуговицы и смотрел прямо на Джека. Смотрел открыто, в глаза. Честный, зараза. Джек всегда считал, что борода Эверетта жесткая, как проволока, с серебряными нитями седины, но все оказалось совсем не так. Она была шелковистой на ощупь и не колола кожу, контрастируя с жесткими губами. 

Джек выпрямился, снимая пальто.

– Ты и здесь будешь стоять? Взопреешь и паразиты заведутся. Гадость же, потом выводить? 

В ответ Эверетт что-то хмыкнул, больше всего похожее на «угу», но взгляд не отвел.

– Гадость, как и чай твой. Будешь? – и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: – Должна была прийти горничная, а значит, тут есть свежая еда. Вот и поужинаем… Там нет красного мяса, – он закончил уже спокойнее, хотя, несмотря на весь внешний самоконтроль, больше всего хотелось подойти к Эверетту, поднять его за грудки и потрясти, выбивая признание, зачем он это сделал.

Но Эверетт спокойно повесил на вешалку свой бушлат, снял шапку и принялся расправлять небрежно скинутое на диван Джеково пальто. Он не выглядел ни оскорбленным, ни напуганным. Будто только что не случилось ничего особенного, и его каждый день целуют мужчины. Черт бы побрал этого Кёртиса и его выдержку!

Джек прошел к кухонному острову, достал початую бутылку виски, разлил содержимое по двум стаканам. Тут же одним глотком опустошил свой и налил себе еще.

Он молчал, пока доставал из холодильника и грел в микроволновке приготовленный горничной ужин, заваривал невозможно сладкий и гадкий чай, что так любил Эверетт, так и не поняв, зачем это делает, и наблюдал сквозь ресницы, как тот изучал помещение: подошел к окну за диваном, коснулся стекла, несколько минут любуясь огнями города внизу, остановился у картины авторства какого-то городского акварелиста, Альваро… Альваро?.. Джек так и не вспомнил имени художника, но Кёртис застыл перед акварелью и вдруг повернулся: 

– Это во время Атаки? 

Джек так и не мог понять, что прячется за нечитаемым взглядом, поэтому только покачал головой: 

– Нет, это современное искусство. Что ты знаешь про Атаку? Чай готов, иди есть. – Джек поставил на кухонный остров тарелку с ужином Кёртиса, налил ему чай и подтолкнул стакан с виски.

– Да что все знают, вашество. – Эверетт сел и взял в руки стакан виски, рассматривая янтарную жидкость. – Холодно, сырья нет, ресурсов нет. В Насоне повезло только Уилфорду Первому, говорят, он был очень богат и его предупредили о начале Атаки заранее. Тогда он успел подготовить бункер, в котором схоронил ресурсы всей страны. А простые люди… Всегда все одинаково... – Кёртис мотнул головой. – При Уилфорде Втором стало совсем невмоготу, и начались бунты. Сначала сажали недовольных, потом, уже при Уилфорде Третьем, начали сажать всех. – Он принюхался к виски: – Надо же, я, оказывается помню, как он пахнет… – Усмехнулся и посмотрел на Джека: – За что два года? Ты сказал, что через два года выпустили. И ты принц, но ты не в столице... 

Эверетт напрягся, будто ждал, что его заткнут, но любопытство перевесило. И это вызывало какое-то уважение. Сейчас на него было приятно смотреть. Но что важнее, с ним было приятно разговаривать – он умел слушать, а временами даже шутил.

– Ешь, а то развезет быстро.

Он обновил виски в стаканах и поднял свой, будто собираясь сказать тост. Только ничего не сказал. Цедил виски, смотрел, как ест Кёртис: аккуратно, быстро, но голодно подбирая лазанью с тарелки, полностью сосредоточившись на еде и не замечая ничего вокруг.

– Там есть еще. Не спеши. – Джек хмыкнул, одним глотком опустошив стакан на половину. – Мне столько не выпить, чтобы рассказать о своей жизни, Кёртис…

Джек встал, подходя к темному проему окна и сделал еще один глоток. Изучающе посмотрел на свое отражение в стекле и размытую фигуру сидящего позади него на барном стуле Эверетта. Глубоко вздохнул, будто прыгая с вышки в бассейне, и начал свой рассказ, краем глаза отметив, как Эверетт встал, подошел ближе и сел на кожаный диван со стаканом в руках. 

– ...Мне очень хотелось быть таким, каким меня создал Бог, но ничего из этого не выходило. Хотелось забыть, кто я есть, но из этого тоже… Ничего не выходило, понимаешь? – Джек закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, понял, что крутит в руке пустой бокал. – Отец всегда знал… знал, какой я на самом деле, и... – Он говорил о том, что привело его в этот город, и больше всего это было похоже на исповедь, в которой не важны слушатели. Сначала ему было весело вспоминать о своей жизни, о военных буднях, об увольнительных. Джеку казалось, что он рассказывает о событиях, происходивших с кем-то другим, но затем стало тошно от того, что это была его история, его ошибки, за которые пришла такая скорая расплата. Расплата – Джек засмеялся и сам испугался, услышав этот смех, будто смеялся не он, стоящий у окна с видом на проклятый дождем Кардос, а каркала ворона на старом кладбище.

Он говорил долго, его не перебивали. Приглаженные, кажущиеся не такими страшными воспоминания о прошлом были будто рассказом из какой-то дурацкой книги. Просто слова, которые давно перестали иметь над ним хоть какую-то власть. Джек снова словно наяву видел перед собой зал советов, слышал отвращение в словах отца: "Ты не принц – ты педик". Он даже не сразу заметил, когда в отражении на темном стекле появился Эверетт.

Он забрал пустой стакан из трясущихся рук, буквально втолкнув в пальцы полный:

– Пей.

Джек послушно сделал глоток виски и закрыл глаза. Прошлое разъедало его изнутри, словно яд. С тех пор, как его выпустили из заключения, он не говорил об этом ни с кем. Хотя кому и что он мог бы рассказать? И кто бы стал его слушать, опасаясь навлечь на себя гнев Сайласа? Правда заключалась в том, что рассказать о том, что творилось у него на душе, ему было некому. Ни до его заключения, ни тем более – после.

– Условием, при исполнении которого я покину заключение, стало рождение сына. Люсинда забеременела не сразу… Я не видел его… Других детей у меня не будет, ты понимаешь? Других – не будет! А я всего лишь хотел… хоть немного той любви. Я ведь сам когда-то любил отца. Думал, что мой сын тоже… Несмотря на все то, что я успел натворить в этой жизни. Несмотря на то, кто я такой на самом деле. А вместо этого я просто... отдал его. Что? Да, я подписал все бумаги, по которым никогда не буду претендовать на престол и воспитание сына, и получил… – Джек ломано и хрипло рассмеялся: – Жизнь. Свободу. Должность… 

Он замолчал, сделал глоток виски и только теперь заметил, что держит в руках пустой стакан. Нетвердой походкой двинулся в сторону стоящей на столе бутылки. Но дошел только до дивана, на который упал как подкошенный. Сел, опираясь локтями на колени, и обхватил голову руками. 

– А на деле я получил ссылку. И сдался. Знаешь, когда все это началось… – он помахал стаканом в воздухе, – я был во дворце и слышал… Слышал, как он играл там с Лулу. Скоро игры закончатся, и он сломает его, как сломал меня...

Диван рядом с Джеком прогнулся под весом Кёртиса, и тот развернул его за плечи, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Джек будто провалился в светлые глаза, смотрящие на него открыто, уверенно в своей правоте, как умел только этот чертов Эверетт.

– Ты все сделал правильно. Сейчас они живы. Они в безопасности. Это главное. Что будет дальше – время покажет. Ты поступил правильно… Джек.

И самым простым было чуть качнуться вперед, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Кёртиса в попытке забрать толику этой уверенности. Джек зажмурился. «Правильно? Он сделал что-то правильно…»

* * *

Кёртис приобнял Джека за плечи. Лоб королевича, такой горячий, заставлял тянуться к нему в поисках тепла, и Кёртис повторил тому почти в губы:

– Твой сын жив, ты все сделал правильно...

В ответ Джек чуть качнулся вперед, прижимаясь своими мягкими губами к губам Кёртиса. Это должно было, наверное, вызывать тревогу, но почему-то где-то за грудиной разливалось тепло и хотелось продлить это ощущение, а не отстраняться.

Кёртис гладил Джека по спине и молчал, пока королевич, касаясь его губ своими, продолжал говорить. Было понятно, что тот вряд ли осознавал, кто сейчас рядом, и говорил только для себя: речь была невнятная, он перепрыгивал с события на событие, не давая времени сложить свои реплики в одну историю.

– Я думал, что буду лучшим королем… Кросс предложил, я согласился, идиот… Всегда был вторым… Любил больше...

Кёртис не перебивал, просто слушал. Дыхание королевича отдавало виски. Но, удивительно, тепло живого человека рядом придавало сил и ему. Джек замолчал, тихо выдохнул и обхватил губами верхнюю губу Кёртиса. Наверное, следовало отстраниться, пока они не перешли границу дозволенного, но вместо этого Кёртис чуть приоткрыл рот для нового вдоха и перестал думать. Давно забытые ощущения человеческой близости, иллюзия безопасности и нужности…

Джек чуть отстранился сам, видимо, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, но Кёртис, неожиданно даже для самого себя, поцеловал его в угол губ, чувствуя соленую на вкус кожу. У королевича пьяно блестели глаза, и он все пытался погладить Кёртиса по голове, но движения были будто смазанные, а касания едва ощутимые.

Поцелуи плавно сошли на нет, и Джек прижался лбом к его плечу, расслабился, дыша Кёртису в шею, навалившись всем своим немалым весом. Волосы королевича скользнули по лицу, и Кёртис вдруг вспомнил, что на всех фотографиях, что он видел, они были темно-русые, а не такие как сейчас, с седыми прядями на висках. Значит, совсем недавно появились. Внезапно захотелось коснуться прядки, что щекотала ему нос, но Кёртис только провел ладонью по волосам королевича – мягкие. 

Он еще долго гладил королевича по спине, слушая ровное дыхание, но постепенно понял, что тот задремал. Джек Бенджамин точно был ненормальный. Ну кто станет целовать такого, как Кёртис, и ради чего? Не для утверждения своего положения, не чтобы показать Кёртису его место, да и разве надо было показывать? А чтобы – что? Ответа не находилось. Джек доверчиво посапывал во сне, навалившись на его плечо. Сейчас он не казался властным или напыщенным, скорее, уязвимым и человечным. Просто человек. Джек – такой же человек, как и сам Кёртис. Только он наделен властью, положением. От его решений зависят жизни. В том числе – Йоны, Тани и остальных, да и самого Кёртиса, если уж на то пошло. А то, что в минуту слабости он сказал или сделал больше, чем следовало, еще ничего не значит. Не Кёртис тому причина, а усталость и выпивка. И одиночество. Вряд ли наследному принцу часто выпадает шанс быть искренним с кем-либо. Учитывая все то, что услышал от него Кёртис, чудо, что он вообще открыл рот. И будь Кёртис проклят, если предаст его вольное или невольное, но доверие.

Кёртис отстранился, осторожно, как умеющую засыпать на всех поверхностях Йону, уложил Джека на диван и пошел выключить свет. Подхватил по пути забытую тарелку с лазаньей, выключил свет по пути в ту комнату, что выделил ему королевич. Роскошная спальня – кровать, не чета барачным лавкам, даже кровати в Иствоче не чета – на ней можно было развалиться поперек, уткнувшись носом в мягкие подушки. И как люди, привыкшие к таким излишествам, могли бы выжить в Насоне? Да мерли бы сотнями… Ему пришло в голову, что он не хотел бы Джеку подобной доли. Этот королевич даже во сне замерзнет, хоть в квартире и было тепло. Кёртис посмотрел на окно, за которым по-прежнему стеной лил дождь, и, вздохнув, собрал со своей кровати одеяло. Он привычный...

* * *

Джек просыпался медленно, свернувшись на диване в гостиной. В привычную картину мира что-то не укладывалось, но сонный мозг отказывался уточнять, что именно. Только через какое-то время Джек понял, где не сходится эта математика: он дремал на диване в гостиной, но почему-то укрытый не пледом, который, он точно помнил, лежал в ящике под телевизионной тумбой, а одеялом. В лицо светило солнце, а значит он перед сном не задернул жалюзи. Сколько он выпил вчера?.. И чем он занимался!..

Принц зажмурился, только вот никак не получалось избавиться от фразы, плотно засевшей в памяти: «Ты все сделал правильно». 

Джек сел на диване, схватившись за голову, все же уже не мальчик так пить… И не только пить. Он прижал пальцы к губам. Почудилось...нет, вчера он действительно целовался с Эвереттом. Джек-Джек, насколько у тебя давно не было никого… но вспомни – почему? Ты сам это решил. Сам. И за каждую попытку сблизиться с кем-то расплачиваешься не только ты, но и люди, которые не должны платить за тебя: Джо, Лулу, Стью. Зачем он впутал сюда еще и Эверетта, будто у него и так недостаточно птичьи права в Гильбоа. 

Джек встал, потирая лицо, и подошел к кухонному острову, нажал на кнопку, запуская кофемашину. Вчера он сказал столько лишнего, что, будь на месте Эверетта журналист, заголовки утренних новостей пестрили бы упоминаниями о нем. После такого неудачливому наместнику Кардоса проще было бы сгинуть в Геенне. Тренькнула кофемашина, и Джек сделал первый глоток горячего кофе, решив, что проблемы надо решать по мере поступления, а сейчас главное – найти Эверетта. И, наконец, сделать из него приличного человека, хотя бы внешне. В Кардосе человек, носящий обувь на два размера больше необходимого, смотрелся особенно нелепо. А рядом с принцем – мог вызывать лишние вопросы. Этого нельзя было допустить. Джек встал, оставляя недопитый кофе на столе, и двинулся в сторону гостевой спальни.

Там – на большой кровати, компактно свернувшись под своим бушлатом, в шапке, спал Кёртис Эверетт. Все еще болезненно худой, с перетянутой эластичным бинтом правым запястьем – все тот же человек, с которым Джек целовался вчера. Джека вдруг охватило неприятное подозрение. Что, если вчера он не только перешел границы дозволенного, но и воспользовался зависимым положением Эверетта, а тот позволил, опасаясь за безопасность своих? Но тот не оттолкнул, а наоборот, ответил на поцелуй. Не дал же сразу в морду. Возможно, ему понравилось? В любом случае, лучше получить в морду за вчерашнее сейчас, нежели ждать следующего раза. 

Джеку стало мучительно стыдно, когда он посмотрел на торчащие носки из под бушлата. Он коснулся ноги Эверетта и ощутил, насколько ледяные на ощупь пальцы. Тот зашевелился, натягивая бушлат повыше на голову:

– Ваш-ство? 

– Встаем! Эверетт! Сегодня я сделаю из тебя человека. Мы идем по магазинам!

– А вам на работу не пора, вашество? – Голос из-под бушлата был хриплый со сна, но звучащий довольно четко: – Начальником работать, бумажки перекла…

Видимо сообразив, что несет, Эверетт заткнулся, но Джеку стало смешно. Он сильнее сжал ледяную пятку: – Я сам себе начальник, а значит делаю, что хочу. Сегодня я хочу пройтись по магазинам с тобой. Подъем, шагом марш! 

Кёртис подрыгал пяткой, выворачиваясь и засовывая ноги поглубже под бушлат: – Зачем со мной? У меня одежды с запасом!

– Позволь напомнить, что ты носишь мою одежду, а мне она тоже нужна. – И уже громко, командным тоном: – Подъем!

Эверетт сел на кровати, посмотрел на Джека и вздохнул, растирая сонное лицо. Широковатые рукава свитера соскользнули к локтям, и при свете утреннего солнца Джек увидел размытые синие линии на предплечье левой руки. Он замер, пытаясь рассмотреть рисунок получше, но Эверетт заметил направление его взгляда.

Так смотрела него только Лулу, когда он флиртовал со Стью в прошлой жизни – затравленно, но пытаясь сохранить лицо. Словно подтверждая это, Эверетт резко натянул рукава по самые пальцы и выпрямился, готовый отразить атаку. Видимо, сомнения в том, что сейчас он услышит гневную отповедь, у Эверетта отсутствовали.

* * *

Кёртис напрягся – Джек так смотрел на размытый идентификационный номер, что становилось не по себе. Хотелось, глядя ему в глаза, сказать, что да, он носит «собачью метку», как тот Сагава… но он промолчал. Напрягся и ждал, когда королевич вынесет свой приговор.

– Спасибо тебе за… – Джек, по всей видимости, никак не мог подобрать нужные слова, – ...плед и запасные подушки лежат в тумбе под телевизором. Не надо лишать себя… необходимого минимума.

Кёртис кивнул, натянув рукава на самые пальцы, но вдруг удивленно приподнял бровь. Принц Джек Бенджамин вдруг улыбнулся, глядя на него:

– Эверетт, ты сейчас встаешь и идешь в душ. Или душ придет сюда! Шагом марш! 

Кёртис ожидал совсем не такого утра. И сейчас все ждал подвоха – Джек сидел на кровати, одетый во вчерашнее, с растрепанной шевелюрой, которую он явно пытался пригладить рукой, но также явно потерпел неудачу, с небритой щетиной на острых скулах и почему-то улыбался, как в рекламе. Даже явно замеченная метка его не смутила, отчего план делать вид, что ничего не произошло, подвергался сомнению каждые несколько минут.

Он с сожалением вывернулся из Джекова захвата, откинул бушлат, стянул шапку и посмотрел на него. Дерзости не хватило, чтобы спросить: «Чего лыбишься?» – поэтому Кёртис поднялся и последовал данному совету. 

В ванной комнате с очередной прозрачной стеной его ждало второе богатство этой страны, после еды – душ. Кёртису казалось, что он может согреться только под обжигающими струями воды, жалко, эффекта хватало ненадолго. После вчерашнего алкоголя мысли в голове были не очень ясными и было непонятно, что же эти извращенцы находят в горьком черном кофе и алкоголе, развязывающем язык. 

Кёртис встал под горячие струи, закрыл глаза. Он знал, что времени на душ у него немного, но именно сегодня отказывать себе в этом удовольствии не хотелось. Возбуждения Кёртис не испытывал уже много лет, и хоть док на базе сказал, что со временем все нормализуется, пока ничего не изменилось. Но сейчас это не мешало провести рукой по груди, вспоминая вчерашние поцелуи. Кёртис облизнулся, ловя языком горячие капли, и на мгновение представил, что это не его рука, а Джека. Так легко оказалось вообразить, что его обнимает королевич. Проводит ладонями по одеревеневшим за ночь плечам, гладит, чуть надавливая костяшками пальцев, улыбается и снова целует. Кёртис, не открывая глаз, провел рукой по «собачьей метке». Если бы ее не было. Тогда он смог бы поверить, что эти фантазии станут реальностью, но королевич не пойдет на подобное. Душевая кабина заполнилась паром и ароматом геля для душа. Именно так пахло от Джека.

Как бы он хотел остаться здесь на пару часов, согреться изнутри настолько, чтобы хватило на весь день, но это была недоступная роскошь. На раковине его уже ждал очередной Джеков свитер, теперь белый, теплый и мягкий на ощупь, намекая на то, чтобы Кёртис не задерживался. Он оделся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало: стоило побрить голову, но в целом еще ничего. И когда его начала интересовать собственная небритая рожа?

Положа руку на сердце, после вчерашнего Кёртису больше всего хотелось добрать пару часиков сна, но Джек так заразительно улыбался, зачем-то дергая его за ногу, и почему-то не хотелось его разочаровывать. Ну что ему стоит походить рядом, пока тот будет гулять по магазинам. Да и самому Кёртису было интересно посмотреть на мирную жизнь, которая им досталась. Ребята наверняка тоже могут теперь гулять по этим самым магазинам.

Кёртис вышел из ванной комнаты и принюхался. Пахло капучино и яичницей. Он зевнул и прошел в кухню, посмотрел на расставленные приборы и огромную чашку кофе. Джек раскладывал еду по тарелкам и, когда поставил одну перед Кёртисом, вдруг усмехнулся:

– Это предел моих кулинарных способностей, зато не отравлю.

В ответ Кёртис усмехнулся в бороду и обхватил горячую кружку руками: 

– Продукты нельзя испортить термической обработкой. Это же не пайка батончика, вот их нельзя греть было, таяли…

Тут открыто засмеялся уже королевич: 

– Эверетт, я тебе расскажу сейчас про свои великие кулинарные способности, после которых ты яичницу из моих рук брать откажешься.

Кёртис засмеялся в голос. Невозможно было не смеяться, смотря на Джека Бенджамина, почему-то ставшего вдруг таким близким. И совсем не королевичем. Он много читал о принце Гильбоа. Пресса его любила. Конечно, ведь Джек был лакомым кусочком, от которого всегда можно получить какую-либо сенсацию. Ночные клубы, где прожигающий жизнь принц занимался свальным грехом с молодыми моделями, которые, на вкус Кёртиса, не продержались бы в Насоне и сутки. Про остальное говорили меньше, упоминая вскользь военное прошлое. Самые большие скандалы были связаны с неповиновением королю и бунтом. Кёртис знал цену таким статьям, но все интервью сходились в одном: принц Джек Бенджамин был алкоголиком, повесой, бабником, швыряющим деньги направо и налево… был предателем. 

Только вот перед ним сидел совсем другой человек: тот, кто помогал устроить беженцев, привел его к себе в дом, кто улыбался сейчас, размахивая вилкой с наколотым на нее куском хлеба, и травил солдатские байки. И Кёртису нравился этот, второй. Человечный и живой. Кто страдал о былом ночью, но умел улыбаться новому дню.

– Да брешешь! Так нельзя сделать! – Кёртис смеялся, и вдруг показалось, что он именно там, где должен быть. На своем месте.

* * *

И почему сейчас ему было так… легко? Джек удивлялся самому себе. Он ненавидел яичницу, которую так любил Сайлас, готовить ее всегда было чем-то сродни епитимьи, но сейчас ему доставляло удовольствие травить байки и смотреть, как Эверетт быстро расправляется со своей порцией.

Эверетт совершенно заразительно улыбался, по-прежнему слушал больше, чем говорил сам, но уже не вскидывался на каждую фразу. Расслабился. Но вопрос одежды надо было решать. Джек глянул на своего… гостя, вспоминая, что этот джемпер ему дарила Роза, а значит, стоил он больше, чем весь Эверетт целиком. Решать, причем срочно. 

– Ты доел? Чем быстрее начнем, тем быстрее закончим.

Путь до торгового центра прошел спокойно. Эверетт улыбался, не растеряв утреннего ленивого и благодушного настроения. Смотрел из окна автомобиля на Кардос, спрашивал про город, делился информацией о прочитанном в Истории Гильбоа. Джек улыбался в ответ, и уже заезжая в подземный паркинг, было подумал, что, пожалуй, ему нравится эта идея – одеть Эверетта как обычного человека. Вдруг вспомнился шопинг с его взводом из как будто другой жизни, и Джек мысленно отметил начать с самого простого – с часов.

Часы у Эверетта были ужасающие. Засаленный от времени кожаный ремешок, видимо, бывший когда-то коричневым, а сейчас почти черный, отсутствующее стекло с оставшейся парой зазубрин – доказательства того, что оно там когда-то было. Не хватало минутной стрелки, а часовая была погнута, видимо тогда же, когда разбито стекло. Их следовало выбросить еще тогда, в первую встречу. Но Эверетт с маниакальным упорством бережно хранил этот лом. К сожалению, Джек понимал, кроме этих часов у Кёртиса не было ничего, и именно это стоило исправить в первую очередь.

Джек ничего не сказал, но как только они зашли в «Кардос-Плаза», первым делом подвел Эверетта к небольшому магазинчику на первом этаже комплекса. Ошалевшему от суеты фойе полного людей, маленький магазинчик, тихий и безлюдный, должен был прийтись по душе. Неброские витрины, в которых на бархатных ложах были выставлены часы без ценников. Не люкс, конечно, но здесь можно было купить вполне себе приличную марку. Вышколенные продавцы сразу заметили Джека, но не бросились на помощь, на расстоянии наблюдая за вошедшими.

Он подвел Эверетта к витрине с часами, дизайном очень похожими на его лом и картинно развел руками, будто продавец, демонстрирующий ассортимент.

– А начать я предлагаю с подарка тебе на день рождения. Ты не скажешь, когда он был? – Джек только начал говорить, но почти сразу понял, что зашел не с той стороны. Эверетт нахмурился, накрыл больной ладонью запястье с часами и мотнул головой.

– Мне не нужно!

Джек смотрел на Кёртиса, у которого ничего не было, и думал, что тот не принимал такую малость только потому, что за долгие годы отвык иметь что-то свое.

– Это подарок. Я могу себе позволить купить тебе новые часы.

– Мне не нужны новые! – Видно было, что Эверетт… Кёртис, Джек снова напомнил себе об этом, начинал заводиться. Упрямец, не способный принять достаточно рядовой знак внимания.

– Хорошо. Не взамен, я покупаю, у тебя будет выбор…

Эверетт мотнул головой и тихо, как-то обреченно попросил, будто устал от этого препирательства: 

– Я не буду носить другие. Не нужно. Если так хочешь что-то купить, лучше… купи Йоне, ну, что там девчонкам надо?

Джек опешил: 

– Кёртис… – он сам уловил сквозящее в голосе нетерпение. Они привлекали внимание продавцов, но это было не так важно, как то, что Эверетт снова закрылся, выстроив глухую оборону. – Почему? – Джек понял, что собственный голос смягчился, и сейчас он снова будто уговаривал недоверчивого жеребца из старой конюшни отца. Кёртис смотрел на витрину, но что он изучал, было невозможно понять. – Ты же видишь, вокруг обычные люди. Они ходят в магазин, покупают новую одежду не потому, что старая рассыпалась. Не надо тащить в новую жизнь старье. Это новая жизнь, так давай, начни ее с новым гардеробом. Это проще всего осуществить, ты же понимаешь? А часы… это подарок. Просто потому, что мне хочется сделать тебе приятно… – Джек замолчал и внезапно понял, что не все так просто. Слишком сильное сопротивление от Эверетта никак не вязалось с последними днями совместной жизни.

– Вашество, – Кёртис потер ремешок своих часов большим пальцем и как-то тихо заговорил: – В нашей стране часы нельзя дарить. Плохая примета. Их можно только купить, заплатив любые деньги, хоть медяк. А это… – Джек сначала даже не понял, о чем говорит Эверетт, но тот замолчал, через несколько мгновений продолжив: – Моему отцу подарил их Уилфорд. Второй. За заслуги перед отечеством. А вот оно как обернулось. Каторгой. Смертью… После этого начинаешь верить в приметы. В плохие приметы...

Джек слушал этот хриплый, тихий голос. Он забыл, что за стеклянными стенами маленького магазинчика шумит «Кардос-Плаза», да и сам магазин полон людей, внимательно прислушивающихся к каждой фразе Джека Бенджамина. О себе Эверетт рассказывал редко, но сейчас его будто прорвало. Он все еще стоял, смотря на витрину, только привычно натягивал рукава по самые пальцы. Джек уже давно обратил внимание на этот жест. Если перевести на гелвуйский, то это означало высшую степень нервозности или переживаний.

Один из консультантов сделал несколько шагов по направлению в их сторону, но Джек поднял руку, жестом приказывая тому остановиться. Надо же – послушался. 

А Кёртис все говорил. Тихо, хрипло. Будто рассказывал это не Джеку, а витрине или тем часам, что лежали во втором ряду. Простые на первый взгляд, так похожие на лом у него на руке.

– Мне сказали, что родители погибли в аварии на дороге. Что все произошло быстро и они не мучились. Было больно. Но вдвойне больней было, когда я узнал правду. Что когда посадили отца, мать посадили с ним, как семью врага народа. А уж если однажды пошел по этапу – обратно дороги нет. Впереди только медленная смерть... Меня тогда не тронули, почему – не знаю, сейчас думаю, у них были свои планы. Зря только. До сих пор спрашиваю себя, их-то за что? Они ведь поддерживали режим. – Эверетт отвлекся от витрины, снял с руки часы и на раскрытой ладони протянул их Джеку. 

– Видишь, тут гравировка изнутри. – И действительно, на тыльной стороне часов, если присмотреться, можно было заметить почти стершуюся надпись. 

Джек не стал брать их в руки. Коснулся пальцами нагретого от кожи металла: – Как они оказались у тебя?

Эверетт грустно усмехнулся. Сжал руку в кулак, спрятав свою самую главную ценность: – Я не сразу узнал, что это те самые часы. Их носил один из охранников. Хвастался, что получил от самого Уилфорда. 

Эверетт зажмурился.

– Они вернулись ко мне только перед самым мостом Дружбы… – Он замолчал и как-то резко выдохся: – Я заплатил за них достаточную цену.

Джек стоял, не говоря ни слова. Он не особо задумывался, какая у Эверетта… да господь и его бабочки, у Кёртиса, была своя история, свой путь. А выходило, что в его жизни была семья. Отец. О котором Кёртис хранил память все это время. Джек невольно задумался, стал бы он вспоминать Сайласа?

Тишину внезапно разорвал громкий звук дверного колокольчика. Кто-то вошел, впустив на несколько мгновений суету «Кардос-Плаза» в их мир, напомнив, что они не одни. Кёртис замолчал, будто очнувшись от транса, и поглубже засунул в карман бушлата руку, крепко сжимающую часы, и перевел на него взгляд.

Джек поджал губы, скрестил руки на груди, вдохнул глубоко пару раз. Перед ним по-прежнему стоял Кёртис Эверетт в одежде и обуви не по размеру, снявший шапку явно в угоду Джеку. Готовый охранять свое единственное сокровище изо всех сил. Кто знает, что он сделал, чтобы получить часы у охранника. Хотя почему-то Джек догадывался. Интересно, как он умудрился убить человека без оружия? Или это был камень?

И так просто оказалось произнести то, о чем даже не думал еще пять минут назад.

– Можно попробовать почистить механизм. И заменить стекло.

Эверетт явно ожидал чего угодно, кроме этого. Он, видимо, не сразу понял, о чем говорил Джек, и повернулся, снова нахмурившись.

– Зачем?

– Они прослужат дольше.

Джек сделал шаг вперед, подойдя вплотную и положил руку Кёртису на плечо. Он смотрел в настороженные серые глаза и силился улыбнуться:

– Надеюсь, у тебя нет воспоминаний про эти берцы? Я все еще считаю, что необходимо обновить твой гардероб, и вот от обуви на два размера больше мы избавимся прямо сейчас.

В ответ Эверетт усмехнулся: 

– Они натирают пятку, но я приноровился уже.

Джек усмехнулся в ответ, уже гораздо более искренне: 

– Ну вот надо с чего-то начинать. Значит, начнем с удобных ботинок, договорились?

Эверетт кивнул и вытащил руку из кармана, явно собираясь надеть часы обратно.

Джек подумал, что к разговору о починке часов они еще вернутся. Может быть, даже сегодня. Как и к тому, что Уилфорд Второй по данным Гильбоа был отцом Уилфорда Третьего. Так что связывало Кёртиса Эверетта и его семью с правящей верхушкой Насона? Это стоило обдумать, но не сейчас. Сейчас их ждал выбор минимум двух пар обуви.

Дальше этот процесс продолжился без эксцессов. Эверетт больше не сопротивлялся, позволив Джеку подобрать необходимый минимум одежды для нормального существования в Кардосе. От участия в этом процессе он самоустранился, однако не столько из-за нежелания, сколько по причине того, что искренне не понимал – зачем так много вещей.

В самом первом магазине Джек не глядя выбрал выбрал пару легких джемперов разных фасонов и оттенков, по очереди приложил к груди Эверетта. Тот стоял, смотрел на них, странно склонив голову, пока не высказал то, что, видимо, крутилось на языке с самого начала шопинга:

– Они одинаковые? 

Джек фыркнул в ответ: 

– Хенли из кашемира с шерстью, бордо, с пуговицами и лонгслив из шерсти с шелком, малинового цвета? – Почему-то захотелось разбавить тусклый гардероб Эверетта яркими пятнами. – Значит, оба.

– Они одинаковые… Зачем?

Кёртис коснулся ткани хенли рукой, потом еще раз и еще. Видимо, кашемир ему понравился. Дальше он молчал, терпеливо позволяя прикладывать к себе вещи, носил пакеты и только пару раз тяжело вздохнул и вяло, явно ни на что не надеясь, попросил передышку. Джек кивнул, сообщив, что сейчас они заглянут в последний магазин. Правильным решением оказалось сразу после покупки попросить Кёртиса надеть новые берцы. Сразу бросилась в глаза изменившаяся походка. Насколько же ему было неудобно в тяжелой, не по размеру обуви? Может, и неудобно, но выкинуть старые берцы Кёртис не позволил, к ужасу продавца-консультанта упаковал их в коробку и забрал с собой, только кивнув замечание, что им самое место в ящике для утилизации.

– Знаешь, – мысль оформилась внезапно и требовала немедленной реализации. Джек прикусил губу и усмехнулся, – пошли. Ты переоденешься прямо сейчас.

– Зачем? – Видно было, что все существо Эверетта восставало от подобной перспективы.

– Кёртис… – и почему каждый раз это имя так мягко перекатывалось на языке, – теплее. Удобнее. Я не выкину твои вещи, не беспокойся. 

– Да нет разницы… – бурчание Кёртиса было слышно даже из холла «Кардос-Плаза», но, когда он вышел из примерочной, Джек едва не присвистнул. Даже суровый и хмурый Эверетт в комфортной, подходящей по размеру одежде выглядел мягче и... довольнее жизнью? Разве что на мгновение посетила мысль, каким был бы Эверетт, родись он не в Насоне, после Атаки, а в Гильбоа. Да, одеждой невозможно было убрать следы невзгод с лица, и предстояло еще много работы, прежде чем Эверетт внешне сольется с толпой Кардоса, но перспективы явно были. 

– Теплее? – И, получив утвердительный кивок, Джек показал на следующий магазин: – Осталось немного. В ответ Кёртис лишь вздохнул и пошел следом, оставаясь на полшага позади.

Только когда Джек выбирал пару теплых шарфов и добротную шерстяную шапку гражданского покроя, размышляя над сложным выбором между серым и черным, неосознанно проводя по мягкой шерсти рукой, он все же заметил то, что заставило нахмуриться. Кёртису было то ли скучно, то ли он устал. Стоял, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, заложив руки за спину и опустив голову в пол, изучая носки своих новых ботинок. Выглядело это как типичная стойка заключенного. Джек чертыхнулся про себя, после осторожно коснулся локтя Кёртиса, заставив того вздрогнуть. 

– На сегодня хватит.

Тот перевел взгляд на пальцы, касающиеся его локтя, и пожал плечами. 

– Хватит?

– Я проголодался, видимо, ты тоже.

Кёртис удивленно пожал плечами: 

– Я?

– Ты. Я помню, что никакого стейк-хауса.

– Вы говорили про «веганский», что бы это ни значило. – На уставшем лице Эверетта снова появилась тень улыбки.

– Ну, если ты предпочитаешь веганский, значит, туда. Честно говоря, я хотел предложить спагетти карбонара с курицей, но если… В общении с Кёртисом Джек уже привык к объяснениям различия культур, поэтому автоматически, не дожидаясь дополнительных вопросов, продолжил: – В веганских ресторанах не подают продукты животного происхождения. Мясо, молоко, яйца. Все, даже бургеры, делают из сои, кукурузы и других овощных культур.

– Котлеты из… сои? Зачем? Нехватка продовольствия? – Кёртис ощутимо подобрался.

– Нет, мода и вкусовые предпочтения. Так и должно быть, Кёртис. – Судя по недоумению Эверетта, стало очевидно, что для него на сегодняшний день хватит открытий. Честно говоря, Джек сам начал уставать. Насколько проще было в те времена, когда он заходил в любой бутик, показывал королевскую пластиковую карточку и говорил: «Я возьму все». Как давно это было. Сейчас, после вложения в фонд и без доступа к королевской казне, его личный счет таял быстро, как мороженое в июльский полдень. Но оно того стоило. Джек ободряюще провел рукой вверх-вниз по предплечью Эверетта, только потом отпустил. Улыбнулся заговорщицки и показал на прилавок. – Держи. Шерсть с кашемиром. Теплее. Девушка, срежьте ценники, пожалуйста.

– Примерь перчатки. Зиму обещали суровую.

– Спасибо. – Эверетт странно глянул на него, но больше не сказал ни слова, только по пути к ближайшему семейному ресторанчику стало заметно, насколько расправились его плечи. Может быть, наконец согрелся?

Молчание, которое устраивало обоих, длилось и за ужином, прервавшись только на вопрос Эверетта. Тот смотрел на беззвучно работающий экран, на котором крутили какой-то старый фильм времен «до Атаки». Чем-то заинтересовавшись, он перевел взгляд на свою тарелку и только после этого посмотрел на Джека: 

– Вы видели этот фильм?

Пришлось посмотреть самому в попытке вспомнить – видел или нет. Память пробуксовывала, но все же вопросы Эверетт задавал не так часто, чтобы их можно было проигнорировать, поэтому Джеку пришлось достать планшет, вбивая в поиск сетку вещания.

– «В лучах солнца», это было снято за пару десятков лет до Атаки, фильм из восстановленных хроник про одну из стран, она не сохранилась. Хочешь посмотреть?

– Форма. Как у отца… – Кёртис замолчал, снова уткнувшись в свою уже опустевшую тарелку. Джек кивнул и поднял руку, подзывая официанта. Стоило заказать еще одну порцию для Эверетта.

– Вечером можем включить. – В ответ Эверетт улыбнулся, а Джек решил, что не хочет сейчас спрашивать, какая форма была у его отца и почему она была так похожа на форму армии давно почившей Северной Кореи. Эту информацию можно будет уточнить и потом. 

Возвращались в квартиру они уже затемно, шли через парк у мэрии и молчали. Эверетт курил на ходу, и аромат табака разбавлял морозный, будто стеклянный, воздух. Джек усмехнулся. С тех пор, как Майя по его просьбе вместе с продуктами привезла для Кёртиса два блока «Золотого Лавра», дышать рядом с ним стало намного приятнее, хоть и не скажешь, что здоровее. 

На одной из аллей не горели фонари – не то лампы перегорели, не то провод оборвали, – и чернильная темнота подступала со всех сторон. Джек достал телефон, чтобы подсветить дорогу. Вспомнился Джо. Как тогда, в ночь блэкаута, они шли плечом к плечу вдоль набережной, и Джек взял его за руку. Что бы произошло, если бы сейчас разом погасли все фонари Кардоса? Смог бы он снова послушаться старую пьянчужку и быть тем, кем хочет? Вряд ли. Пусть он уже не в Шайло и почти перестал попадать под прицелы папарацци, по большому счету ничего не изменилось. Вот только впервые за долгое время было по-настоящему спокойно. Внезапно в голову пришло, что они были бы красивой парой. Интересно, каким Эверетт был до лагерей? Определенно им интересовались. Даже сейчас, встретив его в клубе, Джек однозначно бы подошел познакомиться. Возможно, после клуба они бы так же шли к нему, соприкасаясь плечами, а потом целовались в коридоре, пытаясь скорее избавиться от одежды. Только клубы теперь другие, как и Эверетт рядом. Джек посмотрел на него, внезапно ловя ответный взгляд и мягкую улыбку. Будто подслушав его мысли, Эверетт шагнул чуть ближе, коснулся плечом плеча и снова выровнял шаг, теперь они шли, периодически касаясь друг друга. И это казалось… естественным. 

Лифт, коридор, ключи от квартиры упали на полку у входа, звоном разбив тишину. Эверетт сгрузил пакеты неаккуратной кучей здесь же, снял шапку и с видимым удовольствием потянулся. Лицо Джека расплылось в довольной улыбке. Он прошел на кухню, по дороге привычно бросив пальто на спинку дивана, и щелкнул кнопкой кофеварки: впереди его ждала очередная бессонная ночь, полная работы. И все же хорошо провести ее дома. Дома… Кажется, в первый раз он назвал про себя эту квартиру домом. Он склонил голову набок и бросил долгий оценивающий взгляд на Эверетта, бережно вешающего свою и его одежду в шкаф в прихожей. Как будто с тех пор, как он впустил сюда этого человека, в квартире поселилась жизнь. Джек подхватил чашку с кофе и щелкнул пультом от телевизора. Помнится, он обещал найти Эверетту фильм. 

В полумраке квартиры экран вспыхнул ярким пятном. Показывали вечерние новости. Он не стал отвлекаться на то, что обычно узнавал раньше репортеров Ю-Эн-Эн, и попытался запустить поиск онлайн кинотеатра – надо же, как давно он не включал этот телевизор, – но вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание. Джек прищурился, вглядываясь в нечеткое изображение. Он не сразу понял, чье выступление показывают в коротком ролике, но лицо показалось знакомым. Только секунду спустя пришло узнавание – Уилфорд Третий. Тот самый. Грозно нависая над оператором с трибуны, он вещал: _«...в случае отказа признания нейтральных земель за правом автономии мы вынуждены будем прибегнуть к оружию, применение которого повлечет за собой последствия страшнее, чем гибель тысяч людей…»_ – и так по кругу. После повтора видео плохого качества на экране появился взволнованный ведущий, продолжая выпуск: _«...Частичное обращение Уилфорда Третьего, лидера и верховного главнокомандующего непризнанной насонской автономии, к главам Возрожденных Государств было загружено в сеть сегодня в шестнадцать часов двадцать минут с неизвестного адреса. За полчаса ролик стал вирусным, на текущий момент количество просмотров – более пяти миллионов. Комментариев по поводу содержания данного обращения из Дворца Единства не было. К нам в редакцию поступает масса звонков, и мы от лица всех граждан Гильбоа обращаемся к королю Сайласу Бенджамину с официальным вопросом – является ли данная запись подлинной, и означает ли это, что наше государство готовится к войне?..»_

Джек коротко выругался, встал, потянулся за телефоном. Под ногами что-то хрустнуло и телевизор замолчал. Все потом. Сначала найти номер генерала Хатчисона. Скорее всего, это мастерский вброс, но зачем? Мы ведь все предусмотрели. Команда профессионалов работает над договором, комитет держит постоянную связь с Насоном и до сих пор ничего не предвещало провала.

– Сэр? Это Джек... Бенджамин, да. Простите за беспокойство, но... – Джек глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – В новостях показали ролик. Пожалуйста, скажите, что это чья-то гнусная шутка и я могу спокойно пойти спать?

Генерал на том конце линии ответил сразу: 

– Выезжайте на базу в Иствоч. Я на совещании. Перезвоню. Запись существует и это не шутка. – после чего звонок оборвался.

Джек сунул телефон в карман, потер переносицу, снова выматерился вслух и вдруг заметил, насколько тихо стало в квартире. Только тогда он понял, что все это время Эверетт молчал. Найти его взглядом не составило труда: тот стоял посреди комнаты и смотрел на экран, где снова и снова беззвучно прокручивали тот самый отрывок видеозаписи. В приглушенном свете ламп его лицо превратилось в восковую маску с побелевшими щеками и сжатыми в тонкую линию губами. 

Джек потер глаза, встал, приблизился и на секунду коснулся закаменевшего предплечья, но Эверетт не отреагировал. Кажется, сейчас он был не здесь, а за сотни километров от Кардоса. Джек опустил руку. Времени разбираться не было. Быстрым шагом он прошел в спальню, на ходу снимая несвежую рубашку. Действовать надо было быстро: переодеться в удобную одежду, захватить ноутбук, отзвониться охране о том, что поедет сам и без сопровождения, набрать помощника и решить срочные вопросы...

Джек вернулся в гостиную, глянул на Эверетта. Тот все еще стоял напротив телевизора. Джек огляделся в поисках пульта, заметил обломки пластика на полу и, чертыхнувшись, выдернул шнур из сети: 

– Собирайся! Выходим через пять минут. – Эверетт подчинился, не задавая вопросов.


	7. Иствоч

Широким шагом Джек шел через подземный гараж к стоянке, где ждал черный внедорожник, и краем глаза следил, чтобы Эверетт не отставал. Под кожей начинался зуд. Все это слишком напоминало сценарий плохого кино, чтобы быть правдой. Насколько угрозы Насона реальны? Понять это из обрывков доступной информации не представлялось возможным, но, судя по рубленым фразам генерала Хатчисона, хорошего было мало. Пискнула сигнализация, и машина моргнула аварийкой. 

– Садись. 

Джек забросил сумку на заднее сиденье и занял водительское место. На секунду откинулся на подголовник, закрыл глаза. Спокойно. Нужно решать проблемы по мере поступления и сохранять голову холодной, ведь теперь от каждого его шага или слова будет зависеть многое. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Еще один. И повернул ключ зажигания. Бросил короткий взгляд на Эверетта. Тот молчал, смотрел прямо перед собой и только глубже натягивал рукава. Глядя на него, Джек невольно поежился сам и без лишних слов выкрутил печку на максимум. 

Внедорожник выехал на автостраду, и Джек втопил педаль в пол. Потянулся было включить радио, но счел это совершенно бессмысленным: в ближайшее время все разговоры будут только о видео, а переливать из пустого в порожнее в подобной ситуации было как минимум глупо. Он так задумался, что вздрогнул и крепче обхватил ладонями руль, когда раздался звонок Хатчисона. Джек нажал кнопку громкой связи и бросил телефон на торпеду. Мельком посмотрел на Эверетта – насколько уместно говорить при нем, – но тот сидел молча, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на подголовник, и Джек решил, что после всего пережитого и пройденного ему можно доверять. 

– Ты уже в пути? – генерал по обыкновению обошелся без приветствий и сразу перешел к делу.

– Да, на Десятом. Буду на месте часа через полтора-два. 

– Хорошо. – Генерал кашлянул. – Значит, про видео рассказывать не надо. Много видел? 

– Только то, что показывали в новостях. – Джек потер переносицу. Голова начинала болеть. – Так это правда? 

– Видеообращение к лидерам Возрожденных государств – правда. Кто слил его в сеть – сейчас не важно, источником занимается служба внутренней безопасности, теперь это их забота. Наша задача в другом – разобраться в том, что спровоцировало Насон перейти к активным угрозам, и принять меры.

– Так их угрозы не беспочвенны? 

– У границ Насона снова наметилось движение. 

– Черт! – Джек стукнул кулаком по рулю. Взвизгнул клаксон. – Если Насон пойдет сюда – именно мы будем первыми, кто попадет под удар.

– Информация не точная. Мы видим какое-то движение, это подтверждает и гефская разведка, но больше похоже, что они отводят технику вглубь страны. 

– Зачем? – Он снова скосил взгляд на Эверетта. Тот уже не делал вид, что спит, а внимательно слушал, всматриваясь в черную ленту дороги, высвеченную мощными фарами. – Насону открыто никто не угрожает, в том числе и другие страны. Бунты? Я бы не удивился... 

– Возможно. Если этот вариант окажется правдой и там действительно назрел бунт, а вся история с угрозами в прямом эфире – отвлекающий маневр, то катастрофы не случилось, продолжаем действовать по плану. Но если сейчас мы ошибемся... 

– Это из-за нас. – Тихий голос Эверетта был едва слышен сквозь шум мотора. – Это мы спровоцировали бунт. Что я наделал…

Джек резко крутанул руль. Машина вильнула на скользкой дороге и встала у обочины. Он развернулся к Эверетту, тот сидел, наклонив голову к коленям. 

– Что там говорит этот ваш? 

– Это правда! – Голос Эверетта стал громче.

– Что... – Джек замолчал. Он смотрел на него, и сложившаяся за время их знакомства картинка снова рассыпалась пылью. Он на мгновение забыл о Хатчисоне на громкой связи. Остался только Эверетт, который за все это время не шевельнулся и не повернул головы, продолжая смотреть на свои сцепленные и побелевшие пальцы.

– Это может быть бунт. В прошлые разы так и было… – Эверетт глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Каждый раз в столицу стягивают войска для защиты бункера Уилфорда и разгона… расстрела бунтовщиков.

Мысль пришла в голову внезапно: 

– Так ты был там? Во время расстрелов? – В ответ Кёртис кивнул, склонив голову еще ниже. Джек повернулся обратно. – Генерал, вы слышали, что говорит мистер Эверетт?

– Слышал. И я не спрашиваю, как получилось, что так называемый _мистер Эверетт_ находится с вами в одной машине, Джек. Но готовьтесь по прибытию на базу рассказать мне все. Надеюсь, к тому времени у вас будет больше информации. Вам сообщат точное время начала планерки. 

В динамиках раздался рев лопастей вертолета, и генерал отключился, не прощаясь. Джек потянулся было к телефону, но передумал, откинулся на сиденье, закрыл лицо руками и с силой надавил на глаза. 

– За что ты попал на рудники? Я помню, что мы задавали эти вопросы. Что ты тогда сказал? Что сажали всех за ерунду. Так вот – за что посадили тебя?

Эверетт молчал еще минут пять. Джек снова пожалел, что не курит, и, глянув на часы, завел мотор. Внедорожник плавно выехал на трассу, разбив темноту ярким светом фар. Джек изредка поглядывал на Эверетта, но тот все еще изучал что-то невидимое в районе своих коленей. Первые слова, прозвучавшие в полной тишине салона, заставили Джека вздрогнуть.

– Мне едва стукнуло восемнадцать, когда я первый раз выехал из столицы. После вступительных экзаменов в институт нас отправили на практику. Поднимать аграрное хозяйство. У нас… в Насоне это престижная профессия. Знаешь, что там было? – Эверетт сам не заметил, как в очередной раз перешел на «ты». Он повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Джека. – Двойное кольцо охраны и теплицы, в которых выращивают злаковые. Те, из которых делают лепешки. Некоторые наши студенты видели их впервые. Не теплицы, лепешки. 

Эверетт снова откинулся на подголовник сиденья и закрыл глаза. Мигнула фарами встречная машина. Джек тряхнул головой, вгляделся в темное дорожное полотно впереди. Надо быть внимательнее. Он сильнее сжал руки на руле и постарался сосредоточиться на дороге. Усталый и севший голос Эверетта доносился будто издалека:

– В один из дней нас отвезли на производство энергетических батончиков. – Он зло рассмеялся. – Вот там блевал каждый второй. Знаешь, какие жучки не погибли после Атаки? 

Джек кивнул. Пришлось глубоко втянуть носом воздух, чтобы избавиться от внезапно подступившего к горлу приступа тошноты.

– У нас в столице многие ели лепешки, в доме и в бункере Уилфорда тем более… А те, кому не посчастливилось родиться за пределами самого Насона, знали только один вкус. – Он замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания. Джек не торопил. В ярком свете фар мелькали, отмеряя секунды, дорожные столбы. Наконец Кёртис продолжил уже тише: – Мы хотели лишь справедливого распределения ресурсов по стране. Равенства, свободы выбора. Чтобы каждый мог решать, где жить и кем быть, не рискуя остаться без куска хлеба. Молодыми были, наивными. Вообразили, что одного желания и знания правды хватит, чтобы что-то изменить. Но как никогда ошиблись. Да, мы с Эдгаром читали запрещенные документы, оставшиеся со времен до Атаки. Там было написано, как жили в те времена, как мы могли бы жить сейчас. Потом говорили об этом с людьми, искали тех, кто думает так же. Поначалу это даже было несложно. Люди хотели одного и того же, поэтому весной, в мае, вышли на площадь перед Дворцом советов с требованием у руководства страны еды. Свободы. Только все было зря. Что могут неполные десять тысяч человек против военных с оружием? Ничего. 

Эверетт отвернулся к окну, что-то высматривая в глухой темноте за стеклом. В этот раз он молчал достаточно долго, чтобы у Джека была возможность осознать услышанное. Вот, значит, как в Насоне поступают с оппозицией. Память услужливо подсунула картинку: расправа с мятежниками в Порту, полиция и спецназ с оружием в руках вышвыривают из домов семьи тех, кто отказался передать свои земли Гефу. Он мысленно кивнул сам себе. Да, Сайлас бы одобрил. У них с Уилфордом определенно есть что-то общее. Определенно… 

– Суда не было. Всех, кто выжил на площади после расстрела, грузили в поезд и везли на рудники. Тогда никто не знал, что в этом поезде ехал сам Уилфорд… Мне «повезло» выжить.

Джек вспомнил про бутылку воды, валяющуюся в машине с незапамятных времен, потянулся к ящику между сиденьями, нашарил ее и кинул Эверетту на колени. Тот поймал ее, обхватил руками, но так и не открыл. Ну же, давай, очнись! Черт! Джек забрал бутылку, отвинтил зубами крышку и снова впихнул ее Эверетту. 

– Пей.

Тот сделал судорожный глоток, закашлялся, утерся рукавом и снова заговорил. Голос, несмотря на только что выпитую воду, звучал все так же хрипло: 

– Уилфорд по очереди вызывал к себе тех, кто остался. Зачинщиков. Меня. Эдгара. Луца. Проводил беседы. – Эверетт снова сделал глоток воды. – Они знали. Знали обо всем, позволяли проявлять инакомыслие, уверенные в том, что… – Джек не перебивал, давая Эверетту собраться с мыслями, но сам невольно вздрогнул, услышав продолжение: – …что потом можно будет выставить нас малолетними дураками и показать всей стране, как бывает, когда идут против режима. А заодно и проредить рты. В тот год, как назло, сломалась линия изготовления энергетических батончиков, и пайков начинало не хватать. – Эверетт сделал еще один глоток, и Джеку пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать почти шепот: – Он сказал мне «спасибо» за то, что не пришлось думать над созданием искусственной ситуации. Тогда я бросился на него, думал, разорву голыми руками…– Эверетт смял пустую бутылку и горько хмыкнул: – Тогда я жалел… что не остался там, на площади.

Джек не знал, что ответить на это. Да и что тут можно сказать. Он протянул руку и сжал плечо Эверетта в молчаливой поддержке. Было тошно. Ему повезло родиться сыном короля и в наказание за свой бунт отделаться заточением во дворце. Другого на его месте, скорее всего, расстреляли бы, да и его самого Сайлас мог легко отправить в Геенну, и тогда помоги ему Бог...

– Ты выжил. Все было не зря. Может быть, Бог хотел, чтобы ты был здесь. – Он отпустил плечо Эверетта и снова взялся за руль. Проехали развилку, дорога испортилась и машину начало ощутимо потряхивать на неровном асфальте. Эверетт так и сжимал в руках пустую бутылку, пока Джек, устав от однообразного и раздражающего поскрипывания пластика, молча не забрал ее и не кинул на заднее сидение. До самой базы они больше не проронили ни слова. 

Впереди показались огни контрольно-пропускного пункта базы. Несмотря на официальное время отбоя, гарнизону было не до сна – видимо, полковник Бёрк отдал приказ о переводе состава в боевую готовность. 

Внедорожник мягко затормозил у его дома на базе около одиннадцати вечера. Джек заглушил мотор и посмотрел на Эверетта. Тот сидел, закрыв глаза, будто дремал, но на движение рядом дернулся и тяжело вздохнул, попытавшись вытащить свою шапку из кармана.

– Порядок? – Джек улыбнулся.

– Да, вашество. – Эверетт натянул шапку, расстегнул ремень безопасности и открыл пассажирскую дверцу. Джек вышел из машины следом. Глаза будто засыпало песком. В попытке взбодриться глубоко вдохнул морозный ночной воздух, вслушиваясь в звуки леса, базы и чиркнувшей эвереттовской зажигалки. Не помогло. Они оба устали. Нужно было передохнуть. Внезапно он вспомнил, что забыл созвониться с помощником в Кардосе, и чертыхаясь полез в карман за телефоном. Похлопал пальто и, не найдя ничего, все же спросил: 

– Кёртис. Мой мобильник видел?

Тот затянулся, прежде чем ответить, и, выпустив дым, кивнул на лобовое стекло: 

– На полке лежит. Куда положили.

Джек хотел было ответить остротой на остроту, но тут его окликнули, и рядом затормозил запыхавшийся парнишка – посыльный из штаба.

– Мистер Бенджамин, сэр, генерал Хатчисон вылетел из Шайло, расчетное время прибытия ноль часов сорок минут. В час ноль ноль назначено экстренное совещание. Вас ждут. – Джек кивнул, поблагодарил паренька, совершенно забыв его фамилию. Чертыхнулся и обернулся к Эверетту:

– Кёртис, слышал? Ты со мной. Еще есть пара часов, вспоминай все, что сможешь. – Джек потянулся забрать телефон и ноутбук из машины, и увидел краем глаза, как тот затянулся, бросил бычок под ноги, растаптывая его носком берца, и кивнул. 

Ассистент ответил на звонок после пятого гудка, повышая раздражение Джека еще на несколько градусов. В течение следующего часа он согласовывал перенос и отмену встреч на ближайшие пару дней, сидя на диване в гостиной, то и дело ловя себя на том, что нервно подергивает ногой, каждый раз едва не роняя ноутбук с колен. В очередной раз поймав его и переставив на диван, Джек увидел перед собой протянутую кружку. Он на мгновение перевел взгляд на Эверетта, кивнул протянул руку, чтобы взять кружку. Коснулся ледяных пальцев, успев удивиться, почему ледяных и сделал глоток. На языке взорвалась не привычная кофейная горечь, а кисло-сладкая с дымком чайная терпкость. Удивительное дело, вкус оказался даже неплохим. Джек хотел отставить кружку, но ассистент сказал что-то настолько тихо, что пришлось переспрашивать, и он забыл. Разве что периодически делал глоток этого «чая» весь оставшийся диалог.

Когда, наконец, они закончили созвон, Джек откинул голову на спинку дивана и тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что, судя по всему, это было самое просто дело за сегодняшнюю долгую ночь. Снова показалось, что вокруг слишком тихо, и он обернулся в поисках Эверетта. Тот сидел за столом, сцепив пальцы и прикрыв глаза. 

– Ну что, готов?

Тот хмыкнул вместо ответа и покачал головой. Джек кивнул, встал, потянулся, разминая спину. Эверетт прав. К тому, что происходило, не был готов никто.

* * *

Джек вздохнул, поправил галстук и вошел в слабо освещенную комнату для совещаний, где уже собрались все заинтересованные лица. Ждали только самого полковника Бёрка и генерала Хатчисона. Джек немного помедлил в дверях, разглядывая помещение. К своему удивлению, среди уже знакомых офицеров Тони и одного из людей генерала он заметил Питера Фраймера. Тот сидел в углу, ерзая на жестком неудобном стуле, и на фоне подтянутых рослых военных казался еще полнее и меньше ростом. Джек мысленно посочувствовал ему: юрист явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в этой аскетичной, наполненной тревожным ожиданием комнате. Он кивнул собравшимся и прошел к свободным местам рядом с Фраймером и капитаном Дэвисом. Протянул руку для приветствия:

– Питер? Вас тоже выдернули из столицы? 

Тот пожал протянутую руку и кивнул. 

– Прибыл вместе с генералом полчаса назад. Меня позвали на случай, если понадобится консультация в области международного права. Но складывается ощущение, что мы готовимся к войне, а не переговорам. – Он заметил спутника Джека и кивнул. – Это вы тот самый Кёртис из Насона, кому мы обязаны всей этой историей?

Джек жестом показал Эверетту сесть рядом с собой и на секунду успокаивающе сжал его запястье. Не дергайся.

– Да, это мистер Эверетт, и, возможно, у него есть информация, которая нам пригодится. Надеюсь, никто не против присутствия на совете нашего единственного носителя самых полных и точных знаний о противнике?

Дэвис бросил косой взгляд на Кёртиса и покачал головой, но сказать ничего не успел. В комнату вошел генерал Хатчисон в сопровождении полковника Бёрка, а следом за ними – лейтенант Фаулер, побелевшее лицо которого выдавало волнение. Генерал нахмурился при виде Эверетта. Он открыл было рот спросить, что здесь делает посторонний, но наткнулся на непреклонный взгляд Джека и махнул рукой. 

– Начнем. 

Лейтенант Фаулер повозился с проводами, подключая ноутбук, и на большом экране появилось знакомое изображение. Генерал Хатчисон встал, скрестил руки на груди и обвел собравшихся тяжелым взглядом из-под кустистых бровей:

– Как вам всем известно, вчера в эфир поступило видеообращение лидера и верховного главнокомандующего автономии Насон. Часть его вы уже видели. К счастью, лишь малую часть. Министерству информации совместно со специалистами из разведуправления удалось перехватить трансляцию и предотвратить повсеместное распространение записи. Но прежде, чем мы продолжим, я хочу, чтобы вы ознакомились с полной версией этой записи. Лейтенант?

Фаулер кивнул, щелкнул клавишами, и изображение ожило. Короткий шум помех, и вот уже с экрана сверху вниз смотрит на них сидящий на фоне флага худой человек в военной форме. Джек прищурился и подался вперед, вглядываясь в его лицо. Морщины, залысины. Сколько ему? Лет шестьдесят, не меньше. У Уилфорда были светлые, почти прозрачные глаза, что при плохом освещении делало его похожим на привидение, и отчего-то складывалось ощущение, что он видит каждого из присутствующих насквозь: _«Я, Уилфорд Третий, верховный главнокомандующий Насонской Автономии, требую признания нейтральных земель, шириной две тысячи километров по периметру автономии, землями Насона…»_

Джек сделал знак Фаулеру остановить видео и повернулся к генералу Хатчисону:

– Это ведь большая часть Кардоса и Галаада, включая Цевоимскую долину и окрестности Коринфа. Если не ошибаюсь, со стороны Гефа речь идет о департаментах Эсхата и Дара… Не круто ли он берет?

– Не ошибаетесь. Помимо данного видео, ультиматум Уилфорда Третьего в письменной форме поступил в адрес короля одновременно с выходом обращения в эфир. Геф подтвердил получение аналогичного сообщения – пока что неофициально, но представителей со стороны союзников в комитете уже подняли по тревоге. Продолжайте.

Джек улучил момент и мельком глянул на Эверетта, тот сидел белый как снег, неотрывно смотря в глаза этой снулой рыбе: _«...В случае отказа признания нейтральных земель за правом автономии, мы вынуждены будем прибегнуть к оружию, применение которого повлечет за собой последствия страшнее, чем гибель тысяч людей. Это оружие уже уничтожило миллионы и сделает это еще раз. И тогда мы заберем все сами. Выбирайте. Времени вам – пять дней с момента получения обращения. Если через пять дней вы не отзовете войска с означенных территорий и не передадите документы на право владения землей представителям Насона, я буду вынужден применить находящийся в нашем ведении CW7!_ – Уилфорд чуть подался вперед: – _Вы все знаете, каковы будут последствия. И помоги вам ваш Бог!»_

Изображение сменилось черным экраном. В зале совещаний стояла полная тишина, прерываемая только постукиванием ручки полковника Бёрка по столу. Тот высказался первым: 

– Насколько мы знаем, весь запас газа был израсходован во времена Атаки. Насколько велика вероятность, что это не блеф?

Питер Фраймер поскреб пятерней подбородок и кивнул в сторону пустого экрана. 

– Согласно Пакту Возрожденных Государств, все уцелевшие запасы CW7 были уничтожены в первые годы Оттепели. Об этом свидетельствуют соответствующие отчеты Комиссии по дезактивации, которые все вы, господа, без сомнения, видели собственными глазами. Но, как известно, в ту пору мы еще не знали о существовании Насона. Уилфорд Первый не подписывал Пакт и не проводил обязательные мероприятия по поиску и уничтожению газа… 

– …а это значит, что на самом деле мы ни черта не знаем о возможных закладках за пределами Мертвых земель! – кажется, Джек сказал это громче, чем собирался. Генерал Хатчисон бросил на него суровый взгляд, и он снова почувствовал себя наглым желторотым юнцом в учебке, который лезет на рожон там, где не просят. Он прикусил губу, откинулся на спинку стула и принялся изучать бабочек на лацканах генеральского кителя. По коже пробежала нервная дрожь. Генерал сделал шаг вперед и продолжил: 

– Во дворце считают, что все вышесказанное Уилфордом – не что иное, как провокация, и не собираются идти на поводу у шантажиста. Король и ближайшие министры уверены – в мире не осталось запасов CW7, представляющих хоть какую-то существенную опасность. А значит, эти угрозы беспочвенны. Что не отменяет возможности применения тяжелого вооружения. Архивные данные, которые удалось поднять на данный момент, говорят о том, что на территории современного Насона возможно сохранились ядерные боеголовки. Исходя из этого, мы не можем исключать нанесение полноценного ракетного удара. Напоминаю, господа, буферная зона между Насоном и Шайло – это именно Кардос. Полковник? 

– Системы ПРО в полной боевой готовности, на базе введен оранжевый уровень тревоги, переход на красный по команде. Гражданский персонал гарнизона, а также других стратегически важных военных объектов будет эвакуирован в ближайшее время. Джек, общее решение по Кардосу за вами. 

Джек зажмурился. Показалось, что он стоит один в лучах направленных со всех сторон прожекторов, и от яркого света никуда не деться. Он с трудом разлепил враз пересохшие губы:

– Если сообщить об этом сейчас, начнется паника.

– Паника начнется в любом случае. – Кажется, во взгляде генерала промелькнуло что-то, похожее на сочувствие. – Вопрос в том, сколько времени нужно на то, чтобы увести людей, и как организовать это с минимальными потерями. 

– Три дня. – К счастью, страна не так давно живет в мире, чтобы забыть, как действовать в чрезвычайной ситуации. Джек стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. – Это самый короткий срок. Нам дали пять. Генерал, полковник… 

Хатчисон понял. 

– Объявите подготовку к полномасштабным учениям в крупных городах и будьте наготове. Действуйте по согласованному для таких случаев протоколу, подключайте транспорт, армия поддержит легенду...

Фраймер кивнул, склонился к уху Джека и тихо произнес:

– Вопросов не избежать в любом случае не после того, как запись с угрозами попала в сеть и новостные каналы. Но это на руку и нам тоже. Так проще будет объяснить, почему Кардос подняли на «учения». 

Джек зажмурился. Да. Это лучший вариант. Он тяжело поднялся с места, одернул пиджак и встал рядом с генералом, ощущая себя рядом с этим внушительным седым человеком маленьким ребенком, на плечи которого взвалили непосильно тяжелую ношу. Вздохнул.

– Хорошо. Мы ждем, сколько будет возможно, и если за это время не придумаем, как остановить ублюдка, скажем людям правду. Уилфорд может рассчитывать на руины Кардоса сколько угодно, но его жителей он не получит. Мне нужно будет поговорить с королем.

– Конечно. Но это подождет до утра. Теперь что касается СW7. Если мы хоть на секунду допустим, что это правда, а такую возможность исключать нельзя, как понять, где Уилфорд хранит его запасы? И как получить подтверждение существования оных? У нас нет никакой чертовой информации! 

– Мы не можем не то что выдвинуть встречные обвинения, но даже рассчитывать на поддержку Возрожденных Государств, не располагая доказательствами. Чтобы надавить на Уилфорда силой Союза, нужно что-то большее, чем слова. 

– А что в архивах? 

– В наших – пусто. Чтобы попытаться вычислить потенциальные схроны и запустить туда беспилотники, нам нужны старые снимки со спутников. А у нас их нет. Мы отправим запрос на информацию в союзные государства, но на это тоже потребуется время. А пока выяснится, реально ли в момент Атаки где-то задействовали не весь газ, пять дней истекут. 

Полковник Бёрк откашлялся: 

– И даже если мы получим снимки, никто из ныне живущих не знает, по каким признакам можно вычислить, где этот мифический схрон газа может находиться. 

– В шахтах… Он в шахтах. – Хриплый голос Эверетта прозвучал тихо, но его услышали все без исключения. На минуту в комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина. Джек перевел взгляд на него и ничего не придумал, кроме как спросить: 

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Видел… давно. Я всегда наблюдал. Потом сложил все, пока вы говорили... – Эверетт неуверенно откашлялся и снова замолчал.

Генерал Хатчисон скептически хмыкнул, скрестил руки на груди: 

– Наблюдал? Откуда? Из камеры? И можно ли верить твоим наблюдениям?

– Еще как можно. – До сих пор молчавший капитан Дэвис кивнул в подтверждение. – У мистера Эверетта на удивление цепкий глаз, внимательный к деталям. Хотя, похоже, весьма короткая память. 

– Вы не спрашивали, – тихо проворчал тот. И Дэвису ничего не оставалось, кроме как смиренно развести руками, признавая свою ошибку. Джек невольно ощутил момент радости и гордости за Кёртиса. Вот кому из них двоих быть настоящим разведчиком. Стоп. С каких это пор вообще появились «они двое»? Но зацепиться за эту мысль ему не дали. Не сейчас. Стук ручки полковника по столу вернул к действительности:

– Так что ты видел? 

– В детстве отец возил меня в горы. – Эверетт смотрел в пол, как тогда, в машине, и натягивал на кончики пальцев длинные рукава нового джемпера, словно ему вдруг стало холодно. Впрочем, хоть в помещении и собралось много народу, от плохого предчувствия у Джека самого по спине пробежал холодок. – Папа тогда много рассказывал и показывал. Говорил, что в далекие времена там добывали руду, а теперь находится режимный объект, где хранится оружие. Еще там были солдаты в форме. Они не опасались ребенка. А мне было все интересно, и слушать я любил. Особенно про двери, которые нельзя открывать.

– Ребенка на режимный объект? – скепсис в голосе Хатчисона можно было потрогать рукой. Джек только фыркнул: 

– Бросьте, сэр. Как будто у нас такого не случалось. Сколько в детстве я подслушал конфиденциальных разговоров – не счесть. И где только ни бывал. А дети – не глухие и гораздо умнее, чем думают о них взрослые. Но это не отвечает на вопрос, почему твой отец оказался на этом объекте? Эверетт?

Тот замялся, словно ему было неприятно говорить, но под пристальным взглядом Джека и остальных, продолжил так тихо, что понадобилось время, чтобы понять: они все расслышали правильно:

– Он был доверенным генералом Уилфорда Второго. А потом и его сына – Уилфорда Третьего. 

Кёртис прикрыл на секунду глаза. Джек замер, схватился за столешницу перед собой. Лица и предметы перед глазами качнулись, поплыли куда-то вбок, словно из легких вышибли воздух, и от нехватки кислорода закружилась голова. Что еще он не знает об этом человеке? Джек медленно повернулся к Эверетту:

– Почему ты не говорил этого раньше?! – и даже не попытался скрыть в своем голосе обвинительные нотки.

– Вы не спрашивали... – упрямо повторил он. И все же что-то отразилось в лице Джека, что напугало Эверетта, потому что тот поспешно добавил: – Это ничего не меняет в отношении той информации, которой я делился. Я не лгал вам! Джек! Ни разу не лгал! 

– Поэтому он приблизил тебя… – Джек осекся. Сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в кожу. Он разберется с этим позже. – Почему ты думаешь, что это CW7?

Эверетт закашлялся. Джек взял со стола запечатанную бутылку воды, открыл и поставил перед ним.

– Пей. 

Тот сделал глоток и продолжил уже увереннее: 

– Мне стало интересно, и я сбежал посмотреть, что за двери. Пробрался в шахты. И вот там было написано. Я не знал, что это газ. У нас… В Насоне не говорят, почему произошла Атака. Было как было, быльем поросло. Тогда я не понял, что это за знаки. Уже тут читал, видел картинки. И вспомнил. На дверях шахты была такая же маркировка. 

Генерал кивнул в сторону флипчарта. Эверетт помедлил, бросил взгляд на Джека, словно искал молчаливой поддержки, но, не дождавшись ответа, встал с места и взял в руку маркер. Неуверенными штрихами стал набрасывать знак, который узнали все без исключения. 

– Там были еще цифры. Вот тут, сбоку, но я не запомнил. И что-то похожее на прерывистые палочки и кружочки. – Он закрыл маркер и прошел на свое место. 

В повисшей тишине слышно было только, как быстро щелкали клавиши ноутбука лейтенанта Фаулера. 

– Маркировка восточной-азиатской партии CW7, – наконец подал голос Питер Фраймер, озвучив вслух всеобщую догадку. 

Генерал чертыхнулся. 

– Значит, старые шахты. Насколько далеко от границы?

Эверетт посмотрел на него:

– Мы проходили мимо развилки, когда шли сюда. К мосту. Наверное оттуда столько же, как и до нашего лагеря.

– Так близко? – Джек очнулся и подлетел к лейтенанту. – Покажешь, где? Дрю, давай на экран все, что есть. Да, карту. Еще ближе. Вот так… 

Потухший большой экран в центре стены засветился снова, и на нем развернулась карта окраины Кардоса и простирающихся вправо от него Мертвых земель. Поверх черно-белых снимков, сделанных с воздуха, ярко светились разноцветные линии и топографические отметки. Эверетт встал, подошел поближе и коснулся пальцем точки в дальнем углу экрана. Джек с удивлением отметил, что тот совсем не похож на оборванца с обкусанными ногтями, что когда-то пришел сюда из тех краев. Но вот он перевел взгляд на карту. Увы, совсем близко от того места, куда указывал Эверетт, изображение обрывалось, и что там дальше, за краем, разобрать не представлялось возможным. 

– Мост Дружбы, если идти направо, – Эверетт явно считал в уме, – около часа, то будет развилка. Вглубь Насона располагаются новые шахты, где работали мы, а если повернуть сюда, – палец ткнулся в край экрана и заскользил вверх, в неизвестность: – и идти еще час-полтора, то будут остатки старой заставы. А там – прямо до шахт. Их давно забросили, но из нашего лагеря в ясную погоду ночью в той стороне был виден свет фонарей. Зачем охранять выработанную породу?

Хатчисон с силой опустил руки на стол: 

– Нам бы картинку! Мы как слепые котята. 

Эверетт молчал. Карта на экране отбрасывала на его лицо причудливые тени, искажая черты. О чем он думает? 

– Сэр? – Джек обернулся на голос. Со своего места тянул руку один из людей капитана Дэвиса, который, насколько помнил Джек, в последнее время отвечал за разведку с воздуха. – Представители Гефа на одной из совместных операций демонстрировали возможности своих беспилотников. Если убедить их зайти с той стороны в воздушное пространство Насона по минимальной высоте, горы прикроют от радаров и систем ПВО, если таковые вообще существуют. Хотя эти же горы закрывают обзор. Но, может, получится выжать что-то более конкретное. 

– Или можно снимать на месте. – Джек подобрался. – Генерал, вы понимаете, что сейчас у нас нет времени на долгие переговоры. Достаточно нескольких человек, чтобы дойти до Разлома, запустить вручную мелкие беспилотники и...

– И когда их заметят, Уилфорд будет иметь полное право пойти на нас войной. Сколько у него таких, – Бёрк кивнул на Эверетта. – Показать им, что тут есть еда и свобода. Как быстро Кардос сотрет с лица земли саранча?

Эверетт резко развернулся к нему, но от комментариев воздержался, только выдохнул и крепче сжал кулаки. 

– Вы не увидите газ снаружи. Просто старые шахты, бетон и камни. Таких полно...

Повисла пауза. Джек лихорадочно прокручивал в голове возможные варианты, пытаясь найти единственно верное решение, но, как ни крути, ничего хорошего на ум не приходило. Послышался шипящий звук. Питер Фраймер открутил крышку с бутылки минералки, сделал глоток, покатал воду на языке и вынес вердикт, которого боялся каждый в этой комнате: 

– Что бы мы сейчас ни решили, нам нужна поддержка Возрожденных Государств. Если наши страны объединятся и направят свои военные ресурсы против Уилфорда, вполне вероятно, что со всеми сразу ему не справиться. Но для того, чтобы поднять Союз, одного слова мало. Без прямых доказательств существования газа наши руки связаны... 

– Какие у нас есть еще варианты? Отправиться туда лично? 

Генерал Хатчисон покачал головой: 

– Проникновение вооруженного отряда на территорию другого государства в случае обнаружения, будет расцениваться как вторжение. Сейчас мы не можем себе этого позволить. Мы и так на грани войны, и это – прямой повод к ее началу!

Джек вздохнул. Что ж, кажется, у них действительно нет выбора.

– А если это будет частная инициатива? – Он вернулся на свое место, сел и задумчиво забарабанил пальцами по столу. – Что мы можем сделать сейчас? Собрать группу добровольцев. Человек восемь – десять, не больше. Разное оружие, еще лучше, если без опознавательных знаков, без нашивок на форме…. Нам хватит опыта и навыков, чтобы справиться самим. Достаточно взять проводника и найти инженера, тогда мы готовы выступать. Я поведу отряд.

– Ты же понимаешь, что в этом случае пойдешь туда один на свой страх и риск и, если что-то пойдет не так, мы не сможем оказать тебе поддержку? – Хатчисон посмотрел на Джека, поджав губы. – Это риск...

– Мне не привыкать. Сэр. – Джек криво усмехнулся и только тогда заметил, с каким ужасом в глазах смотрит на него Эверетт.

Тишину вокруг можно было потрогать руками, и Джек вздрогнул, когда со своего места встал лейтенант Фаулер:

– Я с вами… майор Бенджамин!

Джек посмотрел на парня и медленно кивнул, словно сам не верил, что сказал это вслух и теперь очень удивлен тому, что кто-то вызвался пойти с ним на верную смерть. В том, что ничем хорошим эта безумная вылазка не закончится, он не сомневался. Главное – достать снимки. Полковник Бёрк нахмурился, но возражать не стал. Следом поднялся Эверетт. Он ничего не говорил, стоял прямо, крепко сжав кулаки. И до Джека внезапно дошло – а он боится. Боится Уилфорда, что не мудрено, но еще больше боится возвращаться.

– Спасибо. – Он сказал это всем. Не скрываясь, потер кулаками саднящие веки и откинулся на спинку стула. – Итак, если возражений нет.... Нам нужны глаза. Проводник. И план. 

Хатчисон взглянул на часы: 

– Твои глаза прибудут через пару часов. Дроны мы добудем разве что с Гефом на прицепе. И в этой ситуации придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы убедить их сотрудничать, да не просто сотрудничать, а поверить нам на слово. Господин Фраймер, ваши варианты? Они знать не знают ни про Эверетта, ни про всю эту историю с рудниками. Начинать рассказывать все сначала? Не вариант. Сейчас все узнают, что мы тридцать лет укрываем в Гильбоа беглецов из враждующей страны, и все и без того шаткое подобие доверия между нашими странами разлетится на куски. 

– Разве что удастся найти общий язык с мистером Шепардом. – Джек почувствовал, как внутри все оборвалось. Господи, только не это. Питер бросил на него короткий взгляд и продолжил: – Насколько я смею судить, сэр, если кто и способен довериться чужому слову и убедить свое руководство в необходимости действовать, то это Дэвид Шепард. Не факт, что с ним нам теперь будет проще найти общий язык, но, надеюсь, Бог на нашей стороне. И если уж мы всерьез заговорили про вылазку в Насон... – Он сделал еще глоток воды, и повернулся к собравшимся. – В документах, касающихся Деактивации, сама процедура не описывалась подробно, но осмелюсь предположить, что те, кто планировал Атаку, идиотами не были...

Бёрк хмыкнул: 

– А вы хорошо знаете историю… 

Фраймер кивнул, неожиданно серьезно: 

– Приходится. Так вот, наверняка создатели тех ракет-носителей предусмотрели систему аварийного уничтожения капсул с CW7 на случай экстренной ситуации или отмены всей программы. Допустим, что Уилфорд не солгал и пусковые механизмы до сих пор поддерживаются в рабочем состоянии. Значит могли сохраниться и аварийные схемы...

Джек замер. Сердце лихорадочно забилось в ответ на загорающуюся где-то глубоко внутри крохотную искру надежды. Краем глаза он заметил, что Эверетт опустил взгляд на свои руки и тихо произнес:

– Намгун Мин Су. Однажды он сказал, что работал инженером там. В шахтах…

– Кто?

Лейтенант Фаулер на секунду оторвался от ведения записей и фыркнул:

– Тот наркоман, который толкает странные речи про андроидов и сорок лет в пустыне? У него мозги от вашей дури давно уплыли.

– Но он может знать, как это отключить!

Джек кивнул, перевел взгляд на Хатчисона: 

– Генерал, если это так, то можно…

Полковник Бёрк, все это время крутивший в руках телефон, набрал чей-то номер: 

– Уильямс, приведи-ка ты ко мне… – он наклонился к Фаулеру, и тот что-то прошептал ему на ухо, – Намгун Мин Су. Да. Срочно. Значит, разбуди! Намгун. Это тот, который… Хорошо, что понял. Выполняй. – Он красноречиво промолчал и посмотрел на Эверетта так, будто препарировал его. Но тот по-прежнему сжимал кулаки, будто знал то, чего не знали все остальные. Хотя почему – будто. Он, оказывается, много, чего знал, о чем предпочел молчать, а ведь казалось, начали говорить откровенно. По крайней мере, один из них. Джек вздохнул и подавил укол обиды. Просто у него были свои причины. И выяснять их сейчас не время. 

В дверь постучали, и кто-то втолкнул в комнату маленького человечка. Растрепанного, сонного и напуганного. Тот переводил взгляд от одного сидящего к другому, явно пытаясь понять, какого черта его привели сюда посреди ночи. 

– Мистер Намгун. – Полковник Бёрк жестом велел ему пройти в комнату, но тот не заметил. Так и мялся у двери, что-то комкая в руках: 

– Драсте.

– Как нам известно, вы работали инженером в старых шахтах близ того лагеря, откуда вы ушли…

Косматая голова дернулась на голос:

– Дык ушли! Ушли! – закивал он. – А что? Давно ушли. Далеко. Хотя запрещено! 

Джек поднялся со своего места, подошел ближе, чтобы лучше видеть лицо этого человека, и продолжил вместо полковника, стараясь ничем не выказывать поднимающееся в груди нетерпение и раздражение: 

– Меня интересует не лагерь, а старые шахты на севере. Вы работали там на режимном объекте и имели допуск к хранилищу с маркировкой CW7.

Конечно, он блефовал, не будучи уверенным в своих словах, но судя по тому, как побледнел вдруг этот Намгун, тот очень хорошо понимал, о чем идет речь, а значит, догадка попала в точку. Насонец сглотнул и кивнул: 

– Чего от меня хотите? Мы люди маленькие, ходили-бродили, на кнопки смотрели. Это не запрещено! – Сквозь дрожь в его голосе отчетливо слышался страх.

Вмешался Хатчисон: 

– Каждый блок капсул CW7 сопровождался схемой аварийной дезактивации и консервации. Что вам об этом известно?

Мин Су почесал в затылке, и вдруг его взгляд стал осмысленным, и он зачастил: 

– Капсулы сообщающиеся, в каждую встроены трубки систем управления и защиты. В случае быстрого выпуска трубок в капсулу происходит взрыв, в случае медленного – деактивация газа.

– Так какого черта вы молчали?! – Глаза генерала метали молнии. 

Насонец только недоуменно пожал плечами, имея в виду все то же пресловутое «вы не спрашивали». Джек мысленно застонал, делая еще одну пометку в списке собственных просчетов. Но кто мог ожидать подобное от наркомана, весь допрос несущего какую-то бессвязную чушь. А оказывается, всего и нужно было – задавать правильные вопросы. Но тут он наткнулся на понимающий взгляд капитана Дэвиса и выдохнул. К такому никто из них не был готов. 

– Где находится хранилище и что с охраной?

Эверетт подал голос из своего угла: 

– Я не помню. Кажется, мы входили через центральную шахту. В первом горизонте была лаборатория, люди в белых халатах ходили... – Он хмурил брови и очерчивал пальцем в воздухе повороты, пытаясь оживить свои детские воспоминания. – И пусковой центр, там было много рычагов. А второй горизонт – уже хранилище. Большое, было плохо видно. Разделено на закрытые отсеки. Туда было сложно пройти, охраняли хорошо. Тогда охраняли. 

Джек повернулся к нему: 

– Горизонт?

– Так выработки на одном уровне же.

– Расстояние знаешь? – Джеку все меньше нравилось услышанное. Они все шли в кроличью нору, но никто из них не был Алисой.

– Нет. Не помню… Маленький был.

– Мистер Намгун? – Тот, кажется, снова ушел в себя и по-прежнему стоял у двери как приклеенный. – Где система аварийного отключения?

Тот замотал головой: 

– Запрещено говорить. Запрещено. Нельзя. Запрещено.

– Мин Су, – окликнул его Эверетт. Тот вздрогнул, посмотрел прямо на него и заговорил, будто речитативом рассказывая выученный наизусть урок:

– Спуститься на минус первый этаж, прямо по коридору, пройти две лаборатории, дальше центр управления запуском. Деактивация капсул производится последовательной комбинацией рычагов. Медленно опустить рычаги В9, В11, В13, В17 и В30, нажать кнопку запуска на второй консоли АВ, дождаться активации системы, после сигнала поднять рычаг C18. В случае нарушения протокола для самоуничтожения капсул нажать кнопку аварийной деактивации, опустить рычаг С4, поднять рычаг С18. Взрыв. – Он снова почесал в затылке. – Долго это. Час – полтора для отключения. Нужно ждать. Можно подключиться напрямую, вскрыть консоль, навесить на цепи управления одну игрушку, она будет как рубильник. Но замедленный. Навесить и уйти. Двери заблокировать, чтоб это… никто не открыл. Уйти...

Генерал внимательно посмотрел на него, подумал с пару секунд: 

– Это вариант. Где взять вашу… – Хатчисон поморщился, – «игрушку»?

– Дык, это. Соберу. У вас есть запчасти разные, чтобы чинить, я видел. Вот этого же починили, – он кивнул на Эверетта. 

Полковник Бёрк покачал головой и посмотрел прямо на Джека: 

– И ты сейчас серьезно намерен построить всю операцию, основываясь на фантазиях кранолового наркомана? – Он потер пальцами переносицу: – «Игрушки» у него! А что если этот план не сработает. Что будете делать? 

Джек не раздумывал ни секунды: 

– Взрывать. Мистер Намгун, вы с нами?

Насонец попятился, уперся в дверь, и замахал руками: 

– Нет! Сэр, нет. Запрещено. Нельзя. Дочка у меня тут, к работе пристроен… – он что-то лепетал, пока Эверетта не встал и не приблизился к нему вплотную. 

– Ты пойдешь со мной. Ради Йоны.

Что происходило между этими двумя и что их связывало, Джек не хотел знать. Эверетт смотрел прямо на Мин Су, не мигая, будто продолжал разговор уже без слов. И вдруг тот склонил голову, съежился и прошептал: 

– Пойду. 

Хатчисон кивнул: 

– Значит, решено. Осталось дождаться представителей Гефа. Тактический брифинг продолжим здесь же, но после их приезда. До тех пор нет смысла вдаваться в детали. Как насчет сделать перерыв и немного передохнуть? День будет длинный.

Первым, едва услышав эту фразу, за дверь выскочил Мин Су. Следом потянулись другие, и вскоре в комнате не остались только полковник Бёрк, Джек и Эверетт. Впрочем, к тому моменту Джек уже перестал замечать кого бы то ни было, мысли его лихорадочно метались в попытке охватить происходящее и осознать, что делать дальше. Он вернулся на свое место, упал на стул и опустил голову на сцепленные руки. Острая грань печатки наместника больно врезалась в бровь.

– Мистер Эверетт, дайте нам минуту поговорить наедине, – холодный как лед голос полковника вывел Джека из оцепенения. Он искоса посмотрел, как тяжело поднялся Кёртис, кивнул и вышел за дверь, прикрыв ее с той стороны. И только тогда осмелился перевести взгляд на Бёрка. Тот возвышался над ним, скрестив руки на груди, и весь его вид не предвещал ничего хорошего. 

– Джек. Ты хорошо понимаешь, что ты собираешься сделать?

– Вы же видите, что творится. – Джек вздохнул. – Как будто у нас есть время на раздумья! Счет идет на часы. Минуты.

– Пять дней, Джек. Следовало бы не нестись очертя голову в пекло, а остановиться и хоть немного подумать о последствиях своего решения. Какого черта ты туда полез?

– Я – боевой офицер! – он старался, чтобы его слова звучали спокойно, но внутри все снова завибрировало от волнения и... страха. – Я должен идти, Тони. 

– Твою мать! – Тяжелый кулак полковника со всего размаха опустился на крышку стола. Джек вздрогнул и отпрянул назад. – Боевой офицер он! Сколько лет ты не был в поле? Это же безумие! Чистой воды самоубийство! Нет, вы только послушайте. Боевой офицер! 

Бёрк всплеснул руками, отступил, нервно взлохматил волосы, облизнул губы и бросился в атаку снова:

– Прежде всего ты – наместник Кардоса. Давай. Оглянись. За твоей спиной сейчас спят сто тысяч мирных душ, и на тебе лежит ответственность за их судьбу. Что с ними будет, если ты не вернешься? Ты об этом подумал? 

– Именно. – Джек вскочил с места, уронив стул, и замер, вскинув упрямый подбородок, – А что с ними будет, если я не пойду? Господи… Да вся эта затея – чистейшая авантюра. Что я должен сделать, Тони? Сказать, мол, вот ты и ты, пойди туда не знаю куда, принеси то, не знаю что? А я тут постою, посмотрю? Нет, Тони, ты прав. Ответственность на мне. Поэтому идти должен я. 

– Ты должен вернуться в Кардос. Заняться подготовкой к эвакуации. Твое место там! Если ничего не получится...

– А если получится? Эвакуации не будет. Тони. Здесь – мое место. Здесь люди, которые готовы пойти в неизвестность со мной. Я не могу подвести их и в последний момент сбежать, поджав хвост, в безопасный бункер, или где нынче принято укрываться властям. 

– Я не смогу тебя переубедить? – Полковник вздохнул устало. Кажется, вместе с выпущенным на волю гневом его покинули остатки сил, и вдруг он стал казаться меньше. И старше. Джек кивнул, сунул руки в карманы и подошел ко все еще выведенной на экран карте Кардоса. На какое-то время в комнате повисла тишина. Наконец он обернулся и встретился с полковником взглядом. 

– Нет, Тони. Не сможешь. И запретить мне не сможешь тоже. Это не военная операция. – Губы Джека дрогнули. Стал бы его останавливать отец? Конечно нет. Он невесело усмехнулся и дернул плечом. – Мы – всего лишь банда любопытствующих добровольцев с оружием, которые залезли дальше других. Вот и все. 

Бёрк отвернулся. 

– Уверен в людях, с которыми идешь? Насонцы – гражданские. Гефцы – вчерашние враги. Кто знает, чего они хотят на самом деле? 

– Уверен. Они хотят того же, что и мы. Жить.

– Я надеюсь, что ты прав. – Бёрк вздохнул, подошел к Джеку и сжал рукой его плечо: – Будь осторожен, понял?

– Буду. – Джек улыбнулся, отсалютовал полковнику и направился к двери. – Передай миссис Бёрк, что брусничное варенье было очень даже ничего. 

Он прошел вдоль коридора, повернул за угол, прислонился к стене и какое-то время так и стоял, пока дыхание не выровнялось, а размытые контуры предметов перед глазами не обрели четкость. Потер руками глаза, ощущая влагу на ресницах. Вышел на воздух и только в этот момент понял, что уже начало светать и база была подернута туманной дымкой. Джек не сразу заметил, что рядом с ним, опираясь на перила, молча курил Эверетт. Ждал?

– На брифинг можешь не идти. Если будет нужно – позову. Выезжаем завтра на рассвете. – Джек протянул руку, вытаскивая из пальцев Эверетта почти докуренную сигарету. Затянулся и вернул ее владельцу. Тот прикончил остатки и, затушив бычок о перила, бросил его на землю. Послышался звук чиркающей спички, и Эверетт закурил снова. А потом передал сигарету ему. Джек едва успел сделать глубокую затяжку, как перед зданием штаба затормозил внедорожник с гефскими посольскими номерами. Он подобрался, забыв о зажатой между пальцами сигарете. Из машины вышли двое. Светлую шевелюру Джек узнал бы где угодно. Шепард.

Свободная от сигареты рука будто непроизвольно сжалась в кулак. Джек замер и вдруг почувствовал, как его плеча коснулось чужое. Эверетт забрал из его пальцев тлеющую сигарету и пустил струйку дыма.

– А эти кто? На наших не похожи.

От этого замечания почему-то стало смешно: 

– Представители Гефа. Повыше – Дэвид Шепард, а тот, что пониже ростом, – Ли Шоу, племянник их бывшего премьера. – Джек глянул на Эверетта. Тот смотрел на новоприбывших внимательно, изучал, не скрываясь.

– Наблюдаешь?

– Наблюдаю. Я читал про Шепарда в хрониках. Тот парень, что вышел против танка? – Джек кивнул, задумавшись, что сейчас говорят в Хрониках о фаворите короля Сайласа. Историю пишут победители… Он настолько глубоко задумался, что едва не пропустил тот момент, когда Шепард и Шоу поднялись на крыльцо штаба. 

– Шепард.

– Джек. – Навстречу гостям шли Дэвис и Хатчисон.

* * *

Он забрал у королевича свою сигарету и глубоко затянулся. Посмотрел на рассветное небо, клубящийся между деревьями утренний туман и перевел взгляд под ноги, на растоптанную, подмороженную, всю в трещинах землю. Хватит, насмотрелся на красоту, почти привык к сладкой воде, горячей обильной пище, теплой одежде, воздуху без примесей и, пора было это признать, к королевичу рядом. Не стоило. Твоя доля одна – видеть вот эту рассохшуюся землю. Попробовал пожить как гелвуец и хватит. Мертвые земли должны получить свою плату, только тогда люди будут в безопасности.

Кёртис затянулся в последний раз и затушил сигарету. Сейчас ему так отчаянно хотелось оказаться там, в Кардосе, в той квартире без нормальных стен. Возвращаться туда плечом к плечу с королевичем через темный парк, смотреть с ним фильм и просто жить, как живут другие люди. Он заметил, как к штабу бегом бежит Йона, и подобрался.

– Эверетт! – Сонная, растрепанная девчонка остановилась, не доходя до крыльца пары шагов. – Почему?! Папа! Он вернулся и говорит, что его туда! Он же не может, ты понимаешь?

Кёртис спустился к девчонке и неловко погладил ее по растрепанным волосам: 

– Так надо. Чтобы больше никто никогда не вернулся.

– Тим говорит, я никогда не вернусь. Закончится его контракт, мы уедем в Кардос или в сам Шайло. Чтобы я учиться смогла. Представляешь, я и в Шайло! – Кёртис улыбнулся, смотря на девчонку. Пусть напуганная, взволнованная, но она была счастлива в этом сытом мире, так должно и оставаться. Он отдаст плату Мертвым землям.

– Я обещаю, все будет хорошо. Веришь мне? – И, дождавшись кивка Йоны, продолжил: – Я сделаю все, чтобы Мин Су… вернулся. И принц твой. – Он едва успел прикусить язык, подумав, откуда это взялось.

Йона смешно сморщила носик и обняла Кёртиса, обхватив руками за талию: 

– Ты сам как принц. Красивый!

– Да чтоб тебя! – Кёртис хмыкнул, прижимая ее к своему боку. – Чистый, вот и кажется.

– Нет, ты правда другой вернулся, – Йона подняла голову, изучая лицо Кёртиса. – Тебе хорошо там? В Кардосе? Какой он?

Как хорошо, что можно было на несколько минут забыть о том, что происходит вокруг, за рассказом о столовых, где в одной подают только кофе, а в другой только овощи, о диковинных бегунах и парках, которые разбиты вокруг домов просто так. Йона улыбалась.

– Тим хочет отвезти меня туда в декабре. Познакомить с родителями. Он-то знаком с папой…

Кёртис лишь опустил руку на плечо девчонки. Жаль, что он не увидит, как она выйдет замуж, родит детей: 

– Ты им понравишься. 

– Ой, а ты куда собирался? Тим на посту, а я из-за папы… – Кёртис кивнул вместо ответа. Стоило поговорить с Мин Су с глазу на глаз. 

– Пойдем, найдем твоего отца.

* * *

Солнце уже скатилось к горизонту, когда все наконец разошлись приводить свои дела в порядок и отдавать последние распоряжения. Переговоры с Гефом прошли непросто, но видимо в этот день Бог и правда был на их стороне: план Джека со скрипом приняли, и все оставшееся время занимались детальной проработкой операции. К обеду Джеку стало казаться, что он сможет нарисовать план старой насонской шахты с закрытыми глазами, к вечеру – что он лично там бывал и точно знает дорогу. Конечно, он понимал, что это ощущение обманчиво, даже более того – опасно, ведь на деле все наверняка окажется не так просто. Но внутри уже закипали азарт и злость – гремучая смесь, его личный наркотик, о котором Джек никогда никому не говорил. Омрачало его уверенность и решимость только присутствие Шепарда – вечного соперника и живого напоминания о прошлых поражениях. Тот явно был не в восторге от намерения Джека возглавить отряд, и будто специально вызвался лично «проконтролировать действия союзников и оказать необходимую помощь на месте». Джек кивал, стиснув зубы, и лишь когда все коды, частоты и позывные были согласованы, группы сформированы, порядок действий выучен наизусть, а генерал Хатчисон увел гефскую делегацию, он, наконец, почувствовал себя спокойней.

Джек поежился на ветру и плотнее запахнул пальто. Над взлетно-посадочной полосой уже сгущались сумерки. Чуть поодаль прогревал двигатель вертолет, который должен был увезти в столицу Питера Фраймера., и уже собирался уйти, когда… 

– Питер. – Он замялся, – Можно обратиться к вам с личной просьбой?

– Смотря с какой. – Тот улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Тут же ветер, поднятый лопастями вертушки, швырнул длинный конец шарфа ему в лицо. Фраймер выругался. – Вы же понимаете, я не всесильный.

– Всего одна маленькая услуга. Не говорите пока отцу, что это я. Сложно объяснить, но... не хочу, чтобы за спиной маячила тень его неодобрения.

Фраймер подумал немного, и осторожно кивнул:

– Если мне не зададут прямой вопрос... 

Джек пожал юристу руку

– Этого будет вполне достаточно. Спасибо, Питер. 

Он подождал, пока вертушка поднимется в воздух и скроется за облаками и направился в сторону дома. Впереди был долгий вечер.

– Джек?

Резкий оклик со спины заставил его остановиться. Джек сунул руки в карманы и медленно, очень медленно обернулся. По дороге от здания штаба к нему спешил Шепард.

– Дэвид. – Он склонил голову набок и постарался изобразить на лице безразличие. Что нужно ему сейчас, когда все уже проговорили дважды до мельчайших подробностей? Хочет сказать лично, что он, Джек, снова неправ в своих решениях? 

– Подожди! – Шепард остановился чуть поодаль, замялся, комкая в руках белые перчатки. Джек спрятал усмешку. Надо же, а ему идет гефская форма. Подлецу все к лицу. Да и гефский акцент на удивление быстро появился в его речи. Умеет же человек приспосабливаться к любым обстоятельствам! Вот и снова взлетел на самый верх и с виду даже не ушибся при падении. Джек снова ощутил укол зависти, как и всякий раз, когда в его жизни появлялся Дэвид Шепард.

– Что тебе? – грубить нарочно не хотелось, но и вести светские беседы на ветру настроения не было совершенно. 

– Я не собирался вмешиваться. Но звание народного советника… Я не мог не прийти, ты же понимаешь. 

– Ты за этим меня позвал?

Синие глаза Шепарда потемнели. Он отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Я давно хотел спросить. Как там… Мишель?

– Живет дальше. – Джек пожал плечами. Незачем ему знать. Совершенно незачем.

– Она простила меня?

Джек с некоторым удивлением увидел во взгляде Шепарда смесь надежды и страха. На какую-то долю секунды ему даже стало жаль этого человека, но потом он вспомнил фото в газетах: бледное лицо сестры под вуалью, глаза, кажущиеся еще больше, чем обычно, припухшие губы. Что там писали? Принцесса выглядит такой юной и милой. Вот только в отличие от газетчиков, он прекрасно знал, как на самом деле выглядит Мишель, когда плачет ночь напролет. Кулаки зачесались, как тогда. Нет, не хватало еще офицерской драки накануне операции. Джек вздохнул:

– Наберись уже смелости и спроси у нее сам. Наши страны больше не враги друг другу, телефонная связь работает. 

– А ты? 

Он не стал уточнять вопрос, но Джек понял. Простил ли он? Вряд ли это можно назвать прощением. Но уже ничего не ждал.

– Шепард. Однажды я предложил тебе дружбу. Что с этим сделал ты? – И все же слова слетали с губ резче и злее, чем он того хотел. Шепард молчал. – Что ты ждешь от меня теперь? 

– Понимания. Уважения. – Он сжал губы, вскинул голову. На лице проступило какое-то по-детски обиженное выражение, увидеть которое Джек никак не ожидал. Вот так, значит? А на что ты рассчитывал, переходя на сторону врага, после того как дважды предал сначала своего принца, а потом и короля? – Я все-таки… 

Джек остановил его нетерпеливым жестом. 

– Я понял. Ты теперь гефский советник. И снова твою драгоценную персону, советник, надо беречь как зеницу ока? Осторожнее на минах, Шепард. В этот раз мне есть о ком позаботиться, помимо тебя.


	8. Мертвые земли

В дом королевича он вернулся, когда на улице начало темнеть. Вошел, поежившись, с холодной улицы в прогретый дом. Кто-то, наверное, Майя, зная его любовь к теплу, выкрутила термостат на максимум. Кёртис снял новое пальто, разгладил складки на темной серой ткани и достал плечики из шкафа. Завтра оно останется висеть тут, а он наденет полевую форму без нашивок и вернется «туда». Даже мысленно Кёртис не смог назвать Насон домом. Он повесил пальто в шкаф и вдруг, подчиняясь какому-то порыву, снял с запястья отцовские часы и опустил в карман пальто. Пусть. Памяти не надо возвращаться назад. 

Кёртис вздрогнул, когда скрипнула дверь и в дом вошел Джек. Встрепанный, в накинутом на плечи пальто. Не замечая ничего вокруг, он двинулся прямиком к бару.

– Джек?

Тот мотнул головой, никак больше не реагируя на присутствие Кёртиса. Достал бутылку виски, сделал глоток прямо из горла и только после этого скинул пальто прямо на пол, будто не заметив этого. Кёртис вздохнул, подошел, поднял стылую после улицы вещь и только сейчас увидел перевязанное предплечье королевича. 

– Что? – Он сжал запястье Джека в попытке рассмотреть бинт.

– А, это? – Джек посмотрел Кёртису в глаза и тут же опустил взгляд, делая второй глоток виски. – В детстве нам с Мишель вживили чипы слежения. Избавился наконец. – На губах королевича появилась злая, беспомощная улыбка, ее Кёртис уже успел выучить.

Он отпустил руку Джека, и та безвольно упала вдоль его тела. Джек вздрогнул, поставил бутылку на стол и обхватил себя за плечи: 

– Иди спать, Кёртис. Завтра… просто иди, хорошо?

Кёртис покачал головой: 

– Я сделаю чай. 

Джек хмыкнул, видимо, в попытке рассмеяться, сделал еще один глоток и, захватив бутылку, двинулся к дивану перед телевизором. Сел, опершись предплечьями о колени, перекатывая бутылку между пальцев. Наступила тишина, прерываемая только ровным, как звук метронома, стуком носка Джекового ботинка в пол.

Стук не прекратился ни через пять минут, ни через десять. Кёртис успел повесить его пальто в шкаф рядом со своим, заварить большой чайник чая, разлить его по кружкам, щедро бухнув в каждую ложку терпкого ежевичного варенья, а Джек все еще постукивал носком по полу, изредка прикладываясь к бутылке.

– Дырку протопчешь, ковер выкинуть придется. – Кёртис сел рядом и с силой сжал подрагивающее колено, заставляя прекратить движение. – Психуешь из-за этого белобрысого? – Он был точно уверен, что во всем виноват не король, не утреннее выступление, а именно этот белобрысый. Что их связывало с принцем? В Хрониках было до обидного мало информации: – Я читал, что он спас тебе жизнь?

В ответ Джек лишь тихо хохотнул и потянулся сделать еще один глоток: 

– Спас. Только видит Бог, я рассчитался с ним сполна!

Кёртис перехватил бутылку и не глядя поставил ее на пол: 

– Пошли, тебе бы поспать…

Джек покачал головой: 

– Чертов Шепард! Всякий раз, стоит ему появиться, все летит в тартарары! Это из-за него я здесь. Он отнял и разрушил все, что у меня было, сломал жизнь мне и моей сестре. И только все начало срастаться заново – этот выскочка снова тут как тут! Господи, ну что тебе от меня нужно на этот раз? Довериться врагу? – В голосе послышалось что-то такое, от чего стало страшно. Шепард. Все дело в нем. Вспомнилась какая-то статья в старом журнале, чудом сохранившемся в этом доме. Фотографии короля, Джека и этого самого Дэвида. Вот оно как, не совсем враг. – Я не могу. Надо было отказаться. Черт с ними, с гефцами и их дронами. Справились бы и сами. Должна же быть хоть капля гордости! Но нет, теперь мы просим врага о помощи, мне снова навязывают Шепарда, а я покорно тащу его за собой. Ради чего? Чтобы он снова все испортил? Я не могу так. Все рухнет, если я ошибусь. 

– Враг он или нет, сейчас это не имеет значения. Признайся честно, нам нужны эти дроны? – Кёртис дождался кивка, отпустил колено Джека и обхватил его предплечье, чуть ниже линии бинта. – Тогда к черту гордость. Глупость это, а не гордость. И какая разница, с кем ты договоришься, если так ты сохранишь человеческие жизни. Ты все делаешь правильно. 

– Но… 

Джек вздохнул и замолчал. Со стоном чуть склонился в бок и коснулся виском губ Кёртиса. Замер на секунду, а потом резко повернулся. Их губы встретились, и Кёртис подался вперед, чуть приоткрыв рот, сам не понимая, то ли в попытке утешить, то ли заставить прекратить говорить о себе дурное.

Он давно забыл, что значит целоваться по-настоящему, но тело помнило все. Как коснуться губами чужих губ, провести по ним языком, втянув в рот. Кёртис зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Джека, вызвав тихий стон, позволивший углубить поцелуй. 

Когда Джек перехватил инициативу, Кёртис не заметил, только понял, что тот обнимает его за талию, касаясь голой кожи между джемпером и джинсами. Первым непроизвольным желанием было дернуться, уйти от прикосновения, но от горячей, твердой ладони, поглаживающей поясницу, расходилось тепло. Кёртис зажмурился, когда в районе солнечного сплетения внезапно образовался горячий клубок, который будто согревал изнутри. Или просто в доме было тепло.

Внезапно Джек застонал ему в губы и тихо выругался: 

– Чертов проходной двор. Пошли! – Он с видимым трудом отстранился, но крепко сжал руку Кёртиса в своей и потянул за собой к лестнице. У двери своей спальни Джек обернулся, облизнул и без того влажные губы и кивнул в сторону комнаты: – Уверен?

Кёртис ни в чем не был так уверен, как в том, что сегодня можно все. Он заслужил возможность попрощаться. Поэтому он сам толкнул Джека в дверной проем, не позволив включить свет, двинулся вперед, пока не почувствовал, как тот уперся ногами в кровать, и тогда уже сам поцеловал его в губы. Как же хотелось сейчас успокоить Джека, но и самому отстраниться никак не получалось. Слишком тепло.

Обнимать королевича, вкусно пахнущего знакомым одеколоном, оказалось неожиданно неловко. Было ощущение, что у Кёртиса слишком много рук и он все время норовит положить их не туда. Только от знакомого запаха перехватывало дыхание и хотелось вдохнуть его глубже. Он замешкался, когда Джек вновь перехватил инициативу, поддев джемпер Кёртиса за край и потянув вверх. Мельком он подумал, как хорошо, что в спальне темно и он не услышит вопросов про собачью метку, и едва понял, как получилось, что они оказались на кровати лежа друг напротив друга, раздетые до пояса. Королевич чуть навис сверху, целуя и гладя Кёртиса по боку, от чего внутри становилось теплее и хотелось раствориться в этом касании. Только когда тот взялся за пряжку ремня на его джинсах, Кёртис едва заметно напрягся, изо всех сил пытаясь это не показать, снова увлекая королевича в поцелуй, в безуспешной, да и бестолковой попытке отвлечь. Только тот, коснувшись его белья и проведя вверх и вниз раскрытой горячей ладонью, вдруг замер, а потом и вовсе отстранился. В тишине спальни вопрос прозвучал слишком громко: 

– Тебе неприятно?

Вопрос неимоверно удивил, и Кёртис мотнул головой: 

– Нет. – Только, похоже, этот ответ не устроил Джека.

– Что тогда?

– Нормально все. – Без поцелуев сразу стало неуютно, и он вздрогнул, поняв вдруг, что лежит без одежды и без какой-либо защиты. Тепло, которое собиралось внутри, начало растворяться. Разочарованный вздох никак не удалось скрыть, пусть даже в темноте не было видно выражения его лица.

Джек вздохнул, прижался лбом ко лбу Кёртиса и, перехватив его руку, опустил на свою ширинку, обтягивающую твердый и горячий член.

– Вот это нормально. Тебе не нравится?

Кёртис сжал член королевича через штаны и снова мотнул головой, прежде чем признаться: 

– Оно уже много лет так…

Джек замер на несколько секунд, будто задумался. Выругался сквозь зубы, провел рукой по боку Кёртиса, легко огладив, и снова склонился над ним в поцелуе. Сам Кёртис не стал убирать руку с его члена, лишь чуть сжал, а свободной рукой обнял королевича за талию, притягивая ближе к себе. От поцелуев и теплого тела рядом по спине прошла дрожь, прогоняя остатки стылости из груди.

– Не убирай… руку. Пожалуйста. – Джек едва ощутимо куснул Кёртиса за губу и сам сдвинул его руку себе на ширинку. Завозился, расстегивая ремень и молнию, а затем накрыл его руку своей и потянул, заставляя обхватить член ладонью. Немного кололи стриженные волоски у основания горячей, будто бархатной кожи. Кёртис провел по всей длине рукой, почувствовал, как на секунду Джек затаил дыхание, когда пальцы коснулись влажной от смазки головки. Он застонал в голос, снова прижимаясь лбом ко лбу и толкнулся в кулак. 

Королевич явно любил и умел целоваться, так что оставалось только повторять за ним, ощущая, как Джека потряхивает в его руках, как он тихо стонет Кёртису в губы, толкаясь в ладонь все быстрее, и замирает на несколько секунд, прижавшись сильнее. Ладони стало липко и горячо.

Кёртис погладил опадающий член Джека еще пару раз, убирая остатки семени, вытер ладонь о простыню и крепко обнял королевича. Пусть тот молчит, слова им сейчас были не нужны. Он лежал, вдыхая знакомые и такие привычные в этой новой жизни запахи, и хотел, чтобы эта ночь длилась как можно дольше.

Из дремоты Кёртиса вывел тихий будильник, повторяющий фразу: «Время – два часа семнадцать минут». В кои то веки он устроился слишком комфортно для того, чтобы менять позу. Будильник снова озвучил время, потом еще раз. Постепенно до Кёртиса дошло, что это не его комната, а сзади, обнимая его за плечи, медленно просыпался Джек. Пусть Кёртис не видел его, но чувствовал, как изменился ритм дыхания, отступила тяжесть лежащей поперек груди руки Джека. Тот вздохнул, пошарил по прикроватному столику. Резко вспыхнул свет ночника, и Джек сел на постели. Потер лицо и после повернулся к Кёртису.

– Встаем? – Коснулся его предплечья, сжал и резко встал с кровати.

Кёртис кивнул и поднялся следом. Выход был назначен на пять часов утра, времени на сборы было достаточно. В его спальне на комоде лежал комплект военной одежды. Рядом стояли сапоги на шнурках, кажется, даже по размеру. Он подошел, коснулся рукой грубой ткани и вдруг усмехнулся – поверх формы лежала шапка, так похожая на его. Кёртис отложил ее в сторону и взял в руки нательник, который тут называли термобелье. Тонкое, легкое, в отличие от полевой куртки. Они думают, что в Насоне с помощью этого можно согреться? Кёртиса передернуло. Никто из этих людей не знал, что такое настоящий холод.

Они завтракали в полной тишине, Кёртис старался запомнить это тихое почти что зимнее утро, пока была возможность. То, как Джек, даже не попытавшись скрыть зевок, передал ему кружку ароматного кофе, запах хлеба, витавшего по кухне, звук сработавшей микроволновки – все то, что за последние месяцы стало таким привычным и... почти родным. Королевич поставил перед ним тарелку с горячим сэндвичем, чем наверняка нарушил какой-нибудь пункт субординации, но кто мог сейчас это проверить? Все, чем они занимались последние несколько суток, и особенно – случившееся прошлой ночью, было гораздо более серьезным нарушением. Это уже неважно. Даже хорошо, что все законичится здесь. Кёртиса передернуло. Джек, снова зевнув, сел напротив со второй кружкой кофе. Покрутил на пальцах кольца, которые забыл снять с вечера, решительно стянул одно за другим и бросил на стол. Было слышно, как нога королевича отбивает одному ему известный ритм по теплым доскам. Кёртис смотрел, как Джек некоторое время цедил кофе мелкими глотками, смотрел в темное окно, пока сладкий до тошноты кофе не кончился. Только тогда он перевел взгляд на свои часы и резко распрямил плечи. Утро кончилось.

Уже у дверей Кёртис наблюдал, как Джек застегнул куртку, надел шапку, такую же, как и у него. Он вопросительно поднял бровь. Джек даже не улыбнулся, только глазами сверкнул: 

– Мы не на гражданке.

Кёртис кивнул. Несмотря на опасения, в новой форме в помещении было даже жарковато. Но несмотря на это, Кёртис натянул новую шапку поглубже, закрыв уши.

– Выезжаем ровно в пять. Рассусоливать будем после. – Он толкнул дверь, прервав уютную тишину гомоном нервного, суетливого утра на базе.

– После… – Кёртис не смог изобразить на лице улыбку и понадеялся, что это никому и не нужно, только вдохнул полной грудью стылый утренний воздух. В Насоне вдыхать приходилось пыль с рудников, оседавшую на языке и мешавшую сделать следующий вдох. – После…

База, несмотря на ранний час, шумела, почти как днем. На подходе к зданию штаба отчетливо пахнуло бензином, запах был густой и насыщенный, но все равно не такой тяжелый и химический, как в Насоне. Перед штабом стояло два бронированных внедорожника, которые раньше он видел на заднем дворе накрытые тентами. Вокруг них суетились люди. Кёртис пересчитал – их было больше двенадцати. Среди них он заметил и генерала Хатчисона.

– Иди внутрь. Спустишься вниз в оружейную, получишь автомат – и на погрузку. – Джек легко толкнул Кёртиса плечом в направлении штаба и двинулся броневикам. 

Несмотря на всеобщую суету, оружейная нашлась почти сразу. Кёртису выдали пояс с ножнами, автомат и разгрузочный жилет с запасными обоймами. На грудь и плечи легла незнакомая и неудобная тяжесть. Он слушал инструктаж и старательно пытался запомнить, как все устроено в этой чужеродной технике. Хоть он и видел похожее оружие раньше, но носить его не доводилось никогда. Ремень автомата то и дело норовил соскользнуть с плеча. Кёртис украдкой поправил его, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком глупо. Рядом стоял Мин Су, державший тяжеленный автомат на вытянутых руках, и в холодном свете лампы казалось, что он посерел еще сильнее со вчерашнего дня. Он долго молчал, но потом спросил вполголоса: 

– Билет то в один конец, Эверетт?

Кёртис мотнул головой, сам не очень понимая, отрицает он это или соглашается. Те люди люди наверху должны вернуться. Сюда, на эту суетливую, но такую живую базу с высоким небом над головой, где даже снег не жег кожу. 

– Здесь тепло, тебя же зарядили, чтоб еще на сорок лет хватило? Идешь, чтобы привести еще людей в рай? Зачем нас берешь? Сам иди… – Мин Су шептал едва слышно, но Кёртис уже давно перестал обращать на его слова внимание. Кранол делал с людьми страшные вещи, оставляя после себя выжженный след в голове. Надо же, сколько раз он слышал от Мин Су эту легенду, но только сейчас внезапно осознал, насколько же тот заблуждался. Он – человек. И сейчас этому человеку было страшно.

– Пошли. Погрузка началась. – Сейчас бы сгодился любой повод, чтобы только не думать ни о чем.

Перед внедорожниками возник какой-то затор. Тот лейтенант, что накануне показывал карты, Дрю Фаулер, распределял всех по машинам, но почему-то гефский блондинчик замешкался и начал спорить. Фаулер, прижав к груди автомат уверенно, будто так с ним и родился, стоял спокойно, не отвечая на нападки, но к счастью вмешался второй гефец, вроде, Шоу? Они были одеты в похожую полевую форму, разве что из другой ткани. Такую же неподходящую для Насона. Кёртис не стал присматриваться. Шоу положил руку на плечо Шепарду, что-то прошептал, только тогда тот выругался сквозь зубы и двинулся в сторону дальнего внедорожника.

– Эверетт – первый! Намгун – второй! Быстро! – Кёртис украдкой обернулся последний раз взглянуть на базу и залез внутрь машины. Здесь бензином пахло сильнее, но все равно не так, как на родине. Автомат больно впился под ребра. Кёртис поерзал на сидении, устраиваясь поудобней, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем развернуть оружие вертикально и держать его на весу. Выдохнул и попытался осмотреться: на месте водителя никого не было, но на соседнем с ним кресле сидел темноволосый паренек с автоматом наперевес. Кёртис припомнил, что его зовут Альварес. Кёртис попытался повторить его позу, но безуспешно. Как они это делают? Оружие по-прежнему мешало сесть комфортно. Нужно было попытаться отвлечься, и Кёртис обернулся – на заднем ряду сидений расположился гефец Шоу и парень, имени которого Кёртис не помнил. Адамс, что ли? Хлопнула дверь, и место водителя занял сам Фаулер. И куда он дел свой автомат? Внезапно пахнуло знакомым одеколоном, и на сиденье рядом с Кёртисом плюхнулся Джек. Улыбнулся нервно, поджал губы и попросил Дрю передать ему рацию:

– Парни. Спасибо, что пошли со мной. Сегодня Гильбоа, Геф и весь мир нуждаются в нас как никогда! Я не знаю точно, что ждет нас впереди, наверное, этого не знает никто. Но я верю, что с нами Бог и лучшая команда, о которой только можно мечтать. А значит мы не дадим какому-то ненормальному ублюдку уничтожить то, что нам дорого! 

В машине стало тихо. Джек обвел сидящих рядом непривычно острым и злым взглядом, затем пару раз стукнул раскрытой ладонью по потолку. 

– Двинули!

Взревели моторы и машины плавно выехали на дорогу. Кёртис наконец нашел приемлемое место для автомата и теперь держал его, уперев прикладом в носок ботинка. С каждым километром это становилось все сложнее – дороги кончались и начинало болтать. На каждой кочке машину трясло, приклад срывался и больно ударял его по ноге. Кёртис вспомнил, как его болтало в грузовике, который вез их в Живые земли. Тогда у его была надежда и вода, сейчас надежды не было. Парни негромко болтали между собой, Фаулер по рации говорил с Томсоном из второго внедорожника. Кёртис не вслушивался. Машины наматывали на колеса километры Живых земель, с обеих сторон вдоль дороги с голых деревьев облетали последние осенние листья. Через пару часов пейзаж сменился знакомой серой потрескавшейся равниной с редкими, засыпанными песком остатками каких-то металлических конструкций, что лежали тут со времен до Атаки. 

Внедорожник снова подпрыгнул на ухабе, Кёртис дернулся, попытался сесть чуть удобнее, чтобы сдвинуть ремень, который давил на плечо. Он искоса глянул на королевича, но тот, казалось, сросся со своей экипировкой, и ему ничего не мешало. Он едва заметно притопывал ногой в ритме своих собственных мыслей, да крепче сжимал ствол своего автомата. Вот бы тогда, когда они шли к Уилфорду, вооруженные только лозунгами и плакатами, у них в руках были бы эти автоматы. Да, неудобные, да, тяжелые, но сколько жизней можно было бы спасти. Или нет… Кёртис снова повел плечами в попытке пристроить оружие поудобнее, но ничего не вышло. Внезапно Джек глянул на него: 

– В первый раз? – Кёртис не сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду, но когда дошло, кивнул.

– Ничего, привыкнешь. – Королевич потянулся к нему. – Наклони вот так, и сдвинь ремень, чтобы не давил. Видишь, центр тяжести сместился, будет удобнее. – Он поправил автомат, одернул жилет, чуть замешкавшись, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Нормально?

Кёртис кивнул. 

Через пять часов внедорожники нос к носу остановились у русла пересохшей реки. Альварес и Шоу не сговариваясь разложили на капотах какую-то технику, и через пару минут в серое, недружелюбное небо взлетели два маленьких гефских дрона. Альварес устроился на капоте скрестив ноги, периодически посвистывая – мальчишка совсем, дорвавшийся до крутой игрушки. Шоу что-то серьезно говорил ему, но Альварес, в отличие от них всех, улыбался.

Джек подошел к Томсону и Фаулеру, они достали планшеты и, почти соприкасаясь головами, начали что-то быстро обсуждать. Кёртис не понимал ни слова в обилии их терминов и вскоре совсем перестал вслушиваться, чиркнул спичкой и закурил.

– Кёртис, посмотри! – Оклик вырвал его из задумчивости. Он бросил бычок на землю и раздавил носком ботинка, подошел и тоже склонился над планшетом.

– Вы прошли вот тут, забирая влево. – Джек постучал по закаленному стеклу пальцем. – Мы поедем напрямик. – Он больше не улыбался. Щурил глаза, поджимал губы. 

Кёртис кивнул, разглядывая изображение на экране. Ему бы такие точные карты! Тогда бы до Кардоса дошли все. Внезапно Джек чуть толкнул его плечом. 

– Сворачиваемся! Следующая остановка – Харон.

Чем дальше они продвигались в Мертвые земли, тем реже случались разговоры. Последние пара часов прошли в молчании. Возможно, серая, растрескавшаяся земля, сливающаяся по линии горизонта с таким же низко нависшим серым небом, действовала угнетающе не только на него, хотя, скорее, подействовал окрик Джека, запретившего трепаться на рабочей частоте. Кёртис сжимал кулаки, но не мог отвести взгляд от непрекращающейся серости, плавно переходящей от светлых к темным оттенкам. От этой надвигающейся темноты хотелось закрыть голову руками. В какой-то момент он ощутил, как Джек обхватил его предплечье, сжал и почти сразу отпустил. Кёртис осмотрелся – в мертвых землях темнело рано, и сейчас еще не было шестнадцати часов, но в машине уже царил полумрак. Никто не видел этого касания. 

Моторы заглушили примерно в получасе пешком от моста Дружбы, спрятав их в неприметном ущелье. Начать переправу планировали в полночь, после вечернего пересменка охраны, когда часовые перестанут ждать своих и будут меньше вслушиваться в темноту со стороны Разлома. Один внедорожник приспособили под место отдыха, а во втором развернули подобие мобильного штаба. Альварес готовил к запуску дроны и возился с планшетом, вбивая координаты:

– И нашелся же идиот, кто дал мосту такое название!

Сам Кёртис ничего не ответил, но Джек хмыкнул: 

– Вот такая поганая дружба. – В этот момент Кёртис перехватил его взгляд, предназначенный Дэвиду Шепарду. 

– Подмена понятий. – Все будто по команде повернулись к нему. Кёртис поправил автомат и пожал плечами. – Вроде название было до Атаки, мост-то их технологий.

Фаулер повернулся к Кёртису: 

– То есть и рудники поблизости – такая же древность? – И, дождавшись кивка, присвистнул: – Мы такого уже и не застали. Гильбоа полностью восстановили больше полувека назад, как и все Возрожденные государства. Все, что не восстановили, отстроили заново.

– Тут… – он посмотрел на изображение с одного из дронов, транслируемое на маленький экран, – ресурс у всего вырабатывается полностью, восстанавливать уже нечего. Зачем, когда можно найти еще. Не как у вас… – Говорить больше не хотелось, и Кёртис прикрыл глаза. Он сам такой же выработанный ресурс, как и этот мост.

– Кёртис? – Джек постукивал по экрану пальцем. – Охраны минимум, три человека на мосту, пять по периметру. Транспорт – вот эта развалюха. Было больше, когда вы шли отсюда?

– Машин было пять. – Вспоминать этот отрезок времени было сложно, каждое слово отбрасывало его назад, в шатающиеся под ногами балки над разломом, пули, стрекочущие над головой. – Нам повезло, у охраны кончились патроны. Или они получили приказ экономить. Производства нет, запасы… не безграничны.

В свете приборной панели он увидел, как Джек провел языком по верхней губе. Задумался. 

– Рассчитывать на подобное везение мы не имеем права. Как и на то, что в этой дыре нет настоящих боевиков. Адамс, на тебе ущелье. Альварес, закончишь съемку – дуй к нему. Шепард, Томсон на посту. Сменяетесь через два часа. Остальным отдыхать. Давайте, парни, тихий час!

В двадцать три тридцать они выступили. Шли друг за другом по неровной дороге к мосту. Данные с дронов говорили об отсутствии видеонаблюдения, но хотя Кёртис и пытался объяснить заранее, что в Насоне нет подобных технологий, Джек перестраховывался. Мост появился перед ними внезапно, щерясь пустыми прогонами перекрытий на фоне темного неба. Кёртиса передернуло. Он вспомнил ощущение пустоты под ногами, между хрупких от времени балок, и попытался представить, каким мост был до Атаки, когда это название, «Дружба», что-то значило. Представить никак не получалось.

Они подошли к мосту почти вплотную, когда Джек вдруг поднял на уровне головы сжатый кулак. Кёртис, шедший третьим, внезапно шагнул прямо в стоявшего Фаулера, матюгнулся сквозь зубы и только тогда затормозил.

* * *

Эверетт пер вперед, будто не видел команду «замереть». Джек мысленно выругался и зашипел в гарнитуру:

– Ослеп?! Я сказал, замереть!

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Эверетт огрызнется в ответ: 

– Откуда я знаю, что ты там руками машешь? – До Джека вдруг дошло, что сколько бы Эверетт ни говорил о жизни гарнизонов, ни показывал свою наблюдательность, он был гражданским. И не просто гражданским, а заключенным, который большую часть жизни провел на этих рудниках. Он просто не знал про язык жестов, как не знал многое другое. Ну ты и дурак, Бенджамин, как можно было об этом забыть? Значит, придется глядеть в оба, чтобы Эверетт не натворил дел. Джек снова зашипел на рабочей частоте:

– Следи за руками. Этот знак «замереть», этот – «стоп», этот – «пригнись». – Сейчас было не то время и не то место, чтобы проводить полный ликбез языка жестов, поэтому Джек ограничился минимальным набором, необходимым для выживания под пулями. Группа двинулась дальше, только теперь он краем глаза все время следил за Кёртисом.

Это могло стать проблемой. 

Мост стоял незыблемой махиной посреди пустоты, напоминая о бренности всего сущего. Тяжелый, приземистый, распластавшийся над Разломом, откуда раздавался тихий, непрекращающийся гул, он заставлял вспоминать то, что когда-то давно здесь была совсем другая жизнь. А была ли? Зачем во времена до Атаки был построен мост, соединяющий заселенные территории с мертвой пустыней? В те времена, судя по записям в архивах, Мертвые земли уже существовали. Джек подумал, насколько хорошо строили тогда, чтобы арочная конструкция из металла и бетона пережила Атаку. Успокаивал себя тем, что теоретически по этим железным балкам совсем недавно проходили люди, но поскрипывающая на ветру тяжесть нервировала.

У опор моста отряд перегруппировался, разбившись по трое. Джек шел впереди Кёртиса, замыкал их связку Морган. Шепард шел в третьей связке с Альваресом и Адамсом. «Батарейки АА» изучали гефца с едва скрываемым неодобрением: слишком жива была в памяти история его «предательства». После Томсона шел Намгун, замыкал тройку рыжий Клотц. Сколько сыновей из их семьи пошли в военное дело – девять или десять, Джек не помнил. Намгун что-то причитал, но гарнитура молчала: 

– Клотц, проверь гарнитуру впереди стоящего! – Джек дождался кивка и перевел взгляд дальше. Шоу шел между Фаулером и Шейном. 

Прежде чем вступить на шаткие опоры под мостом, когда-то давно предназначенные для обслуживающего персонала, Джек активировал связь, чтобы точно услышали все:

– Смотрим, куда ступаем, бережем гражданских. 

Первый шаг на мост оказался самым сложным. Опора чуть прогнулась и опасно треснула под его весом на следующем шаге. Позади него ступал Эверетт, неуклюжий в непривычной амуниции, но достаточно легкий. Джек чувствовал каждое его движение в натяжении троса между ними и слышал его громкое дыхание. Он повернул голову и прижал указательный палец к губам. Приходилось выкручиваться, изобретая сигналы на ходу, но ничего, не впервой. Шепард в операции «Белиал» был ровно таким же по сути зеленым новичком, две недели учебки многому не научат. Только вот в выживаемости Эверетту не было равных.

Мост скрипел, отряд двигался осторожно, пару раз вниз из-под ног тихо падали обломки конструкций, скрываясь в разломе. Отряд замирал, но через минуту-другую продолжал движение. Что-то тихо шептал Намгун, но его по-прежнему не было слышно в гарнитуре. Джек отметил это краем сознания, но тут же отвлекся, когда под его ногой сначала треснула, а потом рухнула вниз державшаяся на одном заклепочном соединении балка. Он схватился рукой за вертикальную опору и сделал шаг назад. Чертов Насон, ты не переиграешь нас еще до начала операции. Следующий шаг Джек делал чуть осторожнее, пробуя целостность балки ногой. Триста девяносто метров моста были пройдены, и, ступив на твердую землю у опоры, Джек едва не пошатнулся. «Харон» остался позади. Он обернулся на темную громадину. С этой стороны Насона казалось, что мост ведет в никуда. Сколько мужества нужно было, чтобы сделать на него первый шаг. Или так страшно было возвращаться назад, и группу Эверетта вперед гнал только ужас? 

Охрана на мосту не скрывала свое местоположение, в смотровой кабине горел огонь – бочка с горючим. Ничем вы не отличаетесь от нас, люди Насона. Эта мысль на краю сознания заставила ухмыльнуться. Отряд рассредоточился по периметру, скрытый опорами моста. Жестами Джек отправил Альвареса и Адамса наверх, к кабине. Только неотрывно наблюдая за происходящим, можно было заметить, как мигнул пару раз огонь и мелькнула тень. Тихо щелкнуло горючее в бочке. Один из охранников встал, будто погреться. И больше не шевелился.

Альварес возник из ниоткуда. 

– Сэр, они голые. Автоматы старые, до Атаки. Патроны только в магазине, на сорок пять, но штук двадцать. Запаса нет. 

Джек кивнул. Пока рассказ Эверетта подтверждался. Вернулся Адамс, на ходу убирая нож в ножны. 

– Порядок. Бензин слил. Покрышкам хана.

Отряд двинулся вперед. Шли особо не таясь, но действуя осторожно. Судя по записям с дронов, идти предстояло пять километров в горы. Сотовой связи не было, только примитивная рация, которая охватывала небольшое расстояние. Джек смотрел по сторонам: Насон действительно почти ничем не отличался от Мертвых земель. Такая же стылая серая земля с редкими нагромождениями камней на протяжении всего пути. Непригодное для жизни место. 

Они двигались по глубоким колеям вдоль дороги. Под ногами хрустел грязный, серый снег, быстро превращающийся в кашу. Эверетт шагал след в след. Шаг, шаг, еще один вглубь этих недружелюбных земель. Вот бы сейчас сюда гефский «Голиаф». Въехать по дороге, а не по этой колее прямо на режимный объект и разнести его к чертовым бабочкам. И наблюдать, как взрываются остатки CW7 вместе с мечтами этого мудака – Уилфорда. Вместо этого они месили грязь посреди какой-то канавы, плавно переходящей в другую канаву. От какого-то шума позади Джек затормозил перед поворотом, немного отстав от идущего впереди Фаулера, и обернулся. Эверетт остановился и смотрел в противоположную от их пути сторону. В темноте под маскировочной краской было не рассмотреть его лица, но что-то очевидно шло не так. 

Джек сделал шаг назад, едва коснулся предплечья Эверетта: 

– Что там? – Он спросил так тихо, что сам едва расслышал собственный голос.

Эверетт мотнул головой, и только тогда до Джека дошло. «Гефест» – развилка между выработанными и рабочими шахтами: 

– Пошли. Ты с нами. Туда никто не вернется. – То, что он сжал предплечье Эверетта чуть сильнее, чем требовали обстоятельства, ничего не значило.

По этой колее идти оставалось не больше километра, она забирала в гору и становилась мельче, почти полностью сойдя на нет на подходе к первым заброшенным шахтам. Здесь пришлось двигаться осторожнее, перебежками, уходя от возможного обнаружения. Будь они одни, без гражданских, насколько все было бы проще, но их присутствие усложнило путь и замедлило скорость продвижения. Джек нервно покусывал нижнюю губу, все чаще смотря на часы. Они начали выбиваться из графика. 

Старые шахты было видно издалека, но вблизи они давили сильнее. Нагромождение бетонных конструкций с пустыми проемами вместо входа, уходившими вглубь породы, в эту стылую серую землю, через приборы ночного видения смотрелись как огромные ульи. Джек поморщился. Лежа в колее, они наблюдали, пытаясь засечь хоть какое-то движение внутри. Снова стало слышно, как Намгун шепотом повторяет себе под нос какую-то тарабарщину. Молился он, что ли. Этого языка Джек не знал, а спрашивать Эверетта было лишним. Тот как-то сразу стал меньше на фоне громадины, возвышающейся впереди. Чертова родина страхов. 

Джек переглянулся с Фаулером: 

– Заходим тремя группами: Морган, Томсон, Фаулер, Клотц – огневая поддержка. Альварес, Адамс, Шейн, Эверетт – ракетный отсек, фотосъемка. Я, Намгун, Шоу… – он запнулся на мгновение, – Шепард – пусковой центр… – Он перевел взгляд на Шепарда и сбился с мысли. Тот, вместо того чтобы слушать приказ, возился с какой-то техникой. Судя по тому, что какая-либо связь отсутствовала давно, у него никак не выходило задуманное. Джек присмотрелся внимательнее, но не сразу опознал аппаратуру системы ручного целеуказания. «Зениты»?

– Шепард! – Джек понял, что рычит. – Какого хрена! Это не по плану!

Тот замялся и вздернул подбородок: 

– Это не по твоему плану! – Он подхватил прибор и двинулся на другую позицию, видимо, пытаясь снова установить контакт с невидимым объектом. 

Времени разбираться не было. Не думая о последствиях, Джек дернулся к Шепарду, схватил его за грудки и зашипел в лицо: 

– Что ты творишь? Это «Зенит», да?

Шепард пытался вывернуться: 

– Беспилотники уничтожат газ за считаные минуты. В отличие от твоего плана, наш – эффективный.

Джек перешел на едва слышный шепот: 

– И сигнал засечет их система защиты. Тогда нам всем крышка. Этого добиваетесь, советник? Не забывайтесь, на этом задании я – ваш командир. – Краем глаза он видел, как дернулись к нему Эверетт и Фаулер. – Настолько эффективный план, что связь не работает? – Джек брезгливо отпустил Шепарда и сделал шаг назад. Обернулся к группе, тяжело дыша в попытке выровнять дыхание: – Теперь действуем согласно моему плану.

Мир сузился до пустого проема шахты, когда Джек начал отсчет: 

– Три, два, один, вперед! – Уже перемахнув колею, он отметил, что слева от него бежит Шепард, повесив систему целеуказаний за пояс. 

Сначала заходили тихо, один за другим ныряя в проем. Внутри, насколько позволял рассмотреть тепловизор, почти не было заметно разрушения от времени. Объект не так давно ремонтировали. Они шли по коридору в полной тишине, так что было слышно дыхание гражданских и едва различимый речитатив молитвы Намгуна. 

Они медленно продвигались вперед до лифтовых шахт и дальше по узкой лестнице на первый горизонт. Лестницей давно не пользовались, она заржавела, где-то не хватало перил. Шли друг за другом, слыша лишь скрип под ногами. Первый градус представлял собой металлический тоннель с протянутыми по полу линиями проводов в обмотке. Осторожно ступая, Джек смотрел по сторонам, периодически фиксируя впереди и позади идущего.

Отряд спокойно прошел первый отсек, видимо, лабораторный, когда внезапно Намгун зашарил перед собой руками, будто отключился тепловизор, и начал речитативом повторять одно слово «о-ту-ун», с каждым разом все громче. Он прижался к металлической стене и пошел вдоль нее. Эверетт дернулся к нему, громко зашептав на рабочей частоте: 

– Прекрати! Здесь не темно! Мин Су! 

Внезапно загудели провода под ногами, и под потолком вспыхнули флуоресцентные лампы. В их холодном слепящем свете стоял Намгун, держась за поднятый рычаг на стене. Последовательно и неумолимо вспыхивали лампы на всем горизонте.

Джек выматерился. До того, как включат сирены, времени оставалось все меньше.

– Альварес! Адамс! Шейн! Ракетный отсек. Сделаете фото и назад. Бегом! Остальные за мной! – Джек на секунду посмотрел в сторону Томсона. – Тащи этого. Быстро! – Таиться больше не имело смысла, теперь счет шел на минуты. Он еще видел, как Томсон схватил хлипкого насонца за шкирку и потащил за собой.

Под потолком гудели лампы, под тяжелыми ботинками вибрировал пол. Второй отсек – лаборатория, третий. Первая группа двинулась вперед на второй горизонт, когда громкий топот по древней лестнице вниз сменился воем сирены. Будто специально моргнул свет, на секунду погрузив отсек во тьму, но тут же снова осветив отряд.

– Фаулер, Морган. На караул! – Они ступили в ярко освещенный подземный центр управления запуском, полный старого оборудования. Такого Джек никогда не видел – пугающая сюрреалистическая древность. Звук сирены давил, как и мигающие красные лампы по углам.

– Камер нет. Хлам какой-то! – Шоу дернулся к старому оборудованию. – Что за дрянь! Как это работает? – Он беспомощно обернулся на Намгуна.

– Выключай эту хрень! – Морган зашипел, буквально толкнув насонца к центральной консоли. Тот беспомощно обернулся, посмотрел Джеку в глаза и… опустил руку на один из рычагов. 

Вариантов не осталось. Джек на секунду закрыл глаза: 

– У нас нет времени на деактивацию. Взрываем.

* * *

Кёртис стоял, беспомощно смотря на огромные консоли с сотней ламп и рычагов, когда королевич буквально выдохнул:

– Взрываем. – Он перевел взгляд на Джека и увидел, как тот крепко сжал автомат.

– Альварес, Адамс, Шейн. Валите оттуда! – В гарнитуру Джек почти орал. Он перевел взгляд на Мин Су: – Последовательно опустить пять рычагов на центральной консоли, поднять рычаг на правой консоли, нажать кнопку аварийной деактивации. Уходите. Это приказ!

Мин Су нахмурился, коснулся рукой одного из рычагов: 

– После нажатия кнопки есть пятнадцать минут. Вы успеете. – Он рассеяно посмотрел по сторонам: – Тут нужны руки. Нажимать сразу и уходить! 

Кёртис сделал шаг вперед, увидел, как такой же шаг делает Джек. Тот обернулся к оставшимся: 

– Уходите. Это приказ! Мы отключим и… – он не успел договорить, как со стороны второго горизонта послышались редкие выстрелы. – Уходите!

Кёртис чувствовал, как трясло Мин Су, когда тот опускал его руки на рычаги, прижимая своей сверху. 

– Плавно. По очереди. Один опускается, тут же начинает движение второй… старое. Заесть может. – Кёртис перевел взгляд вправо, туда, где стоял королевич. Сжатые челюсти, сосредоточенный взгляд. Внезапно он посмотрел на Кёртиса. На фоне какофонии звуков – рева сирены, выстрелов, чьего-то грязного мата, наступила тишина. Сколько бы ему ни было отмерено времени, этот взгляд он не смог бы забыть никогда. 

– Вперед! 

Мин Су начал опускать первый рычаг. Затем второй. За дверьми центра управления запуском шел бой, кто-то кричал, но в их мире не было ничего, кроме этих рычагов. Первый легко опустился в нижнее положение, но правый заклинило. Кёртис крякнул, напряг руку, преодолевая сопротивление техники. Он слышал, как что-то треснуло, но рычаг пошел легче. А потом в руке полыхнула боль, мешая видеть и слышать. Кёртис отдернул руку, прижимая запястье к груди.

Когда он распрямился, то увидел, как Мин Су стоит напротив Джека, и они оба занесли руки над большой кнопкой, мигающей красным. Внезапно кто-то громко вскрикнул, и послышался звук падения.

– Морган! – Выстрелы слышались все ближе, Джек дернул головой, и этого мгновения хватило, чтобы Мин Су нажал кнопку. Но не ту. Кёртис не понял, что произошло, пока не послышался скрежещущий звук и из проема не начала выдвигаться дверь.

– Бегите! Я останусь. – Мин Су смотрел куда-то за них, плечи ходили ходуном. – Позаботься о Йоне… – Кёртис помнил, как обернулся, проследив направление взгляда, увидел окровавленную руку трупа, лежащего напротив опускающейся двери и бросился вперед к Мин Су. Он не успел. Его перехватили за ремень автомата и с силой дернули в противоположную сторону. Он шмякнулся на задницу и по инерции проехался еще немного по полу. 

Кёртиса снова вздернули и буквально вышвырнули под почти опустившуюся дверь, туда, где свистели пули.

* * *

Дверь центра управления лязгнула и замерла, отрезав их от сумасшедшего насонца. Успеют ли? Джек обернулся, на ходу расчехляя автомат и давая очередь туда, откуда слышались выстрелы. У двери лежал Морган с раскуроченной головой, Шепард сидел, прислонившись к стене, и зажимал простреленное плечо.

– Уходим! – У выхода на второй горизонт лежало четыре трупа. Сколько здесь еще охраны, которая прибудет совсем скоро, одним бабочкам известно.

Шепарда под руки подхватили Альварес и Фаулер, сам Джек с силой вздернул Эверетта и, прикрыв ему спину, толкнул в сторону выхода. По-прежнему надсадно орали сирены и мигали красные лампы, но выстрелов больше не было. Противник экономил патроны. 

Они успели отойти примерно на полкилометра по обходной дороге, когда земля под ногами задрожала. Вибрация нарастала и, казалось, проникала даже в кости, пока вдруг не прекратилась. Взрыв глубоко внизу, под тоннами породы, заставил землю вздрогнуть, а ноги подкоситься. Медленно Джек поднялся, вытер саднящую щеку рукой и осмотрелся вокруг: Эверетт сидел на земле, опершись локтями о полусогнутые ноги и тряс головой, Фаулер стоял на ногах и пытался выскрести что-то из волос – шапку он где-то потерял, Шепард тяжело дышал, вновь зажимая здоровой рукой простреленное плечо.

– Идти сможешь, советник? – Тот только кивнул, зажмурившись. Откинул голову и застонал, когда Адамс достал перевязочный пакет и зубами надорвал упаковку.

Джек по очереди осматривал всех. Десять человек вместо двенадцати. Обернулся посмотреть на место, где еще час назад возвышались шахты, а теперь бушевало зарево пожара, и скомандовал: 

– Отступаем!

Уходили не той дорогой, что пришли, максимально закладывая крюк по другой колее, чтобы не столкнуться с подмогой, присланной Насоном. Обошлось – лишь один раз навстречу ним по дороге проехали три грузовика. Их не заметили. 

К мосту Дружбы они вывернули к семи утра, когда над горизонтом только начинал заниматься рассвет. Таиться уже не было смысла, и мост решили переходить по верху. Триста девяносто метров пустоты под ногами. Сил говорить не было, все общение свелось к редким, но всем понятным жестам. Джек шел в замыкающей тройке, прикрывая Шепарда, которого по очереди поддерживали Фаулер и Томсон, Эверетта и Шоу. Первая просвистевшая пуля ушла в пролет моста, как и вторая. 

– Рассредоточиться! – Все бросились в рассыпную под укрытие стационарных пролетных строений, двигаясь между ними, отстреливаясь почти вслепую. Альварес снял одного стрелка, но их было гораздо больше. Он орал на рабочей частоте: 

– Это старые автоматы, дальность шестьсот метров. Сходим с моста – и бегом, там слепая зона!

Джек не помнил, как бежал, отстреливаясь, стараясь прикрыть Эверетта, Шепарда и остальных. Помнил только, как внезапно тонко вскрикнул Клотц, сделал шаг в сторону от строения, выходя на край моста. Он зажимал рукой грудь, но Джек не мог рассмотреть с такого расстояния, насколько серьезно он ранен. Клотц сделал шаг, второй… Джек было дернулся к нему, но не успел. Пролет кончился, Клотц закачался в попытке удержать равновесие, не смог и с криком рухнул в Разлом. Секундная пауза, и снова вокруг засвистели пули.

Все стихло внезапно, когда до спуска с моста оставался какой-то десяток метров. Альварес тяжело дышал на рабочей частоте: 

– Патроны кончились. Уходим скорее! – Джек не ответил, сосредоточившись на этих последних метрах, а потом – на пути к машинам. Внедорожники стояли там, где их оставили, за ночь их только припорошило пылью. 

С места рванули с максимальной для отсутствия дороги скоростью. В машине молчали, только Фаулер на рабочей частоте держал связь с вторым внедорожником, где обкалывали обезболом Шепарда и обрабатывали антисептиком царапины на виске Адамса. Альварес напряженно вслушивался в рапорт Томсона, одновременно с попытками поймать сеть и передать на базу фотографии ракетного отсека бывшей Старой шахты.

Джек сидел, прикрыв глаза. Сегодня они потеряли троих. Двоих бойцов и этого ненормального, который остался там и дал им немного форы. Он повернулся к Эверетту. Тот сидел рядом без автомата, наклонив голову к коленям. Его ощутимо потряхивало. Джек опустил руку Эверетту на колено: 

– Порядок? – Тот мотнул головой вместо ответа. 

– Дрю, кинь бутылку. – Джек не узнал свой голос, но когда Фаулер выполнил просьбу, открутил крышку зубами, сделал глоток и передал Эверетту: – Пей. 

Тот послушно сделал глоток и наконец откинул голову на подголовник кресла. Только тогда Джек понял, что все еще сжимает колено Эверетта, но руку так и не убрал. Сам закрыл глаза на секунду. Может, поэтому едва расслышал тихое: 

– Нет. Но будет.

Он так и сидел, закрыв глаза, до короткого привала у реки, где сменил Фаулера за рулем. Внедорожник болтало из стороны в сторону, но Джек сцепил зубы, стараясь унять подступающую тошноту, и пытался представить то, что их ждет совсем скоро. Представить никак не удавалось, но то, что ничего хорошего, было совершенно ясно. Внезапно рядом засмеялся Альварес, когда данные наконец ушли в сеть, и отсалютовал пластиковой бутылкой: 

– Сэр? 

Джек не сразу понял, что ему протягивают бутылку сладкой колы. Усмехнулся, но сделал глоток и передал ее куда-то за свою спину. Почему-то от гадостного вкуса, несмотря на снова поднявшуюся тошноту, стало чуть легче. Возможно, дело в кофеине.

– Запрещенка, Альварес?

– Да ну вас, сэр. – Тот откинулся на своем сидении и закрыл глаза. До базы оставалось не больше полутора часов езды, дорога становилась все лучше, и наконец можно было прибавить скорость.

Внедорожники въехали на территорию базы около семи вечера. Джек затормозил перед зданием штаба и заглушил мотор. На секунду опустил голову на руль в попытке немного вдохнуть воздуха перед новой задачей и отстегнул ремень безопасности.

Их ждали. У второго внедорожника уже суетились док и пара военных, помогая выбраться Шепарду. Джек расправил плечи, потянулся, вновь пересчитывая вернувшихся: Альварес курил, прислонившись к боку внедорожника, рядом стоял Адамс, что-то вполголоса рассказывал, активно жестикулируя, отчего на губах Альвареса появилась едва заметная усмешка, пропавшая так же быстро. Фаулер и Томсон доставали оружие из внедорожников. Шоу суетился рядом в попытке проследить, чтобы с его драгоценными дронами ничего не случилось. Шейн внимательно всматривался в лица встречающих – где-то там наверняка стояла его мать. Эверетт выбрался из внедорожника последним, растер лицо, размазав по нему остатки маскировочной краски, и стянул шапку, взъерошив отросший ежик волос. 

База гудела привычной жизнью, только Джек не слышал ничего, так бухала кровь в ушах от усталости. Он увидел движение – от столовой к ним бежала яркая, как птичка, Йона. Она остановилась напротив Эверетта, переводя взгляд с него на внедорожники.

– Эверетт. Где папа? – Девушка загибала пальцы, пересчитывала людей в форме. Хмурилась оттого, что у нее никак не сходилось то, что она хотела видеть. – Где папа? – Джек сделал шаг к Эверетту. Возможно, поэтому заметил, как тот сжал кулак левой руки, и то, как мертвой плетью висела правая.

– Йона. – Эверетт смотрел на чуть схваченную морозцем гарнизонную грязь под ногами. Мотнул головой. – Умер он. Там остался. – Взгляд на девушку он так и не перевел.

– Ты обещал! Ты обещал, что он вернется! – Личико Йоны сморщилось, она прикусила губу и встала слишком прямо. – Ты обещал. Зачем ты вернулся?! – Она бросилась к Эверетту, уткнулась ему в грудь, начав колотить по ней кулачками. – Лучше бы там остался вместо него!

Эверетт молчал, не пытался перехватить руки Йоны, просто обнимал, прижимая девушку к себе, давая пережить этот приступ горя. 

– Ненавижу тебя! Ты обещал! – Она все еще колотила Эверетта по груди, когда Джек увидел бегущего к ним Тима.

– Уведи ее к доку. – Парнишка бросился к Эверетту, оттащил девушку от него, обнял и начал гладить по голове, пытаясь унять громкие рыдания. Так горюют искренне, не страшась показать слезы. Джек вспомнил мать. В тот день, когда он сказал ей, что Сайлас мертв, она не рыдала, оставаясь королевой. Но почему он верил в горе девчонки с рудников гораздо больше, чем в горе собственной матери, Джек не знал.

Эверетт стоял у внедорожника, опустив голову и не шевелясь. Джек подошел, сжал закаменевшее плечо, почувствовал, как тот едва заметно дрожит. 

– Пошли. По протоколу будет дебрифинг. Нечего тебе там делать. Иди в дом.

Он как в воду глядел: дебрифинг продлился до ночи, оставив после себя ощущение, будто его выжали досуха. Генерал Хатчисон цеплялся за каждую фразу, как бульдог, вот у кого следовало учиться вести допросы. Джек хохотнул. Особенно недоволен генерал оказался присутствием не всех членов группы. И если отсутствие Шепарда вопросов не вызвало, то отсутствием Эверетта генерал был явно раздосадован. Какое-то время пришлось потратить на то, чтобы убедить генерала Хатчисона в том, что, во-первых, Эверетт гражданский, а во-вторых, потерял своего человека, так что толку от него будет немного.

Джек вышел из штаба почти в час ночи, глянул на часы и поспешил к дому. До утра оставалось не так много времени, а рапорт и отчет о потерях нужно было сдать не позже восьми, после чего успеть вернуться в Кардос, чтобы не вызывать подозрений своим отсутствием тогда, когда о «международном инциденте» в Насонской Автономии станет известно журналистам. Джек вздохнул, поежился от пробирающего до костей холода и двинулся в сторону своего дома, надеясь, что Майя или Кёртис все-таки в этот раз позаботились об отоплении.

Позаботились. Он открыл дверь, попав из стылой поздней осени в тепло. В доме пахло свежезаваренным кофе, главное, не забыть поблагодарить за это Майю. Джек расшнуровал берцы, оставил их у входа и в одних носках прошел в кухню. За столом, все еще в полной амуниции, разве что без шапки, сидел Эверетт, запустив левую руку в отросшие и мягкие на вид пряди волос. Перед ним стояла кружка кофе, судя по цвету – без молока. 

Эверетт не только не заметил того, как Джек вошел в дом, так и того, как тот взял кружку и сделал глоток все еще теплого кофе. Так дело не пойдет.

– Иди спать. Это приказ. – Джек потер лицо руками в безуспешной попытке прогнать собственную сонливость. Уловка в очередной раз сработала – Эверетт нехотя поднялся, но так ничего и не сказал. Что-то царапнуло взгляд, но Джек никак не мог понять, что именно. Он сделал еще один глоток, быстро осмотрев Эверетта, пока не понял – рука. Давно он не видел, чтобы тот прижимал правую руку к груди.

Эверетт давно ушел исполнять приказ, но Джек так и не мог собраться с мыслями. Сегодня они потеряли двоих бойцов и гражданского. Сколько жизней сохранили взамен – сотни и тысячи. Нужно было написать рапорт, отчет о потерях, мать его, а потом подремать по пути в Кардос с Эвереттом. По негласной договоренности с генералом Хатчисоном, Джек становился официальной нянькой Эверетта, чтобы в любой момент того можно было найти «для возможной дальнейшей беседы». Джек сам удивился, насколько просто оказалось принять это предложение.

* * *

«Лучше бы там остался вместо него!» – Кёртис поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, зашел в спальню и как был, в неудобной военной одежде, в которой все никак не мог согреться, рухнул поверх одеяла, повернулся на бок, прижав к груди пульсирующую в такт ударам сердца руку. Он только полежит пару часов и все.

Кёртис проснулся от того, что ему на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь. Он вздрогнул и только потом понял, что это королевич, который сидит на его кровати. Свет проникал из коридора, и в полумраке Джек выглядел постаревшим лет на десять. Он сжал плечо Кёртиса еще раз, но после провел по нему рукой, поглаживая.

– Не хотел тебя будить, но ты спишь в моей кровати, – голос Джека звучал непривычно хрипло, он говорил медленно и тихо. – Через пятнадцать минут мы возвращаемся в Кардос. Доспишь в машине. Переоденься. – Нужно было что-то сказать, но вместо этого Кёртис протянул руки, обнял Джека и прижал, утягивая лечь на себя. Губы королевича ткнулись ему куда-то в шею, тот замер и резко вздохнул. 

Через какое-то время он медленно выпутался из объятий, мазнул губами по щеке и сел на кровати. Устало потер лицо руками, еще раз потрепал Кёртиса по плечу, встал и начал раздеваться прямо в комнате. На пол неаккуратной кучей падала амуниция. Кёртис наблюдал сквозь прикрытые веки, как Джек, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, вышел в коридор. Зашумела вода. Через пять минут он вернулся все так же голый, вытирая полотенцем волосы. Подошел к шкафу, выбирая гражданскую одежду. Стоило что-то сказать, но казалось, что для любого сказанного слова нужно будет приложить столько усилий, как никогда раньше. А еще было страшно, что придется говорить, вспоминать произошедшее. Не думать ни о чем сейчас было проще.

– Кёртис. Переоденься и хотя бы умойся, с краской на лице ты привлечешь слишком много внимания. – От этого приказного тона ему пришлось встать. Кёртис постоял немного рядом с королевичем, не дождался никаких дальнейших приказов, только тогда вернулся в комнату, где на стуле с последней ночи, которую он провел здесь, лежали сложенные стопкой его новые вещи. 

«Лучше бы там остался вместо него!» 

Он вздрогнул и понял, как здесь холодно. Правая рука не слушалась, он с трудом расстегнул куртку и вздохнул от яркого тяжелого запаха пота. Именно так пах Насон – пот, кровь, серый снег и мертвая земля. Никакого кофе и одеколона королевича. Кёртис глубоко вдохнул воздух, стараясь не думать о Насоне. Не сейчас.

Через пятнадцать минут он действительно спустился вниз. Душ совсем не помог взбодриться или согреться, как и выкуренная на улице сигарета. Он слышал, как полковник Бёрк о чем-то спорит с Джеком. Тот отвечал резко, вдруг хлопнула задняя дверь внедорожника и Джек скомандовал: 

– Садись. – Кёртис послушался, устроился на заднем сидении, завернулся в свое новое пальто и закрыл глаза. Пахнуло одеколоном королевича, даже не открывая глаз, Кёртис знал, что Джек сел рядом, откинулся на подголовник, взъерошил пятерней волосы и тихо застонал: – Завтра я проведу день в кровати. Будем спать, есть и смотреть то кино. – Видимо, он что-то вспомнил, отчего чертыхнулся. – Напомни мне про пульт. – Кёртис так и не понял, что нужно напомнить королевичу. 

Глаза открывать не хотелось и, несмотря на болтающий на грунтовке от Иствоча внедорожник, Кёртис уснул почти сразу. Он просыпался несколько раз, возможно, из-за тряски, смотрел сквозь ресницы на Джека – тот сидел рядом, прикрыв глаза, опираясь на сиденье в попытке уменьшить тряску. Кёртис накрыл его руку своей и пожал, чем заслужил секундный удивленный взгляд. Мотнуло на повороте, они легонько стукнулись висками. Кёртис услышал тихий вздох Джека, но снова закрыл глаза, вынырнув из дремы, только когда они въехали в Кардос. За окнами внедорожника занимался поздний рассвет, сквозь тучи пробивалось осеннее солнце, а Кёртис по-прежнему сжимал руку королевича.

Вопреки сложившейся привычке, королевич не предложил пройти через парк, они сразу заехали на подземную парковку. Джек высвободил руку и тронул Кёртиса за предплечье: 

– Мы дома. Пошли. – Зевнул, даже не прикрывшись. Вышел из машины, подождал, пока Кёртис закурит, покачался на каблуках и вдруг, чертыхнувшись, полез на заднее сиденье. Видимо, забыл сумку с ноутбуком и документами.

Понимание того, что он вернулся домой, накрыло внезапно у самого порога. Тихо щелкнул замок, отрезая их от мира, военных и Кардоса. В квартире было тепло настолько, что Кёртис поежился, почувствовав, как выходит стылость из задревеневших конечностей. Сильнее начало дергать вновь растревоженную кисть, но это было неважно. Он прижался затылком к двери, засунул руку в карман и внезапно нащупал там отцовские часы. Сжал циферблат в кулаке и сполз на пол. Вытянул ноги и откинул голову назад, уперевшись в дверь. Перед глазами все плыло, и Кёртис лишь сильнее зажмурился. Он вернулся домой, к своим часам, вернулся с Джеком. Почему-то сдавило горло, и следующие пару вдохов никак не удавалось сделать без судорожных всхлипов.

Кёртис скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Джек опустился рядом, вытянув длинные ноги, прижимаясь к нему теплым боком. Королевич чуть толкнулся плечом в плечо Кёртиса и тихонько усмехнулся: 

– Я посплю часик, а потом пойдем есть пиццу. Тебе понравится одна – редкая гадость, но все, как ты любишь. Сладкая. С ананасами. – Джек снова зевнул. Кёртису не обязательно было поворачиваться, чтобы удостовериться – королевич закрыл глаза.

Он почувствовал, как на лице появляется улыбка. Ткнулся плечом в ответ, положил все еще дергающую от боли руку на колено королевича.

– Вашество, спать будешь до обеда.

– Час. В девятичасовых новостях объявят о «международном инциденте», и потребуется комментарий властей. И мое лицо. – Джек накрыл его руку своей и осторожно переплел пальцы.

– А ты пиццу ешь. И вообще не при чем. – Кёртис хмыкнул и закрыл глаза, позволив себе наконец расслабиться. Сколько они так сидели, плечом к плечу, Кёртис не знал. Только никто и не думал вставать.


	9. Эпилог. Кардос

_Год спустя_

Джек проснулся, развалившись поперек огромной кровати. Как и много раз до этого, разбудило его зимнее солнце, светившее сквозь поднятые жалюзи прямо в глаз. Он лениво чертыхнулся, накинул на голову одеяло с мыслью, что можно подремать еще немного, но, прислушавшись к аромату кофе, доносящемуся от открытой двери, решительно откинул одеяло, сел на кровати, растирая лицо ладонями в безуспешной попытке прогнать сон. Со стороны кухни тихо бурчал телевизор, оповещая, что Кёртиса солнце выгнало из постели гораздо раньше. Значит, их ждет очередной вялый диалог по поводу того, что стоит опускать жалюзи хотя бы в выходные. Аргумент у Кёртиса сегодня будет железобетонный. 

Пока Джек умывался, в голову пришла мысль, что последний год не изменил ничего, но поменял все кардинально. Он по-прежнему не мог спать с опущенными жалюзи и закрытыми окнами, но научился спать, уткнувшись в загривок Кёртиса, и просыпаться от поцелуев по утрам. Привык к огромным счетам за электричество и отопление, к хорошим завтракам дома и ужинам где-то в городе, к забитой провиантом кладовой, а главное – привык к Кёртису рядом.

Удивительное дело, ни пресса, никто другой не заметили, как выполнение обязательств, взятых на себя по просьбе генерала Хатчисона, сменилось обычной жизнью. Всем оказалось наплевать, что наместник захолустья делит дом с мужчиной, ужинает с ним в ресторанах и гуляет по улицам. Постепенно Джека Бенджамина научились воспринимать как наместника Кардоса – хорошего руководителя, гомосексуала, семейного человека. Люди забывали «принца вечеринок» – сына короля Сайласа, повесу, бросившего свою жену и ребенка.

Джек ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, что лишь в конце лета сам наконец сообразил, что они с Кёртисом давно живут вместе. По-настоящему вместе. Это произошло в тот вечер, когда взорвалась водонапорная башня, обеспечивающая часть города водой. Он срочно отправился туда, из машины набрал Кёртиса, сказать, что не успеет к ужину и пусть тот ложится. В ответ Кёртис матюгнулся в трубку, видимо, оторванный от своей работы, но пожелал удачи и вернуться до утра. Джек смахнул вызов и понял, что как никогда похож на полковника Бёрка, который постоянно сообщал миссис Бёрк подобное. В ту ночь он вернулся домой, в темную квартиру, скинул всю одежду в гостиной и выдохнул только тогда, когда оказался в их спальне и уткнулся носом в затылок спящего Кёртиса. Тот что-то угукнул, но не проснулся. Джеку было хорошо. Наконец он был по-настоящему дома.

Вот и сейчас Кёртис стоял спиной к Джеку напротив огромных окон их кухни и жарил блинчики, судя по аромату. Джек, неслышно ступая босыми ногами по теплому полу, подошел к нему и привычно ткнулся носом в загривок, чуть отстранился и поцеловал выпирающий позвонок. Шумно выдохнул и обнял за талию, сунув руки под джемпер.

– Зря не разбудил. 

– Не разбудил, потому что сейчас семь утра субботы, а это первый твой нормальный выходной за последние две недели. Будь моя воля, вообще из кровати сегодня не выпустил бы. 

Джек усмехнулся: 

– Кто мешает? – он хотел что-то добавить, но отвлекся на внезапный громкий звук телевизора. Заставка экстренного выпуска новостей не сулила ничего хорошего. Джек напрягся, вспомнив, что еще ночью в сводках не было ничего критичного. Ведущий сбивчиво твердил то, о чем никто не мог подумать: _«...Сегодня в два часа ночи стало известно о вооруженном перевороте в Насонской Автономии. Бункер верховного главнокомандующего Уилфорда Третьего пал, как и режим диктатора. Сейчас формируются комиссии от каждой страны Возрожденных Государств, которые будут направлены на территорию автономии для обеспечения поддержки мирному населению в самое кратчайшее время…»_

Джек чувствовал, каким деревянным вдруг стал Кёртис, как зашипел пригорающий блинчик и по кухне вместо аромата раннего субботнего утра поплыл аромат гари. Он осторожно разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы, отставляя сковороду с горящей конфорки, и вновь обхватил Кёртиса поперек живота руками. Молча.

Тот мотнул головой, будто очнувшись, вывернулся из объятий и двинулся к выходу на террасу.

– Мне нужно…

Он вышел как был: в джемпере, домашних трикотажных штанах, хорошо хоть сунул ноги в тапки, что стояли специально для этой цели у самой двери. Оперся о перила и посмотрел вниз с двадцать пятого этажа. Сунул сигарету из лежащей тут же на столике пачки «Золотого Лавра» между губ и чиркнул зажигалкой. Огонь трепетал в дрожащих пальцах, и прикурить все никак не получалось.

Следом за ним вышел Джек, накинул на плечи Кёртиса теплое пальто. Вытащил сигарету изо рта Кёртиса, сам прикурил и протянул ее, зажатую между пальцами. Кёртис не сразу взял ее и глубоко затянулся. Он смотрел на парк внизу и вдруг горько хмыкнул: 

– Какой бы там ни был режим, это не моя земля, больше нет. Это родина страха, а я не хочу больше бояться.

Джек стоял с ним плечом к плечу, смотрел на просыпающийся зимний парк, расстилающийся под их домом, и кутался в первую попавшуюся куртку, что сдернул с вешалки. Стоял и молчал, ждал, пока Кёртис докурит сигарету. Весь мир был занят совсем другим, и до них не было дела ровным счетом никому.

-КОНЕЦ-


End file.
